Her Mother's Eyes
by newsgirl83
Summary: AU. Damon tries to heal from the death of his wife while raising their small daughter. He thought no one could compare, until he meets Elena Gilbert, who will forever change his, and his daughter's life.
1. Prologue

A/N: Okay, here goes. This is my first real AU story and I'm really excited about it. I would really, really appreciate any feedback through reviews. I really want to hear your thoughts.

The most important thing to remember is that this story will switch between present time and flashbacks. We will begin in present time, and then go back THREE YEARS to get it going!

Thanks, happy reading!

**An Unconventional Family**

PROLOGUE:

"I love you, Damon," she pled. "Please, don't do this, don't walk away. Not now,"

He stood in front of her, pinching his temples together, the way he always did when he didn't know what to say. He silently took a deep breath, hoping she wouldn't see how hard it was for him to keep it together in that moment.

"You should've _told_ me, Elena. How could you keep that from me? You held my entire life in your hands, you held my _heart_ in your hands, every day, and you _knew_ the whole time! You knew!"

"I'm _sorry_," she cried. "I was afraid. I wanted to be certain. I wanted to get to know you, I …"

"You wanted what _you_ wanted, Elena. You didn't think of what this would do to _me._ To _her_!" His guts were empty, he felt as if he could vomit at any moment.

"_Look_ at her!" she cried. "Honestly, look at her and tell me you don't see it. You mean to tell me you've _never,_ for one second, thought maybe?"

He had. If he was being honest, the impossible thought had crossed his mind. But he forced it out of his mind.

"She looks like Katherine," he bit back, the tears gleaming in his eyes. He knew she really didn't. The only similarity was the brown hair. He knew she couldn't look like Katherine…

"And so if I would've walked in here and told you right off the bat who I was, what I was to you, you would've opened your family to me?"

"I don't know. And I'll _never_ know, because you didn't give me that option. So now I'm not giving _you_ an option. I don't want you in my life, not after this,"

"But you loved me, Damon. You really loved me," she tried to touch his arm, but he pulled away.

"I've only ever loved Katherine," he bit back the words, they were lies he was telling himself, telling her to make it easier. She would go then, she would be hurt and leave. He had to, he couldn't do this. He couldn't fall in love with her. He couldn't fall in love, _period. _Not like this, not ever again. He was upset with her, yes, but he was more afraid of what he was feeling for her. Perhaps he should've felt more angry about the situation than he did. Instead, he felt like he was betraying Katherine by feeling something for someone else.

"You may not want me, but _she_ needs me,"she pled. He felt his heart clench as he saw tears falling from her eyes.

"Elena, please. Just give it time, okay? I'm not saying you can't see her …. I don't have that right … I'm just saying …."

"I'm going home," he breath caught quickly at the words. She swallowed, dryly.

"But your stuff's all …. I mean you live …." he didn't want to sound weak. He didn't want to accidentally spew out how much she was breaking his heart right now.

"I'm going to my parents, Damon," she bit her lip nervously. "I'll call you in a few days when we've cooled off. Don't worry, I won't bother you anymore. I love you, and I hope you can forgive me for what I withheld from you, but please don't punish Sophie for this."

She closed the door behind her and Damon pressed his back up against the door, sliding down to the floor. He pushed the palms of his hands into his eyes and wept, as his little three year old daughter came down the stairs.

"Where'd Elena go?" She asked and wiped her tired, beautiful, brown eyes.

* * *

><p><strong><span>THREE YEARS EARLIER...<span>**

Damon Salvatore's eyes were swollen and dry; he didn't think he had any tears left to cry, even if he wanted to. His strong face was worn and weathered, as if he'd aged 15 years in the last four hours.

Four hours. Two-hundred and forty minutes ago he had had it made. His life was a Hallmark card. 14,400 seconds ago, he had been kissing his beautiful wife, the love of his life. But now, _now _every second was painful. Every minute that passed he was reminded that he'd just lost half of what made his life so perfect. The other half rest sleeping, peacefully oblivious in his arms.

He had to be strong for her. She was only six months old. She didn't even know what _life_ was yet, let alone death. She wouldn't ever really _know_ her mother. She wouldn't know the strong woman Katherine Salvatore was, how hard she'd fought to get the great life she had. She wouldn't remember the sweet way her mother sang her to sleep, rocked her in her arms and kissed her temples before laying her down in her crib. She'd never see the way her Dad looked at her mom, as if she was the single most beautiful woman on the planet.

His insides were raw from twisting at the thought of the lifeless body lying in a neighboring room now; the body that used to complete him. He was certain, he'd never love again. How could he? How could he do that to her, to his daughter? He would spend the rest of his life remembering her, raising their daughter. He would do it alone.

It was his fault, anyway. At least that's how he saw it. Katherine was supposed to stay home that night, but at the last minute, he'd asked her to bring his briefcase to his office. If she hadn't been driving, she'd never have died.

"Mr. Salvatore," a soothing, male voice said. "It's probably best for you and your little one to go home and get some rest."

"I can't leave her, you must understand," he ran a free hand through his dark hair, then moved to squeeze his forehead in tension. He managed to find a few more tears that must have been locked inside. "If I go … then it's real."

The doctor took a seat next to him silently. A few moments passed, and Damon understood what the doctor was doing. He had been the one to nearly save her. He had been the one who called for the paddles when she'd coded. Damon couldn't imagine being a doctor, having to tell countless people's loved ones that their life was about to be forever changed.

"Katherine would want you to go on, Damon. She wouldn't want you to run yourself ragged, thinking of the what if's. Yes, you will always wonder, but I'll tell you something, son," the older man looked into Damon's eyes, willing him the courage. "Your daughter, she needs her daddy. She lost her mom, but you can help keep her spirit alive. Don't give up on yourself. You owe it to your little one."

Damon knew the doctor was right. He had responsibilities. He had a home to go back to, things to do. But now, instead of looking forward to seeing his wife, he'd be stuck with silence. It would be a constant reminder of what he'd lost.

What Dr. Pilsner didn't know was what they'd gone through to get where they were, a mere four hours ago. He didn't understand that their little girl, with her big, beautiful chocolate brown eyes was the center of his universe. She was an angel, the impossible dream. She was a true miracle.

Katherine hadn't been able to get pregnant naturally. After years of trying, they'd sought help with fertility. And though it worked at first, she'd been unable to carry a child to term. They'd lost a son at 4 months. Devastated, Katherine had gone off to some agency, pleading with doctors to help her. And they had – they'd been given a surrogate mother, but instead of Katherine's eggs, they'd used the surrogate's. The child would be half Damon, half some other woman's, but Katherine didn't care. She wanted more than anything in the world to have a family with her husband, and adoption just kept falling through.

They'd never met the surrogate. She never wanted to meet the woman who would truly be having a child with her husband. It wasn't like that, they'd said. It's still your baby, they'd said. But deep down, she knew if she met her, she'd simply break.

Sophie was born and delivered to them in a separate room moments later. As for the surrogate, she'd never been heard from again.

And so there she lay, the little sleeping angel who would never know her mother. Katherine _was_ her mother, always would be.

And now she was gone.

Elena Gilbert hung her work uniform over the chair and sat down, booting up her computer. She scanned through the news articles as she sipped on her coffee. She scrolled through quickly until she came to one standalone photo that made her breath catch in her chest.

* * *

><p><strong>INK Co., CEO, Damon Salvatore, 28, cradles daughter, Sophie, while he mourns his wife, Katherine, 26. <strong>_New York City – _Katherine P. Salvatore, died Wednesday, after her car slid off the road into the river. She was pulled from the car, but died in the hospital shortly after. She is survived by her husband, Damon, daughter, Sophie, six months, and sister, Caroline, 24.

But it wasn't the sad look in the man's eyes that stopped Elena's heart. It was the big, brown eyes of the baby girl. She'd seen those eyes before, even if just briefly. She'd never forget them, never. They'd been familiar to her the day she'd first seen them, as if looking in the mirror at her own reflection.

She touched her stomach briefly before shaking her head. No, it couldn't be. Yes, the timing was right, and she _looked_ like her, but the odds . . .

She never knew the family she was carrying the child for, she'd never wanted to. It made it easier that way. But that was _her_ baby. That little girl that she'd carried was half _her._ She was also, it seemed, half Damon Salvatore.

She slammed her computer shut quickly, throwing her now cold coffee down the sink and curled up on the couch to see if any news stories were running on CNN. Damon was a big name, surely this news was important enough to be on the news ticker.

Was she crazy? She was actually trying to find coverage of the death of Katherine Salvatore? If only to catch a glimpse of that sweet baby again. Maybe then she'd see that it _wasn't_, that it _couldn't_ be the little peanut she'd grown quickly attached to while she carried her.

The truth was, her heart broke when they took that little girl from her arms only 5 minutes after she was born. She thought she could do it without the emotions. After all, she never _wanted_ a child. But she was wrong. She'd spent the last six months missing that baby.

But when the baby flashed up on the screen again, and Damon was asked a question by a news reporter, his eyes swollen and red, she forced herself to listen to his words.

"The passing of my wife comes as a life changing tragedy. Surely, my daughter and I will forever miss her. Everytime I look at Sophie, it's as if I'm looking right at my wife. She's the spitting image of her."

He always told himself that, it was simply easier that way. It wasn't as complicated.

Her heart sank. "Stupid, Elena. Of course that's not her," she clicked off the tv and went upstairs to take a shower.

*****Thanks for reading! Again, please let me know what you think! I look forward to updating!


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Thank you to everyone for reading! A special thanks to those who have reviewed and/or added a story or author alert. Please continue to let me know what you think of this story. I'm interested to hear what you think will happen!

Her Mother's Eyes

CHAPTER 1

"I said I wanted this medium-well. Does _this_ look medium well to you?" The sour faced man nearly spit as he raised his voice at Elena. "I'm _paying_ your restaurant to make my dinner as I want." He smiled. "How many times a day do you screw things up, or am I just the lucky one?"

Elena bit her tongue, retraining her burning need to tell him off. If there was one thing she'd learned in the waitressing business, it was to simply apologize and pretend it didn't bother her when customers were extremely rude.

"I'm sorry, sir. I will take this back and we can make you a new steak," she motioned to take the plate, but the man stood up and flipped the plate off the table, the food soaring toward her uniform.

"Listen, honey," he said rudely, "Do you _know _who I am? I'm Erik Salvatore," her breath hitched in her throat at the name." I came to this restaurant because I expected high quality food," then he paused, scanning her from head to toe, "and service," he wiggled his eyebrows.

Erik Salvatore, cousin of Damon Salvatore. She'd read the articles about his ruthless business tactics, about how he was just below Damon, trying to make a name for himself. And now, here he was, demeaning her in front of a restaurant of New York business people.

"Excuse me, sir. I apologized. If you're going to make a scene and throw _food_ at me, you may leave. You're right. This _is_ a high quality establishment. We serve the best of the best to the best of the best. Right now, however, you're _definitely_ not at _your_ best. Please calm down and have a seat or we will have to ask you to leave."

"You know just because you work at a fancy restaurant doesn't make you high class, sweetie. You should really watch the way you talk to your superiors," she turned and his eyes lingered on her backside. "Though you are _hot_ …"

"That's it," Elena threw her apron on the ground and marched back toward him. "You're gone. Now, get up, put your whiskey down and go." She was in fighter mode. She was in no mood to put up with this anymore. She'd tried to be calm, tried to be professional, but this man was simply ridiculous. There was no way in _hell_ he was going to talk to her like this.

He swallowed his swig of alcohol and was about to step toward her when a strong hand pulled him backward. "Knock it off, Erik. Get your ass out the door, now." The voice was deep, strong, and powerful. Elena swallowed thickly, afraid to look up. Her heart seemed frozen. It was as if she just _knew_ it was Damon.

She had seen him in the restaurant before. He always ordered bourbon and a well-done new york strip steak. But she'd never taken his table, not before his wife's death, not after. Hell, he'd been in her restaurant while she was pregnant with his child and was completely oblivious to it all, as was she. It was all too much, when she thought about it.

But now, she was right in front of him and his startling blue eyes. Their eyes hadn't met yet, though, and he spoke the words "I'm sorry, ma'am, I'll make sure he sleeps it off and takes his business elsewhere for awhile. We don't mean to cause any trouble, I assure you," without looking at her.

He sent Erik out with his driver and set his credit card in the bill carrier to pay for his cousin's meal. At the sound of her sweet voice, he looked up to hand her the payment.

"Damon Salvatore," she said, mentally slapping herself in the forehead. Did she really just say his name? But when his gaze met hers, she fought off the blush that was about to rise to her cheeks. There was a shine to his eyes as he saw her face for the first time, and she watched as his eyebrows briefly raised and his eyes slightly widened.

Her eyes. They were so familiar. They were breathtakingly beautiful, chocolately brown doe eyes. He swallowed and looked away, shooing the warmth that briefly flowed in his stomach. It was an unfamiliar sensation that he wasn't sure he could deal with at the moment. He hadn't felt _that_ since he first met Katherine, and even then, with just one look …

"Yes, I am," he said, fiddling briefly with something in his jacket pocket. He composed himself quickly, so much so that she hopefully didn't notice.

He got strictly back to business. "Sorry for the inconvenience this afternoon. Erik is _not_ the face of the Salvatore name and we wouldn't want any bad press getting out."

"No, of course not, Mr. Salvatore." she said shaking her head, He was gorgeous. And she had been once pregnant with his child, she was pretty sure.

"You can call me, Damon," he said quietly, and she noted for a moment that he seemed more vulnerable than he'd ever looked on tv. Even when he was giving a statement about the death of his wife six months ago he'd looked more confident than at this moment. "Have a good afternoon then," he said, handing her the bill with payment and excusing himself politely.

Elena plopped down in the seat that once was Erik's to collect her thoughts. It had been two years since she'd found out about Katherine's death and she'd tried so many times to dismiss the thought of Sophie and Damon, but seeing him again only resurrected her questions.

She was 25-years-old and she'd already been through so much. The only reason she'd even agreed to the surrogacy was because she desperately needed the money. In fact, even after she'd given Aaron the money, he still didn't leave her alone. But that was a bridge to memory lane that she didn't want to cross at that moment.

* * *

><p>"Hey peanut," Damon said, lifting Sophie out of her crib as he got home from the restaurant debacle. "Daddy had a long day." He kissed her forehead and nodded at Maryanne, his nanny, that she may go for the day.<p>

"There are some things I want to talk to you about, honey," he sat her down on his knee and smiled as she blinked her big eyes at him. "I suppose it's time we talk about your mom. I know this won't be the last time, but I think I need to tell you something now, just for myself, okay?"-*

She watched him as if he was the most important person in the world. And he was. "You see, your Mommy, Katherine, was the greatest woman I've ever known. And sometimes I find it so hard to believe that I'll ever find anyone that even compares. I guess it's time that I admit that, even if it's just to your little ears. The truth is, I feel like I deserve to be alone. But you don't deserve to be alone, sweet angel," she smiled at his gentle term.

"Daddy, I wuv you," she said in return, sending a small smile to Damon's lips. She always made him feel better, no matter the situation.

"I just want you to know there is nothing in this world that could come between us, Soph. I will always be there for you. I know I can never replace your mommy, but I hope that you'll see when you get older that I will be as open to you about things as you need me to be."

He lay her down in her toddler bed and sat down at his desk to do some work before turning in for the night. It had been another, long, boring day at the office. His father had sent him some nonsense memo about attending a required banquet next month and it just gave him all the more reason to dread January. Another event he would attend alone.

* * *

><p>"Was that Damon Salvatore that came to your rescue out there last week?" Elena's co-worker, Bonnie, asked her harshly.<p>

"I didn't need rescuing, just so you know," she tightened her apron, "but I did talk to Damon, yes,"

"Hmf," the woman lowered her eyebrows, a half smile bubbling at her lips.

"What does it matter, Bonnie?" Elena asked, hoping her friend wasn't about to get all jealous over nothing.

"It's just that he always sits in my section, and he's a great tipper, not to mention he's pretty nice on the eyes," she wiggled her eyebrows. "I'm just afraid now that he saw you that he'll only sit in your section from now on." She winked.

Bonnie had _no_ idea how complicated things could get if Elena started getting to know Mr. Salvatore. It might have been better if she actually avoided having Damon in her section.

"I don't know why you say that, but it doesn't matter," Elena shrugged, hiding the color that was sneaking up on her cheeks. "He's a top client and he can sit where he chooses, I suppose. You don't have to worry about me."

As if Damon Salvatore would even be interested in her. She would be lucky enough to talk to him again, let alone think anything romantic would come of it. Bonnie rolled her eyes and gently placed her hands on Elena's shoulders.

"Please, you're so oblivious to the way men look at you. You're hot, Elena," she elbowed her teasingly. "If you wanted Mr. Salvatore, you could have him with a few bats of your eyelashes."

"I wasn't trying to … Bonnie…." She felt the pink inevitably coming up to her face and knew she was stuttering. "I don't want him, okay?"

"Silly Elena, I'm just _kidding_ about you stealing my table. It's about time you met someone, sweetie. You need to finally get away from that creepy Aaron guy," she cleared her throat. "And Damon Salvatore is sweet _and_ attractive. I'm just saying." She threw a towel over her shoulder and spun around to walk away. "And besides, I heard him tell you to call him Damon."

* * *

><p>Stefan Salvatore watched his older brother file through his paperwork in his office. "You know, it's almost Christmas,"<p>

"And Sophie and I are coming over to your place, as planned," he finished. "Don't worry. I haven't forgotten. You know we wouldn't miss it,"

"I'm just saying, maybe it's time you thought about seeing someone again. It's been two years. Do you really want to be alone forever?"

Damon closed the drawer of his filing cabinet and looked up with a furrowed brow. "When you've lost the love of your life, Stef, what else is there to look for? It's not as if someone could ever beat that."

"They don't have to _beat_ anything," he said gently. He'd avoided talking about this for too long. "I get that you'll always love Katherine, but she wouldn't want you to be alone forever."

"Just stop talking about this, please," he held his hand up and raised his voice. "Sophie and I are fine the way we are. And that's another thing. I have to think about her, too. I can't just go around dating random women that mean nothing to me. She's two now, she's easily influenced. And I can't bring a woman into her life, _our_ lives that I'm not 100% certain about. She needs stability, trustworthiness," he paused. "And _if_ the day ever comes, which I don't think will be anytime soon, you can bet that I wouldn't let that woman into my home _unless_ I could see myself marrying her."

"Only you know what's best for you, I guess," the sandy brown haired man stood up and closed his laptop for the day. "I'm turning in for the night. I was thinking about going out tonight, maybe seeing if I can meet that special woman," he wiggled his eyebrows. "Unlike you, I'd like to have a date for the banquet. You may want to consider at least asking a friend, Damon. Dad may never let you hear the end of it if you come alone."

Damon slammed his head down on his desk. He knew Stefan was right. He should ask a friend, only problem was, he didn't have any female friends. He had a month's time to figure this out. It didn't have to be a best friend. Someone that knew his story, someone that would walk next to him, hold his arm and pretend to look at him as if he was the most amazing man in the world. He quickly scanned his mind, thinking of his neighbors or maybe a friend from high school, but couldn't stomach the thought of having to entertain any of them for more than a few minutes. Maybe he had such a hard time picturing himself with another woman because there'd never been reason to, until Katherine died. He wasn't one of those men that fantasized about other ladies. No, Katherine was quite enough for him. His mind didn't need to wander.

He closed his eyes and began to doze off. He lingered in a state between dream and reality, but when all was said and done, his brain had dreamed up a woman for the first time in years. She was thin, with soft olive skin and beautiful, chocolate brown doe eyes.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: To clear up any possible confusion, the last chapter takes place two years after Katherine's death. Sophie is 2 ½ years old and is starting to ask about her Mom. We continue on during the same time frame. Thanks for the reviews and adds. You guys are awesome. Definitely need the feeback so keep 'em coming, please. I honestly appreciate it so very much. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Damon's heart began to pound as he pushed his hand against the glass of the restaurant's door. He had been inside "Elevated" hundreds of times, but somehow, this felt like his first. The familiar hosts greeted him and began to take him to his usual seat, but he shook his head and swallowed dryly.

"I'd actually like a change," he looked toward the back, left corner of the restaurant. "Maybe in that little secluded corner?" He kept eye contact with the young, blonde woman.

"Of course," she sounded a little taken aback, but who was she to question what he wanted. "I'll have them make sure it's perfect for you, if you'll just wait here," he nodded, smiling confidently.

"Oh, but sir, that isn't Ms. Bennett's section. I know she knows how you like all of your orders. I could see if she could make a special exception," she bit her lip, blushing a little when he smiled back at her.

"No need," he shrugged, pretending like it _wasn't_ the biggest deal in the world that he'd be at one of _her_ tables…come to think of it, he hadn't bothered to find out her name. He'd be at his mystery girl's table. He'd only seen her once before, but something had stuck. "It's almost a new year, Jessica. Maybe it's time for a change."

"You'll be under Elena Gilbert's care, then," she led the way to the dimly lit corner. He smiled as he filed the sweet name away in his memory for later.

Every moment someone walked past his eyes shot up, thinking it might be here. But after five minutes and no sign of the beautiful brunette, he began to worry. Maybe he had made a stupid decision; maybe he had chosen the wrong woman to try to be friends with, to ask this favor. What was he thinking? As if he could just march up to her and ask her to go to a banquet with him just to appease his father. And he actually thought she might accept? Was he out of his min—

His worries were interrupted by her sweet voice. "Damon, I didn't expect to see you in my section." When she'd heard who was sitting at table 42, she nearly fell over. He fidgeted with his menu for a few seconds before closing it and looking up at her. Her eyes widened briefly as she detected a hint of sadness before he blinked and looked confident again.

"Would you like your bourbon?" She bit her lip, hoping to get everything right for him.

"No, no alcohol, thank you." He sipped his water and remained quiet. There was a strange awkwardness hanging in the air and she suddenly felt the need to say something just to break the tension. "So are you ready to order then or do you need more time?"

"I'm actually not even hungry," he stared straight ahead. She blinked a few times, unsure of what to say. His raven hair was perfectly groomed and he looked as if he had been out of the office all day. He wasn't wearing a suit coat and dress pants, but a nice pair of jeans and a blue button up shirt. His eyes stayed fixed on his ice cubes.

"Is something the matter, Mr. Salvatore? Can I get something special for you?" She bit her lip nervously.

"It's Damon," he reminded her gently. "Have a seat." Her eyebrows arched as she pulled out the chair. She could easily get in trouble for sitting on the job, but she also knew her boss would do anything to keep the Salvatore family happy. "Perfect, he smiled at her."

"I don't know what this is about, and I don't mean to be rude, but I have other tables I need to …" who was she kidding? She wasn't even thinking about her other tables. Her brain raced with questions and hopes and…. Did he know? Did he know who she was, that she was the biological mother of his child? Oh God. This wasn't how she dreamed it would all come out….

But he excused himself for a moment and spoke to the hostess, Jessica. When he came back with a brilliant smile spread across his lips, he announced, "you're officially on an extended lunch."

"I, um, thank you, but I actually really need the money," she frowned. "But it is nice to sit for a while." She stretched her arms up above her head. "I like my job, most of the time, but the clients can be really demanding," her breath hitched in her throat and she prayed he didn't think she was referring to him.

"As you know, I lead a very busy, hectic lifestyle," he began. His palms were sweaty and he was afraid she was going to read this incorrectly. "But as for a personal life. Mine pretty much died two years ago with Katherine." Elena remained silent as he traced his fingers along the soft material of the tablecloth. "My life with women has pretty much been dead since, too."

"Mr. Salvatore, I know I said I needed money, but I'm not looking to …." Though she could imagine herself tangled up with him….

"Oh God," he interrupted her before she could finish her humiliating sentence. "Not like _that,_ Elena." He could picture it, too, but immediately shooed the image. He couldn't think that way.

She felt her face reddening at the sound of her name coming from his lips. It was warming. Her eyelashes fluttered up and she looked right at him. He, too, looked a little embarrassed.

"Okay, I'll get to the point. Obviously I'm not very smooth with women anymore," he sighed. It was unusual. He had been great talking to women before he had met Katherine. He was a well- spoken business man. But now he sounded like a foolish teenage boy about to ask out a girl for their first date. "I know this is going to sound crazy and really out of nowhere. That's because it _is_," he paused. "I know we don't know each other at all, but something's come up and I'm being forced to do something I haven't been ready for yet, since she passed,"

He sounded vulnerable, sad. She had _never_ seen this side of him. He hadn't ever shown any sign of weakness in public. But here he was, speaking gently, honestly about his struggles to her, a woman he had only spoken to once before.

Elena gulped. Was he asking her out? She forced herself to let him finish his statement before getting overexcited. The idea of her possibly seeing Damon, the very likely _father_ of her child was…

"I have a company banquet to attend next month. My father is demanding that I attend and my baby brother is on my case for not having a date. Feel free to say no, really, because this is absolutely ridiculous that I'm even asking this….but it's not like it's a real date. It would just be as friends, just to get them off my back. I'm sure you have someone that would probably be pretty upset and angry that I'm asking this of you…"

She swallowed dryly. So it_ wasn't_ real. But it was as friends. She could handle friends. "I do have a boyfriend," she confirmed. If you could call him a boyfriend. He was more of a user than anything. She paused, noticing a glimmer of rejection in his eyes that didn't settle well with her.

None of this made sense. Why would he choose her, of all people? He could have any woman he wanted. Women would line up to have a chance to even talk to him, but to be his date? Even if it was just for one night, even if it wasn't real…

"I shouldn't have asked," he began to stand up and motioned for her to stand. "I'm sorry."

"No, don't be, Damon," she smiled shyly. "I'm flattered that you want me to be your pretend date," she smiled at how funny it sounded. "I'm just a little surprised, that's all. We haven't really met beyond the Erik debacle."

"I'll uh, I'll let you get back to your real tables, then. Break's over, right? Just, pretend this never happened, okay?" he smiled nervously. "And don't tell anyone that Damon Salvatore's a desperate schmuck, either."

"I'm not saying no, Damon," she assured him. "I'm just saying I'm in a weird situation with my boyfriend right now and I don't know how this would sit. Even though it's just as friends."

"I'm not a man who takes a woman away from her man, Elena. Please, it's not a big deal," but it was. It was the first attempt in ages that he had asked out a woman, and he was rejected. This was killing his self-esteem. "Maybe I'll find someone else,"

But that struck something inside of Elena. Suddenly, she couldn't let him ask anyone else. He had chosen_ her_ for whatever reason. She'd be a fool to turn him down.

"No, don't," she said a little too quickly. "I want to go with you," she nodded. "But it's a month away. A lot can happen in a month. How about I agree to go unless you find someone you actually want to take as a real date, okay?"  
>"And your boyfriend?" he swallowed.<p>

"He's gone a lot," Elena assured him, "And there's nothing to hide, really. I'm going with a friend to his company banquet, right?"

She couldn't get into it any more than that. She couldn't explain that her "boyfriend" was a drug addict that she couldn't get away from. She couldn't explain how _nice_ it would be to get away from all of that for a while, forever, really. But she never felt strong enough on her own. He would always find her, he would always force her to stay with him, or he'd threaten her.

But now this beautiful, blue eyed man held her in his gaze, even if only as an acquaintance. Something made him pick her. That tiny part of her kept creeping back again, wondering if he knew who she was.

"Right," he nodded. "Thank you, but I don't think you'll have to worry about me falling in love with anyone before the banquet. That ship has long past sailed."

"Okay," she pushed in her chair and pulled out her order tablet. "I really need to um," she pointed behind her back with her thumb, gesturing to her other tables.

"Of course," He pulled on his coat. "So, I guess I'll see you around then. Maybe we could do something before next month, just so we kind of know each other a little before we go to the banquet."

"Sure, that would be fine," she walked backwards in a daze, hoping not to bump into anyone. "Come to my section again sometime after 8pm. It slows down then. Maybe we could talk,"

"Mr. Salvatore, Mr. Salvatore," Daniel, the restaurant's owner came up to him, shaking his hand. "Is everything okay here? I noticed you weren't given your usual seat."

"Everything's perfect, sir," and the confidence flashed in his eyes again. Elena noticed the second someone of importance asked a question, Damon's vulnerability dropped like a fly. "I'm a Salvatore, I get what I want, and what I wanted was to sit in miss Gilbert's section for a change." He was himself again. It made her feel special that he didn't talk to her that way. He didn't sound so cocky, didn't sound so sure of himself.

"Elena has been wonderful. You should give her a raise, sir. Honestly," he nodded appreciatively and gave Elena a soft look in return, indicating that he wasn't trying to be an ass. The corners of her lips turned up and he smiled as she turned and went to her next table.

There was something genuine about her, but he couldn't help but feel she was in a bad situation. He felt the need to look after her, to make sure she was okay, and he couldn't understand why. She was the first woman he had found himself thinking about for more than a minute since Katherine. Her beautiful brown hair was thrown up into a messy bun and she just looked tired. He found himself watching her for a few moments before he left.

He felt his stomach flutter a little at the sight of her smiling, and quickly ducked out when she caught him staring at her.

Damon spun his wedding ring gently that remained on his finger. He always had a habit of fiddling with it. It made it feel as if she were still alive. He hadn't worked up the initiative to take it off and he wasn't sure he ever would.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks, readers and reviewers! This chapter addresses what Elena's been dealing with concerning her boyfriend. We also get to see some early interaction between Damon and Elena. Please let me know your thoughts!**

**Her Mother's Eyes**

Chapter 3

"Stop it, Aaron, that hurts me," she tugged her arm away from his tight grip. He smiled wickedly before letting go of her.

"Can't I be excited to see my girl? We have so much to celebrate. Mr. Blakeson said just a few more jobs and we'd be through with all of this. We can finally get away, have our own lives." His eyes were sallow, rugged, as if he'd been awake for days. She pressed her lips tightly together, willing herself to not scream at him. She knew what would happen if she did; exactly what had happened last time. She'd end up bruised and have to make up some horrible lie for her friends and bosses.

"So, how about we go out for a nice dinner tonight?" He smelled of alcohol and drugs and dirt. "I'll get all cleaned up and you can, too, and we can go eat a big feast to celebrate. We're almost free, baby!" She nodded only to acknowledge that she was yet again being forced to do something she didn't want to do.

Free. Yeah, right. She'd never be free of him. Even when Blakenson said he didn't have to go around doing "jobs" anymore, Aaron would still be on drugs. He'd still be a junky who drained her of her money. She'd tried to escape once before and it had turned out badly. There would be no freedom.

And that's why Damon Salvatore's proposition had seemed so exciting. It was a chance to do _anything_ but live her normal life. If he wanted her to pretend that they were together, or even to just go as a friend, it would be a refreshing change from her real life.

So when Aaron had "dressed" himself up in a pair of clean jeans and a solid orange t-shirt and taken her to "Elevated," her restaurant, of _all_ places in all of New York City, she had to force a smile and pretend like he was the most wonderful man in the world. She'd done it a million times before, for her own safety, mostly. But this time it wasn't so easy. Everything was going fine until she caught a glimpse of Damon in the corner. Her corner. Her eyes flicked to her watch and noticed the time. It was 8:30pm and a few days after their conversation. He didn't know she was off work today. He had come to talk to her, she was sure of it. And here she was with her scuzzy, drug addict boyfriend who would beat the living hell out of her for even talking to another man, she was sure of it. Enough with the pity party. She would simply excuse herself to use the restroom.

"I see Bonnie. I have to actually talk to her about switching days with me one day next week, okay? I'll be back though. Order whatever you want, and order for me, too." She pushed out her chair and quickly walked to the bathroom. Splashing some water on her face, she collected herself and willed herself _not_ to have a panic attack. She couldn't let Damon see her with him. What would he think? She didn't want anyone feeling sorry for her. She felt sorry enough for herself and was sick and tired of it. She knew she needed to be stronger, needed to be her own woman and get away from him. She could, if she did it right. And she would, soon. She didn't need another man in order to get away from the deadly one she was currently with. Maybe Damon Salvatore had come into her life just in time to make her realize she deserved better.

When she had done all the thinking she could manage for five minutes, she pressed her hands against the fancy glass of the restroom exit. Her breath caught in her chest as she was eye to eye with Damon in an instant. He was inches from her.

"Damon," she exhaled, feeling her nerves rise in her stomach. Her eyes flicked quickly to make sure Aaron wasn't watching for her to leave the backroom. "You startled me."

"I'm sorry," he backed away after noticing her nerves. "I saw you rush into the bathroom and I was worried." He _was_ worried. He didn't know much about her, but he knew the look on her face at that moment was one he never wanted to see again. "Are you working? Are you sick?"

"No, I'm off tonight," she assured him. "But we can't talk here right now, okay?" Her eyes said she was in trouble but couldn't discuss it. Her heart leapt out of her chest the moment his eyebrows knit down in concern. She could actually tell that he looked worried about her.

"Elena, come here," he said gently taking her hand and leading her around to a secluded corner.

She shook her head no wildly, but when his warm, strong and gentle hands took hers, she was out of sensible words. She glanced down at their hands quickly before reluctantly pulling away from him gently. She didn't want to, but she knew better.

"Something's wrong, I can tell," he whispered. "Are you in trouble?"

"How can you tell? You barely know me," she whispered back. But somehow he did know. He knew from the edgy tone in her voice that she wasn't herself. Her normal sweet, happy sounding voice was rough and dangerous, course and dry.

"Your eyes. I can't…. I just know, okay? The look in your eyes, I've seen it before, somewhere else. It's a look of worry and sadness. And your breathing, it's all off pattern." Had he been paying attention to such details, she wondered? "Talk to me, Elena. You look like you're about to pass out."

"I can't tonight, okay? Just trust me. I _want_ to. I _need_ to talk to someone about it. But I can't here, and I don't know if that person can be you okay?" She pled. "I have to go. Thank you for your concern, Damon."

"Wait," he pulled out a business card. "Something tells me we'll never get to talk here," he squeezed the tight, handsome skin of his forehead together. "This is my office address. I'd really like it if you would stop by sometime when you're ready to talk. I….I don't want to see you like this," He paused. "Would it be weak of me to say I'll worry until I know you're okay?"

She couldn't believe what he was saying. Their connection had been obvious the first time they'd talked, but suddenly his level of concern for her had escalated faster than she would've imagined. He wouldn't have believed it if you would've told him a month ago that he'd find himself worried a woman other than his daughter. But the dangerous look of fear in her eyes scared him. He felt a need to fix her. Here he was, pleading with her to talk to him.

"I'll see, okay?" She touched his upper arm briefly to reassure him that she would be okay. "I have to go, I'm sorry," she scurried off back to her table. Damon's eyes followed her all the way to her seat, where she sat across from a man he deemed not worthy of Elena's attention.

The man's hair was just a little too long, his stubble unkempt, not in the stylish way. He tightened his fists, feeling angry just watching them interact. This must be her boyfriend. He found himself walking closer to them but staying out of sight. It wasn't his business, was it? She had told him she couldn't talk about it. He should've stayed out of it, respected her wishes…but how could he? He watched the man reach across the table and yank Elena's chin so her face lined up with his.

"Did you hear what I said, Elena?" he said seriously. She was pretty sure he was going to need a fix soon. "I said you really shouldn't eat all of that at once. You'll get fat, baby. And I can't have a fat woman. I already had to deal with you being fat for 9 months. Thank God, _that_'s over," he cackled.

Damon heard every word. He tightened his fists and began walking angrily over to them. Now he didn't _care_ if she saw him, or if he was in her business.

"That's rude, Aaron," she said firmly. "And that hurts my chin, so stop, please."

"Make me more money and I'll be nicer to you, baby," he winked.

Elena was just about to protest when her eyes frozen and her breath stopped. She wasn't sure how much time was passing by but she saw a very angry, red faced Damon marching toward them. She swallowed, wanting to scream for him to go away and stay out of it, but instead all she could do was shoot him a deadly look. His lips turned upward.

"Excuse me, sir," his voice was harsh, straightforward. "Is that how you talk to a woman?" Damon pulled Aaron up by the shoulder of his t-shirt and looked him right in the eye.

"Who the fuck are you, pal? Get off me," He shoved him. He wiped at his nose, needing his fix. "Get your coat, baby, we're out of here. I don't need no trouble."

Elena complied, getting her things and starting to walk out the door. Damon let go of him when she turned back toward him and silently mouthed, "Please don't," and shook her head. Damon knew he could beat the shit of this guy, knew he _wanted_ to beat the shit out of this guy for how he treated Elena. But from the desperate look in her sad eyes at the exit, he knew she could be in for a lot worse if he _did_ beat him. So Damon closed his eyes and pulled away.

"Who are you?" Aaron shouted at him as they walked out. Damon knew the last thing Elena needed was a scene at her workplace. That wouldn't bode well for her when it came time for a raise. And as for making scenes, Damon hadn't realized what he would be doing if he were to beat someone up in an upscale restaurant. Surely it would tarnish the Salvatore name. He thought about that for a minute. Would it have been worth it? Yes. Absolutely. Whatever situation Elena was in, it was bad and dangerous and he didn't like it one bit. Maybe asking her to the banquet would save both their lives.

"What the hell was _that_ guy's problem?" Aaron reached into his pocket and pulled out a baggie. "Hey, you know, you could feel all better if you'd just do this with me," he wiggled his eyebrows.

"No, Aaron. And maybe that guy's problem was that you were disrespectful and hurtful toward me," she shot back.

_Slap_. Elena turned quickly to avoid the bulk of the hit. She marched away, praying he wouldn't follow her. She wasn't sure where to go. She lived with Aaron. She could go to Bonnie's, yes, but she didn't have the energy to explain that tonight. Her co-workers were probably already all talking about the scene in there tonight. She'd have to deal with that in the morning.

It wasn't always like this with Aaron. Sometimes he was nice. As long as he was getting drugs and money and pleasing Blakenson, the world was right and Elena was the most wonderful woman in the world. It was when he was getting low that he started spewing insults at her.

She pulled out the business card Damon had given her. It had his phone number and work address on it. Would she be crazy to go to him? Would she be weak and dependent on yet _another_ man if she were to show up at his door with a black eye? Yes, she would be. But what other choice did she have? She had nowhere else to turn.

She pulled out her phone and let her fingers run across the screen to save him as a contact. She wiped away her tears and bravely dialed. It rang two times before he picked up.

"Damon Salvatore," he said in a robotic tone he'd never used on her.

"It's me…it's Elena," her voice was shaky. She had to be brave. She was a strong woman, she told herself. But even the strongest women were allowed to hurt, especially when they were wronged.

He swallowed, happy she had called him. He was afraid something would've happened to her, or that she'd be angry with him for how he'd acted at the restaurant.

"Are you okay?" The words flew out of his mouth. "Where are you?"

"I'm about to check into a hotel for the night. I can't go back there right now." She dried her cheeks.

"Meet me for coffee at Lou's?" he threw out there, without thinking.

"I have to clean up, at least a little…. Listen, Damon… I don't want your pity. I don't need it. I just need a friend, okay?"

"It isn't pity," he assured her. "I know you're brave. You have to be. But I'm allowed to worry a little, right? I mean I saw only a snippet of your life and my stomach bottomed out… I….meet me at Lou's?" He was talking to her as if he'd known her for years, not days. And it was comfortable and genuine. She could tell from his voice. But could she let him see her like this? Something told her she needed him to. Something made her want to tell him more than she'd ever wanted to tell anyone before. She felt like she could trust him.

"At 10," she assured him. "I'll meet you at 10."


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Thanks for reading. Enjoy!**

Her Mother's Eyes

Chapter 4

She looked at herself in the mirror, debating whether or not to cover her bruise. It would be easier to just lie about it, cover it up the best she could or say she ran into something or fell. But when she looked at it, when she honestly thought about how many times in the last few years she'd worn that same battle scar, masked it, lied for _him…._she knew she couldn't. She didn't want to anymore. She touched her bruise and cringed. She remembered the scene playing out and wished more than anything in the world that she would've stood up for herself. Her mind flashed to Damon and how angry he'd looked when he grabbed Aaron. He hadn't even seen him hit her. He had no idea. But she knew now, Aaron had hit her for the last time. She was no longer the victim. She was the solution.

Damon was waiting impatiently in front of a street light lit Lou's diner. He was pacing back and forth as fiercely as a father waiting to hear the first cry of a newborn child. Something inside of him knew that Elena would show. _She'd_ called _him,_ after all. And he could tell from the tone in her voice that she needed a friend. A friend, he reminded himself when he saw her walking toward him, her hair twisted up into a pretty bun, a pair of form fitting skinny jeans coating her long legs. He breathed a sigh of relief when he confirmed it was her, but when she stepped into the street light and he caught a glimpse of her darkened eye, his stomach dropped.

"Oh God," he said, his voice teetering between angry and horrified, "What did he do to you?" but this time his broke as his hand went up instinctively to ghost his fingertips along her mark. He felt responsible. If he hadn't messed with Aaron….but no, the only one responsible that awful bruise on that beautiful woman's face was Aaron, the man who had put it there.

She grabbed his wrist lightly and brought it down to his side. "Something he'll _never_ do again," she assured him. "Something that's happened too many times, Damon."

"If you're not up to getting coffee tonight…" he furrowed his brow, swallowing thickly. At this point he wasn't sure what to say. Hitting women was something he had absolutely _no_ tolerance for, and he found himself boiling in anger. "I understand, Elena, if you just want to rest,"

"I'm done resting about this," she pushed the door to the diner open and heard the familiar cling of the bell notifying the staff it had customers. "I'm here to have coffee with my new friend, not to wallow," he nodded and followed her in quickly. "This isn't a pity party, remember?"

The new friends sat and talked for hours, having bottomless cups of coffee. Somehow, even though Elena was talking about sensitive subjects, they found themselves sharing a few smiles. It would've felt so out of place with anyone else, but she watched the way his eyes changed when she talked to him. They were soft, understanding, as if he _craved_ finding a way to help her.

"He's a drug addict, Damon," she swallowed, finally saying it out loud. "And I'm so caught up in it…".

"Involuntarily," he added, trying to soften the blows.

"But how involuntary can it be if I know about it and do nothing?" she was resolved to fix this.

"It's going to stop because _we're_ going to stop it," he pushed his mug aside, indicating he'd had his fill of caffeine for the night. "We're going to call the police,"

"There's more," she swallowed her last swig, "but we can't talk about it in public. If anyone caught wind…associated names….we might be in just as much trouble or _more,_" she warned. "I'm elbow deep in this situation already. I don't need to drag you into it, too."

"I'm already in it," he stood, following her motion to leave. He wrapped his jacket around himself, sliding his arms into his thick, expensive coat. "It's going to stop. I promise. We'll call the police."

"I live with him," she blurted out. "I have to face him again. If I call the police and he somehow gets out of it, I'll never hear the end of it from him. I'll never get away." Their breath mingled together in the cold, winter air. A hot mix.

"We'll find a way," she could feel his hot breath warming her face in the wintery mix of wind and tiny flakes of snow. "I know you don't know me, but I promise you, you can trust me." But she already knew it before he spoke the words. This man, this beautiful man was not only the most handsome she'd ever seen, he was genuine, comforting. And her heart nearly burst thinking that they were connected on levels that he didn't even know. She bit her lower lip, guiltily. He didn't even know anything about her more than what she could explain in two hours and here he was, by her side, protecting her.

Now it was his turn to think back to the restaurant, think back to the way Aaron had talked to her, insulted her. What had he said about her being fat? Something about 9 months of it…. Could this beautiful woman in front of him have carried a child? He almost felt something twist inside of him, thinking of how her body would look, round with a baby. If it was important to the story, she would tell him soon enough.

"I want to help you, Elena," he said again as she remained silent. "I'm willing to hear anything you're willing to tell me," he reached up again to touch her shoulder and felt the heat of her olive skin warming his hand. She was magical, certainly. He could literally _feel_ how wonderful she was and he couldn't force himself to pull it away this time. She was so many things and he didn't know anything about her. She was fragile but strong, beautiful and wild.

"Come to my hotel then, just for a few hours. I can call the police from there," the words were rushing out of her mouth. "I'm a lot of things to a lot of people, Damon. There are things I don't think I can tell you…"

"You don't have to tell me anything you aren't comfortable with. I just want you to know that I'm an ear if you need one," his face worked into a lopsided smile and he found his fingertips tracing circles into her shoulder unconsciously. Her eyes shot down to his hands and he immediately stopped.

Back at the hotel, she gave him the quick rundown. Aaron had been working for Blakenson for the last 4 years. Drugs, theft; the worst case up until last week had been him beating a victim nearly to death. But then last week, he'd come home with blood on his hands, blood on his clothes, a wicked smile filling his face. He wouldn't talk to her about the details, just told her that he was getting closer to making it out of it; that they would have a better life. And she immediately knew; murder. He'd finally done it. It would only be a matter of time before the police showed up at their door and he threw her into the mix.

As if she hadn't done _enough_ to try to get away from him. She'd resorted to a lot of things, she'd told him. And while she hadn't gone into any real details, he had an idea that her body had been put through more than it should've just to live a normal life. She'd gotten enough money to get away from him. She had her bags packed and was ready to run, then he'd somehow taken the money for himself and she was stuck yet again. And when he'd found her bags, half open, half full on their bed on a day he'd come home early from a "job," he'd sent her right back to the hospital she'd gotten out of not too long before that. No, Elena wouldn't go into that, wouldn't tell him why, but his wheels were turning and he was fully capable of doing math. He couldn't help but think she'd just had a baby days before that.

"That's just the quick version. Now the next time we meet up, we aren't going to have to talk about all my icky features," she smiled sadly. "Maybe we can actually have a _normal_ conversation."

"I promise you, once this is over, once the police go over there and do some investigating, he'll be in custody. You can get your things and you can finally be done with it. I can tell from just a few hours with you that you need to be done with it." He swallowed. She pulled out her phone and he began to dial the number for the local police. Her fingers froze on the "call" button, but she looked at Damon who was watching her with hope. She would almost say he looked proud, but she barely knew him. She let her finger push the button and put the nail in Aaron's crime coffin.

"Yes, my name is Elena Gilbert and I need to report domestic abuse, theft, drug use… and possible homicide," her voice cracked.

A few weeks passed since she'd reported Aaron and she wasn't convinced she was safe yet, but things were a lot better. She'd gone over after the police said it was okay to get her things and she was fully moved into her hotel within two days. The last few weeks she'd been working extra shifts to pay for her room and trying to get back to the things she loved. She missed writing, running, being _herself_. She hadn't been herself in _so_ long. It felt amazing to just do what she wanted to do, when she wanted to do it. If she felt like going shopping with Bonnie, she could. She didn't need to worry about being home to cook for Aaron, who probably wouldn't have shown up anyway. If she wanted to stay up all night watching movies, she did. She was newly single and loving it, but she knew a part of her would always be missing; her daughter.

Damon had kept somewhat of a distance since the night she'd told him her story at the hotel. He helped her get her things and made sure she was okay, but he also knew she needed time to herself to just get herself on a system. He 'd gone to Elevate a few times just to be near her, feeling almost empty without their little conversations. She had become someone he could knew he could turn to, too. But he hadn't delved into that quite yet. He hadn't laid out his problems, hadn't admitted that he was a shell of a man. And when he thought of finally _feeling_, finally coming clean with his emotions about his wife's death, he could only imagine talking to one person. Her. He couldn't even talk to his own brother, or Caroline about it. He'd always felt they pitied him too much. But it seemed different with Elena. She didn't want pity for _her_ issues, so he felt like she wouldn't throw him a pity party for his own problems.

"Damon's in your section again," Bonnie wiggled her eyebrows up and down suggestively. "That's like a solid month he's sat there."

"We're friends," Elena smiled and waved to him lightly. She hadn't told Bonnie much about the Aaron thing, but she knew Elena was moving past that point in her life. She'd told her they'd broken up and that she'd moved out, but didn't go into the fact that she was living in a hotel room.

"Are you into him yet?" she tapped her lips, thinking.

"I just got out of a bad relationship," but her heart was fluttering just thinking about him. "I'm not interested in dating right now. I need time to just be alone, reflect, you know?"

"But you think he's hot at least, right?" she said with complete seriousness. Elena let her eyes rest on him and watched him smile back at her. Of course she did. She didn't need to look at him for confirmation, but she wanted to. She knew she could be Damon's great friend for only so long before the tension between them would explode. But they wouldn't go there just yet. That would get too _sticky_ too fast…especially when he found out about Sophie.

"He's the most gorgeous man I've ever seen," she smiled. "And one day, when I'm in a better place, maybe. But for now, I simply have a really, really hot friend," she tightened the apron on her uniform and walked to his table.

"You're early," she said to him, smiling as she poured his water.

"Because I wanted to surprise you. I thought if I got to you early enough today, you could maybe find some time for me this weekend to take you to dinner. You know, at a restaurant _other_ than Elevate," he smile, but then thought the better of it, remembering Aaron had taken here on dates. The last thing he wanted to do was remind her of that. She remained quiet as he continued,

"Christmas is next week," he explained, "do you have anywhere to go?"

"I have relatives in Virginia, my aunt," she started. She'd briefly touched on the fact that her parents were dead, but she hadn't gone into how or what had happened in the interim.

"This is crazy and random and okay for you to say no to, but what if I asked you to come with me to my brother's house. He hosts a party every year and Sophie and I always go….usually alone, now since Kat…" he stopped himself. No, he wouldn't feel sad right now, not with her sitting so wonderfully in front of him. "But I thought maybe it would be nice since it's closer and you could meet them before the banquet,"

It was the first time he'd mentioned his daughter. _Their_ daughter. The idea of her seeing Sophie in person again set her heart soaring. She was nervous but she'd be crazy to turn him down.

"Okay," she smiled. "I'll come." And at that he instinctively swept a piece of hair behind her ear as he sat across the table from her. She smiled at the gesture and their eyes locked for a minute before she looked down.

"Thank you." But he wasn't just thanking her for agreeing to go to Christmas with him. It was that, yes, but so much more. He was thanking her for just being her, for just existing. She could possibly be the one to help him out of the sea of blackness he'd been living in for the last two years.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here it is, chapter 5. This one is quite a bit longer than the last chapters. I just got on a roll and let it keep going. As always, feedback is appreciated! I'm dying to know your thought, hopes and fears. Please let me know what you think!**

Her Mother's Eyes

Chapter 5

"Merry Christmas, sweetie," Damon lifted Sophie up and kissed her on the forehead. "Did you sleep well?" She wiped her sleepy eyes and blinked a few times, getting her bearings. But when she opened her big, brown eyes, Damon's heart melted all over again. His baby girl was simply the most beautiful person he'd ever seen. When she was a newborn, time was ticking by so slowly, but as he pulled her into his arms now, he realized just how fast she'd grown.

"Did Santa come?" She managed out. Her vocabulary was advanced for her age and he was so proud of her for it and everything else.

"He comes to _our_ house tonight, honey, but I think he may have visited Uncle Stefan's last night," he opened his eyes widely when she started to clap. "And guess where we're going today?"

"Uncle Stefan's!" she screamed.

"That's right," He tapped her small nose. "Now there's something I have to talk to you about, okay? The truth is, I'm kinda nervous to tell you," he sat her down on his lap on the floor, leaning his back against her small bed. "Would it be okay if Daddy brought a friend to Uncle Stefan's for Christmas this year?"

"Like who? Gary?" she asked innocently, making her father smile.

"No, not anyone from my office," he chuckled. "Daddy's friend is a girl, actually. Like you," he kissed the top of her head, afraid of what she'd say.

"You love her?" she asked, seriously. He could see the wheels turning in her little brain. He felt his face almost _blushing_ at the question, but settled his heart, reminding himself of what was really going on here.

"She's only my friend, Soph. I thought it would be nice if she came with. She is very far from her family. But if you don't want her to come, just tell me."

"What's her name?" she still was quiet and he couldn't get a good read on her.

"Her name's Elena and she'd really like to meet you." Another minute passed and soon a big smile spread across her face.

"She can be my friend, too," she bounced up and down. "I've never had a big girl friend before." And Damon's stomach felt kicked in. She was getting to that age where she'd start to notice not having a mommy. He thought of Katherine and sent a prayer up to heaven. For a minute, his fears came back in full swing. Maybe it was too early to introduce them. But he wasn't lying, Elena was just his friend, and he should be able to have female friends. He had spent _so_ much time getting he and Sophie settled and into a routine. He didn't want to bring someone into her life that might leave just as quickly. But not Elena, never Elena. She was someone he could see as a permanent fixture in his life….in some way or another. He couldn't allow himself to really define what that meant; he just knew he wanted her around for the long run. She was a great friend, he reminded himself.

"Yes, sweetie. She can be."

* * *

><p>Things had been going smoothly with Damon and Elena. They had gone out for dinner at a really nice, Italian restaurant the previous week as he promised, and spent a few days together after that on short coffee runs or trips to the bakery. Elena was on vacation until January, as Elevate was closed for the holiday season to honor its workers.<p>

"You always order the _same_ thing, of _course_ I knew what to get you," he handed her the sleeved paper cup and smiled. "You know, you really shouldn't be so predictable. We've been friends for like," he looked down at his watch, "three weeks now and you've ordered a skinny latte _every_ time."

"So?" she shrugged, teasing, "isn't kind of cool that you already know my drink?" she elbowed him and he felt his stomach jump. "So did you talk to Stefan about Christmas, yet?"

"I _did_," he sipped his drink and pulled it away quickly as it burned his mouth. It was lightly snowing and Elena had found it as an excuse to wear her new boots. Her new freedom allowed her to make such purchases. They stopped at a bench and sat down, watching kids on the ice rink across the path. The cold air had tinted her cheeks red and she tugged at her hat to better cover her ears. He noticed the way her hair fell neatly past her shoulders, and smiled that she managed such beauty even in winter wear.

"And?" she caught him staring off into the distance for a minute. "Hey, Damon," she reached for his thinly gloved hand to get his attention. "Is something wrong? Did you change your mind about Christmas?" She hoped not. She had gotten excited this past week about being with him and seeing Sophie. Once she'd seen her, she'd be able to confirm it. She just needed to see her in person, and if she still felt that weird connection she did when she'd seen her on the news, then maybe she'd look into it. But that whole thought just brought up the fact that she was hiding this all from Damon, who was sitting there now, his eyes glimmering back at hers through the snowflakes.

"Of course not," he shook his head. "I want you to come with. If I wasn't sure, I wouldn't have asked you, okay? It's just, I'm worried about Sophie. She hasn't really met a lot of my friends, and she hasn't really had any interaction with women except her Aunt Caroline, Kat's sister," he instinctively twisted his wedding ring. Her eyes shot down to it and she kept herself in check. He was still very much in love with his late wife. "I don't know how she's going to take it when I tell her you're coming with, that's all."

"I promise to be cool," she raised her hand as if taking a vow. "I'll be as involved as you want me to be, nothing more, okay?" she promised. "And I want you to talk to her beforehand. Please don't just spring this on her," she felt her heart go out to her potential daughter. The thought of the little girl, who she hadn't seen a picture of since she was six months old, excited her. "And if she says no, it's okay, I don't have to come. I don't want to ruin anything."

"_You_," he tapped her on the thigh gently, "could _never_ ruin anything," he smiled and she felt appreciated. He had chosen _her_, of all people, to be his first friend, first _woman_ friend, to meet Sophie.

A snowflake fell on her cheek and she wisked it away, sipping her drink. "I want to say thanks for everything you've done, Damon." The moment was getting serious. "Helping me with Aaron…."

"That was all you. I was just there to listen," he shrugged and smiled, appreciating her. "You're a tough cookie, you know that?"

She was. She had been through a lot in her young life. Dead parents, surrogacy for money, druggie boyfriend….maybe it was time for things to turn around for her, get better.

"I'm afraid things aren't really done with Aaron. I'm afraid he's going to mess something up,"

"He won't hurt you ever again," he looked right at her, and for the first time since meeting, he was able to speak his emotions without breaking eye contact. She was something, alright. "I promise you. Nothing, no one, will hurt you again."

_Except you_, she thought. _When I tell you the truth and break your heart_. She swallowed the thoughts down, wishing she would've just come out with it in the beginning, wishing she didn't have to hold it in.

His eyes were bold, gentle. And she trusted him. The feeling was mutual, and he assured her of it as he continued, "There's something about you, Elena, that just makes me _know_ everything's going to be okay again. I know we've only known each other a short time, but I don't think I've ever had a better friend than you." He couldn't believe he'd said it. It scared him to think that way. The idea that he might actually _need_ someone else in _any_ way terrified him. But she was soft and gentle and warm and he found himself feeling fuzzy when he looked at her.

* * *

><p>Now it was Christmas Eve and Elena stood in front of her full length mirror, clasping her necklace and curling her hair. She wasn't sure why, but she wanted to look absolutely perfect for that night. Last week with Damon had been magical. She'd nearly forgotten that they were just friends. On a few occasions, she'd stopped herself from reaching out and touching his strong jaw as it looked simply charming between snowflakes. It was becoming increasingly hard to remember her stance. It would get far too messy, far too fast if she let herself feel what she was starting to feel.<p>

Yet she'd gone out and bought a new dress and spent time making sure her makeup was perfect. Tonight wasn't just about Damon, it was about her little girl, too.

He'd told her he'd pick her up around 3pm, as dinner was usually around 4:30. Stefan's chef was especially timely with family meals and never made them wait. From what he'd told her it was going to be somewhat formal. They'd done it that way for years, Damon said, that his Father wouldn't settle for less. The thought of meeting Damon's father intimidated her. She'd heard stories of his opinions on certain issues and she wasn't sure what he'd think of her. She took comfort when she remembered Stefan knew she was coming. Other than the fact that he'd been pushy about Damon moving on in the dating world, everything she'd heard about the younger Salvatore brother sounded nice.

The doorbell rang and Damon stood in front of her, a beautiful, brown haired little girl in his arms, all bundled up in a pink and black pea coat and matching hat.

"Elena, I'd like you to meet Sophie," his heart was hammering in his chest. This was a _huge_ step. He hadn't even _thought_ about introducing his baby girl to a woman until three weeks ago and here he was, actually excited about it. The little girl smiled from ear to ear and her brown eyes shined. Her eyes, a mirror image… Elena closed her eyes quickly, willing away tears. She knew later, when she was back home and alone, those tears would come spilling out, flowing with the emotions she was forced to hold back.

"It is so _nice_ to meet you, sweetie," she smiled back at the little girl. She wanted to hold her in her arms forever the moment she saw her, but she held herself in check. Her eyes flashed to Damon, who seemed to be watching her every move.

"I think we're friends," Sophie said, waving back. And he breathed a sigh of relief. Everything should be okay from here, as long as everyone knew their role and kept it that way.

The ride over was less than twenty minutes and they soon pulled into the long, cobblestone drive way. Elena felt like a princess, noticing how fancy everything was. She wondered what Damon's house looked like. She'd never been invited there, and she'd never forced the issue. Damon helped Sophie out of the car before opening Elena's door for her. She smiled, somewhat taken back. It felt like a date, he decided. He _wished_ for a minute it was one. Was he crazy? This woman was quickly becoming so many things to him in such a short period of time. He reached his hand out for her gently and she took it, heat generating between them. They quickly released their grasp and walked up to the front door. In that moment, as he waited for his brother to answer the door, he felt happy. He looked from his daughter to Elena and for the slightest second his life felt whole. He couldn't imagine wanting anyone else by his side just then, not even Katherine. He hadn't realized he'd forgotten her at first, and he'd actually shed a few guilty tears about it later, but something about having Elena there just felt so normal.

"Damon, Soph!" Stefan opened the door and welcomed them in.

"Uncle Stefan!" she squealed and ran into his arms. He swung her around and kissed her forehead before she ran off to see the presents under the tree. Stefan adored his niece. There wasn't anything in the world more precious to him.

"And you must be Elena," he shook her hand and smiled welcomingly. "So glad you were able to come with my brother."

"Thank you for the invitation," she politely replied. "Your home is lovely."

She removed her coat and Damon swallowed dryly as he saw how lovely she looked in her dress with her curled hair. He'd never seen it any other way than stick straight or up in a messy bun at work.

Damon's hand automatically went up to the small of her back to lead her in the house and she caught herself looking over her shoulder in surprise. He guided her to the living room where their father was seated in a cushiony chair with ottoman. The old man stood, no smile, no obvious emotions at all.

"Damon, son, I see you've brought a woman," his voice was monotone.

"This is my friend, Elena, Dad," he was worried about his Dad's reaction. His father was not the friendliest, especially to those he didn't know.

"Nice to meet you, sir," she extended her hand.

"I see," he coughed. "Well then," he didn't motion to shake her hand and Damon frowned. He rested his arm around her shoulder to move her further away from the old man.

"Well I for one am thrilled you're here!" a voice said, walking out of the hallway. The woman was blonde and friendly looking. Elena wasn't sure who she was at first, but her identity was obvious after Sophie ran up to her blurting out, "Auntie Caroline!"

Katherine's sister. Elena knew immediately, though she bared no resemblance. Damon had mentioned that Caroline still attended events with the Salvatore's. Her parents were also dead and Katherine had been her only family. "Caroline Forbes," she extended her hand.

"Thank you, I'm Elena. It's nice to meet you," the woman seemed warm, friendly. It balanced out the complete coldness she'd received from Mr. Salvatore just moments before.

"Actually, I was hoping you could help me in the kitchen for a minute. Stefan's chef has been doing everything, but I usually make a little something myself. I feel like I have to contribute." Elena nodded and followed the woman into the kitchen after passing a glance at Damon to make sure everything was still okay with them.

Caroline closed the door behind them and whispered to Elena. "I know we don't know each other at _all_," she started, "but I just have to thank you for whatever you've done to Damon. The last few weeks he's seemed a little bit better. I mean, he's not as mopey and cranky as he has been,"

"I haven't done anything, actually," she smiled, excited to hear she'd helped him somehow. "If anything, he's done so much for me. He's a great friend, your brother-in-law,"

"I'm just saying, I don't know what's really going on between the two of you, but he hasn't even taken a second glance at a woman in more than two years. So you've done _something_. If you haven't, you wouldn't be here right now. This is big, Elena." She beamed.

She handed Elena the plates of desserts she'd made and motioned to open the door, as she carried some as well. She'd made enough for an army. Apparently Salvatore's can eat. "I wouldn't have noticed so much, because we only talk a few times a month, but Stefan's been carrying on about Damon's attitude change."

Elena raised a questioning eyebrow. Caroline and Stefan? Were they together, and did Damon know? He hadn't mentioned it. She made a mental not to ask him later.

"Damon hasn't let a woman get close to Sophie since her mother died, except me of course. He hasn't let anyone get close to _him_ since my sister passed. He'll barely talk about it with his own brother or me. He usually just gets this weird stare going and then he's really quiet for a long time. We've learned to stop asking him. He feels like we're pressuring him to talk about something he's not ready to face. But it's time, Elena."

Damon hadn't talked to her about details on Katherine of his feelings on the matter. In fact, he really hadn't delved into any of his history. It didn't seem like he would be anytime soon, from the sound of it. She wished she could help him, as he'd helped her so much already.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Damon sat across from his brother and father in the living room.<p>

"She's beautiful, Damon," Stefan said softly. Their father scoffed and Stefan glared at him.

"You don't know anything about her. Hell, Damon probably knows little to nothing about her," he jabbed. "And you brought her to our family Christmas?"

"What does it matter to you?" He said angrily. "You've both been on me for over a year to get on with my life. And Elena's _just_ my friend. I don't appreciate the way you're treating her,"

"Good," his father replied, "I hope she stays just your friend because she's not your type, son,"

Damon could feel his blood beginning to boil. What the hell was the problem here?

"Besides, I've arranged you a date for the banquet," his dad continued, "so you don't have to worry about bringing anyone. You were taking so long I just took it upon myself to find someone worthy of you,"

"I already have a date. Elena's my date. I asked her a few weeks ago." he confirmed.

"Andie is the better option. She's single and looking for a relationship, much like you,"

"I am going with Elena because I want to go with _her,_ not because I couldn't find anyone else. And another thing, I am _not _looking for a relationship," He said the last part a little too loudly and hoped Elena didn't hear their conversation as she and Caroline had briefly been in and out of the room. He saw his father's eyes go to Elena, scanning her over, assessing her. His Dad leaned in close once more and whispered, "If you know what's good for you and for the business, you'll go with Andie Star, and that's all there is to it."

And though he was filled with anger and resentment, he wouldn't say anything more on the matter just now. Not when she seemed like she was having a good time with Caroline.

When the ladies placed the desserts on the table, Damon stood up from his seat and walked over to Elena. For some reason he just couldn't stop himself from touching her randomly and for no reason. He'd never touched her skin so many times as he had today. He would touch her hand for a minute or he'd move some hair out of her eyes. She didn't mind it, although she wondered what made today so different.

"Can I have a cookie now?" Sophie asked Elena, eyes wide and hopeful.

"You better ask your Daddy, sweetie," she advised, but nodded in approval and she handed a chocolate chip cookie to the small girl.

"Will you play dolls with me?" she asked, tugging at Elena's hand. Damon watched with complete awareness. He was taking it all in, the way this woman treated his daughter, and he was in awe.

"I'd _love_ to play dolls with you," she said in a silly voice. "Ooh, who can I be? I know you'll probably want to be Belle," he raised her eyebrows.

"I love Belle! How did you know?" she stood up, shocked that Elena knew so much about her. Elena laughed and pointed to her pink shirt with a big picture of the Beauty and the Beast character. "Just a lucky guess," she laughed and the little girl smiled and handed her Tiana.

"Oh, I like Princess and the Frog," Elena had always watched the Disney movies, even when she had grown up. There was something about them that made her feel like a kid again. Maybe she secretly still wished she could live like a princess one day, but her life didn't even come close to a fairytale.

The two of them played for half an hour before Stefan announced dinner was ready. "Emma has finished cooking probably _the_ best looking Christmas Eve meal to date. I snuck in the kitchen to take a peek," Caroline swatted him lightly and Elena raised her eyebrows. Yep, she was definitely going to ask Damon about that situation later.

They moved to sit down, but Damon requested to speak to Elena privately a moment before dinner. They walked into an area far enough away from the dining room that no one could hear them.

"I need to talk to you about something later," he whispered, in case anyone was wandering around. This time he stood in close proximity of her and he couldn't help notice the way it affected her. A little blush crept up her cheeks.

"That makes me nervous," she admitted, "the way you said that. It's something bad, isn't it?" Her voice nearly broke, making him second guess telling her.

Yes, it was something bad, he knew. His father had been a dick and set him up with a date for the banquet and now he was forced to go with _that_ woman, not Elena. It was the last thing in the world he wanted to tell her. He bounced one of her curls lightly and smiled as she then tucked it behind her ear and looked down at her feet. She could smell his cologne and forced herself to stay in check.

"It's something we'll have to deal with. But I promise you, it doesn't change anything." God she was beautiful, he thought. She looked like an angel that night. Her lips were pouty, now, and he nearly leaned in closer, wishing he knew what it was like to kiss her. He froze, panicked. He pulled away quickly and cleared his throat. He couldn't let himself fall for her. It would hurt too much when things would end….because everything in his life ended. There was no forever.

"Let's go eat. We can talk about all that serious stuff later, okay? Let's just enjoy Christmas," but this time he didn't touch her back, didn't lead her to the dining room. He simply motioned for her to go first, and followed behind, cursing himself for noticing her backside as it swayed back and forth.


	7. Chapter 6

Despite the worry lingering in the pit of her stomach from her previous and _vague _conversation _before _dinner, emotions were settling down between the Salvatore family and the meal went off without a hitch. She wasn't sure what had gone down earlier in the evening, but something was definitely done or said to make Damon go from lighthearted and warm to quiet and withdrawn. She glanced over at him periodically. He was seated next to her, and she watched as he shoveled salad into his mouth as if he was _trying_ to have too much in his mouth to talk to _anyone_. In fact, the only time he spoke was to Sophie.

She hoped she hadn't overstepped her bounds when she was playing with Sophie. She just couldn't help herself from getting lost in the moment. It felt so real, so right. It _felt_ as if she'd been with this little girl every day of her life, but at the same she knew she'd missed every monumental moment of her growth and development. She swallowed back the urge to just pull him in the other room in the middle of dessert and spill her heart to him about everything she was withholding. Maybe it would be better, maybe it would be easier. But she was terrified that he would push her away, that he would accuse her of trying to take Sophie away from him. She'd _never_ try that. _Never_.

As soon as his father stepped away from the table, he slid his hand under the table and squeezed hers briefly before letting go. "You look pale, Elena. Are you feeling okay?"

"Nervous," she confirmed, nodding. His eyes locked onto hers. There was something about that night that seemed so different than the rest. When she was there, at his childhood home, with him and Sophie, it just felt more _real_. It felt like she was there _for_ him, not just _with_ him. She didn't seem like that waitress, that bruised and broken woman. She simply was Elena, as if he'd known everything that came along with her for his entire life. "I was okay before, even when your Dad was…." She paused, being careful not to insult him, "but then all of the sudden it seemed different. I felt like I was the reason everyone was so quiet at dinner. Maybe I shouldn't have come tonight,"

"Don't be nervous," he pled, "and please don't be sorry that you came. You belong here, Elena."

"I don't feel that way," she shook her head. "What makes me belong here, Damon? I've been your friend for all of two minutes," she frowned.

"Stop it, Elena," he said softly. "You're here with me, with Sophie and me. We chose to bring you, therefore, you belong here. I don't care what anyone says, okay? Especially not that _old man_," he bit out. "Let's go watch Sophie open her presents. I'm sure we'll barely have room to sit in the car when all is said and done," he smiled.

* * *

><p>He was right. Sophie was definitely taken care of in the gift department. But she wasn't ungrateful. She beamed with each package she opened. She even hugged and kissed each person after she opened a present. She was well mannered and polite. She wasn't a spoiled brat and Elena was relieved to find that out. She was simply a little girl whose life was a mess for a little while. Elena knew in that moment that she would give anything in the world to see that little girl's smile every day.<p>

"You sure are lucky, sweetie," Elena said as Sophie approached her with her arms stretched out. Elena's breath caught in her chest for a moment. She was overwhelmed with the possibility of this miniature version of herself moving to hug and kiss her. She knew she'd kissed everyone, but she couldn't help but feel like Sophie actually liked her.

"Thanks, Ewena," she pressed her little face against Elena's cheek and kissed it quickly. She had just opened the small gift Elena had packed for her. Damon wasn't aware she'd bought Sophie a present, and she'd hoped he wouldn't be upset when he found out. She didn't want to cross that line. But his face lit up with surprise and warmth when he read the gift tag. Sophie hugged the Barbie tightly and Elena breathed a sigh of relief. She liked it. She was actually worried she _wouldn't_ like it or that she'd already have that one or….

"That was thoughtful," Damon said to her with a brilliant smile spread across his lips. "Thank you, Elena." Her heart was about to beat right out of her chest between Sophie's hug and the way Damon was looking at her. These emotions were so new, so amazing.

The present opening was just about done, but Sophie carried a small little box over to Elena. She hadn't expected to receive anything, and the _last_ thing she wanted the other Salvatore's to think was that she was trying to get their money.

"What is this?" she asked softly, her face feeling tight with emotion. She willed away a blush, somehow, and unwrapped the silvery paper slowly to reveal a jewelry box. Her eyes misted briefly when she opened it to find a beautiful necklace with a scripted "E" hanging from the chain. It was covered in diamonds, real, honest to God diamonds. She gasped and looked up at Damon with mist still floating in her eyes. He swallowed thickly. He didn't think he'd _ever_ seen_ anyone_ with a more beautiful look in her eyes. The moment felt intimate, a little too intimate considering they were in front of his father, brother, Caroline and Sophie.

The last thing he wanted to do was embarrass her. He thought maybe he should've given her the gift in private, but felt this would be safer. Nothing too awkward could happen in front of a group of people….he wouldn't accidentally say, or do anything to her that he might regret later….

But he was pretty certain he could never regret anything when it came to Elena. She was doing something to him. She was the greatest friend in the world, but she was chipping away at his stone heart. She was working her way into a different part of it, even. She used to teeter on the edge, but lately, the thought of her made his_ whole_ heart pound.

"Is that okay?" he asked, softly, looking down into her brown orbs. "I wanted to get you something small, I hope it's…."

"It's great, Damon," she said, clasping it around her neck. She'd never owned _one_ diamond, let alone _several_ diamonds on _one_ piece of jewelry. "Thank you so much,"  
>"I'd hardly say that's something <em>small<em>," Caroline quipped, smiling, but Stefan glanced at her, eyes wide, as if to tell her to not push it.

"What? It's okay for Damon to get her something without having to have a disclaimer," she shrugged. "I, for one, think it's perfect."

It surprised Damon that Caroline was so okay with him bringing another woman to Christmas. He always thought she'd be upset if it ever happened, because of her sister, but she didn't seem upset at all. She seemed genuinely excited.

Elena smiled, but a part of her felt guilty. She'd gotten Damon something, too, and Sophie was about to take it to him. It didn't even compare to the amount of money he'd spent, and suddenly she wished she would've been a bit more liberal with her spending.

"This really _is_ just something small," she warned him. "Really, it's nothing special,"

"You got it for me," he said seriously, "of _course_ it's special," and he smiled as he unwrapped a picture frame that said "The Salvatore's." It was wooden and the words were carved into the fine wood. His slid his finger along the lettering, smiling.

"I thought you could put a picture of your family in it," she shrugged. "You and Sophie."

"This is great, Elena," and he meant it. It was thoughtful and perfect, just like she was. The whole room watched as Damon leaned in to give Elena a kiss on the cheek. She froze at the contact. His lips set fire to her system and he lingered there a moment. Something was definitely going on. He had _never_ done that before, or even hinted that he was going to. He hadn't said she was supposed to pretend to be his girlfriend. In fact, he'd introduced her as a friend.

It was obvious to the room that Elena Gilbert was more than just a friend to Damon. They hadn't seen him that goofy or lighthearted since_….ever_. Even in his marriage with Katherine, he wasn't overly affectionate in public. They were deeply in love, yes, but around his family, he'd always kept it in check.

"Damon, can I have you look at something with me in here?" Stefan asked, gesturing him into the hallway. Damon reluctantly pulled himself away from his closeness with Elena and strode off to the neighboring room. Stefan put his hand on his shoulder as soon as they were far enough away from the rest of the group.

"What's going on?" Damon asked seriously.

"I could ask you the same thing," he raised his eyebrows. "It's Elena, Damon. What is really going on with her?" He smirked a little, somewhat excited to see his brother so won over.

"She's my best friend," he responded quickly, his cheeks nearly tinting. "Why? You're not about to tell me that she's not good enough to be my friend, too, are you?"

"First of all, no," he paused, "Secondly, she might be your friend, but that's not the way you think of her, is it? There's something going on with you, Damon. You can't keep your _eyes_ off of her,"

"I love Katherine, Stef. I'll never love anyone else, so you can just stop with those thoughts right now," he swallowed, but his head was screaming at him that it was lies. He very well might be falling for Elena. He wouldn't. He could stop it. Part of him wanted to stop it…the other part, his heart, was begging himself to just give in.

"You can always love Kat, and still fall in love, brother," he said seriously. "Just because you might feel something for someone else doesn't mean you're dishonoring your late wife. Katherine would want this, Damon. Elena is beautiful and great with Sophie. And you're one step away from being a bumbling idiot around her. You've only completed about 60% of your sentences today. The others just end up fading out and we're all left to wonder what you're thinking," he joked.

"Stefan, please. I can be affectionate toward my friend. You and Caroline are friends and you're all over her tonight. I…." it was as if it was finally registering.

"See what I mean with the sentence thing?" he smiled knowingly, "I've been meaning to talk to you about Caroline. Long story short, I love her." He held his hands up in the air. "Completely out of nowhere, I know. But at least I can admit when I feel something for someone, brother."

Damon shook his head. He'd never have guessed Caroline and Stefan would end up together, but life has a funny way of surprising people sometimes. "How about we not talk about this right now, but just so you know, I'm happy for you, Stef," he clapped him on the shoulder. "Now how about you just go be happy with your girlfriend and stop nosing around in my personal life," he chuckled, not wanting to make anything tenser that day that it already felt.

* * *

><p>Damon pulled up to Elena's house after the party was over. Sophie had fallen asleep in her car seat and Elena glanced back at her, noticing that she looked comfortable, completely safe.<p>

"She played hard," Elena smiled. "She should sleep well tonight, huh?"

"Thank you for what you did with her tonight," he said seriously. "That little girl hasn't had a lot of time to spend with women let alone play with her favorite toys with one. You were amazing," he spoke softly and gently.

"She's special, Damon. She's beautiful," she couldn't tear her eyes away from her little girl.

But Damon was just staring at her. He wasn't even paying attention to his sleeping beauty in the backseat. When she drew her focus back to him, she looked away immediately.

"Thank you for coming with me tonight," he ghosted the side of her face with his knuckles and she leaned in to them. Now they were alone. They weren't in front of family members, they weren't putting on a show for anyone. This was real. They could've acted anyway they wanted.

"I'm sorry about before...I just wanted them to like me and I felt like they didn't. Well, I got along with Caroline," she smiled.

"My father is a douche, Elena," he said matter-of-factly. "Don't say anything he says to heart. You were exactly where you were supposed to be,"

Thank you for the necklace, by the way. It's beautiful, but you spent too much, Damon,"

"No," he shook his head. "The truth is, I wanted to buy you more, but I was afraid. Afraid of what it would mean," he couldn't believe he was actually going _there _with her. He swallowed. "Sometimes I think what we have is bigger than we realize, Elena, and that scares me."

It was true. They hadn't known each other long. But Damon had started to accept that he was feeling _something_ for her other than friendship. When he thought friend, he thought bar buddy, or someone to sit around in sweatpants with and drink beer and watch stand-up comedy. A friend would sit there and talk about their latest conquest, maybe…. Although he had to admit, he hadn't had a _real_ friend in ages. Maybe his thoughts on friendship were all wrong. Whatever the answer was, he didn't want to sit around with Elena and talk about another woman. There were no other women. She was the woman he'd end up talking about…

He'd felt a lot of things in his lifetime. Joy, love, happiness, grief, a complete sense of self loss were the first things that came to mind. But what he was feeling now wasn't exactly describable in words. He felt like he might actually _want_ something with her one day. Not today. No, it was too soon and too rushed and too scary to think of what would happen if she walked away.

Maybe that was what scared him. Maybe he was simply afraid of getting so close to someone again because he always thought he'd lose them, like he'd lost Katherine. Could his heart go through it again? No. And neither could his daughter's. But when he looked at Elena, when he thought about her, he was almost convinced that she would never walk away from him. Maybe one day they _could_ be something.

She was touched that he was telling her this. He'd never mentioned feeling anything toward her other than friendship. He was whispering now, not wanting to wake Sophie. "When Katherine died, I think I might have died for a little while, too. At least the biggest part of me,"

"Damon, you don't have to go into any of this tonight," she wanted to hear it more than anything, but she couldn't hear it if he didn't mean it. He had been so wrapped up in the holiday spirit and all fired up about his Dad's stupid thoughts on her. He wasn't rational. He was in the moment and she was afraid he'd regret anything he'd say about them.

"I'm not going to go into everything. But I have to tell you something, like I said before," he paused. "I asked you to the banquet a few weeks ago because there was something about you that caught my attention, Elena. You were the first woman in two years that actually made me think for a moment I didn't have to be sad like this forever."

Oh God.

"It went from me needing a date to the banquet, to not being able to imagine going with anyone but you, and now…."

"Damon, don't, please." she stopped him. "I heard you say you aren't looking for a relationship. We're friends, right? We're good friends," she moved to unclasp the necklace. "I'm sorry if keeping this is making you think anything other than that," she let the chain pool in the palm of his hand. She wanted that necklace more than anything because _he'd_ given it to her. But not like this. He was an emotional mess who didn't know _what_ he wanted.

He closed his hand around it, unsure of what to do.

"In fact, you're the very best part of my life right now, Damon, and I can't risk that when I don't really think you're ready for what you're about to say,"

"My father arranged a date for me for the banquet," he said sadly. "Andie Star, the daughter of his top client." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh, so we're…" she said, trying to sound okay.

Her heart broke. Here he was, trying to tell her how he felt about her and she was shutting him down for his own good. Now the thought of actually _not_ going to the banquet with him was devastating. In that moment she wasn't sure if she was being selfish or selfless. Maybe a little bit of both.

"It's just…I'm afraid of what I'm starting to feel for you," he said to her honestly. "And I can't even believe I'm telling you this, but I guess I feel like I can…_because_ you're my friend. " She felt horribly sad.

"What do you feel, Damon?" she looked up at him with big, sad eyes, even though she'd just spent the greater part of the last five minutes trying to avoid this all together.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I know I don't want to go with her. I don't care how good it would be for the business. All I know is what is happening between you and me is important to me. And I'm damaged and weak and ridiculous to tell you that. I'm telling you I'm afraid to feel anything for anyone other than _Katherine_," his eyes were watery. "Because my mind tells me that I can't. And I might be crazy on top of it! Don't you ever get the feeling when we're together that there's something bigger for us?"

"Yes," she nodded. "But I know that we're both in a very awkward place right now. I know you're my best friend and I don't want to give that up for anything. So if you need to go with Andie, just to take a break from," she motioned in between them, indicating the tension, "this," she smiled gently, "I understand. I would be sad not to go with you, but I understand."

"Are you kidding me, Elena? I am _not_ taking some woman I don't even know to this banquet," he paused and smiled at that. That was exactly what he was going to do before he really knew Elena. She elbowed him, knowingly. "I know you, Elena."

He knew more about her then a lot of people did. She'd dropped her shield practically on day one of their friendship. But he _didn't_ know her, like he thought he did. He didn't know she had a baby, _his_ baby 2 ½ years ago to have enough money to get away from her drug addict boyfriend. He didn't deserve this. He deserved something so much better than a woman who wouldn't tell him that because she was afraid of him walking away from her.

"I'll go with you, still, if that's what you want. But I want you to think about it. I want you to think about going with Andie and giving our situation some time to figure itself out," she seemed a little withdrawn and it worried him. They'd had such a great day together and he didn't want to ruin it. "But I can't promise anything when it comes to you and me." She swallowed. "I don't know what's going to happen with us. I know that I care about you and I care about Sophie. I know we make great friends. But if we keep going like this, something's going to happen," she said honestly. "Whether we mean to or not, someone's going to get hurt. Sometimes it feels you and I were never really just friends. We're in limbo, Damon. We're either going to be really great together or really miserable apart because we couldn't make it. It'd be smarter to just stay friends" She smiled, lopsided. "Merry Christmas, Damon," she looked for a moment like she might kiss him on the cheek, but thought the better of it and moved to open the car door.

"Let me walk you up," he started to turn the engine off, but she held her hand out, grabbing his wrist before he could do so.

"You can't leave Sophie in here," she nodded toward the backseat. "Don't worry about it, okay? I'll talk to you soon," and with that she closed the door and walked up to her home. He sighed and threw his head back forcefully against the seat in frustration.


	8. Chapter 7

"Well, Elena," Giuseppe Salvatore smirked at the familiar face who was now taking his order. New Years' had come and gone, and she was back in the swing of things. Damon's work banquet was just a week away and things remained the same. She would go with him.

"Mr. Salvatore," she inhaled. She was certain he was surprised to see her waiting tables at his son's favorite restaurant. He had made appearances now and then, but never sat in her section. It just so happened that Bonnie was off sick that day, and Elena had grabbed extra tables to help out. "Nice to see you, again," she tried to be sweet, smile away her fears. She didn't want him to dislike her, even if she _was_ just his son's good friend.

"I wasn't aware that you worked here, dear," he said, but his tone did not match his terms of endearment. "My son certainly finds interesting places to meet women." She chose to ignore the comment and continue on with the transaction.

"What can I get for you today, sir?" she pulled out her ordering tablet and a pen that was tucked into her hair. "Maybe a drink before a nice meal?"

"Brandy," he nodded. "And a word with my waitress?" He suggested. Elena bit her lip nervously, but gave him a chance. Maybe he would surprise her.

"I'm really busy with work today, sir, but I can spare a moment, yes," she said softly. "What is it you need to talk to me about?"

"It's about your relationship with my son," he paused, "You see, Damon is a powerful man in my company. He has certain standards to uphold, for business purposes and media purposes, you understand," he coughed. "I don't doubt your friendship with my son. I can tell that you have a certain role in his life," Elena frowned at this. She didn't want to hear it. He had no business butting into Damon's life….or hers for that matter. "Damon wants to go with Andie Star," he stared her right in the eye. He was a master at lying, she could already tell after only knowing him for a short time. "He just doesn't have it in him to break his little friend's heart. But you see, I have no problem telling you. When it comes to my son, I always have his best interest in mind."

"I don't mean to disrespect you, sir, but last I checked, Damon and I were still on for the banquet. And I plan on being his date until the moment _he_ tells me otherwise." She felt her jaw tightening. She had to remain calm. This man was infuriating. "You see, your son is honest with me. He told me all about Andie and how you want him to go with her. But Damon has a mind of his own and I respect that. You should too. It makes for good business," she stepped away from him and pulled out her ordering tablet again. "Now, was that scotch on the rocks?" she continued the order as if nothing unusual had happened.

Giuseppe Salvatore frowned and cleared his throat. He'd never met a woman who had actually _won_ a conversation with him. He'd let her win, he told himself. There was no way a little thing like Elena Gilbert could actually hold anything over him. But what he didn't realize, what was floating in his subconscious, was that he almost _admired_ her in that moment. No one stood up to him. He shooed the thought and continued his order smugly, as if she were nothing but a simple waitress he'd never seen before.

* * *

><p>The awkwardness that lingered in the car the night of Christmas Eve had vanished. Damon hadn't mentioned "feelings" or acted oddly since then, and she almost felt guilty about it. She had come to think she'd squandered any progress he was making. She hadn't heard true details about what he'd exactly gone through after his wife's death, but from everything she <em>had<em> heard, she gathered it was pretty bad. Caroline had made it seem as if he'd completely turned off any emotion that didn't relate directly to Sophie.

But that wasn't the man she'd come to know these last months. In the short time she'd known him, she'd seen him grow. He went from being quiet and broody to more relaxed and expressive. She didn't credit herself for _any_ of it, although he had tried to say she was the reason for his changes.

She sometimes still thought about Christmas Eve; about the touches he'd placed on her back and the sweet kiss he'd thanked her with for his gift. Something felt different that night, and it wasn't a _bad_ type of different. It felt as if the gaps that existed between them were filling in somehow. It felt like the pieces they'd previously left out of the equation were coming together. He didn't _have_ to say _anything_ to her about that night for her to understand that he was starting to _feel_ something, too.

* * *

><p>So when New Years' Eve rolled around and he invited her to his house for the first time, she felt as if things were about to turn a corner. He had <em>never<em> invited her over to his place. His home was his safety zone with Sophie, where no one could come in and hurt them, no one could leave them again. But he'd invited her as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"You're serious?" Stefan said, patting him on the back. "Damon that's great!"

"I just feel like I want her there," he admitted. "It's hard to explain. We aren't together. It's not like that," he shook his head.

"But you want it to be, don't you?" he asked slowly, trying to be careful with his brother's emotions. They were still fragile, still easily disrupted.

"I'm not sure. I think so. But right now, all I know is I don't want to spend New Years' Eve out at some bar drunk and alone," he was certain, "I want to spend it at home with my little girl and Elena. That's what feels right."

"You said you'd never bring a woman home unless you could see yourself marrying her, Damon," Stefan reminded him, trying not to be too pushy.

"With her it's like that doesn't even matter. All I know is that I want her there," he said happily.

"This is big," Caroline walked into the room, handing Damon a mug of coffee. They had just enjoyed breakfast and were finishing up the last of the coffee. Damon treasured his moments with Stefan. And since he'd found out about Caroline, he'd come to think of her as a sister-in-law in a _different_ way than what she used to be to him. "Elena is so sweet, Damon. I don't know why you don't just let yourself _feel._" She sipped her coffee.

"I don't understand how you're so okay with this, Car," he shook his head. "I mean, Katherine…"

"Is gone, sweetie," he reached out to grab his hand. "And we all have to move on. We all loved her and we all miss her. But I know my sister and this is what she would want for you,"

"I haven't even said anything to Elena, really," he sighed. "I tried to, once, after Christmas, but it got all awkward and she stopped me before I could really get into it. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing. We still talk every day, and we've gone for lunch and coffee a few times this week, but nothing's changed. She's still…gorgeous and she's still just my friend," he couldn't believe he was admitting this to Caroline and his _brother_ of all people, but it actually felt good.

"It sounds to me like you know what you want," Stefan suggested. "You just need to let yourself figure _that_ out."

* * *

><p>Elena rang the doorbell of Damon's mansion at 5pm on New Years' Eve, taking in her surroundings. She'd never seen a bigger house, aside from Stefan's, let alone been <em>in<em> one. That was the thing about Damon. He didn't act like was rich or lived in a huge house on a lake. He acted like a guy who lived in a condo somewhere with his little daughter, trying to make ends meet.

He answered the door in a minute and invited her in, taking her jacket and hanging in on the coatrack with his and Sophie's. She blinked, finding simple joy at how their three jackets looked perfectly normal there, as if it was something that happened every day.

"Thanks for coming," he said happily, "did you find the house okay?" She had to chuckle at how strange the conversation was going. Thanks for coming? He hardly had to thank her.

"Just fine," she smiled. "You're house is amazing," she looked around at the high ceilings and cobblestone walls in the entrance. Sophie's little feet came running full speed up to her. She was already in her footie pajamas.

"Wow, you are _so_ ready for a New Years' party, aren't you?" Elena asked, picking the little girl up. She nodded crazily and kissed her on the cheek. Elena touched her cheekbone. She was completely taken aback by what had just happened. She still couldn't get used to the idea that Sophie could very well be her own flesh and blood.

"She insisted on getting in her pajamas early so she didn't have to miss anything," he kissed Sophie's soft brown hair. "She's got all kinds of plans for us tonight,"

"Movies," she said clapping, "popcorn, games," she listed them all off as if these were important items on an agenda that had to be completed.

"Good thing I slept in today," Elena smiled at the little girl, "this is going to be the craziest New Year's I've ever been to," she stole a glance at Damon who seemed as if he were in complete bliss. Sophie ran off to get the games set up and Damon led Elena into the living room.

"I thought maybe we could have some dinner and then get going on the big events," he wiggled his eyebrows goofily. She smiled back. The night seemed like it was going to be a lot of fun. "Sophie's like a mini event planner."

"I hope you like Chicken Marcella," he continued as she walked further into the house. It was cozy, oddly enough. "I made it myself."

"You don't have a cook…." She started, but cut herself off, not wanting to sound like she was just making assumptions because he was rich. She knew he had a nanny for Sophie.

"No way, I enjoy cooking too much. My brother's just not as talented when it comes to the art of food." It warmed her, somehow. "But I hope you like it, just the same."

"Are you kidding? It makes it even more exciting," she licked her lips. And it was. Elena ate her entire portion and could've eaten more.

"Can I have more milk, Ewena?" Sophie asked, handing her the sippy cup. Her big eyes blinked and she looked hopeful. "Please?"

"Sophie," Damon said chuckling. "Would you like some more?" he started to get up, but Elena stood up and took the cup, filling it with milk. She handed it back to her with a smile and just tapped Damon's shoulder as she walked by.

"Thank you, Elena," he said smiling. "But you didn't have to…"

"Yeah, thank you, Ewena," she cheered. "And now, the games!" Elena looked from Sophie back to Damon and stood up, ready to get started.

They played Hungry, Hungry, Hippos, Guess Who, and Chutes and Ladders. Elena laughed and smiled with Sophie, and at one point, they even teamed up against Damon, and won.

"Nice try, Daddy," she jumped up and down, "But me and Ewena, we're the best!"

"Yeah," he squeezed his daughter's hands and looked over at Elena happily. "You're right, sweetie. You two _are_ the best." Elena felt her heart flutter a little, but she didn't feel awkward about it.

* * *

><p>The gaming and the snacking lasted for another few hours, but by 9pm, Sophie had hit her wall. They had popped in "Princess and the Frog," and snuggled up on the couch. Elena sat on one end and Damon on the other. Sophie fell asleep with her head snuggled up on Damon's lap as he stroked her hair gently. He looked down at her and smiled. She was everything to him.<p>

"I should carry her up to her room," he whispered as the credits were rolling. "She stayed up pretty late, though. She was having so much fun." Elena just nodded and watched him lift her up softly and carry her as if she were light as a feather. Elena pulled her shirt down a bit, as it had bunched from sitting against the plushy couch. She closed her eyes for a moment, hoping she wouldn't nod off. She'd had a long day and really needed to stay up.

"Hey sleepyhead," he said, sitting back down next to her. "You've gotta make it to midnight, right?" he rubbed her arm softly.

"Yeah, and then I have to drive home," she reminded him.

"I was hoping we could open some champagne or wine or something. You know, celebrate? We're going into a new year, and I have a feeling 2012 is going to be different for us. We found each other, right? What's better to celebrate than the birth of a new friendship?"

"Sure, wine sounds great," she agreed. "And I don't mean to fall asleep. I'm having a great time. Sophie is so sweet, Damon. Really, this has been so fun,"

"She adores you," he paused, popping the cork on the wine. "I can't thank you enough for taking the time with her. It means so much to someone so little, and to me, too." He poured the wine into two, beautiful wine glasses and handed her one.

He sat down next to her and leaned back, slinging his arm around the back of the couch, not touching her. She leaned back, the top of her head skimming his arm. There was something so calming in that moment.

"This wine is amazing," she sipped.

"There are three hours until midnight. We can drink a lot of wine in three hours," he smiled. "Have as much as you'd like. Relax a little, you deserve it."

"I have to drive home," she reminded him,"Maybe one more glass."

But as the hours passed, the alcohol worked to loosen her inhibitions and she'd consumed way more than she should have. By her fourth glass, it was nearly midnight.

"You know the funniest part about the ball drop?" she asked, her messy bun pulled out, her hair in loose waves around her shoulders. "It makes no sense. It's like this tradition that everyone watches, but when it's over, you're left wondering….why?" Her eyes were fuzzy, but beautiful he thought. He couldn't help but smile at the fact that she was a silly drunk. He hadn't ever seen her like this, so relaxed. And her lips were so pink as the alcohol moistened them. He had to remind himself that they weren't _going_ there. She didn't _want_ to go there. In fact, she'd _stopped_ him from going there on Christmas Eve. So she may be beautiful and sexy and absolutely _wonderful_ with his daughter, but she was just his friend. He started to realize it just didn't feel right anymore. Not when he couldn't get her out of his head.

"Oh, watch, it's gonna drop," she pointed, bouncing up and down on the cushion, her wine jiggling in the glass. "Annnnnnnnd _there_," she pointed. "See, and it's over." She tried to stand but nearly fell over, her head swimming with the alcohol. She was feeling warm and fuzzy, and Damon was looking more handsome than ever. "Woah, I need to call a cab,"

"You're not leaving, sweetie," he led her back to the couch and sat her down. She smiled at the term of endearment. He'd never used it before. "I can't let you out on the streets like this." He winked. "You can crash here," he said softly.

"No, no, no," she tried to stand. "That would be awkward….I can't sleep with you," she laughed.

"Elena, honestly. This house is plenty big. I have guest rooms. I'll get one set up right now for you. Why don't you just sit there and drink some water," the alcohol was working in his system, too, but he could hold his liquor. He was nowhere near drunk.

And after he'd turned down the covers and made sure there were towels in the guest bathroom, he went down to find his boozy friend. She had curled up on the couch and fallen asleep. In that moment, she looked strangely like Sophie. Her eyelashes were long and curled, her brown hair sweeping across her face. She looked peaceful when she slept and he had the urge to lift her up as he had his small daughter and tucking her in.

"Come on, just a few more minutes and you can be in sleepyland all night," she furrowed her eyebrows and rubbed her eyes. "Upsey-daisy," he said touching her arm and helping her to her feet. She nearly fell into his arms and her eyes caught with his. She inhaled and could taste the wine on her breath.

"You're really hot," she whispered, smiling. He felt himself smiling from ear to ear, but reminded himself she was not in her right mind. "I'll remember that tomorrow, don't worry," she poked him in the chest and he shook his head. He was still honored, though, knowing that she thought he was attractive.

"Come on," he helped her up the steps and showed her the room. "Do you need anything else? I've put aspirin and water on your nightstand." She shook her head no and smiled. "Coffee will be ready for you in the morning and breakfast, too," he whispered.

"Night, Damon. Sorry I ruined New Years," she said sleepily as he flicked off the light switch.

"You didn't ruin a thing, sweetheart," he said and closed the door. He exhaled and willed himself to go to sleep, too. He needed rest if he was going to get up at a decent hour to make breakfast. His eyes flashed to his wedding picture on the wall of his hallway. It was if she were staring right at him.

"I think she makes me happy, Kat," he said out loud, softly. "I think I can be okay again soon. It doesn't mean I don't still love you. I'll always love you." He walked away with a warm feeling.

* * *

><p>Elena stumbled out of bed around 9 am. She hadn't slept that long since she was a teenager, surprisingly enough. The bed had been big and comfortable, although she had a massive headache anyway. She found a toothbrush and toothpaste set out for her in the guest bathroom and noticed that she'd slept in her clothes. There was a small note on the sink.<p>

"**Good morning, Elena. I hope you are feeling okay. Please feel free to take a shower and get comfortable. There are towels in the cabinet and I've set out some clothes that seem like they might be your size. And when you're ready, come downstairs. I made coffee and breakfast. – D"**

She smiled at the note and found a pair of jeans, a shirt and some underwear folded neatly on the bathroom shelf. She wondered where he'd gotten them from, but got in the shower and was grateful nonetheless. She reeked of wine, as she'd somehow spilled on herself several times the previous night. The shower was warm and wonderful, and she let her wet locks hang loosely around her shoulders as she came down the stairs.

"Morning," he said, heading to the coffeepot to get a mug for her. "I'm glad you found everything okay." He seemed nervous, as if he were trying to get everything perfect for her. "And good, the clothes fit you."

"Mmmm, this smells amazing," she said gratefully. "Thank you, Damon." He let his eyes wander to her wet hair, smiling at how attractive she looked in the morning.

"It's not a skinny latte," he said, winking, "but it's all I got. How's the head?"

"Pretty awful, actually," she admitted. "I haven't drank like that in years. But it was fun and totally worth it. I haven't had a chance to relax like that in ages."

"Sophie had a blast last night. She's around here somewhere. Stefan and Caroline are actually taking her for a slumber party tonight. She and Caroline are going to watch movies and have a New Years' _Day_ party," he sipped his coffee. "Caroline misses her, and it's good for Sophie."

"That's awesome," she smiled. She loved Caroline, already. "I'm glad Sophie is getting some girl time,"

"I made you breakfast," he said. "I wasn't sure what time you were going to be up, but when I heard the shower turn on, I got the pancakes and eggs going…I hope you like blueberry pancakes, and I guessed on your choice of eggs…."

"Damon, it's perfect. Stop worrying," she ruffled his hair. "You're sweet, really, for everything."

"You make me want to spoil you," he said, feeling surprised that he'd said it. She simply smiled and shoveled the food in her mouth.

"And spoiled me you _have_, this is _amazing!_" she smiled.

Damon watched as his beautiful friend finished every last bite of food and refilled her coffee a few times. He liked the way she looked at his breakfast table, though he wished she wasn't hungover. He could picture here there on a regular basis, wrapped up in a cotton robe, reading the newspaper and drinking unhealthy amounts of coffee. He had to blink to remind himself what was real.

"I'm glad you aren't angry with me, Elena," he said slowly, after a few minutes. "For Christmas."

"Don't be silly, Damon. I'm not angry with you. I don't want things to be tense with us, okay? I shouldn't have interrupted you that night. It was rude of me not to let you talk,"

"I'm sorry I brought anything up like that. I don't want to ruin, us, Elena. But you're right. There's something going on here and someone's at risk of getting hurt. We make good friends. Don't worry about it, okay?" He smiled and she believed it.

He needed more time. He needed to think. And when he figured out exactly what he wanted, he'd give her his whole heart. He pulled the "E" necklace out of his pocket, walking over to her.

"This is yours," he said, looking for permission to clasp it around her neck. "I shouldn't have let you give it back. I want you to have it," he clasped it, his fingertips brushing lightly against the soft skin of her neck. She swallowed, feeling the fire. He walked around to her front, pressing the diamond covered "E" between his thumb and index finger for a moment. "Besides, it looks beautiful on you, just like I knew it would when I first saw it." He looked up into her eyes and released the "E," letting it fall onto her chest.

"I shouldn't have given it back. I don't mean to be ungrateful," she swallowed.

"And yes, I still want you to come with me to the banquet. If you still want to," he said softly, staring into her eyes.

"Of course, Damon," she said, smiling. "That hasn't changed."

"No matter what my father says, Elena, I know you're the only one I want to go with," he smiled. And he didn't elaborate anymore on the matter. They only talked details when it came to the banquet, the times the attire, the who, what, etc…. they never talked emotions, or what it really meant.

But in his mind he knew; Elena Gilbert meant more to him in that moment, with her tired, swollen, hungover eyes, than he ever thought was possible.


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: And I'm back. Sorry for the lack of updates this week. I've been busy and wrote and re-wrote this chapter several times over. It's full of a variety of emotions and we finally see some closure for Damon. This is a big chapter for him, but it's just a step in the journey, and we're not close to being done yet. So please, tell me your opinions. They mean the world to me.

**Her Mother's Eyes **

**Chapter 8**

"Elena…." He smirked, letting his eyes work down her body from head to toe, "You look amazing," she wore a strapless black dress with white lines stopped at her knees, turning slightly outward. Her "E" hung beautifully from her long neck and he swallowed, thinking of how warm her skin was when he'd place it on her just a week ago.

This was it. This was the night he'd been waiting to live out. Tonight she was his princess, and he intended to treat her just that. She looked the part, he noticed quickly.

His mind had been frenzied with thoughts of what was under that jacket the entire car ride to the hall. He'd pictured a lot of outfits, but the one she'd chosen was better than any that had crossed his mind.

"Is it too much?" she frowned. "I know you said black tie…." She fiddled with his black bow tie, fitted nicely around his neck. He was in a black tuxedo and she'd never seen him look sharper. "You look so handsome, Damon. But it works for you. You pull off a tuxedo as if you wear one every day. I'm afraid I look like I'm trying too hard."

"You are _far_ too worried right now," he placed his arm out for her to take as they walked into the fancy hall. As they approached the entrance he stopped them for a moment, pressing his hands on the sides of her arms, looking right into her eyes. "Whatever happens in there tonight, whatever anyone says, I need you to remember, Elena. I'm here with you because I _want_ to be. Don't let _anyone_ tell you otherwise." He squeezed her arm gently, to reassure her that she belonged there.

He was the luckiest man in the world, he realized, to have Elena as his date. He'd known it from the start, but as the months had ticked on, he confirmed it. She wasn't just gorgeous. She was the best woman he knew. And he didn't want to just be her friend anymore. He didn't think he could be just her friend anymore. Not when every second he was with her he imagined her in his arms. He had to tell her soon.

"Well, Damon," a thin woman came up to him, kissing him on the cheek. She looked Elena over quickly, and turned back to him. "I see you've brought a date this year,"

"Yes, Elena, this is my Aunt Lauren, my father's brother's wife." The woman smiled at her briefly, and Elena couldn't tell if it was real or if she was just being polite. Her brown hair was greying and she looked like she attended these events all the time. Elena reached out to shake her hand and the woman obliged. "She's lovely, dear," she whispered to Damon as she passed by his ear to walk to her husband.

Elena's eyebrows rose in question, but Damon calmed her worries quickly with an explanation.

"Aunt Lauren is okay by me. She's far more relaxed than half the other members of my family. It's just too bad her ass of a son ruins her reputation." He smiled, "Alex." Elena's memory shot back to the first day she'd met Damon, when he'd dragged his drunken cousin out of her restaurant.

He led her to the bar. "Now, the rest of this is all formalities. I don't have to make any speeches or anything….it's just sort of a party to celebrate another year of Ink Co,." he bit down on a raw carrot from the veggie tray on the bar. "To be honest, I probably wouldn't even have shown if you didn't come with me."

"You're the CEO," she reminded him. "You can't blow off your own banquet. People adore you," she looked around at all the people in attendance, whispering and looking his way.

"I'll let you in on a little secret, Elena," he said, walking up behind her, whispering in her ear. "I never wanted to be CEO…." He chomped on the carrot by her ear and she giggled, turning around. "It was supposed to be Alex, and I pushed for Stefan…but when all was said and done, I ended up with it," he took a sip of his bourbon. "But we won't get into all that right now,"

"But later," she nodded straightening his bowtie. "You can tell me anything you want," she brushed her hand against his cheek, smiling as she felt his stubble growing back. Her hands felt warm on his face and he longed to leave with her right then and tell her everything. "But now we put on our brave faces and show them you're doing fine."

"Oh, they have no suspicions regarding my happiness as CEO. God knows I've buried myself in work these past years, trying to do anything so I didn't hurt," he found his fingers surrounding two shot glasses, filled with tequila. "But now, I don't have to," he handed her one of the shots, "because I don't hurt anymore, not really."

"I can't do shots here, Damon," she laughed. "I have to be proper and put together. Do you really think I'll be able to do that with tequila in my system?" she pouted her lips and he nearly died. Her lips were so pink, so kissable. He wanted to taste them so badly. And he couldn't help but think of the taste of tequila in their kiss.

"Don't do that thing with your mouth," he pled. "We have an agreement, Elena. I can't make good on it if you go around doing cute things like that," he pushed the shot glasses back toward the bar and ordered two waters.

"So you think I'm _cute_, huh?" she winked, and he swore he saw a blush creep up her beautiful cheeks. "Come on, Damon," she started back toward their table. "You should probably a at least hobnob a little. Don't let me stop you from doing your usual. I'm just here for the ride. I'm not changing the story,"

But what he didn't say was that she changed every _part_ of the story. He didn't care about the banquet. At first he'd just found a date to appease his family, but now …. He had this woman here, on his arm, looking at him with _those_ eyes – those big, brown orbs that seemed to melt with expression.

They crossed the length of the room, and Elena took in the beautiful decorations. It was dimly lit with twinkle lights, as if they were in a starry night. The floor was marble and the walls were tall, leading up to cathedral type ceilings. It was warm, but not uncomfortably so, and there was soft, instrumental music playing. It felt like they were at a wedding, she thought. Her eyes danced around the room, taking in all the couples in attendance. She was certain Damon was the most handsome man in the room, and she felt warm and fuzzy knowing he'd chosen her. He pressed his hand on her back and led her to a group of people. This friendship thing was getting harder by the situation.

They were in a sea of beautiful people, but Elena's eyes lit up when she saw Caroline and Stefan approach them. "Hi, sweetie," Caroline hugged her. "You look hot tonight," she said proudly, elbowing her a little.

"I love your dress, Caroline," she admired the red, knee-length dress that fashionably bunched at the waist, showing off Caroline's figure. "And I have to say," she whispered, leaning in, "I think you were right about this dress versus the other one I was going to go with," she shot a quick glance over to see Stefan and Damon chatting. "His eyes definitely bugged. Not that it matters," she waved it off, "but it _is_ nice to know he thinks I'm pretty."

"You don't give yourself enough credit," Caroline assured her. "I'm not a the liberty to elaborate more than that for several reasons," she smiled, "but I can tell you now that Damon's not seeing _anyone_ else in the room tonight. You're all he sees." She inhaled deeply and smiled. "Now, back to the guys before they figure out we're talking about them."

Elena liked having Caroline around. She didn't have time for many friends when Aaron was all over her about not going out to bars with anyone but him. She'd hardly had a social life. But Caroline and Stefan made her feel so welcome. It almost felt as if they had always been friends.

Music was playing lightly in the background as they seated themselves at their tables. Their table was set for four, with candles and petals and other fancy decorations Elena had _never_ seen on a table before. "I haven't been to many banquets, but I can assure you, this is the most intimate setting at a table I've ever seen." She twisted a petal between her fingers, noting that it was, indeed real.

"There will be dinner, and dancing, and mingling," Caroline explained.

"You're a pro at this. Have you come in past years?" Elena asked her, sipping her water.

"No, but Stefan prepped me on all the details ahead of time. He knows I don't do well with surprises," she smiled.

"In other words, she forced the information out of him," Damon chuckled lightly, "didn't you, sweet _sister_?" he teased, but his smiled somewhat faded as he registered for a minute just what he was saying. She was his sister, yes…but not because she was married to his brother…

Caroline shook her head slightly and mouthed, "Not tonight," to him without Elena noticing. He inhaled sharply and nodded. He raised his glass and toasted, "To my baby brother and Caroline. I haven't actually congratulated you on your relationship, and I have to say, I was completely oblivious until Elena pointed it out to me," he smiled at her, "But truly, I am so happy for you. I wish you the best,"

"And I'd like to say something," Elena raised her glass. "I'd like to thank you, all of you, for what you've done for me. You've made me feel like a part of your little circle, like a part of your lives these past few months," tears began to rise in her eyes, but she forced them away.

"You are," Damon whispered to her, squeezing her hand.

"Thank you, both, really," Stefan said. "But when it comes right down to it, we should be thanking _you_," he looked into Elena's eyes. "For reasons that haven't even happened yet, for things that _have_ happened _because_ of you," he began, "You have given us something back that has been missing for a long time – a sort of calm." He sipped his champagne.

Elena felt honored but a little embarrassed by this confession. It was as if she wasn't sure where to look, and she fiddled with the cloth napkin on her lap. "Stefan, thank you," she started.

"Come on," Damon smiled, noticing her shyness, "you can't drink water on _that_ toast." He was doing his best to lighten the mood and she was grateful. Life was amazing with Damon Salvatore by her side.

"_One_ glass," she agreed, sipping her newly poured champagne. It was delicious and expensive tasting, and it tickled her nose. He smiled as she crinkled her nose up.

* * *

><p>After a large, fancy meal, Damon stood up and took Elena's hand. "Would you dance with me?" He longed to have her in his arms. She nodded, biting her lower lip as he led her to the dance floor. They were the only couple on the floor, she should've felt embarrassed, as if they were being stared at, but instead, she felt happy, proud. He held her hip with one hand and held his hand up for her other hand to grasp. He led her around in a waltz, keeping his eyes locked on hers. Their movements were swift and in sync, and he was left wondering how she'd learned to dance so gracefully.<p>

His arms were muscular, and his hands were strong but gentle. Her eyes fell to his lips a few times, and when she'd looked back up at him, his eyes had fallen to _her_ lips. There was a tension building, one that was dying to be released by just the slightest touch of their lips. She felt his breath hot on her face as he pulled her closer to him. He found his other hand dropping to the other side of her waist and they swayed slowly to the music. He froze when she pressed her forehead down on his shoulder. A million and one thoughts flew through his head. _Was she happy?_ _Was she okay? Maybe he shouldn't have pulled her closer…._

His hand went up to rest on the back of her head, almost automatically. He rubbed her hair gently, waiting for some kind of indication of what she was feeling. After a minute, she pulled her head up off his shoulder to look back into his eyes. She had so much to say to him, so much to admit. Her insides were twisting and stabbing in pain, but her heart was pounding and soaring with the idea of what they could become. He saw tears welling in her eyes and he frowned for just a moment before he placed his thumb and index finger lightly on her chin.

"What's going on in that pretty head of yours?" He asked, barely above a whisper, watching the tears start to fall down her cheeks. "Hey, don't _cry_," he smiled.

"This feels so _good_," she nodded. "So right," she wiped a tear. He nodded, hopeful. "But we can't, Damon. There are things I haven't …." She sighed.

"None of it matters," he assured her, gently.

"It _does_. That's the thing. It _all_ matters," she shook her head.

"This could destroy us," she whispered. "Forever,"

"Right now, there's _nothing_ in the world that could make me walk away from you, Elena," he said confidently. She opened her mouth to respond, the tears still falling, when they were interrupted by Giuseppe. He clapped a hand on Damon's shoulder and he turned, angry.

"Whatever it is, it can _wait,_ Dad," he said angrily. "We're in the middle of something,"

"This is _your_ company, son," he said seriously, noticing the closeness between Damon and Elena. He saw the tears streaked down her cheeks and a tiny part of him felt concern. She was beautiful and strong, as his wife had been …. And she didn't give up. His public opinion was that she didn't deserve Damon, not with her history, but when he thought about _her, _and none of the politics of it all, she was a beautiful, strong-willed young woman. "You have obligations tonight. You need to talk to the people that came specifically to talk to _you_. This isn't the prom, son. You can't just bring a pretty date and dance all night and plan what you're going to do to her later,"

Elena blushed and Damon protested. "Classy, Dad," he squeezed Elena's hand and let it fall. "But before you go around judging what I am, why don't you look at the facts? I've run this company solidly for four years, two of which I was in mourning during. I'm just _now_ getting back to normal. And you can't give me ten minutes with the woman who is the reason for all of my changes?"

Elena wanted to be anywhere but there in that moment. She _couldn't_ keep taking credit for making Damon happy again. He had come of his own in his own time. He had finally just gotten sick of moping around, she told herself.

"At least talk to Mr. Star. You've already hurt our chances by turning down Andie,"

He gave Elena an apologetic look and she nodded. He didn't want to mingle with people that he didn't' care about. He wanted to spend the night enjoying his time with Elena. But he needed to keep it together. He knew he had to _try_. Her tears had dried by now and she swallowed, hear heart still pounding from their interaction moments before. She sipped on her water and worked her way back toward Caroline and Stefan.

She was stopped, instead, by a face she never wanted to see again. Alex Salvatore.

Damon's attempt to reach Mr. Star had been cut off when his daughter appeared before him at the bar, working her thin body between him and the counter. He moved his hands away from the counter at once, not wanting to be so close to her.

"You really _are_ as powerful and handsome in person as they said you were," she gushed. She was too thin, too bird-like, Damon thought. "My name's Andie Star. I think we were actually supposed to come together tonight…but I see you're here with someone else," Damon cringed, feeling his stomach knot up at the idea of his Dad's web of lies to get Andie to believe him. Only his father would promise someone something as big as a guaranteed date and then lie when it didn't work out.

"Ah, yes, Andie Star. I am sorry for the run-around, but I assure you, I didn't mean to confuse you. I told my father long ago that I already was going with Elena," he smiled. "Dad just doesn't listen all the time, and I'm sorry you got caught up in all of it."

"Well, I'm still here, so we could talk or dance or…." She had leaned in closely to him, but her voice started to fade into the distance as Damon closed in on Alex grabbing Elena's arm and giving her an inappropriate look. He was frozen, wondering how he hadn't noticed him talking to her before. There was no reason to be jealous. He knew Elena would _never_ go for Alex, but the way he was holding her arm, it looked as if she was uncomfortable.

Alex's eyes floated to Elena, looking her over approvingly. "Well, if it isn't little miss waitress," he licked his lips. "I must say, you are a _sexy_ one when you're not in uniform," he bit his lip. "Mmm" he said quickly. "You know, they're playing music for a reason. We should take a spin, no?"

"I don't think so," she knit her eyebrows together. "You're _still_ disrespecting me_," _she chuckled. "You really don't know how to approach women. And even if you did, even if you were nice to me, it wouldn't happen. I'm here with Damon."

"Come on, sweetie," he tugged at her inner elbow. "One dance. Damon won't mind. He's off with… oh, who _is_ he with?" He wiggled his eyebrows and Elena looked back for a moment to catch him talking to a thin, light-brown haired woman. She felt her heart drop for just a moment, before he caught her attention again.

"Ow, stop it," she pulled her arm away quickly, making her whip around to face him again. For a moment, she had a flash of Aaron. _He_ would do something like that. _He _would disrespect her, and shoot her a look that made her feel indecent. "You're an ass, Alex,"

When Damon had tuned into what was happening, he was there in a flash.

"Don't you ever touch her again," he threatened him. He was inches away from his face and Elena just _knew_ there was about to be a scene. This was exactly what she was hoping to avoid. She didn't want to be the cause of negative attention.

"Awfully possessive of her, aren't you? But I haven't seen you make a move. So if she's just your _friend_, what's the problem?" he bit back.

"She's not interested in you. When a woman says "stop," you stop, Alex. Back off, or I will have you kicked out."

"You can't kick me out. This is practically my company. I'm next, you know. So if you keep going how you're going …. Keep making _scenes_ like this, you might just be the one getting kicked out…" he laughed. "You let a woman ruin your career the first time around and she was your _wife,_" he spat. "How about you don't let a little piece of ass do it all over again."

"Fuck you, Alex," he shoved him. "How dare you disrespect Elena. She's my …. I …. God dammit, Alex. How _dare_ you bring Katherine into this. Are you still jealous? Bitter that she came to _me_ when you broke her heart?" Damon was shouting now, and people were staring. The general public didn't _know_ what had gone down between the Salvatore cousins to make the blood so bad. Elena didn't know, either.

The music was cut and Damon's chest was heaving with anger. "Well now she's _dead_ so how about that, hm? You don't _get_ to do this to me. Stay the fuck away from Elena, do you hear me? I swear to God …."

"Damon, that's enough," she said, pulling at his arm. He turned and looked her right in the eye. "He's not worth it," her eyes were pleading. He was beyond upset, way passed angry, and about to turn the corner into insane. "Please," she squeezed his hand. He backed up, his hands up in surrender. He shook his head, slamming his hands down on the table and staring at a glass of water, unsure of what to say. Alex had crossed a line, but it was_ more_ than that. Seeing Alex's hands on her filled him with jealousy, he realized, even if he wasn't a threat.

It was these type of moments that made Damon hate his job, hate his family. It made him want to throw everything away and start over, with Sophie. And maybe, with Elena.

"Son," Giuseppe said slowly, harshly. "Your behavior is absolutely inappropriate for this situation. I know you and Alex have _issues_ that run deep, deeper than most of us realize, I think, but not here. You need to settle it soon. You're relatives in charge of the same company. If this is how you handle things with him, the business is in danger," he cleared his throat. "Elena, dear," he nodded. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't get yourself in situations that cause my son to go crazy at a public event," he looked around at cameras flashing.

Damon's emotions had dropped in record time. He went from being deliriously happy, dancing with Elena, to angry and sad in a matter of ten minutes. This is how Elena knew he wasn't ready for a relationship. _This_ was exactly why she had pulled away the first time.

"Not you too, Dad," he laughed. "God, all you people do is blame others for _our_ family's problems. Elena has _nothing_ to do with this. He was terrible to her, and you better believe I'm going to help her, but Alex picks his fights. And you want Alex to run the company so badly? Fine, he can have it,"

"Damon, stop it," Stefan said to him, panicked. "Think what you're doing. You're fired up, you're hitting a wall, here. Don't say anything you don't mean." Stefan was _used_ to _this_ Damon – the emotional rollercoaster. He had bi-polar moments. He was happy, and then moments later, he was the angriest, most emotionally wrecked man in the universe.

In the years since Kat had died, Damon had gone from extreme anger to no emotions and back. But it had been a long time since he'd gone down that road, and it worried him.

And then there was Elena, keeping her lips tightly shut, praying Damon wouldn't do something he would regret. The banquet, the entire _reason_ they had ended up becoming friends, was unfolding before her eyes. Damon swallowed and the crowd fell silent.

"Damon," Elena squeaked out, her voice breaking. She took his hand and squeezed it, looking him right in the eye. "Let's just go, okay?"

"He can't leave," Giuseppe replied. "You can't leave, son. You haven't even talked to …."

"You know what? I think I'm really just done here," he loosened his bowtie. "I think I need a break, is what I think. I think I _never_ took a break, not even when my _wife_ was laid in the ground. I went from her grave right to the office. And do you think I was in my right mind? No. _Hell_ no. But did _any_ of you actually _ask_ me if I was okay or suggest I take some time? No. _Stefan_ was the only one in this company that noticed it was wearing down on me. And Sophie, your only grandchild! I can't get this time back, Dad. And it's too important …. Life is so short …."

"Go home with Elena," Stefan said, grabbing his arm. Stefan's eyes went from Caroline to Elena and Elena sniffled, nodding. "Relax, okay? Take a few days. I'll handle work for a little while. Get yourself back to normal, brother. I _just_ got you back."

Damon breathed out and pressed his hands on this temples, turning around and walking out the door.

* * *

><p>He stopped in the parking lot, staring at the sky, praying for answers.<p>

"Tell me ,_why_?" He yelled at the sky. "Katherine, why? Why did you _die?_ Why did you let that _bastard_ hurt you so badly before you came to me…." He swallowed. "I need to just be done. I need _peace_. I _love_ you," he shouted. "But this hurts too much. I have to let go of you, baby. I have to let go of _all_ of this. It's killing me, here. I need to start over, leave everything. Can you help me do it? Can you tell me, somehow, that it's okay for me to feel the way I feel about her? God, Katherine, I think, I think I'm falling in …. And I can't even say it. I can't even _tell_ her because I'm so damaged and she doesn't want to hear it. I'm not a charity. I'm a man. I'm a Salvatore, but God, Elena and I... we need each other."

* * *

><p>Inside, Caroline had insisted Elena go after she walked outside to see him in shambles, she stood in the background, hearing the rest of his conversation with the ghosts. She'd missed the first part when he'd nearly admitted to falling in love with her.<p>

"So you see, I love you, baby, but I have to say goodbye to you," he cried out to Katherine. "Because the truth is, I never let myself. It's the reason I haven't been back to your grave since your funeral. Because it would be too real, and I'd have to move on. But now I see that I _have_ to. Because my heart is going to explode if I don't," he fell to his knees, the dirty asphalt tearing at his expensive dress pants. Elena walked up to him and pressed her warm hand on his shoulder. He reached back and squeezed her hand, knowing it was her by her familiar touch.

He really was a mess, she thought. "I need to go to the cemetery," he swallowed and she nodded.

"I'll drive, okay? Just tell me the way," she grabbed his keys. "Tell me what I can do,"

"Just hold my hand, okay?" he answered brokenly. "I don't think I'll get through this without you," he admitted and her heart broke.

* * *

><p>She had never seen a sadder scene as the one of a widowed man crying at his dead wife's grave. He traced the letters of her name with his fingertips and kissed the headstone. He placed a picture of Sophie in the placeholder. The whole while she kept his hand tightly in hers, as requested.<p>

"Goodbye, baby," he said. "I should've said it a long time ago. You've probably been waiting for me to say it, probably wondering why I wouldn't. But I need to. I'll _always_ love you, and I promise you, Sophie will have the best life," he smiled.

They walked back to the car and Damon breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Elena, for tonight. I'm sorry I ruined everything. I'm sorry I'm like _this_."

"Don't apologize; just make sure you're doing what you want to do. Make sure it's what's best for you. Don't throw everything away because you're angry or sad. Don't quit work, don't rush into anything," and he knew she meant his feelings for _her_. "Take some time. Think about it," she suggested. "Think about _everything_." She touched the side of his face. His stubble had nearly all grown back. "You do what's right for you. Everything and every_one_ else can wait."


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone for the great, really informational reviews for my last chapter. I am so honored to hear you are enjoying this story. These characters are just so much fun to write! So here's another chapter!**

**Her Mother's Eyes**

**Chapter 9**

The morning after the banquet she'd gone over to check on him. She walked into him sitting at the kitchen table, newspapers scattered over the entire surface, his head in his hands. She sat down next to him and straightened the pile, knowing why he was so upset. She had seen the flash of the cameras that night, and now the two of them were plastered all over the cover of the New York Times, Wall Street Journal, and USA Today.

_"__**SALVATORE BREAKDOWN: INK CO.'S YOUNG CEO THREATENS TO GIVE UP EVERYTHING"**_

_** "'I'M REALLY JUST DONE HERE' – Damon Salvatore, Ink Co, CEO.**_

_** "FORTUNE 500 COMPANY CEO DAMON SALVATORE SNAPS, SEEN LEAVING WITH DATE," **_

_** CEO of INK Co.,Damon Salvatore, 31, was seen leaving with his date after a heated argument at his company's annual banquet. During the rift, he was heard saying "I think I'm really just done here…if you want the company so badly, you can have it…"**_

**"**Are you okay?" she whispered and he just nodded. He didn't say anything else and she took it as a clue that he wasn't going to. She'd closed the papers, thrown them in the garbage, and simply gotten up to make him coffee as he trod up to his bathroom to shower.

When the phone rang, a familiar voice broke the awkwardness.

"Morning sunshine," Stefan said before she'd gotten a word out. He just expected it to be Damon.

"Stefan," she let a smile spread across her lips. "Damon went to shower, can I have him call you back."

"Elena? Shower? I…" he snickerd.

"Oh, stop it," she smiled, her heart fluttering. "It's not like that," she cleared her throat nervously. "I came to check on him. He looked pretty blank at first, and he really hasn't said much. I can't say how he's handling it. But I don't feel like I can really dig any deeper with him. He's not offering any kind of indication of his feelings about _anything,"_

"He'll be okay," he answered simply. "I was going to come over, but now that I know you're there, I know he'll be fine. You take better care of him, anyway. He actually _listens_ to you. If you hadn't been there last night, someone could've ended up in the hospital."

"If I hadn't been there last night, Damon wouldn't have gotten into an argument with anyone,"

"Don't think that way, okay? You're _saving_ my brother every day you're with him. I can't thank you enough. Just be there for him, okay? _That's_ what he needs. He may not say it out loud, but I know my brother. I know you're just friends, Elena, but I'm telling you now, I haven't _ever_ seen him look at someone the way he looks at you," he paused and it was clear that he was referring even to Katherine. "It's like you heal him by just being you. Tell him I called. He can call me when he's up to it," and with that he ended the call, leaving her breathless and with a heart full of emotions that it nearly burst.

* * *

><p>Now it had been two weeks since the banquet, since the <em>breakdown<em>. Elena poured the water into Damon coffee pot and closed the lid, waiting for it to brew. She couldn't wait to smell that familiar aroma that made her feel like everything really _was_ going to be okay. He hadn't been back to work since, and she wasn't sure he would _ever_ go back. She couldn't help but be worried about him. He acted fine, much more relaxed, in fact, but she had a sinking feeling. He hadn't brought up anything to her about that night, but she _knew_ it wasn't possible that he was just over it.

"Morning, Ewena," Sophie said, coming down the stairs with her nanny. "You're here again?"

She hadn't spent the nights, but she'd gone over every morning to make him breakfast and coffee before she went off to work in the afternoons. She just needed to know he was okay, that he was going to wake up and not have drank himself into a stupor after Sophie had gone to bed. She'd only found him drunk one night since it happened. He wouldn't attribute it to emotions. He simply said he'd lost track of how much he had because he was watching a football game.

"Yes, sweetie," she handed her a cup of juice. "Do you like pancakes?" Sophie nodded wildly, her eyes glowing. "I made you a Mickey Mouse pancake," she set the plate down in front of her at the table. "I was here and it struck me how much I _loved _eating these when I was little. I hope I'm not overstepping my bounds," she said softly to the nanny, who shook her head and smiled gently. She had been there for every moment, since Sophie was born. She had been through the death of Katherine, the drama of Damon's work problems, and now, she was witnessing the tiny, but significant changes that were taking place in the Salvatore household. She couldn't help but notice that he'd taken quite a liking to Elena, and Sophie had, too.

It was safe to say that house was simply in love with everything she brought into it. Her smile, her laugh and her compassion had lifted the spirits in a once almost ghostly environment. She made it warmer there, and the moment she left, the cold threatened to blow back in.

"It's nice having you here," Maryanne said genuinely. "Mr. Salvatore and Sophie seem so much happier," he admitted. "But I know he is still hurting, dear," she lowered her voice, not wanting Sophie to hear the conversation. They stepped into the hallway so they could still watch her eat, but remain out of earshot. "I can tell it's hurting you, too,"

Elena's lips turned up into an honest smile, as if she was being called out for something she'd been hiding. She snuck a quick look around the corner to make sure Damon wasn't coming down the stairs. "I'm so worried about him," she replied. "He's pretending like nothing happened,"

"Just keep doing whatever it is you're doing, sweetie," she insisted. "And one day you'll get what you want, just you wait and see." She patted her shoulder reassuringly. "He just needs to straighten himself up, honey. Once you're in his heart, you'll never get out."

Maryanne was a strong woman. She _had_ to understand what it could all mean for her one day. If Elena was it, if she was truly _it_, one day she may find herself without a job. They wouldn't need a nanny if Sophie had a stepmom. But she'd told herself to relax. Marriage wasn't even a possibility right now. He wouldn't even admit to his loyal nanny that he felt more than friendship toward Elena. She guessed it was because he didn't want Sophie to catch wind.

"Daddy!" Sophie screamed as Damon walked into the kitchen. "Ewena made me a special Mickey Mouse pancake. And she made _you _coffee," she poked him in the chest when he leaned in to kiss her little forehead. "I wish she always made me breakfast, Daddy."

"Don't like your old man's cooking?" He teased, ruffling her chocolate brown hair. She giggled, flattening it. "

"_Da_ddy," she laughed, emphasizing the first syllable of the word. "My hair!"

"Your hair is beautiful," he smoothed it out. "And I was just kidding about my cooking. I know Elena is much more creative when it comes to breakfast," he walked up to the stove where she stood and looked over her shoulder. He enjoyed the heat coming off the pan, sizzling on the burner.

"This omelet looks _amazing_," and suddenly, he slipped his hands through her arms and wrapped his arms around her waist for the slightest of moments, hugging her from behind. That heat from the stove seemed to reach her cheeks and all she could do was stare at the omelet and hope to God it wasn't burning. She couldn't think straight, let alone move. She was pretty sure she hadn't taken a breath in at least 20 seconds, and she felt faint as her back touched the strong muscles of his chest. It was brief, but it was big and startling. And when he leaned in for just a second to kiss the back of her head, she could hear the faintest of "Morning, 'Lena" floating into her ear.

Elena's heart froze and her stomach plummeted. Panic set in, were those butterflies in her stomach or was she going to vomit from nervousness?

It was the fourteenth morning in a row she'd made him breakfast, and he'd never once done _that._ The last time he'd gone down _that_ road, she'd begged him to reconsider what he was about to say. But now he was pouring coffee into a mug and munching on a piece of toast and staring out the window as if nothing out of the ordinary had just happened, as if it had just been the most normal thing in the world.

She straightened her shirt, which had bunched up the sides from his arms holding her and cleared her throat. She knew her cheeks were red and she felt all flustered. Sophie was oblivious as she munched away on her pancake. Thank _God_ for short attention spans. The last thing she needed was Sophie reading into things that weren't real. Even if she had wanted to bring it up, she wouldn't have. Not with Sophie in the room.

"Looks like snow today, doesn't it? I think you should probably just skip work and hang out with _us_ all day," he pointed between himself and Sophie, grinning like a little kid. "You've been working day and night. When you're not there, actually_ working_, you've been here, keeping us sane."

"You know I need the money," she said softly so Sophie couldn't hear. "You know I'd love to take a day off and just regroup with you. But I can't. I'm still living in my hotel," she smiled sadly. "I can't stay there forever,"

"Just the other day you said you had a house lined up," he finished his toast and brushed the crumbs off his lap. She plated his omelet and sat next to him at the table, opening the newspaper. "But you haven't given me the details. So, what _are_ the details?" He closed the paper, and she laughed at how natural _this_ all felt, too.

"Its complicated. I actually _own_ a house," she cleared her throat. And so began the revealing of little bits and pieces of Elena's life before Damon. She couldn't give him everything, and certainly not all at once. But she found herself _wanting _to share it with him, wanting to overcome _her_ difficulties, as he was overcoming his. "But it isn't in my name because of Aaron and everything that happened with him,"

"Hey, Soph," he cleared her plate off when she had finished every, syrupy bite. "I heard Maryanne has a surprise for you in the living room. Why don't you go with her and see what it is," he wanted to talk to Elena alone. She smiled and nodded and ran off, but not before hugging Elena's leg to thank her for the breakfast. "I love the pancakes," she giggled before she took off.

"God she is so precious," Elena smiled. She was so proud of Sophie, for everything she'd had to deal with. It broke her heart a little more each time she thought of what might happen when the truth came out. The truth, whatever it was, could do irreparable damage to this quasi-family they had going – a family where the woman and the man were just 'friends' and the little girl could very well be the flesh and blood of the two 'friends' and not even know it.

"You have done well with her," she continued.

"We're alone now," he said slowly, draining his mug of coffee and refilling it with more. "God this is good coffee. How do you make everything taste so good?"

"_Me? You're_ the chef_,_" she reminded him sweetly. "You made me amazing coffee just the other day. I'm nothing special. I'm just the paranoid friend who has to obsessively check in on you," she pouted, jokingly.

"But seriously, we're alone now," he said. "You started talking about the house and I was hoping you'd finish. I'm concerned about you living in that hotel. It's not safe and it's can't be comfortable."

"The house I have is my parents. They left it to me when they died," Elena was venturing into sensitive territory that she hadn't crossed into with anyone. She didn't have anyone she could trust to talk about it when it happened because she was so wrapped up in Aaron's mess. The last thing she wanted was for him to take it all away from her, somehow. The lawyers and her aunt said he'd never be able to take everything from her, but she knew otherwise. After all, he'd forced her to give him the money she got from the surrogacy. He'd threatened her, said his "bosses" would kill them both if he couldn't come up with cash. And she didn't want to die, so she'd stupidly listened to him. Those days were long gone now. No one could stop her from doing anything she wanted to, and no one could take _anything_ away from her again.

"Aaron was just getting into his 'jobs' at the time and I didn't want him to have access to anything left to me from my parents, so I talked to my lawyers and they kept it for me, but put it under my Aunt Jenna's name until I was ready,"

"So you've had access to a house for this amount of time and you're still living in that crappy hotel?" he frowned. "I don't understand why."

"There are a few reasons," she said sadly. "Everyone has their ghosts to face, right? Everyone has some kind of metaphorical demon they have to overcome in order to get on with what they really want. You and I are very similar when it comes to dealing with deaths, Damon," her fingers found the edges of her hair and she smoothed it between her fingers nervously. "I haven't gone back to that house since they died. There are too many memories, there's too much to deal with. I told Jenna the items I wanted to keep and told her to use her best judgment when it came to everything else. I didn't want to walk into a house that looked as if my mom had just left for work and my dad had just come in from fishing," she felt herself tear up.

Damon's heart was shaking. This woman had been there for him through everything that had happened in the last two months. She had been there _every_ morning for him, babying him, making breakfast and coffee and just saying "hi" before she went off to work. He'd have to be out of his damn mind to not realize how absolutely amazing she was. And now she was here, showing sadness for the first time since he'd known her. She didn't even really show vulnerability when she'd gotten into it with Aaron…she'd just been pissed off at that point. But now she was about to break down. She was teetering on the edge of something big, and he realized just how much he wanted to be there for her. He wanted to be the one she could cry to, but if he had one wish, it would be that he'd never see this broken look on her face again.

"Secondly, it's in Virginia," she swallowed. Damon's heart stopped. She was going to leave. No, she couldn't leave him…

"So you're going to move," he looked down at his empty plate now, not able to meet her watery eyes.

"I don't know, Damon," she sighed, heavy with emotion. She felt the heat rising in her chest as if she could start sobbing at any moment. "I don't want to move. I don't think I can _face_ that house, and I don't want to go back to Virginia. I moved here with Aaron, but now I can't imagine living anywhere else. But you're right. I can't live in a hotel forever. I need to get myself together."

Damon Salvatore knew one thing: Elena was _not_ moving. He couldn't force her to stay if she wanted to go, but all signs pointed to her not wanting to leave. The thought of her just disappearing devastated him. Then he thought of Sophie and what it would do to her if she couldn't see Elena every day. They had grown so close.

He swallowed and she could feel the emotion rolling off him. "We'll figure this out," he said softly. "If you want to go to Virginia and go through your things, I'll go with you. If you decide you want to live there….I'm not going to just pretend it wouldn't upset me….but I respect your wishes." He paused and she let out a tiny squeak of emotion, holding back more tears, "And if you decide you want to stay in New York, we'll figure this out. I'll help you sell the house if that's what you need. You can get the money and get a place where you'll be happy…you don't have to be afraid of anyone taking anything from you. I won't let them, I swear."

The look in his eyes was so raw, so real. He was looking at her as if nothing else mattered. She didn't believe in fate, or any other predestined happy endings, but she couldn't help but admit to herself that it seemed as if she and Damon were on their own separate wavelength from the rest of the world.

"I don't know if I'm ready," she exhaled, wiping her tears. Her emotions were tired and worn, but sharing just this little piece of her made her feel that much closer to him. It felt good to talk about the things that haunted her. In time, she would share with him her suspicions about Sophie. She told herself to just get it over with, do it sooner than later and don't risk anything. Don't fall in love with him and drop the bomb….do it before it'll hurt even more than it already will…

"But I think you're right. I think I need to just go and get my things and face my past. And I would love it if you would come with me when I go…. I think I might need you there. We'll talk to my aunt and get things settled. I won't go in with any expectations," her voice was somewhat raspy from her crying. "I just need to get this over with, figure out what I want."

He paused and nodded before he spoke softly again.

"I wish you'd consider what I said asked before," he whispered, taking her hand and smoothing his fingers over it. "It doesn't have to be the big deal you're making it out to be."

"I'm not a moocher, Damon. I work hard, make my money and support my own life. It's how it's been since my parents died. I've supported myself and survived through a lot worse than a junky hotel…"

"I don't doubt you," he shook his head. "But you deserve more and you could have it. If that house was in New York and it wasn't chock full of memories, you'd be sleeping in a comfortable bed every night, sleeping safely behind a door that was locked more tightly than a sliding chain…." She pulled her hand away.

"Listen to me," he grabbed it again. "I _know_ you're not a charity case," he locked eyes with her. "And I know you've got all kinds of stuff going on that you haven't told me. But I have faith in you and I have faith in _us_," he whispered. "I know that when the time is right, if you want to talk about those things, you will come to me. I'm your friend, you don't owe me _anything_," he ghosted his hand along her jawline, moving a few stray strands of hair back behind her ear. She shivered at the motion.

"We're a mess," she smiled and set her head down on the table in frustration.

"A complete and utter disaster," he winked, "But it's beautiful, because we don't have to alone anymore. We can be a disaster together…." He paused. He lifted her chin and smiled gently. She was breathtakingly gorgeous, even with tiny tears waiting in her eyes. "Please don't cry again. You are so strong to have gone through these things…you will get through this, and everything will be okay. You will be happy again."

"I _am_ happy, Damon," she laughed as the tears fell. It was a mixture of emotions and he couldn't read what was going on in her head. Was she sad? Angry? "That's just it. I'm happy here. I'm happy spending time with you. Sometimes I can't imagine _not_ seeing you and Sophie every day. But then I start to realize that your life is not _my_ life. I'm just here visiting. We're just friends. It's just, you make me feel like I belong here, and you do these _little, _amazing things that make me …. I don't know…. I start to think I'm letting myself slip. I'm not a baby. I don't need to be looked after. I can't be dependent on a man again,"

"I know you don't _need_ me to take care of you, Elena. You've proved that several times over, but won't you just let me _help_ you? Just for a little while, just so you can get out of that hotel and get on your feet again in a safer, better place?" he had asked her to move in with them twice before today and she'd turned him down quickly and without much explanation. He'd left a bookmark in that page, fully intending on revisiting the topic.

"You can stay in a guest room and use the guest bathroom you used on New Year's Eve. You can come and go as you please and it's not like you're obligated to act a certain way or be certain places,"

"So I'd be like a roommate, or a housemate, or maybe even a mansion-mate, in this case" she said, and he was hopeful. The first two times she'd just flat out said 'no.'

"Of course not, Elena," he assured her. "You're more to me than that and you know it. But I respect your wishes and I want what's best for you."

"It isn't good for Sophie…" she shook her head. "This is going to confuse her, Damon. Daddy's aren't supposed to have friends sleep over and move in …. She's so impressionable…."

"It's 2012. There aren't rules like that anymore, and Sophie _adores_ you. It would be fully explained to her and of course we'd take any concerns she had and regroup if we decided it actually _would_ be a bad idea, but I'll tell you now… it's not a bad idea." He smiled. "It's not _forever_, Elena. It's just until we got to Virginia and you decide what to do…."

Oh but how he wished he could beg her to move in with him forever. His heart was eons ahead of his brain, but he was smart enough to know he would ruin everything if he admitted that to her.

She bit her lip and looked at him with questions in her eyes. "I come with baggage you wouldn't believe…"

"I don't care," he assured her. "All I care about is you. I know you said they arrested Aaron, but we don't know he hasn't been released. If something happened to you I don't know what I'd do," he pled. "Take some time off work and we'll go to Virginia whenever you want,"

"I need the money,"

"Stop with the money, Elena. You _have_ money for your inheritance, right?" God he was so good at convincing her. "You told me to take some time for myself. Well now I'm telling you, actually I'm _begging_ you to take some time for _you_. You've been here so much that you've barely had anytime to actually do anything for yourself. You rarely eat breakfast. You just make it for me. I'm sure you're too busy to eat at work….you're skipping meals and sleeping in a rickety old bed…. You need to take better care of yourself. Regroup, right? If you don't, you'll end up like me, having a mental breakdown in front of the paparazzi," he smiled awkwardly.

"Okay," she nodded. She was happy he'd finally referenced his breakdown. "I am kind of a hypocrite with that, right? But here's the deal. There are terms that come with this."

"Of course," he raised his hands, showing he had no problem with her reservations.

"I will stay here until we get the house thing situated, but that's it. I will not take any money from you, and I will contribute to the grocery bill. I will sleep in the guest room every night, no exceptions," she paused to raise her eyebrows at him and he just smirked. She hit him in the arm, continuing, "I will mind my own business. You don't need to include me in any family time or family things. You and Sophie should still have your special time. I'm just here to sleep and eat and you don't have to feel obligated to wait for me to eat or do anything silly like that."

"Your terms are _silly_," he smiled, winking. "But I get what you're saying. How but I say I won't feel _obligated_, but it doesn't mean I won't do those things anyway. If you're staying in my house and I want to wait for you for dinner, I will. I won't do anything that I don't want to do, okay? And I won't do anything you're uncomfortable with."

"Okay," she agreed, reaching out to shake his hand in a mock formal agreement.

"What's that about?" He looked down at her hand. "What, is this a business deal or what? Come on," he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and hooked her into a hug. "I've had enough business deals for a lifetime," he reminded her.

"About that…." She started. "Are you ever going back to work?"

"I thought one of the terms of your agreement was that you were going to 'mind your own business,'" he winked, and she shook her head. "But I'll answer your question simply because I'm a nice guy. The answer is no, I'm not going back. So if you want to plan our little trip to Virigina, my schedule is completely open." With that he washed his hands and went to look out the window again, enjoying the sun shining off the tiny snowflakes as they fell on the grass.

"Damon, about earlier…." She started, nervously. "When I said baggage, I…."

"See, I _knew_ it was going to snow," he cut her off, not realizing she was just about to delve into her feelings, just about to let him in a little. He pointed out to Elena as she closed her eyes and tightened her lips, willing herself to just stay quiet. Just let him have this moment of peace. Everything else could wait.


	11. Chapter 10

_**A/N: I am flattered by the amount of story adds I've been getting. Truly, I appreciate all of you. Thank you to EVERYONE who is taking the time to read my story! This chapter was fun to write. It is a sort of a fly over of what's been happening since Elena moved into the Salvatore house. Walls are starting to come down, folks, which can only get us closer to what we all want, right? It also means the heartbreak is on the way….but we've got time to let these two wrap their heads and hearts around what they really mean to each other, first. Don't panic yet! I hope we can all fall in love with these characters all over again as they find one another.**_

_**We need the time to truly understand just what life is doing to them. It's a slow and gentle dance.**_

_**So honestly, I thank each and every one of you for your thoughts, opinions, and reactions! Let's roll.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Her Mother's Eyes<strong>

**Chapter 10**

"She's moving in with you?" Caroline smiled as Damon tucked new bed sheets into what was about to be Elena's bed. "This is serious, Damon. I'm so happy for you,"

"Nothing's changed," he assured her. "We're still just friends, so don't get too excited. She's moving here as a last resort," he said seriously. "I practically had to beg her and I'm _still_ not convinced she actually wants to live here. I just want what's best for her. She's going through a lot right now,"

"And so are you," she sat down at the edge of the bed, noticing the vase of flowers he'd taken the time to set up on the dresser. He'd gotten her a card and written "E" on it in a script letter. "But you're healing, and it's _so_ good to have my brother back," she squeezed his hand. "I'm happy you're doing what makes _you_ happy. And I'm happy you're letting someone into your life again."

"When you know Elena, it's impossible not to want her in your life," he smiled.

* * *

><p>"You have everything you need?" Damon asked Elena as she finished filling the clothes from her suitcase into her dresser and closet. "You already know where the bathroom is and I actually had a tv installed in here so you can watch it when you fall asleep, if you want…" she smiled and walked up to him, pushing herself upward on her tiptoes and wrapping her arms around him tightly.<p>

"You are so sweet to do this," He could smell the perfume lingering on her neck. "I promise to be out of your hair in a few weeks,"

"I'm glad you're here. At least I know you're safe," his hands hand gone around her waist, resting on her small hips. Their hearts were pounding and they both _knew_ it. They could feel the tension rising, and Damon was the one to pull away. He wanted to respect her. He'd promised her he would.

"I'm two doors down if you need anything. Have a good night, Elena." He clicked the door closed behind him before she could respond. She mentally cursed herself for what she'd let her body feel.

She'd reacted to his touches like a wildfire eating dry grass. And she _knew_ he felt her heartbeat increase. She was the one who'd made the rules about sleeping. She wasn't going to be the one to break them on the first night.

* * *

><p>There were days where it didn't even seem like she lived there. They'd barely cross paths during the day. Damon was out and about doing who knows what, and Elena was getting ready for work. They'd share a quick cup of coffee and a small conversation in the mornings, but many nights passed where the only sign of the beautiful woman in his home was her purse on the kitchen counter and her jacket hung on the coatrack.<p>

At first, Elena continued to work, but reduced the amount of hours. She wasn't going to mooch everything off of him, although he'd told her over and over again that he didn't think of it that way. She'd told him she'd contribute to the grocery bill, and she would. She mostly worked nights, coming home late after Sophie was already fast asleep. And although she'd told him not to worry about dinners for her, she'd come home to find a plate of food warming in the oven for her at 9:30 at night. The first night she'd worked late, he'd waited to eat dinner with her and she'd nearly freaked out.

"I told you not to do this, Damon. Eat with Sophie," she insisted.

"You worked all day and you're hungry," he shrugged. "I thought it might be nice if you had someone to eat with."

"You don't have to wait for me, really," she raised her voice. She didn't sound angry, just somewhat defensive and slightly panicked. She got up and heated up the food, setting plates out in front of the two of them in silence. After a moment, she set her fork down, sighing.

"But thank you for your kindness. I guess I'm just not used to people looking out for me…. I tend to feel like I'm being controlled when I can't make my own decisions….but it's not like that with you. You're not Aaron. I know you only mean to be kind….I'm sorry I yelled," she shot him an apologetic look and he nodded, walking on eggshells.

He'd resorted to hot plates of food in the oven from that point on, but it hurt him slightly that she'd reacted so harshly. She was just trying to keep her distance, he told himself. From the sounds of it, distance helped keep her heart from breaking. But she was right, he wasn't Aaron, and he would never try to control her.

She had gotten into a routine after work. She'd take her uniform off and crawl into her bed, putting on her headphones and hoping to ignore the more persistent thoughts she'd been having of the man two doors down from her.

She'd heard him up at night, brushing his teeth, running the shower. One night, she'd actually crept out of bed to peek in his door when she'd heard him coughing. She didn't dare go in.

* * *

><p>She began to soften up slowly, warming up to the idea of their little unconventional situation.<p>

"Ewena, will you tuck me in?" Sophie had asked her by the end of the first week she was there. She'd gotten used to Elena being there for breakfast, but the idea of her reading her a story before bed was even _more_ exciting to the small girl. She'd looked back at Damon who was turning Sophie's nightlight on. He smiled at his daughter's question, feeling relieved that Sophie was so receptive to Elena living there.

"Brush your teeth first," she reminded her. "And if your Daddy doesn't mind, I'll tuck you in."

"And read me a story," she said jumping up and down. "I got a new book! Oh, can she, Daddy?"

"Of course, sweetie," he swept a strand of the little girls' hair out of her eyes. She was standing in pink princess pajamas and suddenly she looked so grown up. She was only two and a half, he reminded himself. Elena was crouched down next to her, pulling up her socks and when Damon looked down at them both at the same time, he shivered and his breath caught in his throat as their eyes locked on his in unison. They looked _so_ similar. For a minute it almost felt as if they were a family, as if Elena….no….

Elena's heart nearly burst as she laid the small girl down and pulled her blankets up to her shoulders. She'd read her a story and kissed her forehead. Thoughts of her small baby being taken out of her arms came flooding back and she desperately needed to know the truth. Could Sophie really, honestly be her daughter? It felt so right….

"She has a way to sneak into your heart," she admitted to Damon that night.

"She's a little miracle, that one," he confirmed. "Someday I'll tell you our story," he smiled fondly at the thought of his little angel. "And someday, when Sophie's older, she'll tell _this_ story; The story of you coming into her life and being as amazing as you are with her. She loves you, you know," he inhaled sharply, afraid of where this could go. "She falls in love quickly and completely. And I swear, for a two and a half year old, she feels emotions four times stronger than the rest of us,"

"I promise to be careful," she nodded, biting her lip. "I won't let that little heart break," she eeked out. Her greatest fears were unfolding, but she couldn't stop herself from letting this sweet man and his little daughter into her heart. Even if Sophie turned out _not_ to be hers….she didn't think she could ever stop loving her. And why should she?

* * *

><p>Elena marched into the kitchen, panting. She'd successfully run two miles to the gym, beat the crap out of a punching bag for 45 minutes, and run back. Pretty good for a chilly day in February. She pulled open the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water, chugging it down quickly. She wiped her forehead, and when she turned away from the fridge, she jumped in surprise.<p>

"Boo," he smiled, taking in sweat covered skin and sopping wet hair. "You're certainly sweaty."

"I just came from the gym," she breathed. "I took a shower, but you wouldn't know it….I ran home."

"Hm, so that's why your hair's soaking wet," he twisted her ponytail in between his fingers for a moment, letting it fall. "It's freezing out. You're going to get sick."

"You'd rather I come home _without_ showering?" He watched as she slipped the zip hoodie off her shoulders, revealing her smooth skin beneath it. "It feels good, but I also kind of feel like I might die…" she laughed. "I need to get back on a routine… I'm getting out of shape."

"Hardly," he said smirked, letting his eyes walk over her body. She noticed and enjoyed it for a moment, then snapped out of it, breaking the tension.

"Anyway," she said, quickly changing the subject.

"Doing anything tonight?" He had followed her up the stairs to her bedroom and waited in her doorframe as she sat down on her bed. She nodded that he could enter and he sat down next to her.

"I was going to curl up with a good book and a glass of wine," she smiled. "I'm off work tomorrow, so why not? I've worked hard, I deserve it!"

She stretched her arms up in the sky and his gaze fell to her long, lean muscles. She was wearing a tank top and her shoulders were bare. He walked behind her, his eyes following the lines of her razorback tank top. Her muscles looked tight, sore. And when her hand went up to squeeze her shoulder, he pushed it aside sweetly, replacing it with his own. She smiled as his strong hands worked her muscles. She leaned her head back, letting her hair ponytail fall onto his hands and he slipped the hair tie out, releasing her locks across her back. It was sensual and intimate and she was so caught up in the moment that she didn't care. His hands were amazing on her and she _didn't_ want him to stop….

"Mmmm, You're really good at that," she whispered, breathy.

"You're tense," he whispered in her ear. "Little known fact…Damon Salvatore is a trained masseuse," his breath tickled the back of her neck. "You tell me if it hurts….I can stop…. If this is too much or…." His hands worked harder and his lips were inches from the nape of her neck. Goosebumps covered her skin and his hands floated over them gently.

"No, it's okay….it's just a massage…." She swallowed. Her heart was pounding and her body was betraying everything her mind had told her about giving him time, about being his friend…

"If you want to lie down I can…." He started, nervously. He expected her to ask him to stop. He would've bet that she would've kicked him out right then and there. But she instead shocked him when she nodded and stretched out on her stomach and let Damon work the muscles from her lower back all the way up to her shoulder blades and back down. His legs were one each side of her, but he didn't put any weight on her.

"You're a little fighter, you know that?" he smiled at how good she felt. "I'd love to see you kick that punching bag's ass sometime."

"It's a good workout, and it helps me deal with tension and…." She stopped and gasped as his hand snuck under her stomach so that his thumbs could press harder into her back. His fingertips grazed along the soft skin of her stomach as he'd pulled her shirt up to the bottom of her sports bra. God he felt good. "This is so relaxing I think I might fall asleep before I even get to the wine and book…. " She trailed off. He was certain he'd never felt skin as smooth as Elena's. He worked in silence for another five minutes before he noticed she was beginning to doze off.

"No one's ever treated me the way you do," she mumbled. "I think I'm pretty lucky to have you, Damon…."

And it was true. Damon treated her as she deserved to be treated. He gave her space, understood she was a powerful, independent woman. But he also knew she was a flower and she was fragile. She could stand on her own two feet just fine, but it didn't mean she didn't enjoy a little attention every now and then.

"Shhh. Fall asleep, sweetheart. It's okay," he whispered, rubbing light circles into her back. "You deserve to relax. You deserve to be pampered." When he heard her breathing even out and he knew she was asleep. He leaned in to kiss her forehead. "And I promise, as long as you live in my house, you'll never be treated any other way." She'd fallen asleep on his hands and he gently rolled her over, cradling him against his chest. "You and your silly rules, huh?" He watched the sleeping beauty. "Now I feel like a dick if I actually stay in here so I _have_ to leave." He chuckled at the fact that he was talking to a sleeping woman. "Goodnight, 'Lena," he said softly as he closed the door behind him.

She'd let him touch her and she hadn't said no. He had been moments, seconds away from kissing her neck, from rolling her over and kissing her senseless. It's what he had wanted, and what she wanted too, he thought. She was letting her guard down, slowly but surely.

* * *

><p>The weeks had turned into months. Time had gotten away from them all, and things were feeling more natural every day. He'd convinced her to take a month off work, praying she'd never go back. He longed to keep her with him every day and let her explore her other interests. He'd heard her heart was in writing, though she'd never had time to do much more than write a few short stories.<p>

She'd been home for dinner almost every night, and to help tuck Sophie into bed. He'd caught her folding _his_ laundry, once, and he smiled at the neat little way she folded his t-shirts and left them in a laundry basket outside of his bedroom door. He wouldn't have minded if she'd just gone in, but he didn't press the issue.

On a cold day in March, Giuseppe walked up to Damon's door and knocked. He blinked in surprise when Elena answered the door in a pair of thin, teal cotton pants and a black tank top. Her hair fell over her shoulders, covering the spaghetti straps of her top and cascading over her breast. "Well, Elena, dear," he swallowed, clearly uncomfortable with the scene in front of him. "What are _you_ doing here at 7 a.m. in _that_," he pointed at her outfit. He smiled wickedly. His son didn't waste any time.

"She's staying here for a while," Damon walked up to the door in dark jeans and a thin, light grey t-shirt that hugged the muscles of his chest and arms. His hair was dripping from his recent shower, and he smelled of soap and cologne. Elena inhaled the magnificence of his presence as he stepped next to her. His light eyes nearly set her off balance. His sex appeal only increased as the days went on, she noticed.

Damon closed the door behind his father as he stepped into the foyer. "I think the _real_ question is, what are _you_ doing here at 7 in the morning?"

"I'm here to give you an ultimatum, son," he cleared his throat, shooting a glance at Elena. She could take a hint. He didn't want her in the room when they were discussing business.

"Elena, you don't have to go," he said as she began to walk out.

"Its fine," she waved her hands indicating she wasn't upset. "My coffee was gone anyway. I need to get showered and dressed and packed," she smiled as she walked up the stairs.

"Come back to work tomorrow or you're done, Damon. You've wasted enough time." Damon simply smiled and walked into the neighboring room.

Giuseppe followed Damon into the kitchen, noticing two empty coffee mugs and two plates with toast crumbs on them. It smelled of apple cinnamon and Giuseppe's eyes shot to the counter where a scented candle was burning. A small robe had been hung on the back of one of the chairs and he caught the scent of perfume as he moved it to sit down. He couldn't help but smile to himself, noticing that Elena had definitely put a woman's touch on this house. He could remember coming over six months ago to piles of dishes in the sink and mail all over the kitchen table. But his son was still throwing everything away, and for a woman at that….

"Damon, do you know what you're doing here?" he cleared his throat. "With Elena and all this…" he waved his hands toward the candles and decorations.

"Yes, actually, and I've been meaning to talk to you about it, too." He set a manila folder filled with paperwork in front of him. "These are my resignation papers. They are all signed and dated today. I am not coming back to work."

He pulled the paperwork out of the file and began to review, "I, Damon Salvatore, resign as CEO of INK, Co., "he read aloud. Damon spent a good hour explaining what exactly he had typed up.

"You're making a mistake, son. This company is your legacy, your future. What could be more important than that? Your _daughter_ deserves this. Don't give this up. You've worked yourself into the ground to get to this point,"

"I worked myself in the ground so I didn't have to think about Katherine being gone. I did it to myself, yes. This _company_ is _not_ the reason I became the emotionless, withdrawn man I did. But I put everything I had into work, and I didn't let myself heal. I realize that now. Even when I was with Katherine I spent too much time at work…. I'm not going to do that this time," he caught himself and stopped. The whole time he was talking he had an image of Elena sitting at home with Sophie, waiting for him to come home late from work. He knew it wasn't like that. He knew she'd specifically said there weren't expectations….

"This time?" Giuseppe asked.

Elena came down the stairs in jeans and a soft, purple top that clung to her body and showed off her curves. She'd done it on purpose and cursed herself for just a moment before she smiled wickedly. Oh, this was getting dangerous. Damon's eyes fell on her soft curls falling softly down her back. God, how he wanted to run his fingers through it! Elena had been living in his house for almost two months and she'd gotten more mouthwatering with each passing day, he decided.

She had showered and made herself look completely hot in the time he'd gone through paperwork with his dad? This woman could be the death of him. And he was about to get on an airplane and fly south to spend a week alone with her in Virginia.

He stood up for a minute automatically, grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm sorry, I'm just looking for my….necklace…." she stopped, looking at the paperwork. She stared into his eyes for a minute with question. He hadn't told her he drawn up paperwork for his resignation. He didn't seem like he had planned on saying anything until they'd come back from Virginia. "I didn't mean to interrupt,"

"You're not," he said quickly. "I saw your necklace on the bathroom counter, by Sophie's toothbrush holder." He smiled, thinking of how sweet it was that the two ladies of the house brushed their teeth together every night.

"Oh yeah, now I remember. I took it off when she accidentally squirted the paste all over me," she smiled. "Thank you, Damon." She began to walk back upstairs, a sort of sad look on her face. "If we need to reschedule the trip…." She stopped.

"No, of course not," he assured her, smiling, but he couldn't help but notice she seemed a little upset. He watched her walk the rest of the way up the stairs and then his eyes fell back to his father.

"What?" He asked, staring right into his father's eyes.

"Elena's got you all twisted up, hasn't she?" he asked seriously. "But you're still just friends."

Damon nodded, honestly. He could admit it, but he wasn't about to get all soft with the man who'd made Elena feel unwelcome in his home. "And I'm not going to blow it on work."

"She is a very beautiful friend, Damon," he warned. "And you're starting to lose your grip, I can see the way you watch her. I'm just saying …." He paused. "Watch your bank account, son. Now that you're not working, you don't want to let a pretty set of eyes distract you and…."

Damon shook his head and laughed angrily. "You know, Dad, I thought for a minute you might actually be happy for me. I thought you might actually _like_ Elena now. But now I see that you think she's just after my money. So the answer to the question of what could possibly be more important than going to a fancy office every day, making billions of dollars a year only to come home to an empty, lonely household where my daughter is raised by her _nanny_…." He stopped and smirked, "The answer is simple. My _life_. What the _hell_ am I working for if I can't even enjoy my life? And my future? My future is sitting in the other room, playing dolls. Sophie is my future, and I'm going to _miss everything_ if I keep up the work schedule I was on before."

Giuseppe frowned and partially opened his mouth but couldn't find the words.

"So yes, I know what I'm doing. I'm _fixing_ this. I'm fixing everything that I've wrecked, including my life. You have the paperwork. Now please leave," he pointed to the door, standing up. "We're done."

"Damon…"

"I quit, Dad. Deal with it," he shouted as his dad walked out the door, shaking his head.

Elena walked around the corner, setting her hand on her hip and waiting for him to turn toward her. "What did you do, Damon…." She asked softly, gently. She'd heard the whole conversation. She'd heard Giuseppe demean her and Damon defend her. She couldn't help but get the feeling that he wouldn't be so quick to walk away from his legacy if he'd never met her….

"I quit and I kicked my dad out of our house for being a douche," he confirmed. Her eyes widened at the way he'd said "our" house. As if she actually _lived_ there. "What? Why are you pouting?" He walked closer to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. Her sweater was soft and her arms were tight and toned underneath it.

"What if you made a mistake? What are you going to do now?" She flailed her arms, pacing back and forth in front of him.

"I didn't make a mistake, Elena," he said. "I think I've earned a little lazy time. I've worked enough hours for the rest of my life, if I so choose. And there's enough money in my bank account to last the rest of my, Sophie and her kids' lifetimes without another minute of labor."

"You rushed into this on a whim," she shook her head, her eyes wild with fire. "You haven't said a _damn_ thing about that night since it happened. It was almost _two_ months ago. And now you just up and quit without talking to m…" she stopped. She knew she had no right to demand he discuss things with her. She was nothing to him, she knew, not in the long run.

"Settle down, Elena. You never said anything to me before about thinking it was a bad idea. In fact, you wanted me to relax and take some time for myself. Now you're scolding me?"

"No," she assured him. "It's just….I _care_ about you, Damon. I just want you to _think_ about what you're doing. I don't want you to be miserable. I don't want you to panic in another two months when you're feeling better and realize what you've given up," she raised her voice, showing extreme fire and passion in what she was saying.

"I'm giving up my old life so I can move on with a new one," he explained, stepping closer to her. She backed up slightly, seeing the way his eyes were settling on hers. "I'm going to enjoy life! I'm going to spend time with Sophie and with you and…."

"And _what,_ Damon? We're _friends_, I don't want to be the reason for your decisions and I shouldn't be. I knew this was a bad idea for me to move in here…."

She was staring right at him, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Hey," he lowered his voice, apologetically. "I didn't say any of this was because you moved in here. You know my thoughts on that and they haven't changed," he looked into those doe eyes. "Do you really regret moving in here with us,? Be honest, because if you _really _do, if you're really that miserable..."

She shook her head immediately, showing him she was sure of her answer. "No, I don't," she swallowed. "When I get upset I just start spewing words that I don't really mean...but I do think it's putting a strain on us," she tightened her lips. "Sometimes it's just so difficult to get _through_ to you, Damon…. And then I realize it's none of my business anyway…."

"I don't want to _fight,_ Elena," he breathed. "Let's not do this right now," he raised his hands up in surrender. "We are not going to have our first argument before we go to your parent's house." He shook his head. "I am going to be there for you through this, and I can't have you looking at me like that," He referenced her damaged, angry eyes.

"Just promise me you won't ruin your life for me," she whispered, her voice breaking, "Because trust me, I'm not worth it." She swallowed and marched up the stairs.

"Well, shit," he yelled when she'd closed her bedroom door. He slammed his hands down on the kitchen counter. She was the _only _person worth anything and now he'd gone and pissed her off. They'd been making progress. She'd even seemed to warm up to some things she used to be bothered by. She'd even let him tuck her in one night last week….

It was time to stop pretending. And it was time for her to stop pretending, too. It was only making it worse.

That was it. He'd decided. He was going to tell her how he felt about her in Virginia. He couldn't wait any longer. In a matter of days she'd either be wrapped in his arms or she'd be packing her bags and moving out.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks, guys ;) Next up, Virginia!


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: The next chapter is here! We're in a bit of a transitional time, between what they are and what they are about to become. We've got a few necessary, serious conversations in here where we see Elena opening up a little. Next chapter is a big one and I'm really excited to write it. I hope you enjoy this chapter, though, and as always, I really appreciate the feedback I have received. Many of you take the time to tell me the parts you're enjoying the most and I appreciate that. Thank you! Here we go.**

**Her Mother's Eyes**

**Chapter 11 **

The flight was normal with very little turbulence. Damon had insisted they fly first class when he found out Elena had only been on a plane one other time. He tapped his leg anxiously as they landed. His stomach was doing flip flops for so many reasons. He was nervous for Elena and what this trip would do to her. When she'd talked to him about how she had been afraid to go back there, she'd seemed so vulnerable, so broken. And that was _not _his Elena. She was always the strong one. She'd picked _him_ up when he'd broken down. What if he couldn't do the same? What if he couldn't make her feel better? What if he just failed?

His nerves fluttered for other reasons, naturally. This was it. His relationship with the gorgeous, doe eyed woman next to him was about to be forever changed. For as confident as he'd been as a business man, he couldn't help but worry that he was about to ruin everything they had. She'd been so resistant to the idea of him talking about "them" at first. But lately she'd been so much more receptive to the sweet things he'd said to her and he'd caught her staring at him when she didn't think he'd noticed.

He'd made a big decision that morning. He looked down at his left hand and touched the spot where his wedding ring had been just hours before. He'd slipped it off before they left the house that morning, tucking it into a jewelry box in his top dresser drawer. Elena hadn't noticed at first, but when he handed her the plane ticket, she hadn't felt that familiar cold ring against her skin. She'd swallowed thickly but hadn't mentioned it. She was afraid to. If she brought it up he might panic. He was trying to move on, she told herself. This was good, right?

* * *

><p>"Do you think Sophie will be okay with Caroline and Stefan for a week?" her voice somewhat somber. "I feel bad that we didn't bring her."<p>

"She'll be _fine_," he smiled, confidently. "Caroline was so excited to spend time with her. Things seem to be getting serious with Stefan fast," he licked his lips that had dried out from the plane ride. "I couldn't be happier for them, really, but I know Caroline has always wanted a family. Sometimes I wonder if Stefan really knows what he's in for. He loves Sophie, but his own kids? I think he might freak out the minute Caroline mentions marriage,"

"I think Stefan would do just about anything for Caroline," she disagreed. "And I think he loves her enough that he would _want_ that with her someday. Sometimes the things you _think_ you want or _don't _want change…." She faded out as they pulled their baggage from the overheads and began to walk down the aisle. He pulled hers down and walked with both their bags down the narrow aisle, following closely behind her. He couldn't help but hope she wasn't just referring to Stefan and Caroline when she'd mentioned changes. The truth was, the more time she'd spent with him, the more desperate he'd become to convince her to stay in his home forever.

"Aunt Jenna!" Elena smiled as the young woman embraced her. She felt a small bump between them and smiled at Jenna. Could she be pregnant? They'd talked a few times that month, but this wasn't the type of news you told over the phone when you knew you'd see the person soon, she supposed. She'd let Jenna tell her when the time was right.

Damon couldn't help but notice that Jenna didn't seem that much older than her niece. "Thank you so much for picking us up!" Jenna's eyes roamed to the man with the beautiful, light eyes standing next to Elena.

"This is Damon," she smiled as he reached his hand out to shake hers. Jenna instead pulled him into a hug. "We hug in this family," she assured him. "And from what I've heard about you, you _deserve_ a hug and a big thank you for what you've done for Elena."

"It is so nice to meet you, Jenna," he wrapped an arm around Elena's shoulder, slinging a bag over his shoulder and using the same arm to pull up the handle on his rolling suitcase. "Believe it or not, I've never been to Virginia. Not a lot of business going on down here for me,"

"Ah, yes, Damon Salvatore. You're quite the business man," Jenna's eyebrows raised but Elena shook her head quickly and mouthed, "no," swiping her hand across her throat to indicate the conversation needed to end there. Jenna's eyes widened before Damon could respond.

"It's fine, Elena," he waved it off. "Thank you, Jenna. I was, yes," he seemed absolutely fine, as if it wasn't bothering him in the slightest. She knew better, though.

"But I'm on a permanent vacation. And what better way to start a new chapter in my life than a trip to a destination I've never been to with a beautiful woman," he leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. He expected to receive the biggest glare of his life from her. One, he'd kissed her and the last time he'd gone down that road he'd been in big trouble. Secondly, they hadn't brought up the work thing since last night and he was certain she was still upset about it since their conversations had been short and somewhat stiff since. He'd asked her to drop it and she respected that. He knew her opinion and that was all that mattered. What would rehashing it do? But instead of a glare, he received a warm smile from her at the touch of his lips on her cheek. That was the thing about Elena: she _always_ surprised him.

"How's the house?" Elena asked, trying to stay strong. She'd had a few months to prepare herself for this trip. She wasn't going to back out now.

"It's beautiful, Elena. I did what you asked and took out your parent's belongings for the most part. I set aside the items you mentioned you wanted to keep. I'd be lying if I said it doesn't still look like it did when you were a kid living there…. That's a house that simply won't ever lose its charm. Will you two be staying there or would you like to stay with Alaric and me?"

"I think we better stay at your house for now," she said. "I'm not sure how this is going to go exactly, if you don't mind, of course. If it's too much trouble, we could find a hotel somewhere,"

"Don't be silly. Of course you're welcome in our house, sweetie." She touched her stomach. "It'll be nice to spend some time catching up. We've got news."

* * *

><p>As Damon sat next to Elena at the table across from Jenna and her husband, Alaric, he couldn't help but smile. Elena seemed to light up around her family. It was <em>so<em> nice to see her relaxed for a change. It felt good to see her smile again. He reached next to him and draped his arm around the back of her chair and Jenna's eyes sparkled at the gesture.

She looked over to Alaric and he nodded. "So, as I was saying, Alaric and I have news," she looked to her husband, grinning. "I'm pregnant! Twelve weeks so far," she sipped her water.

"Oh, Jenna!" Elena got up and walked around the table to give her a hug. "I am _so_ happy for you. You and Alaric finally get to live your dream. Honestly, you two are going to be great parents."

Damon reached across the table to shake Alaric's hand. The man was smiling from ear to ear, and Damon knew why. Kids are miracles. This man was about to experience the best 18 years of his life. If he didn't have Sophie, he didn't know where he'd be right now.

"I think this deserves a celebratory drink for the non-pregnant people!" Alaric smiled. "And Jenna, baby, I'll get you some sparkling juice." She nodded, smiling.

"Juice for me, too, please," Elena nodded. "Trust me. I know what it's like to be the only one not able to drink. Even though you know it's for a good reason….its just," she cut herself off abruptly, realizing Damon was listening to her every word. He'd suspected she'd had a child, but never pushed the issue. Her eyes were wide and beautiful.

Elena's brain worked overtime to figure out how to come back from her almost flub. She didn't want him to find out this way! They hadn't discussed her pregnancy yet and _she_ wanted to be the one to tell him in her own way. She'd soon have to decide just how detailed she wanted to be when it came right down to it. "Besides, I shouldn't drink alcohol right now anyway. It's been a long few days and I have to be in my right mind," she finished.

"Come on, man. Wanna help?" Alaric asked, noticing the slight awkwardness that had developed. Damon nodded and followed him to the liquor cabinet. Alaric took out two tumblers and poured the light brown liquid into them, handing one to Damon.

"So what's the story with you and my niece?" He smiled. "She said you're her friend, but you're all googly-eyed around her," he smirked. "So what's the real story?"

"We started out as friends," he sipped the liquid. "She was doing me a favor by going to a party with me for work …. But then it started to have nothing to do with the banquet at all. Suddenly _that_ wasn't the reason I wanted her around. She's become so much a part of my life, it's just natural, like we've always been this way…." he shrugged.

"So you two are…." He raised his eyebrows. "Because I may look like a cool guy that's too young to be her uncle, but I'm not okay with you just screwing around with her. She looks tough but she's been through a lot…"

"No, it's not like that," he assured him. "It isn't like _that_ between us. We haven't even kissed or anything, so you're not obligated to punch me in the face anything." Alaric laughed at that. "We're complicated, really. And _we_ haven't even really talked about it yet, so I can't get into details….but I will tell you one thing, Ric," he looked back toward Elena who was whispering with Jenna at the table. "She's the single most important adult in my life and I'd do anything to keep it that way forever."

Damon liked Alaric. It was honorable that he was protective of his niece. "Are you excited to be a Dad?" Damon asked him, happy to have a male to talk to that wasn't associated with INK, Co. or his family.

"Yes, but nervous. Jenna and I have been trying to have a kid for five years and the doctor's all but told her she wouldn't be able to have one. Then something amazing happened," he smiled at his glowing wife. "I'm just so nervous something's going to happen…."

"I have a daughter. She's going to be three next month. I'll tell you now, Ric. You're going to be nervous about a lot of things, and half the time you probably really_ will_ make the wrong decision about something…but when it comes down to it, all that matters is that you love and protect your child. Nothing else matters."

Alaric smiled at him appreciatively. He didn't know many men who could have a serious conversation with another man after only knowing him for a few hours. "Thanks, I appreciate it. Maybe you really are good for Elena," he teased, clapping him on the back. "Not like that other_ dick_, Aaron. He's the reason she got so off track…" Damon simply nodded, unsure if he could reveal any details about what went down with Aaron. Apparently she hadn't shared just how bad it had gotten.

The Saltzman house was cozy, but not enormous. Family pictures were hung on the wall of Jenna and Elena's mom, Miranda. Miranda was quite a bit older than her sister, but their relationship was loving and loyal. She'd protected Jenna every day of her life, and Jenna had wanted to take Elena under her wing when Miranda and Grayson passed. But Elena had panicked and moved out to New York with her druggie boyfriend. She'd never forgive herself for dropping the issue.

"Are you planning on going to the house tonight?" Jenna asked them. "If you'd like, you can use one of our cars." It was now 8 pm and Elena really just wanted to crawl under the covers and turn in. She was feeling emotionally drained lately. Between her developing feelings for Damon and the tough decisions she was going to be making this week, she'd all but mentally collapsed.

"I think maybe the morning is a better idea," Damon suggested, taking Elena's tired eyes and stature into consideration. "We're pretty drained."

Jenna nodded and smiled as she watched Damon walk back to Alaric. It was nice to see her husband having communication with another man. He was always there for her, being what she needed. It wasn't often that he was able to just hang out with the guys.

"Maybe I should've mentioned this earlier. You may change your mind about wanting to stay here. We've already started converting one of the guest rooms into the nursery. Are you going to be okay in the same room?" Jenna asked Elena, quietly.

"Um," Elena bit her lip nervously.

"Because you said you were just friends so at first I thought it'd be fine…but now that I've actually _seen_ the two of you together, I can see there might be a little more to it than that. I don't blame you. I may be pregnant and married but that man is _hot_, Elena."

"I know," she swallowed dryly. "Things are getting weird with us," she admitted. "We live together right now and I'm afraid to make it any more awkward than it already is sometimes. Things have _almost_ happened, but they haven't." It felt good to talk to someone she could trust about her feelings for Damon. "I care about him. It's just complicated….don't worry about the room. We'll be fine. We appreciate you letting us stay here,"

* * *

><p>After Damon had piled their bags up in the guest room, he stood in his doorframe, watching her carefully. She was beautiful, even when her makeup was rubbing off her face and her hair was falling out of her twisted bun. She moved around frantically as if looking for something. His eyes turned to the walls, finding a framed picture of Elena and her parents when she had graduated from high school. She didn't look much different, but he couldn't help but think she'd only gotten more beautiful with time.<p>

"I think I left my necklace at home," she began tossing things out of her bag. "I just shouldn't take it off. I always lose it."

"It's fine," he said soothingly. "Just sit down and relax. I know you're tired. We'll look tomorrow," he began walking closer to her.

"I'm afraid I'll really lose it one day," she said, her voice somewhat breaking.

"And if you do, I'll get you a new one, okay?" He put his hand out to cradle her wrist and stop her from going through the bags. "It's _just_ a necklace, Elena."

"You make me feel materialistic," she said softly.

"Now you _know_ that's now how I meant it," he cringed slightly. The once simple friendship they'd had was now sticky with all these extra feelings. He didn't want to have to be careful with his words, but in the span of the last two days, everything seemed so much thicker between them.

She sat down on the bed amongst the clothes she'd just thrown in heaps. "Are you okay, Elena? Are you really okay with being here? I know you were hesitant to come. Did I rush this trip?" he laced his fingers through hers, plopping down next to her. "If you don't want to go tomorrow morning, we could just go home. If you don't think you'll _ever_ be ready, I can arrange for it to just go on the market…."

"I want to do this," she nodded, small tears in her eyes. "I _need_ to go there and get it straightened out. I'm a grown woman. I should be able to do this without having a meltdown. I should be able to do a _lot_ of things without crying… lately I'm all over the place," she admitted. He lifted her chin up and stared right at her.

"We all heal in time. It's your time now. And you deserve it. I chose _not_ to grieve when Katherine died. You weren't given that choice. You had to leave, for your safety, Elena. So don't be so hard on yourself. I think it's just time for you to have some closure. God knows I'm still dealing with mine," he reached over to let his fingers slide where his ring used to be. Her eyes followed his hand and she touched the now bare spot.

"She'll always still be your wife, Damon," she reminded him. "Just because you don't wear the ring doesn't mean she's not still a part of your life."

"Honestly, I thought it was going to be the hardest thing to take it off. But as we were just about to leave for the airport, I realized I didn't _need_ it anymore. It's holding me back from feeling what I feel. Every time I let myself admit my real feelings, I'd look at the ring and remember why I shouldn't act on them." He stopped, not planning on going any further with that tonight. She knew what he meant, he could tell by the way her eyes went to his lips. She _knew_ what he wanted. Her eyes lingered a little and her breath seemed a little more ragged. She was wearing down, now, he noted. All in good time…

"I'm tired, Damon," she stood up, grabbing some pajamas out of the remaining clothes in the suitcase. "I think I'm going to try and get some rest." He heard the water running as she brushed her teeth and within three minutes she was standing in front of him in thin, short grey shorts and a pink tank top. Her heart fluttered slightly as she let his eyes pass over her body. It felt _good_ to know that he found her so attractive.

"What about your rule?" He asked seriously. "You know, the one about sleeping _alone_ in your room every night." He was trying to be respectful of her, but he was praying internally that she wouldn't make him leave.

She shrugged. "We aren't at home and we don't have another choice really," she pulled back the covers of the queen size bed, getting herself tucked under the thick, warm covers.

"I could sleep out on the couch," he suggested. "I'm sure no one would mind,"

"Don't be silly, Damon," she shook her head, smiling. "Besides, it'd be nice if you were here with me tonight."

"I was hoping you'd say that," he smiled, heading into the bathroom to change into his sweatpants and a black wife beater. Elena was sitting up in bed, her head tossing around the idea of him sharing a bed with her. Things were already much more awkward between them than even last week. If he crawled in there with her, even if he was on the completely other side of the bed…. She was so weak right now that she wasn't sure she'd be able to resist snuggling up to him. But why should she resist, other than the most obvious reason of Sophie? If Sophie wasn't in the equation, she'd have no reason to say no. But she _was_ in the mix, and that made her feel guilty about wanting anything with him.

"I'll just steal a blanket and pillow and just crash on the floor then," he smiled. "It's kind of like a sleepover. I feel like a little kid again," he sounded happy to just be in the same rooms as her. "Goodnight, Elena," he said softly.

She wanted to tell him to crawl up there and hold her. She began to feel genuinely _sorry_ that she was the main reason they hadn't discussed their relationship. Maybe they'd be something real if she hadn't stopped him every time he'd tried. She'd let him flirt with her and then just pretended like it didn't affect her. She'd never admitted that she felt herself falling slowly for him, that every day it was becoming increasingly hard to ignore those feelings. She was probably _breaking_ his heart. But if she was, he never let on.

"Uh…." She swallowed. "Now that I'm lying here, I'm not really that tired.

"Stefan and I used to have sleep overs in each other's rooms, sometimes, when we were kids. My brother and I are close, but we were much closer back then, when Mom was still alive. We used to talk for hours, and it seemed like when we were alone like that, with no one else around, that we could really be honest with each other. Like the time he admitted to me that he was afraid Dad would always pick me for things instead of him," he cleared his throat. "Sometimes it's just easier to talk in the dark when you don't have to see the other person's reactions…."

He let her digest the information for a moment, unsure if he should go for it now, or just drop it. Instead, she surprised him with what she said so softly, honestly.

"Earlier….when we were talking to Jenna about her pregnancy and I said I knew what it was like to not be able to drink," she began. This was big. "When I was 23 years old, I had a baby, Damon." His suspicions were confirmed. He smiled for a moment as his mind floated to the image of a pregnant Elena, so small in stature with a little baby bump. He imagined she was simple beautiful. He could only hope that douche of an ex-boyfriend had treated her right during her pregnancy...

He sat in silence for a moment, waiting for her to continue. "I had to give her up, and I thought it was going to be okay and that it wouldn't bother me, but I was _wrong_. I think about my baby every day and wish that I _knew_ _for sure_ where she was and that she was safe. The entire pregnancy I knew I was going to give her up, but it didn't stop me from feeling selfish about wanting to keep her."

"Elena," he sat up, setting his hands on her bed and placing his chin on top of his flattened hands. "I'm sorry you went through that. I obviously don't know the details, but I can only imagine it has something to do with Aaron…" he swallowed. "But I do know one thing. You would've made a _great_ Mom. I can tell from how you are with Sophie. Whatever reasons you had for needing to give your little baby up, you'll always still be her _Mom_. No one can take that away from you. So like you said, you aren't sure where she is, but you'll always be a part of her, and she'll always be in you."

Elena bit her lip and let out a little sob. There had _never_ been a better time to spill _everything_ to him about her suspicions regarding Sophie. But there was only so much her heart could take right now, and she still wasn't _positive_ that Sophie was hers. This conversation made her want to find out for sure. She knew it was selfish of her to try and find out before she mentioned anything to him, but she didn't want to cause a ruckus if Sophie _wasn't _hers. Then she'd lose everything for nothing. She knew she'd probably regret it later, but right now, she had to stick to her plan. At least she'd planted the seed. At least she'd started the conversation so that it'd be easier when she _did _tell him….and she would. She couldn't keep this a secret forever. Not if she wanted a relationship with him…not if she wanted to be Sophie's mom….

Damon thought of telling her about his and Katherine's struggle to get pregnant, but he thought it might feel like he was stealing her moment away. She rarely shared anything so deep with him and he'd just let her process everything and not mention Sophie. In time he'd share Sophie's story with her.

"Thank you for sharing that with me," he smiled at her and although it was dark, she could see his light eyes so clearly. His eyes were smiling, too, she noticed. "I'm glad you let me in, Elena. And I'm glad you let me be a part of your life, even if we met under really strange circumstances," he laughed.

"We really did," she laughed. "I can't believe you just walked up to me without knowing me and invited me to a banquet. Thinking back, it seems _so_ long ago. I don't even feel like the same person anymore, my life has changed so much."

"Mine too," he agreed. "It's not a coincidence, Elena." She stared down at him still sitting at the side of her bed. "We're each other's reasons for becoming better people. It was so _easy_ at first, our friendship. The banquet doesn't even feel like the reason we became so close. By the time it was actually here I already knew you were more to me than just an invitation to a thing I didn't even want to go to in the first place."

"Honestly, I feel so much better about my life than I did before we met. I feel like I'm doing something _right_," she smiled. "And you're right, it was so easy at first… but it's starting to not be so easy anymore. I'm starting to feel like I'm a bigger role in your life than I'm supposed to be. Take for instance the whole work thing…" she trailed off. She thought back to their plane ride and their virtually non-existent conversations in the last 24 hours. Before tonight they'd really only talked about Sophie and played nice in front of Jenna and Alaric. Things were tense, but it wasn't out of anger, really.

"Listen, Elena, things don't exactly feel right between us right now," he began. "I'm sorry that I didn't talk to you before I quit. Sometimes I don't know _what_ to do when it comes to you. I felt like if I would've talked to you about it, you would've gotten angry with me for it and shut down. I was afraid you'd say you didn't want to be a part of my decision. And that's exactly what happened. I'm not sorry for quitting. I_ don't_ think it was a bad decision. But I _am_ sorry for making you upset,"

"I'm sorry for being so crazy about it. I'm just afraid…."

"What are you afraid of?" He asked seriously. "Everything's been fine. You're not overstepping any lines if that's what you're thinking. I _love_ having you there, and Sophie does, too. You're a part of my life now, Elena."

"Maybe I just feel like a hypocrite for feeling the way I do," she said softly. "Because I went all crazy listing off all these things that I didn't want to change when I moved in, like the whole eating dinner together thing, and the whole family time thing and now the whole sleeping thing…." She paused. She needed to at least be honest about this. "I should've known I wouldn't really keep those rules. I knew the minute I said them out loud that I would break them."

"Then why would you go to the trouble of making them if you didn't really want to abide by them? I never expected you to live in my house and stay out of my way. Like I told you, you're not a _roommate_."

"It was easier to go in with rules. If I told myself no, then it would be easier. It was a defense mechanism. But now I'm a hypocrite because the truth is I _do_ want all of those things. I _want_ to eat with you guys every night and I _want_ to be a part of your family stuff, even though I'm not part of your family. And tonight, I didn't want you to sleep out on the couch, Damon. I wanted you in here with me," she inhaled. "And I'm not sorry I broke the rules."

"Me either," he smiled. "They were silly rules anyway."

She hadn't admitted anything, really, Damon told himself. But something about their little, intimate conversation made him a little more confident about talking to her about his real feelings. He'd do it in the next few days, when he saw how she was doing at her parent's house. If she was in total meltdown mode, he wouldn't. It would feel forced and desperate, two things it _definitely_ wasn't.

"Thanks for listening to me tonight," she breathed. "I actually think I feel a little better." She stretched her hand out to touch his cheekbone with her thumb and the rest of her hand went on the side of his face. "You _always_ make me feel better. I actually think I'm tired now, too." She yawned.

He moved her hand slightly with his and kissed it gently. "You can talk to me about anything, Lena. Okay? Now close those pretty eyes and get some rest, will ya?" he winked, lying back down under his blanket wishing more than anything that he could wrap her up in his arms and kiss her worries away.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Here's one of the big ones! It took me awhile to finalize, so I hope you guys like how it turned out. I am so pleased and flattered by your responses. They are really inspiring me to make this the very best that I can. Please let me know your thoughts! Thanks again! **

**Her Mother's Eyes**

**Chapter 12 **

Damon wandered the halls of the Gilbert house carrying a small duffel bag. He'd insisted on them bringing some clothes, as the snow was flying pretty fiercely. He was used to driving in snowy conditions, but Virginia handled snow differently than New York, and seeing as they were in a little town, the roads weren't going to be cleared very quickly. They'd left Jenna and Alaric's house at around 8 am making a huge pot of coffee that they poured into a thermos and some travel mugs for the ride in. They'd opted for bagels and didn't spend their normal lazy amount of time in the morning sitting around reading the newspaper and chatting. There was a two hour ride ahead of them.

* * *

><p>Jenna had done as Elena had asked. Many belongings were taken out of the home, but pictures still remained on the walls, none of which Elena was older than 20. He smiled, picturing what Elena must have looked like running up and down the halls as a child Sophie's age. He wondered how many times she'd slammed the door to her bedroom or thrown herself down on her bed and cried over some guy breaking her heart. When it came right down to it, Elena was just like any other American girl. She had a sad backstory, yes, but all signs pointed to a childhood full of laughter and fun. He hoped she actually took the time to remember that, instead of just mulling over the bad things that had come her way <em>afterward. <em>

Jenna had been nice enough to pay the electric and utility bills to keep the place running. Damon wasn't exactly sure what Elena was searching for by coming here, but he knew she was definitely doing some soul seeking. She'd asked him for a minute alone as she'd traveled by her parent's room. Apparently there were belongings in there that she had particularly asked Jenna to keep safe. He didn't feel offended that she wanted to be alone. She seemed stronger the minute she'd stepped in the door. Maybe she'd just needed to prove to herself that she was bigger than the fear of grieving.

As he came to a door labeled "Elena's Room," he smiled and ran his fingers over the lettering. It was a sign that had just been taped on her door, printed in pink lettering. As he touched the letters of her name, he longed to see an Elena who was as happy as she once was here, before Aaron, before the pain. He couldn't help himself. He probably should've waited for her to catch up to him, but he was so curious to see the contents of her old life that he just turned the knob and let his eyes feast.

His lips turned up as he saw her purple bedspread and a soft, light brown teddy bear sitting against her pillow. It looked like she had just stepped out of time for a moment, like she was _still_ living this way, here, with her parents. He sat down on the bed, taking the bear into his hands and feeling the soft texture of its fur. He felt sad for her suddenly. He'd _always_ felt sad that she had been through so much trouble, but now he got it, because he _saw_ the type of girl she must've been before. There were random posters on the walls of favorite bands and movies. Her high school diploma hung in a frame with a picture of her holding it in a cap and gown. She looked so happy and proud, as if she could've changed the world that day. She had the power to, he was certain of it.

A small picture of her sat in an old frame on her nightstand. It looked old and yellowing, but so very precious. As he got a closer look, he saw a toddler aged Elena sitting on her Dad's knee with a birthday cone hat on. She had shoulder length brown hair and her big, beautiful eyes were even larger by perspective when she was small. He knew he was being nosy, but she'd never actually _told_ him her birthday. He slipped the backing off the old, fragile frame to reveal Elena's third birthday, March 8, 1986. His brows furrowed, letting his finger slide over her small face. His heart nearly stopped beating for a moment. A picture behind it in the frame was her three year old picture taken by a studio. She was sitting with her tiny hands folded in her lap, big, wavy curls in her hair and eyes so chocolate brown, so innocent….so familiar….

And he wasn't so shocked at the fact that she looked the same now as she did then. It was more the fact that he'd nearly forgotten whose picture he was looking at. In that brief moment, when he looked at a tiny, happy Elena, he saw Sophie. He saw Sophie in her eyes and in her smile and….how could it be….? He quickly put the picture back in the frame and set it on the dresser. He must've really lost his mind, he thought. He was so consumed by Elena that he was starting to imagine things… and these types of dreams were only furthering the problem that he _already_ found himself pretending the three of them were a family.

Then his eyes dropped to his watch, searching for the date. March 21st. Her birthday had come and gone without her saying a thing about it. Why wouldn't she tell him? He supposed she didn't want to make a big deal out of it. Well, that simply wouldn't do.

He heard her bedroom door push open further and she stepped in, surprised to see him sitting on her bed. She looked nostalgic, but stronger than he imagined she would. She walked around the room, pointing out pictures of her and her friends in high school. Damon was quick to rip a picture off her bulletin board of Elena and Aaron. He actually looked healthy there, not so dirty and drugged up. She must've seen something in him at one point. Elena wasn't one to go for losers, he knew.

"Thank you," she said, taking the picture and ripping it in half. She tossed it into a garbage can in the corner of her room and walked to look out the window at the snow flying.

"How are you doing?" He asked, sitting back down on her bed and watching every move she made. He hadn't realized she'd been off wandering in the house by herself for two hours until he noticed the clock on the wall.

"Okay, I guess," it was strange to see him sitting here on her childhood bed. It made her wish she'd known him back then, that she'd never met Aaron. Damon was the best person she knew. He understood her in ways she didn't even understand herself, and he knew just when to push her buttons and just when to stop. He could be silly and funny, but he could be serious and sentimental, too. Sometimes she had to convince herself that he was real, not some character she'd dreamed up in one of her stories. "I would like to visit their graves, though. Maybe in a day or two when I've got my head wrapped around it all. You know, it's amazing to think I grew up here and that I _own_ everything now. It feels like a lifetime ago that I slept here, ate here. We've been here for only a few hours and there's been more than one time that I tried being really quiet, tried listening really closely to see if I could remember the sounds of their voices…."

He swallowed. She was a beautiful mess.

"I mean, I'll never forget their voices, I was old enough….but I just wish I could hear them one more time. I wish I could tell them I'm sorry they died and that I'm sorry for all the times I was a disobedient little brat," she sort of smiled on that note.

"They know," he nodded. "And I'm sure you were no worse than your average teenager. Hell, you don't even want to know what I was like," he laughed, remembering the times he'd stumbled in drunk after high school parties. Stefan had covered for him more times than he could count. He still owed him for that. "You don't have to worry about what they think about you. They love you and they will always, always love you and watch over you." He said it with such certainty. It was the first time he'd spoken about death and grieving someone in a positive manner. She actually believed he was moving past Katherine and she was happy for him.

He let her think for a moment before speaking again.

"I'll go with you, to see them, if you want. Or I can stay here. Just say the word, either way, and I'll do what you need," he assured her.

"Can we stay here tonight?" she noticed the snow still flying and her voice was hopeful. "I didn't think I'd actually _want_ to, but there's something so magical about this place. I think it's got to be one of the warmest, coziest places I've ever been."

Damon smiled at that. He wished he could've felt that way about his house growing up. Instead, Giuseppe had made their home anything but warm and cozy. He was determined to give Sophie a different kind of life. One like she'd read about in those fairytales….

"Anything you want," and he meant it. "We can stay here a few days if you'd like. Were you able to find the things you were looking for?" his light eyes were watching her carefully and she felt safe. There wasn't anyone in the world that made her feel safer, more important, than Damon.

"Yes, everything's here. At least I know Aaron wasn't able to somehow weasel his way and take even more from me," she swallowed. "Honestly, I think I psyched myself out so much about dealing with this that it just got worse with time. The longer I waited, the harder it seemed,"

"I know I don't know much about your life _before_, but it seems like you were happy here," he admitted, and she walked over to him and sat next to him on her bed.

"I was happy here," she smiled. "It feels good to come back." Damon's stomach dropped. He wanted her to be happy, but he couldn't stand the thought that she might actually want to move back. His face must've been obvious because she squeezed his hand a little when he looked away.

"Hey, come on," she smiled gently. "What's _that_ about?" she turned his face back toward hers. It felt good that she was showing him concern in all of this.

"I _want_ you to be happy, whatever that means. But I'm not going to lie. I don't want you to move back here." He said the words with such conviction that felt the butterflies shoot themselves right into her stomach. "I don't want to lose you, Elena."

"You _won't_," she encouraged him. "I love it here, but I'm not planning on moving anytime soon. I've done some thinking. I know I've been quiet and maybe a little cranky even. I want to keep the house, but I don't want to move here yet. I'm just not ready. Maybe when I'm older, settled down," he didn't like the way that sounded. She hadn't mentioned a '_we'_ or when '_we're older'_ in any of that.

"Speaking of _older_…." He raised his eyebrows. "Someone had a birthday recently and failed to inform the rest of the household," he lowered his eyes, pretending to be angry, but she knew it was all in jest. She shoved his arm, teasingly.

"So I'm 26 now, big deal. It's not a milestone or anything," she shrugged. "Getting older just reminds me that I've been a mess for another year's time."

"Are you kidding me? You live in _my_ house now and we are a _huge_ birthday celebration house. You should _see_ the parties I throw for Miss Sophie. Okay, well, the parties I'm _going_ to throw. The past two have been a little less exciting than this year's, considering I was wallowing way more than I should've been….anyway, the ladies of the house get something special, that's for sure. So yours is way overdue now. You're making me play catch up," he smiled crookedly and her heart warmed.

"I don't want anything, Damon," she shook her head. "You've done enough."

"At least promise me you'll let me take you somewhere….a movie or dinner or both…" he looked around the room "Or we could just pop in Titanic," he pointed to one of the posters on her wall, teasing her, "and have some pizza and wine," he wiggled his eyebrows. "Only the classiest for my girl," he stopped. Maybe he had taken it a notch too far with the pet names.

"Hmmm….how ever will I decide? You see, I _love_ Titanic and I won't pretend I'm over it. It's just classic," she laughed. "I'm not even embarrassed by that, but nice try!" she elbowed him. He didn't think there was a more wonderful sight in the world than seeing Elena laugh with him. He felt like a part of something so much bigger when she was around. They _were_ a part of something so much bigger than themselves…bigger than anything they'd ever known.

"I don't think I could embarrass you if I wanted to. It's terrible, really," he smiled. "Your un-embarassable, Elena," he said seriously, "and yes, I just made that word up because it's the only word to describe your problem." She shoved him playfully down and he landed on his back on her bed. He looked up and smiled as he read the words "Always Kiss Me Goodnight," pressed in a script decal onto her ceiling. He said the words slowly, as if he were wishing she would say them to him

"I love that quote," she leaned back, her head crashing onto her pillow next to his. His hands were clasped behind his head and her head sunk into the crook of his arm. Something had changed. Something had become comfortable with them. It felt normal to be together in this way, acting playful and silly with one another. It was a breath of fresh air and Elena couldn't have needed it more. "It just works for everyone. Parents and kids, husbands and wives, boyfriends, girlfriends…. there's just something so peaceful about it. Even if you 've had the worst of days. Even if you've spent the greater portion of your night crying or even fighting with each other….a kiss goodnight just heals you up, if even for a minute; a sort of perfect moment to any kind of day."

"You're a lot stronger and a lot deeper than you think you are," he softly tugged a wide ringlet of her hair and let it bounce back in place. "You have done _so_ well here. You took a no good, perfectly _sad_ situation such as this," he gestured around the room, "and turned it into one of the most honest, sweetest moments I've had in the longest time. And you _always_ do, Elena. It's what I love about you," she leaned in to kiss him on the cheek, but he quickly sat up and scooted away from her for a moment, silently exhaling deeply and putting his face in his hands.

"I'm sorry," she sat up and scooted closer to him. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

She didn't get to do that. She didn't get to be flirty with him and kiss him on the cheek and then tell him he couldn't talk about his feelings. He came here intending to tell her and he wasn't going to sit around and wait anymore. If he was going to do it, he was going to do it then, or never.

He looked her right in the beautiful, brown eyes and let himself get lost in her. He let himself remember the way she made him smile and laugh. It was strange, really, how one woman could instill such _courage_ and such _fear_ in a man at the very same time.

"Why did you do that?" He asked, hiding a small smile. This was it.

"It's what we do, right?" her eyes flashed with awareness.

"But, why? I don't go around kissing my other friends."

"They're mostly men," she pointed out, poking him in the chest. He grabbed her hand immediately and held it in his.

"True, but that's not my point here. We don't _act _like friends, Elena. We used to, maybe for a little while…. but not anymore. The truth is, I stopped thinking of you as 'just a friend' before Christmas. We've just been pretending all along, haven't we?" He swallowed. The moment it took for her to respond was the longest minute of his life. For about 30 seconds he thought she actually _wasn't_ going to say anything. But when she did, he was barely able to hear her whispered words over the pounding of his heart.

"I wasn't pretending. I was waiting, Damon, for a lot of reasons. We were both so messed up, things were so tangled up and the timing was all wrong. But don't think I didn't notice all those times that things got awkward between us….or the times they _would've _felt wrong if we really were just friends…." She began. Her throat was starting to dry out.

"I'm done pretending. I don't want to do it anymore. We've been acting like a family for months now…. The three of us…." he reached up and ran his thumb over her bottom lip. "I'm ready for something real," he spoke confidently. "I know what I want when it comes to you_._ I _want_ it to be real," he whispered now, leaning closer to her ear. He was still sitting next to her, facing her so their hips were aligned, "I don't want to have to lie to people about what you mean to me. And I want to be able to tell _you_ what you are to me. Tell me, Elena, am I just a friend to you? Am I crazy?" He leaned across her lap, pressing his weight on the hand that was on the other side of her body. Her tiny little frame now sat between his right hip and his right arm, but she didn't' seem to mind.

"Am I imagining this thing between us, because if I am…tell me now before I get in any deeper," Her lips were red and full and his finger slid over them ever so gently that she nearly unraveled right there.

"No," she swallowed thickly, her tongue briefly sneaking out to lick her now dry, sensitive lips where his fingers had just been. "You're not imagining things." She shook her head and took in a quick breath.

"Tell me you don't feel the same way, Elena," he dared her, leaning in to kiss her right cheek. "Tell me you want me to stop," his thumb now danced over her cheek where he'd kissed. "Tell me not to kiss you… that you don't want this, too…" he moved to kiss her left side, this time at the very corner of her mouth. "Tell me, Elena. Please, before it's too late." He held kept his weight on the hand across her lap and moved his other hand up to her face, stroking it gently.

"I do, Damon," she nodded, tears brimming in those doe eyes. "I do, but I…"

"I know what you're about to say," he shook his head, "but please don't. Please don't ruin this moment by coming up with an excuse or saying things are 'complicated.' This isn't hard and it doesn't have to be. It _won't_ ruin us, I promise I need to know you're really in this. I'm throwing myself out there and waiting for the sharks to bite right now….I need to know you aren't going to change your mind tomorrow and leave me hanging here. I'm giving you a piece of me that I never thought could exist again. I want to try," he pled. "I'm not afraid of what might happen. I'm afraid of what we'll miss out on if we never act on this."

"I want to try, too," She nodded. She couldn't pretend anymore, either. The benefits outweighed the consequences. She felt it for Damon. She felt something real and whole and amazing and she couldn't hide it anymore. "I'm in it," she whispered. "I promise. I won't change my mind…" And all reservations went out the window in a flash when his lips travelled down to her neck, kissing the smooth skin on the column, then down to her collarbone, nibbling it gently.

And though he'd just let his body do what it wanted up until this point, he had the willpower to ask, "Can I kiss you? Can I _finally_ kiss you?" He knew there was still a chance she might freak out…but from the sounds she'd made as he kissed her neck, he hoped she wouldn't back out now…

Elena was won over. She was caught up in the emotions and the lust and the desire she'd been withholding for nearly four months. This was it. Of _course_ she wanted him to kiss her. She wanted all of him, all to herself….

"Yes," she said breathily, almost hungrily now. "Kiss me," she nodded at the feeling of his strong fingers tangling in her hair softly as he moved slowly, tenderly against her lips. She tasted sweet, like raspberries, and her lips were smooth and full. She felt herself falling backwards onto the bed and he was about to pull away when she pressed her hands into his hair and let him fall on top of her, pulling him deeper into the kiss. Her lips were swollen and he felt her tongue slide into his mouth.

He could've let himself go right then and there. He could've forgotten how important it was to take things slowly and not rush….that they were _better_ than crazy, random, needy sex that sprung out of nowhere…but he _didn't_. His feelings for Elena ran so much deeper than that. It wasn't that he didn't want to rip her clothes off and give in. He knew it would only end up badly. They'd never moved fast. They'd lived in denial for four months about even _liking_ each other. This wouldn't help or solve anything….

"Okay, kitten," he said as he felt her legs wrapping around his waist. She pushed her hand harder on the back of his neck to kiss him again, but he smiled, breaking the lock. He moved his hand behind his back and slid her legs off him. "You're making this _really_ hard to stop right now….but you know we can't just…."

"Damon," she pouted cutely. "You give me this whole speech about how badly you want this and now you're prying me off of you." He was worried at first when she'd argued, but she smiled and stuck her tongue out, and he sighed in contentment. "Kitten," she pondered, biting her lip. "I like that, actually. "And yes," she nodded. "I want to take it slowly, too…. I just lost control for a short time, you felt so good…"

"We'll have plenty of time for all that," he stood up and pulled her hand up to get her to join him. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed the top of her head sweetly. "Thank you, Elena, for letting me in."

Being in each other's arms, suddenly, felt so natural. It felt as if they'd been together for a lifetime.

* * *

><p>They spent hours looking through old photo albums and laughing. A few times she'd gotten caught up in the moment and started to tear up at a good memory. "You had an amazing childhood, from the sound of it," his eyes floated to a picture of Elena with her parents when she was about 6 years old. "You're always smiling."<p>

"I did. I laughed a lot, had a lot of fun with my friends."

"I want Sophie to have that kind of life. I want her to be happy. I don't want her to be held back by anything. She's already lost her mother…."

"She'll be great, Damon. She's so full of life and so smart already. Like you said, it's impossible not to fall in love with her. And maybe it's weird for me to say this, but I think I knew she was something special to me the minute she asked me to play dolls with her on Christmas. It was the first day we met, and she already trusted me with that…."

"You're a very important part of her life, Elena, whether you realize it or not. I know you've been holding back when it comes to her. But you don't have to be afraid about what you are. I know you're not trying to replace Katherine, and she knows it, too. She doesn't remember her mother but she knows she loved her. You don't have to be afraid to let yourself love my little girl, okay? She needs you as much as you'll let her need you." Elena nodded at his words, biting back her tears. God, this was _so_ hard.

And now she'd let herself fall. She'd been holding herself back from him, holding herself back from Sophie, even. He was right. But now she couldn't. Now _she_ knew and _he_ knew that they were only going to fall deeper with time….and now it was too late to tell him beforehand….there was no more beforehand….

"My parents and I were really close. When they died, I went completely off track. I should've been stronger, should've told Aaron no, that I didn't want to leave with him. Things wouldn't have gotten so bad, then."

"I'm so sorry you had to go through it, but I believe you're a better person for overcoming what you have. And I might be a little selfish and say that I'm glad you came to New York, just not with that bastard, sweetie," he kissed her temple.

"He beat me more than once, Damon," she closed the book. "He beat me after I had my baby, and he almost beat me when I was pregnant, but I got away from him and hid. I was sad to give her up but I knew, in a situation like that when I wasn't smart enough to get away from him myself, that there was no way I could've done it." Not that she'd had a choice, really….

He cringed and put his chin on the top of her head as she leaned back in his arms in the recliner. "You're so much better than that. I'll never let anything happen to you again. And I know you won't let yourself be treated poorly again, either. And as much as I want to baby you and keep you safe under my little wing here, I know you're a strong woman and you can handle yourself. And I am so proud of you for it" He paused. " And we'll teach Sophie not to let anyone walk on her, either, won't we?" he smiled. The mention of the future somewhat startled her, but in the best of ways.

"Speaking of that little one, she has a birthday coming up. Three years old already. It's unbelievable how fast she's grown up. I remember holding her in my arms for the very first time, seeing her pretty brown flutter open and stare back at me those first few weeks before she could do much else." He lit up when he talked about his daughter. He didn't say much else about her birth just then. Elena thought for a moment that it was all in her head. Maybe Sophie was Katherine's biological child. Maybe her baby was off with some other family, not being raised by the man standing in front of her. It was a heartbreaking thought…that she may have fallen in love with this little one, thinking the whole time that she was hers…. But what if she was wrong? It would make it so much easier to fall in love with Damon… if she didn't have to tell him…. If none of it was true at all….

"When's her birthday?" She gulped, terrified of the answer.

"April 16th," he said proudly and Elena's heart dropped into her stomach. She stifled the cry that nearly escaped her lips. It was a cry of so many emotions mixed together. A sound of happiness, of sadness, and of regret….

She watched the flames eat away at the logs in the fireplace and vowed that she would straighten this all out sooner than later. She wouldn't put it off much longer. Her brain told her to get the test done before she mentioned anything to him….but her heart couldn't help but think that was the wrong order to do things in. This man that held her so tightly in his arms had unknowingly all but confirmed another reason to believe Sophie was her daughter. She couldn't help but wonder if he'd be so quick to want them to be a family if he knew they actually already _were_ one.


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Now that things are really rolling with the story, we're going to be putting together more pieces of puzzle. I know a lot of you are wondering how we could possibly see Damon so angry with Elena in the prologue when he's so crazy for her right now. We're getting closer to the answer, and I can't wait for it all to play out. Truth is, I'm a little nervous about this chapter, so please let me know your thoughts. Thanks in advance. **

**Her Mother's Eyes**

**Chapter 13**

"Stefan!" Caroline yelled from the kitchen out the back door. "Stefan, you guys should really come inside now. It's getting windy and dark!" She squinted her eyes, peering through the window to Stefan's back yard. She had stayed at his house every night that Sophie had been there, some nights having a 'slumber party' with the small girl in the living room, watching movies all night.

She went back to stirring her pot of soup, but when another five minutes passed and she didn't see hide nor hair of either Salvatore, she became concerned.

They'd gone outside about half an hour ago to build a snowman and she'd watched them laughing and throwing snow at each other for the first few minutes before she'd gone back to making dinner.

"STEFAN!" She yelled out the door again. "Will you at least _answer_ me?" her voice breaking. She had just started to button her coat when Stefan came busting through the door with Sophie in his arms. The little girl was crying as her nose was dripping with blood. He was sheet white, except for the wind-worked red tip of his nose.

"Sophie, sweetie, what happened? Did you fall?" She asked as Stefan set her down. Caroline glared at Stefan who shrugged, shaking his head. "Where did you get these bruises from?"

"No," she whimpered. Caroline rushed to get Kleenex and had the small girl tilt her head back to stop the bleeding.

"We were just playing. I didn't throw snow at her face and she didn't fall. Everything was fine. One minute she was laughing and the next…." He gestured toward her. "I feel _awful_, Caroline."

"Do you hurt anywhere else, honey?" She asked, feeling her forehead.

"My head hurts a little," she nodded. "But I'm okay."

"Maybe we should call Damon and Elena," Stefan said nervously. But Sophie jumped down off the kitchen chair quickly and resumed playing inside once the bleeding had stopped.

"It's just a bloody nose, Stef," she smiled. "Little kids get 'em all the time, right?" His concern made her smile a little. She couldn't help but think one day he'd be a nervous but amazing dad if they chose to take that path together.

"I never did, and I don't remember Damon having them either," he said seriously. "And she has a headache, Care," he reminded her.

"Does she _look_ like she's in pain?" she pointed to the little girl running around with her dolls, pretending to be Jasmine. Stefan stared at her for a minute and then smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But we'll keep an eye on her, right? I can't mess this up. I can't screw up watching his kid…."

Caroline walked up to him and smoothed the hair on the side of his head. "You know what I think? I think this whole CEO thing is getting to you. I think you're already stressing out," her voice was calming. "It's only been three days since you took over and you're already getting paranoid."

"Dad just sprung it on me!" He stepped away, upset. "Damon didn't even warn me that he was going to actually quit before Dad just showed up with paperwork and a new plaque with my name on it. It's not that I don't _want_ it…. It's just I didn't even have time to think about it. It was 'Here you go son, your brother chose _not_ to take his legacy, so it's yours now. Be grateful,'" he imitated his father's dry, old voice. "And it's not that I'm _not_ grateful. It's more that I see what it did to him. I _liked_ what I was doing. I was happy being a head of the company but not _the_ head of the company. I'm sure I just have to take it in stride and before you know it, I'll be running it with my eyes shut, right?"

"Sweetheart," she kissed his cheek. "If you're having second thoughts about this, you need to talk to your Dad. "Better now than later. The last thing this family needs is another Salvatore to jump ship, right? So don't feel obligated if it's not what you really want," she turned to watch Sophie who seemed fine, watching TV and talking to her "Beast" doll.

"In a way, I _do_ feel obligated. Damon wanted this for me long ago. He _fought_ Dad about it, saying Alex didn't deserve the title. Yeah, Alex is older and maybe he _was_ the next in line, but considering what happened with he and Katherine…. Well we all know he was unfit for that position. If I choose to step down it'll go to him. A man who should be in _jail_ will be in charge of my family's company. That isn't right. The only reason Damon ended up as CEO was because he stepped up when Dad had that heart attack and turned the company's numbers around…. Suddenly when he was in charge, we were always in the green. It was only right that he take over. But it hurt his marriage and when Katherine died I think he finally just 'checked out.' I don't want to 'check out' of a life I haven't even started yet, Care. I know we've only been dating for a little while, but we're _young_ and we could have a big future ahead of us…. I don't want _anything_ preventing a future with you…."

She moved to kiss him on the lips gently, slowly. Stefan ran deep. She'd loved him long before she'd told him. It had all started at family events when Katherine invited her to a family Christmas. It seemed like Salvatore Christmas' just bred love. He'd been wearing a green sweater that brought out his eyes and flat front khaki dress pants that made him look like sex on legs. He'd seemed broody and lonely, but very capable of love. She'd told herself that very first moment that someday she'd be by his side, smiling as widely as her sister was with Damon. Life had a funny way of changing things, didn't it?

The Salvatore men were overworked by their father, but blessed with women who would love them no matter what. Forever.

"Nothing will change us, okay?" She assured him. "I know this is big, but if it's what you _want_, then I want it, too, because I love you." He pulled her into a tight hug and put his chin down on her shoulder, watching Sophie so very closely, as if her life depended on it.

* * *

><p>"Coffee tastes even better when it's in bed with you," Elena said, shifting her head backward to look up at the man sitting up behind her. She'd found herself sitting with her back pressed up against his chest, his arms wrapped protectively and happily around her waist. She was flipping through the newspaper as if it was one of their lazy Sundays. He kissed the top of her head and smiled. He was thankful he'd pried himself out of her little arms early that morning to get some coffee brewing. He couldn't believe that Elena had been the one to initiate the whole same bed thing. The first night after he'd told her he wanted them to try a relationship they'd slept in separate rooms. Baby steps, he told himself. It didn't mean she was pulling away or regretting. If he wanted something real with her, he was willing to go at whatever pace required. And seeing as they'd nearly skipped the 'baby steps' of dating on their very first kiss, the idea of being in a bed with her all night knowing she was already that riled up wouldn't help anything.<p>

* * *

><p>But last night she'd crept over to the guest room and knocked on his door about an hour after he'd gone to sleep. When he didn't answer, she let herself in quietly so she wouldn't wake him if he'd already fallen asleep. But she instead found a very awake, very snuggly looking Damon Salvatore.<p>

"I can't sleep," she said softly. "I'm cold." He grinned, unsure if she was really _cold_ or if she was just trying to get him to sleep by her.

"Need some more blankets?" He suggested, pulling one off his bed and handing it to her. He was smirked at her instantly pouty lips that only confirmed she was fishing for _him_, _not_ a blanket. She shook her head silently and he slowly got out of bed. "What do you need, Elena?"

She walked into his arms just as he opened them and rested her little head on the thin charcoal t-shirt that fit his muscles tightly. She wrapped her arms around his torso tightly and didn't say anything.

"Maybe you're cold because you're in tiny shorts and a tank top," he placed his hands on her shoulders and looked down at her teasingly. "You do know it's _snowing_ outside and this isn't Hawaii, right?" She stuck her tongue out at him and laughed.

"I'm trying to be cute, but apparently it's for nothing."

"Oh, you're _cute_," he confirmed, moving to tickle her but she jumped away laughing. "But now you're cold and now I'm _forced_ to pick you up and tuck you into my bed. See the predicament I'm in?" he swept her up and plopped her down on his bed. She looked beautiful lying with her hair all spread out on his pillow. He crawled in next to her and pulled the soft blankets over them and watching her carefully. It was dark, but he could see her eyes fixated on him.

"I can't help but want you here, either," he whispered. "This is just the way it's supposed to be." He ran his hand up and down her bare arm. "We found each other for a reason, Elena. This is the reason. I didn't think I could ever feel this way again. I didn't think I'd ever want to be this close with another woman again. I didn't think I needed it, and I didn't think I'd find it. But, God…." He leaned across to kiss her lips. "Now I understand why I _had_ to think that way for so long…. I was waiting for you."

"I never really loved Aaron," she said slowly. "I thought I did, when I was in high school, but I didn't. I know I didn't," she nodded. "I don't think I've ever really been in love,"

"I don't expect you to say you love me, Elena," he assured her. "It's way too soon. You don't have to prove anything to me. I know how you feel,"

"I know Damon, but maybe someday," she sighed. "I think someday…."

"Someday," he nodded. "But today, I'm content with this, just you and me, sleeping, like this,"

He pulled her into his arms. She was warm and soft and fit perfectly against his body. It wasn't sexual or primal like it had been earlier. She was simply his and he was hers. They were safe and sound tucked away in that small Virginia town where nothing and no one could hurt them that night.

* * *

><p>"I was thinking maybe we could go out of the house today," he suggested. They'd ordered in food a few times and eaten the food they'd brought with. "I'd like to see this little town you grew up in. Surely you have a favorite restaurant or a favorite coffee shop,"<p>

"Actually, yeah," she sat up excitedly. "I think my friend Anna still works at the Mystic Grill. I'd love for you to meet her, and we could get some lunch. It _is_ almost 11 already!"

"I haven't slept in in _ages_," he emphasized the word. "You are just _that_ warm and comfy that I didn't want to get up." He pressed a kiss to her lips sweetly. "I could get used to that every night."

"Sophie's an early riser," she stated. "And we still have to discuss _that_ whole situation. I can't exactly be sleeping in your bed when we get home." She pulled on his hooded sweatshirt with a little tear at the neck. His eyes wandered to the bottom of his sweatshirt. It hung low on her and fell almost to her knees. He smiled.

"You're sexy in my clothes. Even if it is just an old college sweatshirt," he walked up to her. She was tying her hair up into that familiar, crazy bun and her neck was exposed as her hands worked in her hair. He placed a few quick kisses on each side of her neck. "And we'll cross that bridge when we come to it, okay? Sophie will be _fine_ with it. We'll just explain everything in reasonable terms."

"And what are those?" she asked seriously. "Daddy and Elena went away on a vacation and came back and now Elena needs to sleep with Daddy?"

"Something like that," he shrugged. "But Daddy _definitely_ needs to sleep with Elena," he wiggled his eyebrows. "And yes, I do mean _sleep_…for now."

"Go get showered and dressed," she widened her eyes, "You're giving me _ideas_." She threw a t-shirt and jeans at him that she'd found in his bag.

* * *

><p>Mystic Falls was beautiful in the snow, Damon noted. He'd never seen it any other way, really, but there was something magical about it. It wasn't like New York at all. There were no tall, fancy structures lit up with neon lights. When it got dark out at night, it actually was <em>dark<em>. There were streets without streetlights, streets without curbs. These people didn't run on caffeine and no sleep. They ran on love and family and trust. He wanted that kind of life.

"Does Anna still work here?" Elena leaned over the counter, asking the young server about her old, dear friend. Her eyes went to his nametag and she smiled. "You're Matt Donovan, aren't you?"

"So you _do_ remember me," he blushed a little. The 17-year-old blond had had a crush on Elena when he was just 11. She had been friends with his older brother Tyler since middle school and would often go to his house to have dinner. Those were the days before Aaron, before she couldn't _have_ other friends. She was the most beautiful girl Matt he'd ever seen, and she'd only gotten prettier since she'd left.

"You're grown up," she smiled proudly. "I haven't talked to your brother in ages," her lips took a slight turn downward into a frown. "I feel terribly about it. I miss him."

"Tyler's great," he nodded. "He's a pharmacist, actually. He's still in Mystic Falls. You should drop by and see him." Matt's eyes went to Damon and he swallowed. Even at 11 he'd always known she'd end up with someone who looked like Damon. She'd never have gone for a guy like him. His brother had secretly suffered from the same sickness he had. Tyler had crushed on Elena for as long as Matt could remember, but he'd never acted on it, never admitted it. Guys like him just didn't get Homecoming Queens.

"This is Damon Salvatore," she said as the guys shook hands. "My boyfriend." It was the first time she'd spoken those words and they felt and sounded amazing coming out of her perfect lips, Damon thought.

"Nice to meet you. Your girlfriend is one in a million. I barely remember not knowing her," he smiled. "Take care of her, will ya?"

"You're too grown up, Matty," she shoved him. "But seriously, does Anna still work here?" She realized she'd gotten so caught up in reminiscing. It didn't take much to fall back into the usual groove of Mystic Falls. Everywhere she went she saw familiar faces. They were older but still had the same charms about them.

"She owns the place now," he confirmed. "She's out on an errand right now, but I'll tell her you're in town. Business is booming. Things are good here, Elly," he used Tyler's old pet name for her.

It was good to know that life had moved on since the death of the Gilbert family. Her family _had_ been a founding family, Damon had come to realize after taking in a quick glance at the diner's décor. There had been Gilberts in Mystic Falls since before it even had a name. And then, in the blink of an eye, Miranda and Grayson had died, Elena had left with Aaron and the town was left with no Gilberts.

Anna had really changed the Mystic Grill since she became owner. She'd incorporated the town's rich history and found many items and photos to display. Elena was nearly overcome with emotion when she saw the "Gilbert" area.

"Excuse us," Elena said to Matt as Damon started to wander over to look at the old pictures of her family. "John Gilbert," he read, "1864." He smiled. This was amazing. He took in the old pictures of the buildings and streets and let himself get lost in history. There were more Gilberts after John, and some of the documents had birth and death dates with cause of death. "Jane Gilbert, 1902, cause of death, shingles; Corbin Gilbert, 1912, cause of death, aplastic anemia. He loved history but he was glad to live in modern times where there was better medicine...

"Mom and Dad," she reached her hand up and touched the frame of her parents on their wedding day. He squeezed her hand. "And Elena Gilbert," he beamed as he saw her being crowned Homecoming Queen her senior year of high school. "You never told me you were royalty." She elbowed him, smirking.

Finally his fingertips glided to an old picture of her parent's house labeled '1864.' "Your family has been in that house since it all began?" He whispered, almost shocked. She nodded.

"That's why it isn't so black and white, isn't so simple. If I sell it… it's like I'm giving up on this town. There aren't many founding families left. I still have a chance to bring the Gilbert name back. I'll be the last remaining Gilbert, but the family will carry on with a different name if I have another child someday…."

"It makes so much sense, baby," he placed his arm around her shoulder. "You have a legacy, too."

`The big houses of Mystic Falls were historical and intriguing. He thought of what it would be like to have been here when it all began. He'd always loved history. He'd actually gone to school to be a history teacher. He'd minored in business and when everything fell apart at INK, Co. and he'd needed to take on that role, he was able to. He was perfect for the job, but his heart was never in it. He was 25 and had just finished graduate school. He was set to teach history at a high school in upstate New York when his dad had a heart attack. The doctors told Giuseppe he couldn't handle the stress of being a CEO anymore, and that it was time to pass on the torch. Alex was more qualified, it was true. He was a few years older and had some experience running a company before, but he lacked the motivation. He wanted results with little to no effort.

After about a month of having to pick up the messes Alex was making of his father's company, he'd finally just taken over. He was a better speaker than Alex and it hadn't taken the public long to accept him as the stand-in CEO.

"After about six months, when Dad was feeling better, it was time to really name a CEO. There was no way he was coming back. Alex had been dating Katherine for a few months at this point," he through in there, then continued as he munched on his cheeseburger. Elena swallowed intently. She'd wondered how the three of them had gotten so knotted up. She'd heard Damon mention Alex breaking Katherine's heart when he was arguing with him at the banquet, but he hadn't elaborated and she hadn't asked. She let him continue.

"I said I didn't want it, wasn't interested in being the CEO for good. When I found out Alex was actually going to be named CEO, even after he had failed and what he'd done to _Katherine…_ well, I may disagree with a lot of things my dad believes in, but I couldn't let the company just fall to shit, not at the hands of that little prick. So I took it, and the rest is terrible, mind-numbing history."

"I know something bad happened with Katherine, and I know that's why there's bad blood that runs between you and Alex…" she reached her hand out across the table. "There's more to it, isn't there?" she whispered.

"A lot more," he pulled out his money and laid it out on the table as they'd finished eating. "Let's walk." He helped her put her coat on and opened the door of the diner's exit to bring them into the fresh, cold air. He took her little gloved hand and smiled as her breath danced in the air in front of her. There was something just so genuine about walking around and talking. He'd wanted to tell her about Katherine for months now, but he'd never gotten the courage. Now that they were together, he felt like he could reveal it. It didn't feel like it was another reason that she'd say he wasn't ready for them to be together. He was okay with talking about this part of his past. And quite frankly, she deserved to know the whole story, about Sophie, too.

"As I mentioned before, Alex and Katherine dated for a few months. She was good for him, but he took advantage of her. Her charm and her sweetness couldn't change the cold, bitter man that he was. At first things had seemed fine. We all liked Katherine and enjoyed her company. But then I started to notice little things that were different about her as the time passed. She was bubbly and bright at first, but she'd become reserved and almost fearful toward the end." He paused. "We'd become close friends since she'd come to a lot of family functions. She confided in me, one day, after she and Alex had been dating for about two months. This was in the interim when I was the stand in CEO."

Elena nodded as Damon gestured for them to have a seat on a wooden park bench overlooking a frozen pond. She was proud of him and honored that he had the courage to tell her a story that had seemed so impossible to relive.

"She'd told me she was pregnant," he cleared his throat, "The baby was Alex's and he didn't know about it. She was afraid to tell him because a few weeks before that he'd slapped her," he sighed. This story was becoming all too familiar for Elena, but some of the pieces just weren't making sense. If Katherine was pregnant, how could she possibly have needed a surrogate for Sophie?

"I promised to keep her secret until she felt safe coming out about it and that I'd do anything I could to help her keep that baby safe. Unlike Alex, I valued family," he laughed bitterly. "Now here's the sick and twisted part of it. You'll _never_ believe that this actually happened because it's one big mess that only sounds like part of some sick, depressing story." He let out a huge breath of air.

"When he ended up finding out, he beat her. He hit her so many times in the stomach and the uterus and ovaries that she miscarried." Tears were falling down his cheeks at the memory. "I saw _her_, Elena. I saw her in the hospital. I couldn't even recognize her she was so bruised. That bastard _killed_ their baby. He should've gone to jail. It should've been attempted murder!" His voice was raised, but he didn't mean to shout. It was just such a powerful emotion coming out of him. "He didn't want to be a father, he wanted to run the company and not have to have some scandal out about how he knocked up his girlfriend. So instead, he killed his own child before it was born."

"Oh my God," Elena eeked out. She remembered Alex's hands on her at the banquet and cringed. This story sounded a lot like hers with Aaron, except it wasn't Aaron's child, and he wouldn't have beaten the kid out of her….he needed that money too badly.

"Afterward, I was the one to take care of her. I visited her every day in the hospital and our relationship progressed even after. We dated for a year, and we fell in love," he wiped a tear. "And when we got married, I promised her we would have a family. I wouldn't let him take that away from her forever. She'd always be scarred, but I could change her future….so I thought. We tried to get pregnant for almost a year before we had a specialist look into our fertility issues."

Elena's heart was pounding so hard she thought it could come to an abrupt stop without notice. This was it, the final nail in the coffin.

"Katherine couldn't stay pregnant. Alex had damaged her reproductive system. She'd never carry a child again…not to full term. I thought we could never have a family, Elena…." His voice was shaking. "That's why Sophie's my miracle. We had a surrogate carry her. We used the surrogate's eggs and my sperm and Sophie was made…."  
>"Who was the surrogate?" Elena asked nervously.<p>

"We never asked. We didn't want to know. Well, Katherine didn't want to know. She said she was fine with it, but I always knew she wasn't. She never really felt 100% like Sophie's mom, even though she's the only mom Sophie will have ever known."

There still wasn't proof. She still wasn't sure. Yes, all the signs pointed to her, but God….

"Damon, I…." her voice broke. "You're right….I can't believe it. It's a terrible tragedy that sounds like it's straight out of some depressing story…." He nodded, his eyes were dry now. It was therapeutic for him to release it all.

"Do you ever wonder where Sophie's biological mom is? I mean, do you have any idea, now even?" She bit her lip.

"Yes and no. I'm curious, but Sophie doesn't need another mom on top of what she already has. Someday I'll tell her the real story, but she's so young. She knows Kat was her mommy and that she has a 'special' mommy out there somewhere but that we aren't sure where she went. She's okay with it. She doesn't know the details or the whys or hows."  
>"I need to talk to you about something," she bit her lip. "It's important."<p>

"How urgent is it?" He asked, smiling. "Cause my heart can't take anything else right now. I haven't told that story in….ever….actually."

"It's important, Damon…" she nodded.

"It's okay, Elena, you can tell me …." He began.

"I'm….I think…." She was interrupted by Damon's cell going off.

"Mute it," she insisted, "Please, let it go to voicemail…" there were tears in her eyes.

"It's Stefan," he said. "It could be important."

"Hey Stef, what's up? I've got the greatest news…Caroline's gonna flip out…"

"You have to come home…."Stefan said, his voice shaking. "Now."

"Oh God. It's Sophie, isn't it? Something's wrong…" his face went white and the keys he'd been fidgeting with in his pocket fell out of his hand.

"We're at the hospital…." Damon could barely hear anything after those four words. He was terrified. "She went completely white and fainted….she was fine….she had a nosebleed earlier, but we thought it was normal…God, I'm so sorry I don't know what happened…. I feel awful…."

"We're coming home, now," he hung up the phone, his fingers barely able to press the end key. He'd never been more scared in his life. His mouth was dry and he was having an out of body experience. He'd just learned his little girl was in pain and he was miles and miles and miles away. He'd just told Elena the story of how she was a miracle. What were the odds that in the same hour he'd get a phone call like that?

"It's Sophie," he sobbed, "she's in the hospital," Elena couldn't breathe.

"Oh my God," she wept. "I knew we shouldn't have left her…"

"I'm calling Dad. He'll send a private plane. We'll be home in forty five minutes and we can be with her…" Damon knew his Dad could be an ass, but when it came right down to it, he'd do anything when it came to Sophie. "I can't lose her, too….." he cried as Elena leaned into him.

* * *

><p>Of <em>course<em> it would happen that way, right? Thanks again for reading!


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Holy smokes! The response I received in the way of story adds, twitter adds, and reviews for these last few chapters has been amazing. Thank you so much! This chapter was difficult and time consuming to write, but I loved every second of it! We're getting so close now, and the steps we're taking are painful but necessary. Please bear with me and with **_**Elena**_**. She's not always the best at making the right decisions. I think we all know that ;-) So thanks again! Again, I'd really love to hear what you all see happening to our dear friends. I am so excited to keep the chapters coming. I just wish I had more time so I could update faster! Follow me on Twitter Newsgirl1983 for info on updates! **

**Her Mother's Eyes **

**Chapter 14**

The Salvatore's private plane arrived when Giuseppe said it would, and Damon frantically boarded behind Elena. He'd run his hands through about 100 times in the last 30 minutes out of pure nervousness. Elena had called Jenna and asked her to mail the rest of their clothes home. She wasn't sure when they'd be back and she wasn't going to ask Damon his opinion on it. He didn't seem to have an opinion about _anything_ right now, except that the 45 minute plane ride was ridiculously long.

"Have you heard anything else?," she asked him softly, afraid to ask too many questions.

"Stefan called a few minutes ago when you were in the bathroom. He said the doctors have to run a bunch of tests. They didn't want to do it without me there…." He swallowed. "Can't this God Damn plane go any faster, Rob?" He shouted to the pilot.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Salvatore, but this is as fast as we can go safely," he responded.

Damon stood up. "I don't care about risks, Rob. My little baby is in a hospital bed and I'm not _there,_" his eyes were swollen. "Do you know how that makes me feel? I feel awful. She's _afraid _and I'm _not there_."

Elena tugged his shirt sleeve down and hushed him. "Shhh, Damon. Don't be angry with Robert. He doesn't want anything to happen to us. We'll be no good to her if we crash and end up in the hospital, or worse…." He seemed to calm down at her words.

"I know, I'm just afraid," he sipped his bottle of water. "I don't know what's wrong with her. She's always been so healthy. I mean, she's had a few nosebleeds the past few months but nothing out of the ordinary," he furrowed, scanning his mind for any sign that something may have been wrong. He felt irresponsible, like he'd missed out on the signals because he hadn't been paying enough attention to her.

"I feel like it's my fault you weren't home with her," she admitted after he'd calmed down. "You'd never have been away from her if we hadn't gone to Virginia."

"It's _not_ your fault. I wanted to come with you, Elena," he didn't grab her hand. He was clutching his arm rest and his water bottle and staring straight forward. "You can't go back and ask 'what if's' now. It is what it is. The point is, I'm not there and I need to be. I'm not angry with you, okay?"

_You will be_, she thought. She was just about to tell him and they'd been stopped. She wasn't about to bring it up now. If he'd been stressed out just from telling her Sophie wasn't biologically Katherine's, and he'd nearly had a heart attack when he found out Sophie was in the hospital, she didn't even want to _think_ about what telling him who she really was would do. It was certain to inflict irreparable damage, at this point. He wasn't in the right state of mind to hear what she needed to tell him. So she sat guiltily next to him, praying for the little girl who she had mentally confirmed was hers. Her baby was in danger, too, she thought. Sophie _had_ to be hers. The birthdate was the same, the similarity in appearance, her backstory….hell, if Sophie _wasn't_ hers, she was pretty sure the universe was playing a sick, horrible joke on her.

"When we get there, I'll let you be. You need time with her, with her doctors to make whatever decisions about testing that you need to make," he swallowed. "I understand."

"No, Elena, _no_," he pled. "You can't 'leave me be,'" he said in air quotes, "And I don't _want_ you to. I need you, and Sophie does, too. You make her smile when her silly dad says the wrong thing and makes her upset." He leaned his head on her shoulder. She needed to be strong for him, but she was sick with guilt and remorse.

She _wanted_ to be there. She'd want to be there even if she didn't think Sophie _was _her daughter. She loved that little girl and the thought of her in any kind of discomfort broke her heart.

Damon wasn't even sure if Sophie was conscious at this point. Stefan had said she'd been fading in and out, but they had IVs in her and her color was starting to come back. He wouldn't let himself picture her in pain laying in a hospital bed with tubes plugged into her. No, when he thought of her now, he'd think of her smiling, laughing.

"Sophie's never just had it easy," he was thinking out loud, now. "First she loses her mother, now this… she's not even three years old," he gulped loudly. "We were having so much fun and now, I don't think this day could get any worse." His head slammed back into the pillow of his seat and Elena stole a glance at him with his eyes closed.

_Oh yes it could_, Elena held in. "Let's take it one minute at a time okay," she suggested. "We'll start the minute we walk into that hospital. Right now, we think positively. No one knows the details,"

"They want to run tests. If it wasn't a big deal, they wouldn't run tests,"

"Not true. Doctors _always_ run tests, especially when it comes to kids. My dad was a doctor," she revealed. "They always just want to be sure."

"Maybe," he said for a minute. "I guess I'm just hard to convince, _especially _when it comes to Sophie," he emphasized in response to her. "I'm a worry wart. But thanks for staying positive. You're making this a lot easier on me….I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you, Elena." His voice was chalk full of emotion.

* * *

><p>The plane ride was over before they knew it, but Damon was still convinced it was the longest 45 minutes of his life. It was 2 pm and they burst through the doors of New York Presbyterian Hospital. His jacket was open as he ran wildly down the familiar halls. It had been almost three years since he was running toward <em>Katherine<em> in one of these rooms.

"Sophie Salvatore," he breathed to the emergency room desk when Elena caught up to him. "Where is she? She's in the emergency room…. How can I find her?"

"Are you Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore?" a nurse asked, hearing the terror in his voice.

"I'm Damon, Sophie's dad," he skipped the question all together. "Now where is she? My brother told me she was in room 4 but I went to it and it was empty. So where is she?" Elena pressed her lips together. It was heartbreaking to see Damon so over-the-edge, but she understood why. She was dying _too_, but she was afraid to show it.

"Your daughter's in room 12 now. We moved her once she stabilized," she said gently. _Stabilized. _It was the best word he'd heard all day. His mouth was dry, but the saliva started to flow in again and his heart started to slow down a little.

"How is she?" He asked, but didn't wait for the nurse to reply. Elena's hand was grabbed by his in a millisecond. Her heart had never quite so badly as this moment. She'd let herself get so wrapped up in this family…. And she'd lied the entire time. No, she didn't know the entire time…one could argue she still had no proof…but just having the suspicion and not telling him was enough of a lie. She'd waited too long to tell him, become too involved. She'd pathetically enough convinced herself that it was better this way. It wasn't bad enough that she was going to tell him after he'd just told her one of the biggest parts of his life... she'd wasted every prior opportunity and when she'd tried to take it, God hadn't let her. There was something to say for that. No, the greater tragedy now, was that it was going to come out anyway…. Eventually.

"Sophie, baby," he fell to his knees at her bedside. "I was so afraid…"

"Hi, Daddy," she said. Her voice was softer than normal, a little less chipper. "Hi, Ewena," she reached her little hand out and Elena sat at the edge of her bed to hold it.

"Hi, baby," Elena eeked out. "How are you feeling, sweetie?"

"Sick, but okay," she exhaled. "I missed you," her eyes began to tear up when she looked at her father, and his eyes were a mirror image of sadness.

"We missed you," he kissed her hand. "But guess what? We're not going anywhere now. We're home, and Elena's staying… she's coming home with us." Stefan looked from Damon to Elena and caught wind of something new. He flashed a smile back at Caroline who seemed to have noticed the chemistry as well. It was the only happy moment of their day.

Elena leaned her head against Damon's shoulder and saw Sophie smile. "Daddy likes you, Ewena," she managed. A tear rolled down Elena's cheek in response. How could it not? "I like you, too. I want to keep you."

"I love you, sweetheart," she admitted to Sophie and Damon felt a tear roll down his own cheek. She never ceased to amaze him with every word she said and every move she made. He was sure of it, everything bad that had happened in his life only made him appreciate her more. Elena could fix anything.

Sophie sat up a little at Elena's confession and held her tiny, fragile arms out to encase Elena in them. "As soon as you get all better we'll tell you all about Virginia, okay?" Damon said, his voice shaking.

"Mr. Salvatore?" The doctor stepped in the room, breaking the moment of peace the three of them had created. "Sophie's pediatrician has been contacted, but I'm a staff pediatrician here at the hospital," he introduced himself. "Dr. Scott."

Damon motioned him out into the hallway, nodding to Elena to stay with Sophie. "So what's wrong with her?" He asked seriously.

"Nothing's for sure at this point, Mr. Salvatore. We need to run some tests to check her levels…she's showing signs of anemia... and in someone so small…. It's best we test to make sure."

"Anemia? How serious is this? She was _fine_ a week ago! She can't have just developed anemia in a week… Sophie's a healthy little girl." He shook his head. He had to _focus_. What the doctor was telling him was _important_…and all he could hear was _pain, pain, pain. _

"Like I said, we aren't certain. I'd like to take her in for some tests now, if you don't mind. It's best not to wait," Damon nodded, not liking the sound of it one bit. He'd been praying Elena was right…that everything would just be fine. It was hard to take this one minute at a time when it had taken _less_ than a minute for the doctor's news to crush his soul. "You can come with, hold her hand, Daddy," Dr. Scott said the nurses started to move the hospital bed out of the room.

"Do you want to come, too?" He walked up to Elena and kissed her quickly on the lips, taking her hand in his loosely. He looked as if he'd been awake for days on end. Her hand glided up to touch the stubble forming on his cheek. Caroline watched the bittersweet scene playing out before her. If they were anywhere but a hospital room she'd be screaming with joy that Damon had _finally_ made a move, but there was something so tragic about it now. A widowed man falls for a woman, she moves in, falls in love with his daughter, and the daughter becomes sick…

"No, you should have your time with her," she smiled back at him gently. "Hold her hand for me, too, okay?"

"I want to thank you," he said quickly, "for telling Sophie you love her. I don't know if you could tell, but it meant the world to her. You made her _smile_," he squeezed her hand.

"I said it because I mean it," she released. "She deserves to know that I love her. No matter what happens," he smiled appreciatively and walked out at his daughter's rolling bedside.

Elena flopped down on a chair, throwing her hands in her loose, messy hair. Her cheeks were bright red and not even time could tone them down. She'd had exactly 10 minutes to herself since they'd found out about Sophie, since _she'd_ found out about Sophie's past, too. All ten minutes had come while she was in the bathroom, pretending to make sure she had remembered everything in her luggage. Had she been stalling? She wasn't even sure. One of the things Damon loved about her was that she was so strong. She didn't feel so strong just then. She'd felt like a failure, a manipulative, undeniably selfish bitch. But she'd splashed water on her face and insisted she was fine. If she'd be strong for anything, it would be for Damon. It wouldn't be much longer that he'd trust her with that…

Caroline walked over to Elena and pulled her into a hug. Elena didn't realize just how much she needed that hug; a hug from a friend. "Are you okay, Elena? Everyone's been asking Damon if he's okay, and Sophie if she's okay, but what about you?" Caroline asked, seriously. Their friendship was strange, when it really came down to it. She was Damon's late wife's sister…and here she was comforting her when her niece was sick. And against her better judgment, she shook her head no.

"I can't even begin to explain what's going through my head right now," she began.

"I see things have changed with Damon," the blonde woman's voice couldn't help but raise in excitement a little, but she suppressed the squeal she could've let out. Elena nodded, still hugging her. "Is everything okay with you two?"

"Yes, everything's perfect," she pulled away, wiping a tear. "Like we always knew it would be…. But we still have some things to talk about. We've just scratched the surface. All the sudden things just happened and now…. I can't help but think we'll have to put all that on a backburner for the time being. Sophie needs his dedication. I can't be a distraction right now."

"He doesn't seem like he wants to do that," Caroline suggested, remembering the flash of something wonderful in his eyes as he kissed Elena ever-so-quickly. "It seems like you're the glue that's holding him together in all this, Elena."

"Well I'm not doing that great of a job, then. He isn't holding together very well, Care," she shook her head. "I thought he was going to push the pilot out of the way and fly the damn plane home himself. That's his little girl. He's entitled to be worried. And when he gets like this, I don't know what to say to him. I feel like it's not my place to comfort him when it comes to her…. And although everyone is quick to disagree, I still feel awkward being here."

"You shouldn't feel that way. Damon handles his emotions haphazardly sometimes. I think you already know that…but someday you may see what I mean. He's an extremist. He spouts off whatever will make him feel good in that moment, no matter if he means it or if he'll regret it later. But _you_ balance him out, honey. He looks at you and it's like he remembers who he is. He loves you, sweetie. I've known it since Christmas." She moistened her lips by rubbing them together.

"I don't think so," Elena shook her head. "We touched on that topic for a minute and he said it was too soon to say anything like that,"

"It doesn't mean he doesn't feel that way. I know Damon, and he doesn't even mention that word if it's not a possibility, okay? Just hang in there. You aren't doing anything wrong. You aren't in anyone's way. This is where you belong. You're in that little family now, whether you realize what that means or not. My sister would be happy that such a wonderful woman is there to take care of Damon and Sophie," Caroline smiled sweetly, "And I'm happy, too."

"Thank you," Elena breathed. "You just helped thrash through a lot of insecurities…." Things would just be so much easier if she didn't have that one, life-changing card still in her deck.

* * *

><p>About two hours later, nurse came in to tell them Sophie would be transferred to a hospital room in the kid's wing to make room for new ER patients. And after another hour, Damon walked through the door carrying Sophie in his arms. He laid her down in the bed and took a seat next to Elena.<p>

"They think it could be anemia of some sort," he explained. "We're waiting for the results. They checked her bone marrow, tested her blood cell count. She's so tired, Elena. She doesn't deserve this."

"If it's anemia, what's the treatment? Do they just give her medication?" she asked shakily. "Will she be able to come home?"

"It depends," he said slowly. "Let's _hope_ she just needs medicine and an appropriate diet. That's best case scenario."

"And worse case?" she had to know. She didn't want to ask, but she _needed_ to know.

"Let's not worry about that when we don't know for sure, okay?" She was surprised that he seemed calm now, not like before. Caroline was right about his emotions being so sporadic. It was times like this that made her insecure about having "the discussion" with him. There was no guessing how he would react.

"The doctor said we can let her sleep for now so she can get up her strength. They want to monitor her until the results come back. He also said that you and I need rest, Elena. It seems like a lifetime ago that we were drinking coffee in bed this morning," he smiled at the memory of her in his arms. He kissed her temple gently, smelling her sweet perfume. It calmed him.

"How are we going to do that? I don't want to leave her here alone…."

"They have rooms here in the kid's wing. I asked that we be moved so we could have an adjoining room with her. We'll be one door over and we can check on her whenever we want…"

"And the results will come in when?" She couldn't think about resting until she knew the facts.

"Quick results, later today. More elaborate ones, tomorrow." He looked at his watch and stretched his arms up, placing his hands flatly on his head.

"You should go get a nap right now. I'll watch her for a while, okay? We need girl talk time anyway," she leaned her head into him as he clicked open the door on the other side of the room. She followed him into the room briefly, taking in the soft, big bed that she would meet later.

"Thank you," he captured her in a kiss that started out gently but gradually began to sear between them. His hands went up to neck and he couldn't get enough of the feeling of her lips on his. It lasted a few moments before Elena pulled away.

"I've wanted to do that since you walked out of my bed this morning," he growled. "I know… time and place…" he agreed. "But you're my only sanity right now… and for a minute I forgot that I was having one of the worst nights of my life."

"We're going to get through this," she assured him as she sat on the bed on top of the covers. He laid down and put his head in her lap. "Together."

"I was so afraid to tell you about Katherine's past," He admitted. She put her hands in his hair now and played with a few strands as he spoke to her honestly. "Considering you've had an abusive past…I didn't want you to think I pursued you because… I wasn't trying to repeat history…" he struggled with the words.

"Of course I don't think you only helped me because it was familiar," she assured him. He adjusted his head on her lap, tilting it back so he could look into her beautiful eyes.

"I would never compare you to her, Elena," his eyes were twinkly. At first, it seemed as if they were about to spill the tears of a broken man, but then, something shifted and all she could see was sincerity and affection. "My feelings for you are separate and completely unrelated. I hope you understand that I didn't fall in… I didn't choose you because you reminded me of her…. I saw you and there was no going back. I can't help but feel there's something so deeply entwined when it comes to us… like we've been waiting an eternity to be together…"

"We have," she smiled lightly. "But it was worth it," she traced the edges of his jaw, pushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear as she continued to look down at him.

"Ewena…" Sophie called from the other room. A monitor was connected so they could easily hear her. Elena smiled and Damon sat up so she could sneak into the other room.

"Hi, honey," she walked up to her beside, sitting closely to the tiny body under the covers. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I feel better," she swallowed. "I want to go home and play with my dolls. And I want a dog. There was a dog walking around in here when I was getting my test done. He was big and yellow. And he was really cute. He was licking kids' hands…." Elena smiled at how fast the girl was talking. Her eyes still held life and enthusiasm, even as the IVs pumped liquids into her system.

"We can't go home until the doctors say it's okay. We don't want you to get sick again, okay? So we want to make sure you're all strong and all better before we leave."

"Daddy said you are going to stay with us," she smiled brightly. "Will you stay forever?"

"I will stay as long as you and Daddy want me there," she had to be honest. The guilty part of her crept up to remind her that soon, Damon may not want anything to do with her. But there would always be Sophie.

"Daddy is happy now," she confirmed. Elena already knew, but there was something so novel and so heartwarming in the fact that an almost three-year-old child could tell the difference in her dad. "Cuz of you. You make him smile."

"I have a secret," Elena leaned in to whisper. "You and your daddy are my favorite people in the whole world," she kissed the top of her head. "And you always will be."

"Maybe when we get home, we can play dolls and you can be the princess and daddy can be the prince and you can go to a ball and…." She yawned. "And maybe we could all live happily ever after."

"Maybe," she smiled sadly, watching the girl fade to sleep. She crawled in the bed next to Sophie and snuggled in by her. She listened as the little girls breathing rose and fell in a comfortable rhythm. Anemia…. It was treatable…. It didn't have to be the end of the world….

* * *

><p>Damon stared at the ceiling and listened to the monitor as his little girl talk to Elena in the neighboring room. He closed his eyes and let himself just <em>feel<em> for a few moments. He could be honest with himself about his feelings for her, and he would. As he lay there, listening to Elena's sweet voice comforting his daughter, he knew in the deepest part of his heart that he was in love with her. And at that moment of realization, butterflies swarmed his stomach. He loved her. There was no other way to describe or explain his feelings. It was simple, not terrifying. He was happy knowing what he felt, but he wouldn't be quick to spill the beans to her. He didn't want to scare her…. It had been hard to even get her to listen to him in the first place…. And the last thing he wanted was to push her away….

She'd made up her mind. She had been stopped from telling Damon the truth in the most pivotal of moments. There _had_ to be a reason. She needed to confirm it, and she set her mind on contacting the surrogate agency. She had signed paperwork when her baby was born. The mother and father taking the child had also signed papers. She had legal rights to those papers, and she would try to see them as soon as possible. When she knew, and when things had slowed down and he wasn't so vulnerable, she'd tell him. She'd tell him regardless of the results, even if she'd been wrong the whole time and Sophie wasn't hers. It was only right.

A knock at the door woke Damon from his hour of peaceful sleep. His mind had rested, but his heart still raced with his newly realized love for Elena. He sat up quickly when Dr. Scott appeared in the frame of the door.

"Sophie's results have come back. She's definitely anemic, but the severity…. There are options…."

"What does that mean…." His mind started to hollow out and he had to keep himself in check again. "Wait…." He got up and ran into Sophie's room to find Elena. If he was going to hear bad news….he couldn't be alone. He needed someone, and out of everyone in the entire world, he only wanted it to be her.

"Elena," he gently woke her. She blinked her eyes open as he rubbed her arm. "Elena I need you to come in the other room. Dr. Scott is there with the results…" She nodded, suddenly alert.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep. I was just so worn out and…."

"Don't apologize," he said as they walked back into the room.

"Sophie's bone marrow cellularity is less than 25% from normal…." He started. "Her bone marrow isn't strong enough to make cells that make new _blood_ cells…."

"Okay…." Damon said, waiting for the rest. He was dreading it now, but knew the news was real, regardless if he delayed hearing it or not. "So what does she have….you said she's anemic. Bone marrow makes me think leukemia. My baby doesn't have cancer…."

"Sophie has Aplastic Anemia," he explained. "There are different degrees of severity. Sophie's so young and her body isn't able to make up for what she's lacking."

"But what does that _mean_?" Damon asked, upset. "Break it down for me, doc. Is she going to heal with medicine or is she going to have to deal with this forever or…? It's not a question of money. I have lots of money and I'm willing to pay whatever for treatment…"

"With her level of severity her odds aren't good without help," he began.

"For complete recovery?" Elena asked.

"For survival, if she goes untreated."

"Oh my God," Damon said, tears welling in his eyes. "What the hell…how did this happen? She was _fine_. Now she has Aplastic Anemia? How did she just get it….?" He started to pace around the room. He was tuning out. He was hitting his mental wall. "I thought you said quick results today, more elaborate tomorrow. How much more elaborate can we get?"

"We can discuss all of that when we sit down and get more in depth with treatments, right now I need you to sit down and calm down so you can really hear what I'm telling you, Mr. Salvatore. I understand you're upset, but your little girl needs you to listen for her,"

Damon sat down on the chair in his room next to Elena. He wished more than anything that he'd just wake up and this would all have been some horrible dream. Sophie would've just had an ordinary nosebleed and bumped he arm a few times. He and his girls would go home and enjoy the rest of the night safe and warm in their beds.

"You said options, doctor," Elena chirped in. "Options for what? What can we do?" She scooted to the edge of her seat.

"Sophie needs a bone marrow transplant. Without one, the odds of her living for more than a year are only 20%," he said empathetically. "I'm sorry, Mr. Salvatore."

"Transplant? Oh my God. My baby isn't going to just have some random person's bone marrow shoved into her body. And what if she rejects…. I've read articles. I've seen things, doctor! The rejection could be worse than…"

"If you don't try, her odds are even worse," he interjected. "Of course, it's all up to you. I'm simply suggesting what is medically best for Sophie. I can't tell you what to do. If you're willing to get tested, or maybe any of her other relatives, we could see if one of you are compatible."

Elena's wheels were spinning. It was all too much to take in. She could be tested. She _had_ to be tested. If she could save her, if she was the only one...

If she was truly family, she had to know. She would be tested and as for a maternity test at the same time. She had the right. This wasn't the way this was supposed to come out. It was supposed to be a pure and honest moment, one where she could sit him down over dinner and explain to him _why_ she had waited. Now it was rushed and she had no choice. She loved that little girl, and if she had to ruin the rest of her life by revealing a lie….she would do it, for Sophie.

"Yes, of course," he nodded. "I'll call Stefan, and I'll get tested too. Hell, I'll even call Giuseppe if I have to. One of us _has_ to be a match, right? What are the odds for family?"

"About 30% of patients have a compatible family member. Call whoever you need to call. I'll tell the nurse to get the testing set up. Everyone will have to register and follow the directions correctly." The doctor closed the door and Damon slumped into the cushiony chair next to the bed. He looked weathered and worn.

The man in front of her was _not_ the Damon she was used to. He was wounded and angry and rightfully so. She pulled him up into a tight hug and embraced him as he wept into her shoulder.

"It's just not fair, Elena," he said honestly. "None of it is fair!"

"I know, baby," she said soothingly. "But we're going to find her a match. We will,"

"What if none of us match her, Elena? I know it's _stupid_, but I just don't want her with someone else's marrow…. I shouldn't be so selfish or superficial or…."

"You're her Dad, and you'll do what's best. But if none of you match, we'll save her, okay? I want to help, Damon. I want to be tested…."

"You don't have to do this, Elena. You don't have to go through all of that for us," he said quickly, but regretted it the second it escaped his lips. He'd try anything, and Elena wasn't some 'random person' as he'd put it. She was everything, and she loved Sophie…"

"I do have to, Damon. Just trust me, okay? I'm going to get tested. I _need_ to get tested,"

She could've laid it out right then and there. She _should've_ laid it out, but she didn't. She looked at his watery eyes and kept her stupid mouth shut. How could she bring this on him _now?_ And maybe she would've changed her mind. Maybe she would've told him if she'd have known it would've been not only the _perfect_ opportunity, it would be her _last_ opportunity….

The truth always finds a way to come out.

* * *

><p>Newsgirl1983<p> 


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Short and sweet Author's note to start because there's a MASSIVE one at the end of this chapter that I hope you'll all take the time to read and react to. My heart broke as I wrote this, but we all knew it was coming…. **

Her Mother's Eyes

Chapter 15

They say the truth will set you free. Maybe so, but that doesn't mean it doesn't come with consequences. But what can you do when the consequences of keeping your mouth shut would be worse? You face the music, that's what.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry Mr. Salvatore, you aren't a match," Sophie's pediatrician sat across from him in his office at the hospital. His hands were folded and Damon was fixated on the man's wedding ring. He couldn't help but wonder if the man had a wife and kids, if somewhere, behind his professionalism, he could <em>understand<em> what this meant to a man who already lost his _wife._

"That's it, then. My father and brother weren't matches…. All that's left is Elena," he swallowed. "When will her results come in, doc?" he found his fingers fiddling with his watch band, clasping and unclasping. It was nervous habit he'd picked up since he'd abandoned his wedding ring.

"We'll know soon," he assured him. "But in the mean time, why don't you go home for a little while? Sophie is okay to go home and sleep in her own bed tonight. She'll need to be watched closely, and she'll need the transplant soon, but one night at home might be good for her,"

"Really? It's been awhile since she slept in her own bed. She was at my brother's for a few nights. I think she'd like that; a night at home, just to feel normal again." He smiled. "Thanks, Dr. Paulson. Really," he shook his hand.

He handed Damon a prescription for Sophie. "We'll call as soon as we know, Mr. Salvatore," he assured him. "And when we get the results, we'll react accordingly. Be strong for her, and don't hesitate to call if there are any concerns tonight. She's fragile, but she's still herself. Treat her gently, but don't baby her. She needs to know that things can still be normal. She can live a relatively normal life if she receives the transplant and it takes."

* * *

><p>Elena's eyes had been filled with unreadable emotions when she'd walked out of Sophie's room to get tested. At first he'd thought he'd seen a flash of fear and she'd looked almost distant. But he pushed the thought aside as she began to unravel in his arms.<p>

"This is it," she sobbed in whispers, afraid to scare Sophie awake. She knew very little, and what she _did_ know didn't involve the word 'transplant.' "What if I'm not it?"

"We still don't know my results," he rubbed her arms as she stood less than a foot away from him. "And it's more than enough that you're even _trying_, Elena. You have no idea what this means to me," the fact that Elena could save his daughter's life was beyond amazing. And if she wasn't a match, he would never, under any circumstance, forget what she'd done for him; for them.

"I'm afraid," she admitted, nodding her head until her forehead tipped, falling against his chest. Her tears soaked into his shirt. He didn't care that her mascara would probably stain it forever, in fact, he smiled thinking of how it was almost as if they were making a memory. He'd look back on those stains, in a few months, and remember what it was like to hold the woman he loved. "Of a lot of things, really," she swallowed back a sob that nearly snuck out of her throat, "I feel like this moment will haunt me for the rest of my life,"

"Don't let it," he swept her hair away from the back of her neck, tucking it onto the front of her right shoulder.

"I know you said it's early, Damon, but I'm going to say it, anyway. It's against my better judgment, and it's probably the wrong time for all of this…. But I _need_ you to know. I'm not just saying this because I'm about to test to see if I'm a match for Sophie, and I'm not saying this because I think it'll _comfort _you. In fact, I'm afraid it's going to scare the shit out of you," she smiled for a minute, but it was a sick and sad smile, "I love you," a tear ran down her cheek.

His eyebrows twitched with emotion in an instant and he blinked back the moisture that threatened to fill his beautiful, blue eyes. "I lo…"

"I love you and I love Sophie and this crazy little unconventional family we have going. I wish it could be this way forever…not the Sophie sick part…all the rest of it, but I know that's unrealistic. And I need you to know that before everything happens," she interrupted before he could say it back. The thought of him saying it and taking the words back in a few days when he was full of regrets and anger killed her. She'd rather he not say it at all, even if he meant it. "I _really_ love you and no matter what changes… I never pretended, okay? It was all real, always."

"Elena, what are you talking about?" he asked, frightened. It sounded like she was saying goodbye. It sounded like she was going to walk out that door and never come back the same.

"I just…. It was like she was checking out. Her eyes began to flood and he leaned down to press a powerful but honest kiss on her salty lips. "I have to go. I'm going to run home for a little while when it's all over and take a shower and pick up some things for us. I'll see you in a few hours."

"Why does this feel this way?" He asked, frowning. "It feels tense and rigid and…. I know I didn't say it back, but…"

"We're fine," she promised him, kissing him on the cheek. His beard was beyond the initial stubble and it tickled her lips. "We're just worried and tired. Talk to the doctor, find out your results. I love you," she squeezed his hand and grabbed her purse before she headed out the door.

She'd told the doctors she wanted a maternity test. It was all confidential, all private. It was_ illegal_ for them to share that fact with him. In a matter of minutes her life would change. She would have her answer, and once she had it, she'd have no reason _not_ to tell him. It was easier when it was a secret. There was always that 'what if I'm not' floating around in her head. It made it easier to dodge telling him. She'd defaulted to withholding for too many reasons. It was almost ridiculous how this was all about to blow up in her face all because she'd been to afraid to just say 'hey, I think I'm Sophie's mom.' Now it was going to seem like a big elaborate plan, like she'd done this all on purpose…like she'd never loved him…. Like it was all just a way to get closer to the daughter she admitted to wanting to keep….

* * *

><p>So hours later, when Damon had gone home with a fragile little Sophie in his arms he was relieved to see Elena sitting at the kitchen table, reading over some paperwork. "Hey, sweetheart," he said leaning down to kiss her.<p>

"What are you guys doing home? Is something wrong? She shouldn't be here…" she started to panic, running her hand through her hair.

"Dr. Paulson actually suggested it while we wait for your results. He said it would do her some good to get back to normal for just a night," he smiled as she started to wake.

"How'd the testing go?"

"Okay," her heart was pounding. She had been staring at a spot on the kitchen table for nearly twenty minutes, processing the news she'd just received. She stood up and walked over to pull Sophie into her arms, kissing her forehead. It was the first time she knew for sure that she was holding _her_ baby. She remembered the way Sophie had kicked in her tummy toward the end of her pregnancy. She was strong and healthy and for the short time she saw her after she was born, she was absolutely beautiful. Now she was pale and broken, but no less beautiful.

"How are you, honey?" she asked, feeling her forehead. " I'm so glad to see you home!"

"I want to play dollies, Elena," she whispered, "but I'm really tired. Could we still play them while I lay down?" she blinked innocently.

"Of course, I'll carry you up to your room and you can decide who will be who, okay? But if you get _really_ tired, just tell me and we can stop playing for a while, deal?"

"Deal," she yawned. "Is that okay with you, Daddy?" Elena asked him. She would tell him tonight, before they went to bed. Once Sophie was asleep and comfortable, she'd sit him down and explain everything. She'd go in it with an open mind, knowing she may not come out of it with a whole heart.

"I think we need to spend some time together later, Damon. We need adult time,"

"I like the sound of that," he wiggled his eyebrows teasingly. If only she meant it _that_ way. But there was no way on God's green earth that she could sleep with him _and_ keep this secret from him. That would just be unforgiveable.

"I mean to talk," she said seriously. "I've been trying to tell you something for a few days now and it keeps getting put on hold. We need to talk," she explained. "Alone."

"I don't like the way that sounds," he admitted as she pressed her lips together and walked up the stairs with Sophie in her arms.

* * *

><p>"The maternity test results are in, Miss Gilbert. You <em>are<em> Sophie's mother," the nurse's voice had been chipper. Elena had been surprised they did the test without consulting Damon. She was afraid the news would be revealed to him by someone other than her. Now _that_ would be unforgivable. At least if it was her, she'd be able to tell him the _whole_ story before he could form ideas in his head about possible intentions she may have had.

But the nurse assured her that Damon had signed all the paperwork quickly, barely taking the time to read over the fine print. It made her feel guilty that she was doing something he probably was oblivious to, but at the same time, she _needed _the truth.

"We will contact you with the results of the compatibility test. Seeing as you're family, you may be a likely match," she hung up the phone, leaving Elena dumbstruck. It wasn't like she was _shocked_ to hear it was really true, but it was still an earthshattering revelation.

A wave of emotions was running through her. She was happy and blessed, then she was heartbroken and guilty. That beautiful little girl was _hers_. Aaron had nearly beat her while_ Sophie_ was growing inside of her. He could've _killed_ her. She was struck with a completely new, motherly love for this child, and her level of hate and disgust toward Aaron multiplied tenfold.

They _were_ a family, they weren't pretending at all. They _thought_ they were, but soon they'd be faced with the reality that they weren't just 'playing house' anymore. She wondered how fun Damon would think it is when the woman he wanted to share his bed with turned out to be a liar.

* * *

><p>Sophie only lasted twenty minutes before she dropped her Belle doll and fell into a peaceful sleep. Elena checked her breathing often, the first few minutes, and when she was content to turn on the monitor, she crept out of her room and down the hall to meet Damon. He was sitting on his bed, flipping through the mail he'd missed while they were in Virginia, and he smiled when he saw her appear at the foot of his bed.<p>

"Hop in," he patted the bed. "We haven't gotten to snuggle in our own bed yet. Don't you think it's time we try it out?" She crawled up the bed and under the covers, her hair fanning out on her pillow.

"Sophie's asleep. I brought the monitor with me so we can hear her. She seems happy to be home, but she still looks so weak. I hope it wasn't a mistake to bring her back," she furrowed.

"I heard her ask you if you're staying forever," he tossed the mail aside and scooted to sit next to her lying form. "But I have to say, your answer was confusing. Of course I want you to stay,"

"Which brings me to my curtain call," she began. "This is it now. I'm not beating around the bush anymore. I've waited long enough, too long, in fact. I've probably blown _everything," _she started.

Damon's phone rang and the doctor's office number flashed up on the screen.

"No, we are _not_ being interrupted this time," she cried. "God, is this some sick joke?" she yelled at the sky. "As if it wasn't bad enough the first time I tried!"

"You know I can't ignore this, it's the doctor," he said, frowning at her reaction. What could possibly trump this news? "Don't get angry,"

She sighed and threw her hands over her face as he picked up the call.

"Damon Salvatore," he said nervously.

"This is Jane, one of Doctor Paulson's nurses. I'm calling to inform you we received your wife's test results back," the middle aged woman said seriously.

"My wife is dead," he said quickly.

"I'm sorry, sir. I just assumed Sophie's mother was your wife. People keep maiden names sometimes…I guess I forget how things are these days," she began.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" He asked, completely confused. None of this was making sense. His eyes flashed to Elena whose head was now buried in a pillow. His throat was getting hot with emotions, the insides of his mouth going dry.

"Sophie's Mom, Elena Gilbert. Her test results are back. Is she available?"

Damon got up and walked out of the room. Once he was in the hallway he closed the door tightly and got enough away from it that Elena couldn't hear him talking.

"I'm sorry, I'm a little confused. I think you're mixing up test results or something. Elena Gilbert is _not _my daughter's mother. You better check your charts again," he laughed, panic setting in. Memories of the photos of Elena as a little girl he'd seen at her house flashed into his mind. The image of his daughter and Elena looking up at him at the same time when they were brushing their teeth…. It was all so…. No… no, this couldn't be… _Shit_.

"I'm sorry, I thought you…. I've said too much…. Is Elena available, sir?" her voice was nervous. She was about to get in a lot of trouble with the law for divulging _that_ kind of medical information.

"Are you sure?" he croaked out, his voice was barely audible. "I mean, are you positive Elena Gilbert is my daughter's mother?"

"I've said too much….I need to talk to Elena about her results, sir. If you'll please…"

He slammed his fist against the wall. Was he _angry?_ Was he happy? He couldn't _tell_. All he knew was that this was one big mess….she mustn't have had a clue…surely she would've _told_ him. She always was honest with him…. She wouldn't hide _that_ of all things…. Would she? He'd ride this out….he'd see how he could read her before he decided…. But he had a sinking feeling that this _wasn't_ going to turn out the way he wished it would.

He marched back into his room to see Elena sitting up, water brimming in her eyes. For the first time since he'd known her he _wasn't_ happy to see her. He needed to know the details and he needed to know them fast. But first, he needed to keep his mouth closed and hand his phone to Elena, his baby's mother, pretending he hadn't just heard the most ridiculous news in the universe.

"They need to talk to you," he said seriously. She heard the edge in his tone and her heart sank. What had changed in the last few minutes?

"This is Elena," she said nervously.

"Miss Gilbert, this is Jane, Dr. Paulson's nurse. We've gotten your results back. You are _not_ a match. I'm sorry, ma'am."

"Oh my God," she immediately burst into tears. That was it, no one was a match. How could it be? She'd gone through everything. One of them _had_ to be a match…. "Thank you for calling," she cried, clicking off the phone. She looked up at Damon with the saddest of eyes and shook her head.

"No, I'm not a match," she cried. "I'm so sorry, Damon. I tried! I thought maybe…" But he just stared at her like he'd never seen her before. He couldn't process this all at once. First he finds out about Elena, now he finds out the last person tested isn't a match and they're back to square one for a transplant. She buried her head in his chest but he didn't wrap his arms around her. He didn't move, he just let her cry on him as he silently prayed that this was all a big misunderstanding.

"When, exactly, were you going to tell me, Elena?" he said seriously, and she pulled away from him, her cheeks flushed and her eyes swollen.

"What?" she croaked.

"Did you _know_ this whole time that you were Sophie's mother?" his eyes were cold and stern and lifeless. "Or is this the first time you're hearing this?" Now his voice held hope, but if just a trace. She stood up and backed away a little, fearing he would start to yell.

"No, I…. I mean…. I tried to tell you…. A few times….but then…"

"So you _knew_ this whole time that you were her mother and you just decided not to say anything?" He laughed in anger. He shook his head and slammed his hand down on his dresser.

"I didn't _know_ for sure…" she responded quickly, walking toward him again. "I had my suspicions,"

"For how long," he tried to keep his voice low so as not to wake his little daughter. She didn't need this now. "How long did you have 'suspicions' and not tell me?"

"The whole time…." She admitted. "But I didn't know what to do! I made a bad choice, okay? I didn't know how to tell you and then when I tried everything came up. I was going to tell you that night in Virginia before Stefan called. Then I was going to tell you now, when my results came back…"

"But you waited too long and now a _nurse_ told me," he growled. "And to top it off, you're not even a match! After everything we've been through together, Elena, I thought you'd be _honest _with me about something like this!"

"I'm _sorry_, Damon!" She cried, trying to touch his arm but he snapped it away. "It wasn't supposed to come out this way. That nurse just violated a huge HIPPA rule about sharing medical information…. _I_ needed to tell you,"

"And so you only had what, _two_, opportunities in the last six months to tell me that you thought you were her mom? Elena, that's just a bunch of bullshit! You _lied_ this entire relationship,"

"I said I was sorry, Damon," she cried. "I know it ruins everything…. And I knew it would…"

"Maybe it wouldn't have, if I'd have known," he laughed angrily again. "Did you ever think for once second I might be _happy_ to hear that you're her mother?" He bit back. "I couldn't _imagine _a better mother for my little girl," he said honestly. "But that doesn't change the fact that you screwed with me, Elena. You screwed with my emotions for almost six months. You lied. There's no coming back from that. You know how fucked up I am to begin with, and you _still_ did this to me, to us… "

"And now what?" she cried. "Now _our_ daughter is about to _die_ if we don't' do something for her. You can hate me all you want but you _can't_ ignore the fact that we need to work together on this," she said passionately.

Damon literally gasped at the sound of "our daughter" coming out of Elena's mouth. He was angry with this beautiful, wild woman in front of him, but it didn't change the fact that he was _blessed_ to have Elena as Sophie's birthmother. He knew it. She knew it. But he couldn't explain that to her. All he could see in his angry head right now was that his daughter was dying and the woman that he loved was the biggest liar he'd met in his life. He was a Salvatore business man; he'd met a _lot_ of liars, but he'd never been in love with one. His heart was aching.

Elena had been right. From his reaction now, she _knew_ he couldn't handle hearing she was Sophie's mom at the same time he was dealing with Sophie's debilitating condition. It was why she'd waited. They both had reasons to feel right and wrong, because they _were_ both right and wrong.

He was right in that she should've told him, but wrong to not listen to what she had to say. She was wrong not to have told him, but right in the reasons she'd waited. But it didn't matter, they couldn't get through to one another now. What once had been a beautiful relationship was now broken as there were tears of regret and anger flowing freely out of both of their eyes.

"Now we have to find someone _else_ to donate, _Elena_," he said caustically. She closed her eyes and tears fell to the ground.

"I _know_ that," she said sadly. "But how do we fix this?"

"We don't," he shrugged. "We save Sophie and that's it. You may be her mother and I may be her father but we don't have to be that together," he said seriously, coldly. "You can stay here while we figure this out for her," he snapped.

"We aren't done talking about this, just so you know," she said seriously. "And I hope you have the decency to calm down before you spout anything off to our daughter,"

At that, Elena walked out of his room and into her guest room. She lay down on her bed. She had _never_ seen Damon look that way at her. He looked as if he'd just been faced with the devil himself. She couldn't help but wonder _why_ he'd been so quick to get angry. She understood that he only saw it as lying. He didn't see that she wanted to be sure before she said anything, that she had meant to save him unnecessary pain. She'd in turn _caused_ him more pain than if she'd just been honest from the get go. But still, when he'd calm down a bit and actually _process_ what this all meant, she had to believe that he would be at least a _little_ happy about it. He said it himself, he couldn't think of a better mother for his daughter.

Caroline had warned her that Damon's emotions ran wild. She'd said he'd spout off whatever would make him feel better in the moment and didn't care what it did to the other person. She understood it now, having lived through one of his tantrums. They hadn't even scratched the surface about what it all meant.

Damon couldn't sleep that night. He was up every half hour checking on Sophie, and he'd found himself wandering around the house aimlessly in the meantime. He'd let his guard down and he had to pay for it. He'd actually let someone into his home, into his heart, and his daughter's life and look what happened. She took his heart and squeezed the life out of it. He'd _trusted_ her with everything he had. She'd been the only woman he'd dreamt of taking a chance on; he'd _loved_ her…. And now… now he was in a world of hurt with a sick daughter.

He couldn't even be happy for a millisecond about it right now because all he could see was betrayal. Maybe in a few days, maybe when they found a way to save Sophie he'd feel a little better about it….

Elena's mind ran wildly that night as well. She'd been up to drink orange juice about five times, and up to use the bathroom about three. She'd seen Damon walking into Sophie's room but stayed out of sight. The last thing she wanted to do was argue with him anymore that night. They'd both had so little sleep and were vulnerable. It didn't seem like just a few days ago that they'd been drinking coffee in bed, dreaming about the future. A future that seemed non-existent now.

* * *

><p>In the morning she'd come down the stairs to find Damon eating cereal and drinking coffee at the table. She glanced at the coffeepot and noticed there wasn't any left. She couldn't say she was surprised, but it was still the first time <em>ever<em> that they hadn't shared a pot of coffee and breakfast. She went into the cabinet to get out the beans to grind when she heard him growl out a sound,

"I'm taking Sophie back to the hospital in about two hours," he sounded tired, but neutral. "You don't have to tiptoe around me. I know you're here."

"I'll stay out of your way here, but I _am_ coming to the hospital. I need to be there for her," she explained, turning on the grinder and walking over to him. "Whatever problems exist between you and I need to take a backseat." Her voice was stern. "You don't have to love me, you don't even have to _like_ me, but you do have to include me In the decision making."

"Hmpf," he smiled sarcastically. "You're so quick to assume," he shook his head. "Too bad you couldn't just have assumed I'd understand if you'd told me…"

"Just cut it out, Damon!" She tied her hair up into a messy bun and zipped her hooded sweatshirt. "Please, for Sophie. I know you can't stand the sight of me right now, but please. Let's just get through this for her,"

"Fine," he finished his cereal. "I'm going to take a shower and pack. I'll see you over there."

He didn't even want to ride in the same car as her. This was _way_ worse than she'd imagined it could be. She tried to tell herself he was still worked up, but it seemed more unlikely that he'd ever be open to listen to her side of the story when _their_ story was looking more and more like a tragedy.

She didn't _want_ to leave their house. Her only option would be to go back to Virginia, and she couldn't leave Sophie right now. They needed to get her stabilized. What kind of mother would leave her child because of an argument with a man? Even if that man _was_ the kid's father.

"Come in," Dr. Paulson said as Damon walked into his office. He'd gotten Sophie readmitted and situated in her bed before finding the pediatrician. "And Miss Gilbert, is she here?"

"She's on her way," he said professionally, trying not to let on to his emotions. "You can start, what are the options?" He asked seriously.

"I think it's best if we just wait for Sophie's mom," Damon closed his eyes and nodded. She arrived five minutes later and sat down in the chair next to Damon, not making eye contact.

"Okay, now that we're all here," he folded his hands again. "There are options to discuss. Miss Gilbert, I understand we are all out in the open about maternity here," he cleared his throat.

"Yes," she said honestly, still not looking at the man next to her.

"You were the child's surrogate mother, correct?"

"Yes, sir," It practically killed her to admit these things so easily to a man she didn't know, but not have the guts to be honest with the man she loved.

"During the process, both you and Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore signed paperwork regarding the birth. Elena, you were given the opportunity to save some of Sophie's cord blood, do you remember if you selected yes to that option."

Elena's eyes lit up and she couldn't help but notice Damon sit forward in his seat a little, anticipating good news. She nodded. "I'd forgotten. I wasn't going to at first….but I read something right before she was born about how cord blood can be used later in life. I guess I never thought I'd have to think about it again, since she wouldn't be with me….but… yes, I did choose yes."

Damon swallowed and looked down at the papers in his file. "Elena had this faxed to me this morning. It was the release of _her_ portion from the surrogacy agency to look into Sophie's history." Damon saw the header on the linen paper. "ST. ANNE'S." Katherine had never shared any of the details of the agency…she'd set it up and made all the decisions. He'd simply donated.

Oh God. He swallowed. For the first time, the fact that Elena had been pregnant with _his_ baby was just hitting him. He'd heard the words come out of the nurse's mouth and he'd herad Elena confirm it, but he hadn't _pictured_ it…. And he hadn't remembered her story of running from her abusive boyfriend _during_ the pregnancy….

He glanced at her for the first time and she was looking at him out of the corner of her eye. "Miss Gilbert, you made the _right_ choice for your daughter back then. We can use her own cord blood in the transplant. The odds of rejection are much more slim…." He smiled. "I can't promise anything, but you may have just saved your little girl's life."

Damon could say nothing. Words were beyond his capability. He could only look down at his the papers with his little girl's name on it and see the signature and date of the mother that had signed her baby away nearly three years ago. It was _real._ It wasn't a mix up. Elena was her mother. For at least the last four months he'd prayed one day Elena could be _like_ a mother to his daughter. He never dreamed she actually _was_ her mother. He remembered the story she'd told him about now wanting to give up her baby….but she'd known the whole time she'd have to…..

His brain just wouldn't let him win. He couldn't think about all that just now. He could be happy that she'd done something back then to help the future of a child she thought she'd never see again, but it didn't mean he could still love her. There wasn't time to deal with _them_ right now. He was angry with her, and he had a lot of questions regarding her intentions….but he couldn't help but send her a small smile for the briefest of seconds as the doctor led them out of the office. She simply nodded in understanding. It was more positive emotion than she'd gotten out of him in the last 12 hours, and she'd take it. It almost made her think, for a second, that in the end, this could all be okay.

_**Additional A/N: Whew! Okay. Well, he knows. We haven't reached the point of the prologue yet. You'll all know when we do. I'm interested to hear your thoughts on how Damon reacted. I know a lot of you have been saying you can't see how Damon could be so angry to find out that Elena is Sophie's Mom. I hope it's clear that he's not angry she's her mom. He's elated, even. But we know how Damon has struggled with dealing with emotions properly, and he can't get past the initial fact that she lied to him the entire time. He needs time, and she needs to understand that. But we know Sophie's got a shot, at least, and we see glimpses of both Damon and Elena 's initial feelings. We'll get deeper into them both later, so stick around for more! Thanks again. And to my faithful reviewers, all I can say is THANK YOU SO MUCH! Some of you are consistently reviewing and it is honestly the reason I am pumping out these chapters. You're the best. Follow me on Twitter Newsgirl1983 to find out hints and tiny facts about what our favorite characters are thinking/feeling. **_


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: Now that every chapter is like an emotional wrecking ball, I just can't stop writing! The reviews have been phenomenal and they are what I look forward to the most in all of this. I'm in love with my story for myself, but it's **_**awesome**_** to know others enjoy reading it, as well. Thank you! **

**Still not the prologue. Sophie's about to go into surgery and Damon and Elena are still on the outs. We're about to get a better read on Damon's feelings about all of this, and just **_**why**_** he's struggling so much. **

**Thanks for reading. Please review and tell me what you think! I'm curious to hear what you're favorite Delena moment has been so far. **

**Her Mother's Eyes**

**Chapter 16**

Damon walked through Sophie's hospital room door with a carrier holding four coffees. It was 4 AM and Sophie was going in her for her cord blood transplant procedure in an hour. She'd been in prep for about 10 minutes, but it felt like an eternity since he'd last seen his little girl.

"Delicious caffeine," Caroline smiled, standing up from her padded chair to help divide up the drinks. "Black coffee, that's you, baby," she smiled handing the large sleeved cup to Stefan. "Caramel Macchiato, me, naturally," she seemed in heaven at the aroma wafting below her nose. "And a skinny latte for Elena," she saw the "E" marked on the cup. Elena saw it too, and it made her smile for a second as she remembered the easier days. Days where Skinny Lattes and walks in the winter snow were the highlight of her day.

* * *

><p>It had been three days since Damon had found out. They were operating on auto pilot now, saying very little to one another. Elena would sit at Sophie's bedside, reading a book and nodding off here and there, while Damon stared at his smartphone for hours, pretending to read news. Neither one of them would go home to sleep, but neither one of them had used the attached room. They didn't<em> want<em> to be alone in the same room. If they were, they might have to talk, and talking was not an _option_ right now…not until Sophie was back from surgery and she could open her eyes. They could face reality as soon as it _became_ reality. Nothing seemed _real_ right now.

Hours would pass without their eyes even connecting. Elena was too afraid to speak and Damon was too afraid anything that came out of her mouth would make it all worse, if that was possible.

"Take the room tonight, Damon," Elena said softly at 11pm, without looking at him. "Surgery's tomorrow. You look awful….I know you're not sleeping at night,"

"How can I?" his voice was ragged with exhaustion. "When everything I cared about a week ago has taken a complete 180?" Now the bitterness was showing itself.

"You will get sick. _You_ will end up in the hospital. I know you, Damon and it'll be no good for her if you're laid up, too,"

"I'm not sleeping tonight. This could be her _last_ night. If she doesn't make it through the surgery, I'll never forgive myself for _sleeping_ through our final minutes together. I've already missed out on one of my girl's final minutes."

"She'll make it, she's strong," she encouraged. It was the most he'd talked to her without completely ripping her head off, but the air was still so thick between them. "But I get it," she nodded.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for the coffee," she said to him carefully as he handed it to her.<p>

"Sure," he replied quickly without any emotion. Caroline frowned and looked at Stefan. They'd _definitely _missed something. They'd been called two days ago and Damon told them she was getting a cord blood transplant. He didn't tell them how they knew she'd had cord blood banked when she was a baby. But light was about to be shed on that topic now.

"Okay, what's up with you two?" Caroline asked worriedly. "Other than the fact that Sophie's about to go in for surgery. You've said maybe five words to each other all morning. Don't tell me you're having an argument _today_ of all days…."

Caroline could be blunt.

"Ask Elena," Damon said, smirking dangerously as he sipped his coffee. "See if she'll tell _you_…." She shot him a dirty look, horrified. He wouldn't really do this to her, would he? He didn't play dirty games like that…

"Really, Damon?" she asked in disbelief. Stefan watched his brother with a careful eye. He'd seen this terror in his eyes before, and he knew it couldn't be good.

"Elena's Sophie's mom," he waved his hands in surprise. "SURPRISE!" his features fell flat again. And she bit her lip in complete anger that he'd just thrown it out there as if he was talking about the weather, as if it wasn't the one of the most painful parts of their lives right now.

"What? Oh my GOD," Caroline walked over to her and hugged her. "_Elena! _You must've been thrilled to hear… and shocked," But Elena stayed stiff, feeling icy inside at the memory of her betrayal. She was reminded all too frequently.

"Hardly," Damon bit back, "At least about the 'shocked' part."

"Don't do this right now," she warned him. "Our daughter is going into surgery in an _hour_. Do you really want to spend the rest of the time waiting for her to come back rehashing _that_ again. Yes, it's true, I'm Sophie's mom. I hid my suspicions from everyone the whole god damn time. I _lied_. Is there anything else you want to say for me, Damon? Or does that pretty much cover everything?"

Stefan's eyebrows raised and he walked over to Caroline. "I think we forgot something in the car, Care…" he cleared his throat. "We'll be in in a little while."

* * *

><p>"Well <em>shit<em>," Stefan said in shock as he and Caroline walked down the hallway. "I didn't see that coming at all…and neither did Damon, I guess."  
>"He's hurting," she said seriously. "The look on his face said it all. He's biting out the angriest of words, Stefan, but actually <em>look<em> at his face when he looks at her. He's absolutely heartbroken,"

"Rightfully so, if you ask me," Stefan interrupted. "How could she keep that from him?"

"Maybe we don't know the whole story. Damon _did_ just kind of throw it out there at one of the worst times possible. Sophie's in surgery for God's sakes, and now he's preoccupying his thoughts with anger toward Elena to mask his worry. You know how he is. He masks everything he's afraid of with a different emotion because he thinks no one will catch on. But he's wrong every time. We knew when he was throwing himself into his work to keep himself from fully grieving Katherine. And now he's using Elena's mistake to block out the fact that his daughter is sick and he's _in love_ with her mother, _despite_ her betrayal…"

"You should've been a psychiatrist," he smiled. "You are _way_ too good at reading people. It's almost scary."

"Am not," she shrugged, flattered.

"Okay, so read me right now," he teased. "What am _I_ really thinking?"

"You're worried sick about your brother and your niece. You're afraid this Elena thing will finally push him completely over the edge and you'll never get the brother back that you remember talking to as a little boy. And you're going to defend him in all of this, no matter what anyone says, because if he doesn't have you and he doesn't _want_ Elena, he doesn't have anyone…"

"Pretty much," Stefan sighed. "I know one thing for sure. Damon is allowed to be devastated that she didn't tell him. Do you remember how long it took him to even be comfortable talking to _us_ again after Kat died? And we're family! Elena was his drug…. And now he's forcing himself to stay clean from her and its killing him in the process…."

* * *

><p>"Did you have to do that?" She cried, covering her eyes with her little hands. "Did you have to embarrass me in front of them? Couldn't you have let me tell them in my own way?"<p>

"No, you couldn't tell _me_ in your own way, so I didn't think you cared how _they_ found out,"

"Don't be a dick, Damon," she replied harshly. "How many times or different ways do you need me to tell you I know I made a mistake? Won't you at least listen to me for once before you bite my head off?" He just stared at her. She wasn't sure if that was the 'go-ahead' look or if he was simply shutting himself off completely.

"How about this? I'll sit and listen to your sob story after our daughter gets out of surgery. Because as far as I'm concerned, if she doesn't make it, we don't have anything to explain to each other at all…because we'll never have to see each other again…." his words were filled with more hurt and pain than she'd ever heard in her life.

"Don't say that," she ran over to him and crouched down by his chair. "Stop saying she's going to die! She's _not_ going to die and you _do_ have to face this because we'll _always_ be Sophie's parents, no matter _what_ happens today. In twenty years we'll still be Sophie's parents, whether she's here or not…. And we'll _always_ be something to each other…whether it's good or bad I don't know…but we can't deny the fact that we'll _forever_ be _something_ to each other, if only a memory or a really bad dream."

"That's the thing, Elena. I know you're her mother, but it's not the same! Sophie's my miracle, not yours," he said sadly. "I _wanted _her before I even knew her. "You didn't _want_ her, you wanted something else…"

"I know you're just angry, but that's a really nasty thing to say to someone. And I _am_ the same situation you are today, Damon. _My_ baby is sick, too."

"You never wanted her," now he was just spewing words he didn't mean. He _knew_ she'd said she'd wanted her, but she never even had a chance.

"Sophie wouldn't be here without me," she reminded him. "I was 23 and absolutely desperate for money…. Sophie _wasn't_ my miracle, then, you're right. But you know what? She is my miracle _now._ You both are… even though it doesn't feel that way between us right now. You still are." she swallowed, before continuing.

"When I got pregnant with her, I was terrified. I'd decided to do it because I needed the money. I had to get away from Aaron before he killed me, Damon. The surrogacy gave me that opportunity, it would be enough money." He cringed for a moment, thinking of a vulnerable, unstable Elena carrying his child. "But soon into the pregnancy I became attached to that little girl, and when she was born and I had to give her up…. It was the hardest thing in my life…. I'm not _proud_ of that story, Damon. And I didn't even get to use the money to get away from Aaron. He found it and he used it on _drugs_. I was pregnant for 9+ months with a child I couldn't even keep and I got _nothing_ from it but another reminder of what a 'stupid bitch' I was, and another trip to the hospital with broken ribs and bruises all over my face."

He didn't want to think of her that way, a weak, vulnerable victim. That wasn't her. That wasn't _his _Elena. But it had been, once. Even though she was the sole reason for his anger right now, she was still the reason for his happiness, too. He couldn't forget that her decision about Sophie's cord blood back then could be the only reason she lives today. She was right. There _would_ always be something between them, because he would forever be grateful to her.

He sat back in his chair and she reached out for his hand. "Regardless of how she was born, Damon, regardless of the circumstances, our little girl _is_ _our_ miracle. Both of ours," she pointed between the two of them. "And you may be mad as hell at me right now, but it doesn't change the fact that _I_ can't go back in time and tell you myself. It is what it is. So how are you going to handle it? Will you hate me forever, or will you just forgive me and realize what we could have? I _know_ you loved me, Damon. You've never said it, but you've tried…. I just don't want to hear it if you're going to up and change your mind again…. You wanted this as badly as I did, as I do. You just can't remember that part of it right now, and I _get_ that… but it can't be this way forever between us, so you need to figure it out."

"I don't know if I can," he said seriously, tears in his eyes. He was weak and angry and exhausted and she knew better than to continue the conversation. She'd already pushed too many of his buttons today. They needed to find peace right now, and pray for Sophie. "The life I dreamed of just turned into a nightmare, and I don't do well with nightmares," he swallowed. "So don't get your hopes up."

"You're not the only victim here," she reminded him. "You're not the only one _hurting_ because of all of this. _You_ need to remember that. And you need to remember that I'm in love with you. I didn't _want_ to hurt you, but there was a point that I realized that I didn't have a choice anymore. It was written in the stars that I would hurt you one day. That's why I kept my distance for so long….if I pushed you away then maybe you couldn't hurt quite as _much_…."

His eyebrows knit together and his face fell into a sad frown. She was beautiful, even now. She was the most powerful person he knew; she could snap his heart in a millisecond, if she wanted to. And she had, but deep down he knew she really _hadn't_ meant to.

She _had_ been so reluctant to open up to him, and she'd always been a little _off_, when it came to them having serious discussions. She'd always looked on verge of saying something big, but then she hadn't, so he'd just ignored it. _She_ was the one who'd tried to stop things from ever starting, and in the deepest portals of his soul, he now understood why. It didn't make it any more excusable, though. She'd had plenty of opportunities to tell him.

"The only reason it hurts so much that you lied to me is because you were the only person I had let myself trust in more than two years, Elena. And you broke that in a matter of seconds. Don't you see that? This whole situation could be _amazing_ right now, if you hadn't kept it from me. I never would've been angry with you if you'd just come out and said it from the start…. Can't you understand _why_ I'm so hurt and bitter? You think I don't still lo…you think I just stopped caring about you? I _hate_ that I can't stop caring about you… it would be so much easier if I _could _hate you….Because I don't _want_ to love someone that can hurt me so badly…" He touched her cheeks softly with the back of his hand. She wasn't sure _why_ he had suddenly softened and touched her, but she would enjoy the moment. His words weren't sweet at all, they were sick and twisted, but he said it in the softest, sexiest of tones and it just hurt her more. It was almost too good to be true, but the look in his eyes wasn't of love, it was of pure and honest confusion. He could snap out of it any second. And he did, when they were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Sophie's about to go in for surgery," Dr. Paulson came in to see the once happy couple now tear-stained and red in the face. "You can give her a kiss now, if you'd like. Say you're 'good lucks," he suggested.

Damon walked over to her bed and leaned down to kiss her on each cheek and wrap her in a big hug. "You're about to go to sleep for a while now, honey. When you wake up, your body is going to be working really hard to make you feel all better. I _love_ you, Sophie. You be strong and brave now, little one."

"Like mommy was, right?" She swallowed. She didn't mention Katherine much, but hospitals reminded her of Damon telling her the story of Kat going up to heaven. Damon's heart slammed in his chest. What was the answer to this? Mommy was Katherine to her, but her real mommy was strong as a bull, too.

"Even stronger," he nodded. "You're even stronger and braver than your mommy," he whispered. "Isn't that right, Elena?" He could share this special moment with her, if only for that moment.

"You're the strongest girl I know!" she kissed her forehead. "And I love you, my beautiful little baby girl," Elena's tears fell onto Sophie's cheeks and she wiped them away slowly, not understanding what Elena really meant. They hadn't told Sophie. A part of Damon wished he had so she would know… if anything happened…. But he wasn't right enough in the mind and heart to go there just yet. When he told Sophie, he wanted Elena to be there with him, and he wanted to be able to look at Elena for more than a second without becoming angry. It was safe to say that was a ways off, still.

"Now, close your eyes and tell me your one big wish before you go to sleep," Elena whispered to her now, holding her hand. But the little girl's big, brown doe eyes just stayed open as she looked from her Dad to Elena. His heart warmed at the sight of Elena comfortinghis little girl,_ their_ little girl…

"I wish that when I wake up and get all better, that I could have a birthday party and get a doggy and that we could be a real family, like in my storybooks," she smiled. "And I wish I could have a mommy again…and I wish it could be you, Ewena. Because I love you."

Damon gulped and kissed Sophie's hand before turning his head away to hide his emotions from his little girl. Elena reached up to gently touch his back, and he let her. This wasn't a moment he wanted to go through alone. He'd let her, just for now.

"I love you, too. And Daddy loves you, and Uncle Stefan and Aunt Caroline love you. And your mommy loves you too, up in heaven. She's going to watch over you now when you sleep while the doctors fix you up, okay? So you make sure to listen to her and stay strong so we can see those beautiful eyes again in a few hours."

"Okay," she nodded. "Goodnight Daddy, Goodnight Ewena." She smiled as the anesthesiologist placed the mask onto her nose and mouth.

"Goodnight, angel," he whispered and followed her bed out into the hall as she began to roll away. He fell to his knees and Elena was there right beside him.

And for a few minutes, something shifted. He'd gone from bitter and sarcastic and caustic to sad and vulnerable. She wasn't sure how to react, if what she was about to do would make it better or worse, but she couldn't just leave him there. She loved him.

"What if that's it?" he cried. Elena wrapped her arm around him carefully.

"It isn't," she promised. "There's no way, with a wish _that_ big, that she could just give up," she sniffled. She stood up and pulled him to his feet. He looked into her eyes for a moment, needing comfort. He was the biggest mess he'd _ever_ been. Here he was, seeking _comfort_ from the woman that was the source of his pain. He was sick and sad and oh so terrified, but he needed something in that moment. It didn't mean he'd forgiven her, and it didn't mean he'd let it go past this moment. It was just a mom and a dad, sad and broken over their little child. Nothing more.

He leaned his forehead against hers for a second and she could feel the slick sweat rubbing onto her skin. Days ago this move had turned into a passionate kiss, but she knew it wouldn't take that turn today. Instead, when he opened his watery, sea blue eyes she saw a little boy, needing reassurance that everything was going to be okay. It didn't matter to her just then that moments ago he'd said Sophie wasn't a miracle to her, that she hadn't even wanted her…. All that mattered was that the man she loved was crying in front of her now, his eyes begging her for just an ounce of _something…._

She leaned in and kissed his cheekbones, taking the salt from his tears onto her tongue. She could _taste_ the hurt. And against his better judgment, he'd leaned into her, let her kiss his cheeks, and he'd even moved his lips down to hers, for one final peck, one last time….

"I think we're going to have to say goodbye to each other, Elena," he swallowed.

"What? Why? That doesn't make any sense! You just kissed me….you just…. You can't just kiss me and then _say_ something like that…" she didn't think her heart could get any closer to stopping without her dying.

"I wanted to see if I could kiss you without remembering….and I can't…."

"You will," she said quickly, "I promise, I'll make it up to you. We'll get _through_ this…"

"I wish I could believe you, but I guess you just don't know me that well after all," he said softly. "If Sophie survives this…"

"_When_," she corrected him.

"_When_ she survives this and gets a little better, we'll have a birthday party for her, okay? We'll at least make _that_ part of her wish come true."

"And get her a puppy, too. She wants a big yellow one. I'm thinking a lab," No one said anything about being a family, however.

"Whatever she wants," he nodded. "I want to do this for her. She's been through too much in her short life. When I quit working, I chose to dedicate more time to my family. Now I see why God wanted me to do that."

"And we'll tell her…." She began.

"Yes, we'll tell her you're her real mother. I want you to have a relationship with her. Really, I mean that… it's just you and I that I don't think we can fix…"

"You're so quick about that decision. Give it time, please. I _love_ you…"

"And I think I love what we _were_ to each other, but I don't think I can love you," he admitted.

"I wish you wouldn't say it like that," she looked at her fingernails, sadly.

"Would you rather I lie, lead you on? It hurts _worse_ when you find out later that it was all just pretend…." He cringed emotionally.

"But see we're talking now," she motioned between them. "And we haven't yelled once in the last five minutes,"

"Don't beg, Elena. Please," he said, but it only hurt her worse. "Just respect my decision,"

Elena sighed. She didn't _want_ to respect his decision, but she knew this was just a losing battle. One minute he'd been yelling, then he'd been kissing her, then he'd been crying…. And now he was practically emotionless as he asked her to just give up. Did he really have it in him to just move on? Did he really want to stop loving her? Had he ever really loved her at all?

"So what are we then? The plans you've laid out spell us out to be nothing more than acquaintances," she shook her head. "Not even friends,"

"We're parents," he sipped his now cold coffee.

So he meant it, there was no more 'them,' in the equation. He had no intentions to even _try_ fix them, and he was done talking about it. He was short fused, and if she'd push any further, he's certainly snap on her now. So she did her best to not cry anymore and gathered the pile of magazines she'd been reading. She'd do anything right now to press rewind. She'd _actually_ begged, and it had probably just helped him make his final decision. He didn't want a liar; he didn't want her.

* * *

><p>"How are you?" Stefan walked up to him in the waiting room after he saw Elena walk out to get some lunch. He and Caroline had stayed away since the news had come out, but he couldn't leave his brother alone just then.<p>

"Miserable," he admitted. "Sophie's in surgery, Elena's not real, and I'm a mess."

"It won't feel like this forever," he clapped him on the back. "When Sophie's better, and in a few years when she's winning spelling bees and cheerleading and wooing the boys, you won't think about _this_ moment very often."

"This moment _defines_ me, Stef," he laughed painfully. "It won't be that distant of a memory. It won't stray far from my memory, ever. This is the moment when I realized my life will never be the way I thought it could. Sophie may heal, but she'll always be sick, we'll always have to be cautious and paranoid that it'll happen again. And Elena will always be beautiful and wicked and torture me."

"Do you _love_ her? I know you hate her right now….but do you_ love_ her? If you do, then you _have_ to get over this."

"I love her," he swallowed hotly. "I'm afraid of how much I love her, because it means she can just do whatever to me, hurt me, control me…. And I don't _like_ it,"

"Do you honestly think that's what she's trying to do? Do you really think this is about control?"

"I mean, kinda," he shrugged. "She knew the whole time and I didn't. _She_ kept the control over what happened, until it bit her in the ass. If she didn't want it to be about control, she would've told me. She was _paid_ to carry our baby, Stefan. And her circumstances warranted it, so I can't be angry about that, but I _can_ have reason to doubt her intentions in the beginning. What if she just wanted to get to know me to get closer to Sophie? What if she pretended the entire time with me and never cared about me at all? Maybe she just wanted to use my vulnerability to prove I'm not a good father so she could take Sophie…maybe…"

"You _really_ think that's what she was doing?" he asked, not convinced. Damon wasn't convinced of it, either. But the thought had crossed his mind. It had to.

He'd remembered her words, "_No matter what happens, I never pretended….I love you…_"

She may be a liar, but he didn't think she was lying just then.

"I _get_ that you're angry, and I think you have every right to be," Stefan continued. "But don't let yourself invent new reasons to doubt her, Damon. You need to talk to her when you're in a better place and find out what _really _happened, what her real reasons were, even if you don't want to still be with her. You need to know for _you._ I support _you_. You may have forgotten that over the years, when I've been on your ass about everything since Kat died, but it doesn't make it any less true. I love you, brother. Let's face it, we're the only reliable family each other has. Dad's a jerk and everyone else just follows suit and kisses ass to stay in the will," he snorted. "But we've always been brothers, so if you can really tell me right now that you need to give up on Elena and move on, then I'm with you,"

"I need to move on, and eventually, my stupid brain will let me," he confirmed, but he didn't' say anything about giving up on her. Even if he wanted to, there'd always be a secret part of him that wished she would've turned out differently. "We can be civil, but nothing more. We're Sophie's parents. Lots of parents don't like each other anymore,"

"You still like each other," he reminded him. "That's the difference."

* * *

><p>"I'm not gonna lie, Elena. You screwed up," Caroline sighed, touching the brunette's shaky hands in the dining hall of the hospital.<p>

"Oh I know," she bit into the piece of salad on her fork. "I'm not defending myself at all anymore. There are good reasons why I didn't tell him, but it doesn't make it right. How was I supposed to tell him I thought I was her mother when I looked at her eyes on tv when he was talking about Katherine's death? Is that believable, no? When he came into my restaurant and _he_ asked _me_ to go to some banquet with him was I supposed to tell him _then_?"

"But you only became more suspicious, right, as time went on?"

"Of course! When I saw her in person and when I found out her birth day was the same as my baby's, and when he told me her story…"

"You should've told him before you fell in love with him, honey,"

"You're right, and maybe I would've if _I'd_ realized it had gotten that serious. One day I just _knew_. It wasn't gradual at all, it just _slammed_ into my brain one day and I couldn't shove it out. I didn't want to shove it out. I spent so many hours with him trying to convince him we were better as friends, but he always crossed the line. And when you love someone, how many times can you deny him something before you just don't want to anymore, and just give in?"

"I understand," she smiled sympathetically. "You're my friend, Elena. I don't think you made the right choice with this, and yes, Damon will always be my brother-in-law, but that doesn't mean _we_ can't be friends."

"Really? You don't hate me for keeping this from you all?"

"Come on, Elena. I'm a woman! I know we always try to do the right thing but it just doesn't work out that way. I _can_ forgive you, but I'm not sure about Stefan. He's very protective of Damon's feelings, and he's horrified about what this is going to do to him."

"Everyone treats Damon like a baby," Elena said seriously. "It's always 'Damon's emotional,' and 'Damon just flies off the handle without an ounce of notice,' and everyone just accepts that as the way it is. Maybe he needs to just grow up and deal."

"We baby him because we don't want to find him buried in pile of prescription pills again, Elena. He was on so many medications when Katherine died…. He didn't have emotions because he _couldn't_…he was so depressed…. And one day Stefan went over and found him unconscious with pills around him….luckily it wasn't too late… and it turned out it wasn't intentional, but still…" She swallowed. "He only went to therapy when Stefan and I dragged him there, and the only thing that got him back on track was remembering he had to take care of Sophie. That's when he got Maryanne…when he knew he couldn't do it himself. He was never a danger to her, don't worry…but he was a danger to himself." Elena frowned, not knowing he'd had _that_ rough of a time dealing… "So yeah, we baby him, but it's because we don't' know what else to do."

"I'm sorry, I didn't' know…"

"I know. He doesn't talk about it," she rubbed her shoulder gently. "So if he tells you he wants time and he wants to just be Sophie's parents, nothing more, please, don't push him right now. Let him be, Elena. I love you and I _want_ you to be together, but if you push too hard, you'll never repair what you've done. He'll just shut off completely."

"You once said he does this…that he just goes off on these bi-polar tangents…. Is he really bi-polar? Maybe I've treated this all wrong…"

"No, he's not bi-polar, he's just a loose cannon. He knows what he's doing and what he's saying in the moment, and he'll regret it later. Even if he never admits it."

"Okay," she nodded. "I won't say anything about it anymore today."

"Someday it'll be okay, again," she smiled reassuringly. "Someday when this is all over with and he gets over this, you'll be able to talk to him without hurting anymore, and it'll be the same for him. He loves you, Elena…regardless of what it seems right now. And Damon doesn't stop loving someone, no matter what."

"Maybe," she agreed, but her tone suggested otherwise. "But it doesn't feel that way. Maybe we really were just meant to be friends."

Elena's phone buzzed with a text from Damon. She pulled it out of her purse and smiled.

"Surgery's over…Sophie's okay….come back up…she should be awake within the hour."

"She made it," she whispered happily.


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hello faithful readers! BIG thanks for the reviews last chapter! I'm really, really loving the feedback. You guys are so great for taking the time, honestly. So we are at chapter 17 already. We're not done yet, guys. I'm enjoying writing this story way too much to end it quickly. We've got some time! We're at Sophie's birthday now, and we're going to catch a glimpse of how things have been going since they've gotten home from the hospital. I know Damon is frustrating a lot of people right now, but I'm hoping to reveal a little more of what's going on in his brain. **

**This chapter uses Rihanna's portion of "Love the Way You Lie, Part 2." **

**Thanks, readers! **

**Her Mother's Eyes**

**Chapter 17**

"**On the first page of our story****  
><strong>**The future seemed so bright****  
><strong>**Then this thing turned out so evil****  
><strong>**I don't know why I'm still surprised****  
><strong>**Even angels have their wicked schemes****  
><strong>**And you take that to new extremes****  
><strong>**But you'll always be my hero****  
><strong>**Even though you've lost your mind"**

"Happy Birthday, baby!" Damon shouted as he walked into Sophie's room on the sunny spring morning. "Three years and thriving!" He swept her up out of her bed and hugged her tightly in his arms before carrying her down the stairs. Mornings had become somewhat routine since Sophie had come home a week ago. Elena had started to work again in the early mornings at a coffee shop, but she was home to help with Sophie Saturday through Tuesday mornings.

Since Damon had quit INK, Co., he found himself with more than enough time to take care of Sophie full-time. He kept Maryanne around for the simple fact he didn't want to put her out of a job. Maybe someday he'd want to work again somewhere, but never as much, and never at INK, Co., again.

But on this particularly special morning, Damon and Elena had agreed to do everything in their power to make their little girl happy, including talking to each other like human beings without all the smarmy remarks and hostility. Sophie didn't know there were problems; Sophie didn't know Elena was her mom, yet. In Sophie's eyes, Damon and Elena were the next Belle and Beast, Tiana and Naveen…

They didn't want to lie to her, but how could they break her heart when she was already so fragile? They didn't go out of their way to pretend they were together, no. They barely spoke to one another if Sophie wasn't around, and when she was in the room, they mostly talked to her or said only what was necessary to each other.

* * *

><p>It was that way at first, but Elena always had a way of sneaking into his brain, even when he didn't want her to. And although he thought it would always be negative, he'd be lying if said he didn't think she was the sexiest woman on earth….<p>

They had spent a good amount of time talking about _when_ and _how_ they would tell her that Sophie was her mom. Elena insisted she didn't want to wait….she'd waited long enough to tell Damon. And although he wasn't giving her any brownie points for it, he could appreciate the fact that she appeared to be _done_ lying.

Today was special. Things would change today. Today their little girl turned three. A few weeks ago, it was hard to believe she would make it another day…. She was still tired and weak, but she was smiling and she was healing…

A few weeks ago, it was hard to imagine Damon and Elena sitting in the same room smiling.

Yes, today was the day. It had to be. The sooner she knew, the sooner things could move forward, or stop, however they chose to look at it. Damon said Elena could stay until Sophie was situated and knew. That meant everything could just stop after her party.

When Damon came down the stairs in his tight black t-shirt, holding their strong little girl, a smile spread across his face without him realizing it. Elena had taken her time making Sophie's favorite breakfast food- Mickey Mouse pancakes and a big glass of orange juice. He hadn't expected her to be awake and down there before him. He was happy she was there at all.

A few nights ago she'd checked herself into a hotel again….

* * *

><p>"What're you doing?" his voice fluctuated a little as he saw her unzipped bag out on her bed with a few pairs of pants and shirts inside.<p>

She walked out of her bathroom with her small cotton shorts barely showing as her long hoodie hung down over them. Her hair was tied up in that familiar messy bun, and his heart ached a little when she didn't even bother to make eye contact with him. He remembered the few short days when she'd have run up to him and he'd have run his hands over her smooth legs under that sweatshirt.

"I think I'm going to go away for a few nights, see how it goes," she explained, zipping her bag after she threw her perfume and sample size toiletries into the sides. "I'll be here for Sophie's birthday, of course, like we planned," it hadn't come out of nowhere. Things weren't getting _better_ between them and she was tired of trying to convince herself they were. It was the small, stupid things that were getting to her – the way didn't say goodnight anymore, the way he'd purposely only made dinner for he and Sophie knowing she was home, too.

Though, it shouldn't have shocked her. One of her original rules was that he didn't have to feel obligated to do 'family' things with her. Funny how he'd gone out of his way to be a family, until the moment he found out they actually were one. Now, they weren't even friends….

"Oh, I…." he swallowed, frowning. He didn't want to be upset that she was leaving. He told himself maybe it was a step in the right direction. She glanced at him, noticing him stutter for a moment, but he recovered quickly, before he had to explain. "If that's what you want to do….do whatever, it doesn't matter…."

"Of course I don't want to," she smiled weakly, "but what other choice do I have? I can't stay here right now…I'll come by in the mornings to help with Sophie until I go to work. We'll tell Sophie I have to stay somewhere for a while."

"Are you moving out?" he asked seriously. His eyes looked pained for the first second, but his tone indicated he didn't really care either way. His palm was pressed against the inside of the door frame as he tried to stay nonchalant.

"No," she shook her head. Their eyes locked for a moment "Should I be?"

"No," he said seriously, and he left her with no other explanation. She heard her bedroom door click behind him and her heart dropped. He could be such an unresponsive ass sometimes, but then he'd go and do something to make her think there was still a chance.

Yes, she'd checked herself into a hotel that night….but she'd come back within two hours, knowing she'd made a mistake. She didn't want to run away…..

"**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn****  
><strong>**But that's alright because I like the way it hurts****  
><strong>**Just gonna stand there and hear me cry****  
><strong>**But that's alright because I love the way you lie****  
><strong>**I love the way you lie****  
><strong>**Ohhh, I love the way you lie"**

And when she'd returned, dropping her bag on the floor in the foyer and plopping on the couch in tears, Damon had been in the kitchen. He'd seen the whole thing. And when he'd walked into the living room with his lip turned up into a quark expression, she'd simply eeked out, "I couldn't do it." He'd just nodded and walked out of the room as if he couldn't care less, but she'd seen that smile he'd concealed…he needed to start getting better at hiding his emotions….

* * *

><p>Three years ago Elena had been screaming in pain while Sophie was being born. He'd missed it. He'd missed <em>all<em> of it, everything about the birth of his little girl. And now here she was, probably in pain again for a completely different reason, in his kitchen making that little angel pancakes…

Even though she'd screwed with his heart….even though she was the most dangerous poison to a man with such an unstable heart and mind….she was completely beautiful when she was motherly. Motherhood suited her well, though she hadn't really gotten to enjoy it to the full extent.

"Mmm, looks like someone's been busy making your favorite breakfast!" He kissed Sophie's temples as he set her against some pillows on the couch. She still needed to be comfortable; they hadn't set her up at the table for meals yet. His eyes floated to Elena's and a soft smile curved his lips upward before he mouthed the words 'thank you.' She nodded before running the plate of buttery pancakes to her little girl.

"I love these," she smiled. "Thanks, Ewena!" she stretched her arms out to hug her tightly.

"What would you like to do today, sweetheart?" Damon asked her as she chewed lightly. He had been afraid to ask her at first because he was sure she'd say something that wasn't possible. He wasn't about to take her out to a movie or to the zoo when her immune system was still so weak.

He was relieved to hear her say "I want all three of us to hang out all day," she giggled as the syrup dripped off in a string from the piece of pancake she was about to put in her little mouth. "Movies, maybe games, maybe dollies…."

"Now _that_ we can do," he said, feeling the softness of her hair. "Tomorrow's a big day, Soph. It's your birthday party. Do you think you'll be feeling up to having family over here tomorrow?" She nodded, smiling.

"I love parties! And I like presents, too, " she beamed.

"Speaking of presents," he said slowly. "Elena, did you hear something in the other room?" he winked at her. It felt good, almost like things were normal for a second.

"Hmm, yeah, I think I might have," she cocked her head toward the hallway, as if to get a better listen.

"What? What? What _is_ it?" She started to bounce up and down a little on the couch and Damon's heart leapt. It was the most energy he'd seen her use in weeks.

"I don't know….Elena, maybe you should go check, huh?" His smile was wide and he felt giddy at the idea of Sophie's face lighting up when she saw her present.

"What do you think? Should I, Soph?" she widened her eyes before she leaned in to tickle the little girl. She giggled until she could get the words, "yes, yes!" out.

Elena got up and walked down the hall into a spare bedroom, opening the door and letting the small yellow lab puppy run out to meet his new owner. He barked happily and wagged his tail as he jumped up next to her.

"A PUPPY?" She squealed. "Daddy, Ewena, this is _just_ what I wanted!" she hugged the puppy and he licked her face once before he tried to get to her plate of pancakes. "I'm gonna name it Flounder, like from Little Mermaid!"

Elena let out a small giggle and Damon chuckled. "Are you _sure_ you want to name him that? I think he's more of a 'Joey' or 'Jack.'"

"Nope, he's Flounder, for sure!" she moved her plate of pancakes out of the way. "Daddy, he's _silly_!" She started giggling hysterically, and Elena, in turn, laughed too. It was the first time in a _long_ time there was genuine laughter from them all at once. Oh the joys a birthday could bring.

Damon's eyes went from Sophie's face to Elena's. Their eyes squinted the same way when they laughed, and their nose crinkled just a little bit… it almost startled him that he hadn't noticed it before. Yes, he'd thought they'd looked similar, but now that he knew, there was no mistaking it. Sophie was the spitting image of Elena when she laughed…. and when she cried.

"Okay, boy," Damon said laughing and picking him up. He set him on his lap and pet him gently. He had a soft spot for dogs; his father had never let him have one growing up. "Go easy on her, she's still getting better," he rubbed his head between his ears, watching his ears flop back and forth.

"Happy Birthday, honey," Elena walked over to her and handed her a tiny little box. This was it. Damon had agreed that they would tell her today, but Elena didn't tell him she had a present to go with it.

"What's this?" Sophie began to unfold the wrapping carefully. "A _jewelry_ box?" She didn't even know what the box contained but she already loved it. It was common knowledge that Sophie loved princesses, and anyone who _knew_ her _knew_ she loved pretending to be them. Unfortunately, she didn't have any real jewelry because before Elena, she hadn't really had a woman's touch in her life. Caroline was her aunt, but it wasn't the same as Elena…. Nothing was.

Damon's eyes feasted on the little box. His heart was pounding. He was _nervous_ as hell, terrified of what this information would do to his already fragile little girl. But in all fairness, she was _Elena's_ little girl, too, and this was something Sophie was owed: the truth.

Her eyes sparkled as she saw the heart pendant with a small "Gilbert" etched on the inside. She couldn't read, so Elena read it to her.

"This is beautiful! Can you put it on me?" she held it up to show Damon, "Look Daddy, a _real_ necklace." He nodded, teary-eyed, and gulped.

"Sweetheart," she inhaled slowly. "I wanted you to have this necklace. It's very special to me because it was _my_ Mommy's," she started. Damon's eyebrows knit together in emotion. He thought back to their trip to Virginia, and how Elena had been so dead set on getting the heirlooms Jenna set aside for her. The necklace, it must have been one of them. "She wanted me to keep it so I could give it to my daughter one day, and…"

"Where is your mommy?" she asked innocently, interrupting.

"In heaven," she smiled sadly. "But she'd want you to have this now, honey. She would've _loved_ you." She kissed her on the cheek.

"My mommy's in heaven, too," Sophie sniffled a little. "But I don't remember her."

"Sophie, sweetie. There's something we need to tell you," Damon said honestly. He snuggled up to her on the couch, holding her against his chest. Elena kneeled down in front of her, eyes full of loving tears.

"You may not understand this, and it's okay if you don't. You might feel sad or maybe a little mad," Elena began, glancing up at Damon who simply stared back at her, nerves obviously getting the best of him.

"Remember when I told you that Kat was your mommy, but that you had a special mommy, too?" he cleared his throat. Sophie nodded, staring at the necklace that now hung from her neck.

"Remember how I told you we didn't know where your special mommy was?" She may only be three, but she could tell something was wrong. Her Daddy was crying; he hadn't held Elena's hand in almost a month. She may be little, but she was smart.

"While you were sick, we found out a secret," he whispered, his voice shaking. "Remember that wish you had about Elena being your mommy?" Sophie's eyes fell onto Elena's. His guts were raw, they felt empty.

"It came true," Elena said softly, tears falling down her cheeks like waterfalls. "_I'm_ your special Mommy, honey. I'm really your mommy," her heart was pounding. What if Sophie was angry?

"You're my….mommy…." she just stared straight ahead at first and Elena thought for a moment that she was upset. But when Sophie's eyes lit up and she threw her arms around her neck, she breathed a sigh of relief. Elena picked her up slowly and wiped her tears away.

"I loved you before I knew," she assured her, wrapping her little legs around her waist and pressing her forehead to hers. "I've loved you since before you were born," she admitted.

"So we can be a family," she bounced a little when Elena set her down, "And you can stay forever!" When she put it like that, it seemed so simple. To a child, it was simple. If only adults could see the simplicity as easily.

Elena's smile turned to a frown and she locked eyes with Damon, searching for an answer. They hadn't _told_ her they were having problems. The last thing Elena wanted was for Sophie to think _she_ was the reason for them.

"Elena will always be your mommy and I will always be your daddy," he explained. "And we _are_ a family, but we're a little bit different than a lot of families."

"But Ewena lives here and we live here,"

"It's kind of hard to explain, sweetie," Elena started sadly, "Daddy and I have a lot of talking we need to do. We have to work some things out that we don't agree about." Damon was grateful that Elena was taking the bull by the horns and explaining it gently. He didn't think he'd be able to explain it to a little girl without making _someone_ upset, including himself.

In a way, he felt almost _stupid_ that this was coming between them. Maybe Elena was right…maybe if he gave it time, he could forgive her. It was a _blessing_ that Elena was Sophie's mom. The delivery of the news had just been poorly executed….

Or maybe it was just him feeling weak in the moment as he looked at the two girls in front of him. When the party was over, Elena mentioned _it_ being over, too. And although she hadn't laid it out in so many words, he got the gist of it; she was leaving. She wasn't leaving Sophie, she was leaving him.

But wasn't that what he said he wanted?

Damon excused himself from the room to get a mug of coffee. He stared out the window, enjoying the warm spring rays that beamed in on him through the large glass. In a different chapter of his life, he'd be running around in the spongy, dewy grass with Sophie on his shoulders; she wouldn't be laying like a fragile china doll on a couch on her birthday. In a different world, he'd have been making love to Elena on the balcony under the stars the night before Sophie's birthday party…. But those were just dreams….pages in a book that were ripped out before he'd gotten to them….

And now he just ached! He ached for the fact that Elena had lied, but he'd begun to think it hurt _more_ that he was too stupid to get over it and realize why she'd done it. He'd only heard bits and pieces of why…he'd never let her really explain before cutting her off with some smartass comment that made him feel better in the moment, but _terrible_ and _selfish _hours later. He was still angry, and he still found it hard to look at her….but slowly it was seemed like it was hard because he _missed _her. She was there, in his house, using his things and eating his food, but she wasn't _there_ anymore. She wasn't his. He'd told her he didn't want her and he'd done it for a reason. He was too angry at her right now…. And deep down…he loved her too much to risk hurting her anymore because _he_ was mentally unstable…she didn't' deserve to be toyed with….but it was exactly what he was doing. That's why it had to stop. He had to convince her it was over. Even if _he_ was the one lying, now….

Fuck.

"Daddy is silly sometimes," Sophie explained to Elena as she sat on her lap. "But it'll be okay,"

"I'm so sorry, for so many things I can't explain to you right now," she shook her head. "I hurt your daddy's feelings, but I didn't mean to."

"I forgive you," she hugged her. "And Daddy will too," she nodded. Damon had crept around the corner in that moment and heard his daughter's words. He'd let them have their mother-daughter time without interruption. It seemed like they needed it, and he wasn't sure he could think about Elena anymore without bursting.

"Maybe, honey. But whatever happens, we both love you so much. You don't have to worry about anything. It'll all be okay, somehow."

"Should I call you Mommy or Elena?" she asked, not realizing she'd said the "L" as an actual L and not a "W."

"You said you're "L," honey," she kissed her on the top of the head. "Such a big girl. And you can call me whatever you want."

"I've never called anyone mommy. My Mommy…._Kat_…."

"It's okay, sweetheart. She's still your mommy. You don't have to call her Katherine, okay? Don't worry…." This little girl was so sweet.

"My mommy died before I remembered her," she explained, sighing. "But I think I could call you, mommy, Elena…."

"Only if you want to. I would _never_ want you to do anything you didn't feel comfortable doing. Remember that, okay?"

Elena knew when all was said and done, _she_ would be the mother Sophie remembered growing up with. She wouldn't remember Katherine. The way it was going, however, Elena had a feeling she and Sophie would be spending time together away from Damon as time went on. They were somewhat of a broken home.

* * *

><p>Two Disney movies and a hearty lunch later, Sophie was resting comfortably on the couch, beginning to doze off. Damon walked in to see her little feet resting on Elena's lap, the brown doe eyes of the mother beginning to flutter open and closed, too.<p>

"Elena," he whispered. "Can you sneak away for a minute? I was hoping to talk to you," she wiped her sleepy eyes and carefully moved Sophie's feet so she didn't wake up. They walked into a spare room down the hall, Flounder following them.

"I wanted to say thank you, for giving Sophie the necklace. You got it when you were in Virginia, right?"

"Yes, and a few other things. But I knew I wanted to give it to my daughter someday, even though I wasn't sure at the time that Sophie was mine…." She emphasized. "You don't have to thank me for giving her something she was always meant to have."

"I know…but I mean…. Even though we're having problems….. I still want you to know that it means something to me, too. I'm glad we told her about you. I think it will make things better for her, don't you think so? How do _you_ think she took it?" he breathed, running his hand through his hair. It was his best attempt at trying to be normal with her.

"She said she thinks she'll start calling me 'mom,'" she said sweetly, "and she doesn't seem angry. It's so easy for her, Damon," she walked closer to him, touching his palm with the fingertips as it hung loosely on his side. "Why can't it be easy for us, too?"

"It's not easy for me," he tugged his hand away. "I told you that. There are so many reasons we can't be that way, anymore…"

She shook her head angrily, her face reddening in anger.

"You know what? I'm sorry, but _you're_ the reason we aren't together right now. You're the _only_ reason. I told you I was sorry, I've stayed away from you for weeks to give you the space you wanted…. And all I get is this 'poor me' attitude from you. Everyone else may baby you, but I'm done. I know you better than that, and I know you're capable of dealing with this. If you're going to _hate_ me, then hate me….don't smile at me and look at me with sweet eyes every now and then. You're gentle one minute, then the next you snap and I'm the biggest bitch on earth again. Make up your mind. You either want me or you don't. So what's it going to be, Damon? I can't take it anymore, so you need to decide."

"I don't look at you like…" his eyes fell, his fists clenched.

"Of _course_ you do. Do you think I haven't heard you say my name when I walked past your room at night to check on Sophie? I've heard you dreaming, I've heard you crying… and I _understand_ that you have a hard time with things like this…. But _I_ need you to figure it out. Please. Stop being so god damn stubborn. You don't _have_ to act a certain way just because you've been wronged. You can forgive me, you know….sometimes I think you want to…. Our little daughter is down there wishing on a fallen star for something that seems impossible…"

"We don't have to stay together for her. It wouldn't be right if it was a lie,"

"It wouldn't be a lie for me," she swallowed. "I told you I love you. That hasn't change. You need to think about this. I mean, _really, really_ think about this. Tonight. Tomorrow's Saturday, and her party. I want an answer by Sunday morning, Damon." She lifted herself on her tip toes and moved to kiss his cheek for the first time since Sophie went in for surgery. "Thank you for being nice today in front of Sophie," she whispered and walked back into the room where her daughter was fast asleep. Flounder followed her and crawled into her lap. Even the dog, who'd just met her, loved her, he noticed.

It wasn't that he didn't love her. God, he loved her. He still wanted her. She was sexy when she was all fired up and angry….but it wasn't reason to keep up his charade. She was right. He needed to think about what he wanted. When it came right down to it, there wasn't much thinking to be done; he wanted her. She was right, he _needed_ to get over it. Everyone _did_ baby him, and he was sure it had something to do with the prescription pill fiasco from a few years back. He wasn't _there_ again, and he never would be. Maybe the reason he was so up and down with everything was because he was allowed to be. He hadn't ever dealt with anything in any other way. He'd operated his company that way, harsh and hard and dedicated, then dropped it like it was an old penny with a moment's notice. He'd spent years trying _not_ to get over Katherine, because it was easier that way. It was easier to be the man who was still mourning his wife; he didn't have to fall in love again, that way. Who'd want a man who still loved another woman? Elena would, and she did.

But what was best when it came to them? Was it better for them to try to save what they _did_ have left? She was right, they weren't even really friends anymore. She still lived there because she didn't' want to move to Virginia when Sophie was so fragile. She wasn't sure she _ever_ wanted to move that far away from her daughter. But he knew her patience would wear thin with his indecisiveness. It seemed it was already thinning….she'd put a deadline on his decisions.

If he couldn't get himself together enough to treat her right, it was better for Sophie and everyone concerned to just let it go…..

* * *

><p>Damon walked back into the living room and sat on the loveseat across the room from Sophie and Elena. Today was different. He couldn't argue with the woman who had <em>given<em> him their child three years ago. He had some serious thinking to do, and he'd start by watching her hold his little girl while she fell back asleep.

Elena must've been gorgeous pregnant with Sophie. He imagined her little food cravings and her cranky moods. Even her crankiest mood was probably better than her normal mood with him nowadays. As crazy as it was, considering he was so confused, he closed his eyes and pictured what it would've been like if there was no third party. If he'd never run INK, Co. If he'd never met Katherine…. Or if there was no Katherine…. He swallowed back his guilt at that. He'd never wished away the life he'd lived before.

But now, as Elena's heart was breaking across the room because _he_ was an idiot, he thought about how simple it would've been if he would've just met _her_ first. He'd have loved her, Sophie would've been born….and none of this, _none_ of it would be real.

Elena flipped through a small photo book she'd put on the end table before Sophie fell asleep. She smiled at some of the photos, remembering those moments.

"What are those?" he whispered from across the room. She met his eyes and waved him over to sit next to her. She'd given him an ultimatum. There was no sense in being cold toward him now….

"Photos of me pregnant with Soph," she smiled. "Here's three months, barely a bump!" she smiled. "And here's 6 months….and holy shit, I almost forgot how big I was by the end…." He smiled.

"You were beautiful," he told her seriously. He remembered overhearing Aaron telling Elena she was fat for 9 months, and his face hardened at the memory.

"It's hard to believe that was Sophie in there," he smiled. "In the past, when I thought of Sophie, she always had just appeared one day to me. It's like a whole new part of the equation is here…I missed the birth, obviously…. I feel like I missed important parts. But _you_ were there," he said happily. "And the same explanation applies here as it did before; as angry as I am, I'll _never_ forget what you've given me."

"I hope you don't have to," she nodded, flipping to a page in the book where Sophie was first born, still covered in goo.

"Who was in the room with you?" he frowned. "When she was born."

"No one," she closed the book. "I was by myself. I didn't want Aaron in there, obviously…and I didn't really have anyone else…" she said honestly.

"I'm sorry," he frowned. "You shouldn't have had to be alone." He cleared his throat, feeling emotions creep up. "If I'd…."

"I know," she nodded, not needing him to elaborate. She knew if things had been different, there was no chance he would have missed the birth of his daughter.

He sighed and got up. "We better wake her up, hm? Can't let her sleep through her birthday!" Stopping the tension. "I think I better take Flounder outside before he tries out his stuff on the carpet," he waggled his eyebrows. She nodded, happy to get out of the moment, too.

Elena loved him so very much. But she wouldn't let herself be played with anymore. He would decide and that would be it. She'd done enough pretending, she'd been controlled _enough_ by a man in her life… and though Damon wasn't Aaron, by _any_ means, he had a way of making her feel like he was the only victim, like _she_ didn't get to be upset, too.

For Christ's sake, _she_ was the one most affected by the truth…

"**So maybe I'm a masochist****  
><strong>**I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave****  
><strong>**Til the walls are goin' up****  
><strong>**In smoke with all our memories"****  
><strong>

Thank you!


	19. Chapter 18

A/N: **This chapter contains the long awaited prologue. I've gussied it up a little. The bold text is the prologue we all know and love to hate, the **regular**text is the part of the dialogue I left out of the original fight so it wouldn't give away what was happening in the story. Together, they blend to give us Damon and Elena's big, life altering conversation. I've been nervous about this chapter for a while, so I ask you kindly to please give me your feelings on this in the form of a review. I want to thank my regular reviewers, as well as some new additions I've seen lately. Honestly, all feedback is so appreciated. I love you guys! By the time this chapter is over, I know some of you will have strong opinions that I'd love to hear. And so here we go. **

**Her Mother's Eyes**

**Chapter 18**

"Did you have fun at your party today, sweetie?" Elena asked, brushing the little girl's brown hair away from her eyes as she got tucked under her covers. Things were going well with Sophie's health. She was still very weak and prone to infection, but she wasn't due for a checkup for another week, as long as everything remained as it was.

"Yes, Elen..," she paused. "Yes, mommy." She smiled back at her. "I almost forgot to call you mommy," she shrugged shyly.

"Don't worry about it, honey," she reassured her, stroking her face. "And I'm glad you had fun at your party. There's something I have to tell you," she swallowed nervously. "And I want you to know it has _nothing_ to do with you, okay?" Sophie nodded, fear in her eyes.

"I might need to go away for a little while, so I'm going to give you an extra kiss goodnight in case I have to leave tomorrow."  
>"It's because of Daddy, isn't it? Because you don't hold hands anymore," her eyes were innocent now, but the tears threatened to fall.<p>

"I think Daddy and I need a little time apart. We need to talk about some things. But I'm not leaving _you_. If I leave, I promise to fly back for all of your doctor appointments, and you could come and visit me all the time…"

"I wish you would stay, mommy. I wish we could be a real family." The tears slid off Elena's cheeks and fell onto the soft Tangled comforter of Sophie's bed.

"I know, Soph," she inhaled, her voice shaking. "We'll always still be a family, okay? It might just be a little different."

"Okay…" she yawned. "But I still wish," she closed her eyes. "I love you."

"And I love you," she kissed her forehead. "And I miss you already…" she waited til she heard the little girl's breathing even out before she left. "None of it makes sense right now, but it will when you're older…and I hope you'll be able to forgive me then, too, when you really understand…."

"Okay, mommy," she said, not really hearing Elena's words as she drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>Mommy. It still sounded so amazing. Sophie had been practicing all day at her party. The look on Giuseppe's face was priceless. Apparently no one shared the news with <em>him<em>.

"Now just a minute, here," he'd immediately pulled Damon into the study when he'd heard the word 'mommy' escaping his granddaughter's lips. "Why is my little angel calling Elena 'mommy?'"

"Because she is her mom," he cleared his throat. "You miss out on a lot of things when you're being a selfish dick, father,"

"Cut the shit and explain," he threw back his tumbler of bourbon and let his eyes bore into Damon's ocean blue pools.

"Elena was Sophie's surrogate mother for Katherine and I…." he explained easily. "We didn't know it… when Sophie got sick and we ran some tests, Elena was genetically linked to her and that's when they remembered about the cord blood…."

"So no one had any idea? It's just some wild coincidence that you'd fall in love with the biological mother of your child, and it doesn't strike you as being odd at _all?_ There should've been red flags flying up all over the place, son. I tried to warn you…. I told you she was after something. A woman like Elena doesn't just…."

"A woman like Elena?" he laughed, his face hardening. "You don't know Elena well enough to even finish that sentence," he huffed.

"She wants something, Damon… you can't mean to tell me she had no idea that child was hers?"

Damon gulped. He'd relived this moment enough already, he didn't want to have to go through it again, much less with his dad. He'd thought the same thing at first, that maybe she was just trying to get Sophie, but he couldn't let Elena just get ripped to pieces by a judgmental old man who'd long forgotten what it was like to be in love.

"Your silence is answer enough, son," he clamped a hand on his shoulder. "You need to get rid of that little leech,"

*PUNCH* Damon's fist was slamming into his father's nose before he could comprehend what he was doing. He'd never, in his 31 years, punched his father. He may have cursed at him or even threatened to destroy him…. But he'd never physically hit him….

It was one thing for Damon to be upset, but a completely different thing for his father to start talking badly about her. She may have lied, but he still loved her and the urgency and need to protect her was still very present.

"You don't know anything about what's happening in our lives right now, Dad. You've been off hobnobbing who_ knows_ who while your little granddaughter has been _dying_. You don't know anything about Elena. You have very few facts and if I _didn't_ know you, I'd expect you to be a little more sensitive to the situation, considering…."

Giuseppe held his nose as blood rushed out easily. He reached for a handkerchief and applied pressure. "It sounds to me like you're locked up in a bad situation. I'm not _stupid_, Damon. You haven't said more than three words to that woman all day. Things aren't great with you, are they? Probably because I'm _right_… you need to get out of this, now, before she takes you for all your worth."

"Get out," he pointed at the door.

"Fine, I'm sure Stefan would love to talk business with me,"

"I meant get out of my house, father." He touched his knuckles where they'd made contact with the old man's face and smiled. "I'm not talking to you about my relationship with Elena because it's none of your business, okay? And just so you know, _Elena_ is the reason your granddaughter is still living today…." He slammed the door on his father as he walked out of the study.

Giuseppe fell into a large leather chair and looked at some of the framed photos on the wall. Stefan and Damon as boys….Katherine and Caroline as little girls…. He and Sophie and Katherine…he and Sophie and Elena…. Damon, Stefan, and their mother…. None of him. If a stranger walked into his home and looked at the walls, he'd have no idea Damon Salvatore even had a father. There was no trace of him anywhere. Maybe he needed to think about how many years he'd spent destroying his relationships with his kids…. What would his late wife think now?

* * *

><p>"Where's Dad?" Stefan asked as Damon walked into the kitchen and grabbed an ice pack from the freezer. Elena watched from across the room as he nursed a very swollen right hand.<p>

"He's leaving," he confirmed. "Let's just say my fist and his face had a disagreement and I won." His lip turned up into a lopsided smile and Elena frowned.

"Sophie will wonder where her grandpa went," Elena warned, oblivious to Damon's reason for punching him. "How will you explain this one? You can't just lose control like this, Damon. It's not healthy, it's…"

"Trust me, punching my father for what he said was about as therapeutic as it gets. I feel _so_ much better," he emphasized. "Except for my hand," he pressed the ice down harder onto his knuckles.

"Violence isn't the answer," she shook her head. "No matter what he said," pausing as her reasoning began to click in his mind. "And I don't want Sophie around it, so just stop it." She walked out of the room disappointedly.

"Things aren't any better, are they?" Caroline asked him. "Between you two."

"Not really, no," he flexed his fingers to ensure they weren't broken and cringed when he raised his index finger a little. "She gave me a deadline, Care, and I _want_ to meet it, but I'm afraid I will just keep screwing up and hurt her worse than I already have. I don't think I'll ever be completely okay enough to be back in a relationship with her. I'm too selfish."  
>"Are you even angry about it anymore?" she touched the sensitive skin of his knuckles and the pulled away in pain.<p>

"I don't even know," he laughed. "I spent so much time being angry, that I think I ended up being angry _about_ being angry. I'm angry I can't overcome it."

"So knock it off and apologize. You're lucky to have Elena. A lot of women would've just left by now. She's given you too many chances already," she shook her head. "I told her we baby you…I _told_ her about your problem, Damon."

"I kind of figured," he sat down at the table, looking out the window as Sophie and Stefan played in the mucky sandbox in the backyard. Fresh air was good for her, but he was secretly worried she wasn't ready for the germs….

"But you guys are my family. I can't expect that from Elena. She's not so quick to let me off the hook for my stupidity." He continued.

"Now if that was true, don't you think she'd already be in Virginia?" she raised her eyebrows knowingly. "She's given you more than enough time to get over this. And she' right to give you a deadline. Hell, if you can't decide by _now_, you'll never decide. If you love her, figure this out. You either work it out or you don't. There isn't grey area with you two. There never _has_ been."

"Then I know what I have to do. I _do_ love her, but she doesn't deserve to be treated this way. She's _right_, Caroline. I _can't_ control myself from saying the stupid shit that will only hurt her. I _want_ to, but I know I can't… I hold grudges. And I think I can even forgive her, but if we try and we _fail_, then everything we have left really _will_ be gone forever. If we fail _again_, we'll never be friends again, and I can't lose everything about her…."

"I think you're an idiot and I think you're wrong," she swallowed back her tea. "You're my brother, and I love you, but Elena's my friend and I'm thinking of her, too. I can't tell you what to do. Even if I did, you wouldn't listen anyway," she set her mug into the sick and walked toward the screen door to the backyard. "Elena's the best thing that ever happened to you….she always _has_ been. Don't get me wrong, I loved my sister….but I'm not oblivious. I know your connection with Elena runs deeper than that ever did…. She gave you Sophie. You may _think_ you're saving her some pain, but you won't be. You'll be lying. You'll be doing the same thing you were angry at her for doing…lying. Don't be stupid."

* * *

><p>Damon walked down the hallway, flipping on his bedroom light. It was 1 a.m. and he'd been up "thinking" for the last two hours since Elena had gone to bed. His thinking turned into drinking and then he'd started to wander. This was it, she was really leaving if he didn't get it get it together. But she <em>lived<em> there. She lived with _him_. Everything she owned in New York was in his home. She couldn't just move out in a day….

He sat on his bed, holding the 8x10 framed photo of the three of them from Christmas Eve. Almost everything about that day had been perfect….until the moment he'd tried to tell her how he felt. She'd been so reluctant. She'd said there were things she hadn't told him….that it would just be too complicated…. She'd said she came with a lot of baggage… but he hadn't wanted to hear _any _of it. In fact, he'd _assured_ her none of it mattered….

Maybe if he'd just _listened_ then. Maybe if he'd given her a chance to explain, she would've told him. Maybe this was _all_ his fault…. He threw back another drink of bourbon and set the picture down. She was asleep down the hall. She was cuddled up under a blanket instead of under him. She'd probably cried herself to sleep like he'd heard her do a few nights ago. And what was he doing _any_ of this for? He still cared about her. He still loved her…he'd never told her….but he did.

He replaced his designer jeans with a pair of blue cotton pajama pants and took off his shirt. He was drunk and sad and angry with himself. He was supposed to wait until tomorrow to talk to her, but his feet thought otherwise.

His bare feet padded down the hallway, creaking open the door to her room. She was laying there under a soft, brown blanket, her hair every which way. Her pillow was stained with black mascara as she'd cried away the pain. He swallowed hard, feeling the heat in his throat. He sat at the edge of her bed and stroked her hair behind her ear. He should've just left. He should've gone to bed, but instead, he stroked her hair until she startled awake.

"Damon? What the hell?" She sat up and backed away from him a little.

"I…Elena…you're so pretty…." He smiled. "I miss you…" he slurred his words a little.

"You're drunk," she confirmed. "You're supposed to be thinking, and instead you're on my bed, probably about to try something stupid,"

"I've thought enough. I want to talk now," he swallowed back the taste of alcohol. "You're so soft," he touched her hair again.

"You won't mean anything you say," she said sadly, her eyes wishing he could just be this vulnerable and sober at the same time. "And I'm smarter than this, Damon. I won't believe any of it until I hear it from you sober."

"Don't be mad at me, Elena," he pled. "I may be a tinsy bit drunk, but I know what I'm saying. I'm in here right now because I've been stupid…."

"I wish you could be so sweet to me when you're sober, Damon," she shook her head. "And I wish it didn't take _alcohol_ for you to be honest. Go to bed."

"Okay," he tucked himself under the covers with her, but she pushed him away.

"In your own room," she pointed. "It's a rule….remember? I sleep in my room alone, every night."

"Those rules are old and stupid. And you've slept by me before,"

"Things were different then," she confirmed. "Now go to your room and go to bed. No more drinking, no more thinking…I'll talk to you in the morning."

"Elena…. I…. I think I love you…." He stumbled toward the door.

"Don't say that to me tonight," she shook her head. She bit the words out angrily. "You don't mean it," she was crying now. "Don't you get it? You were never supposed to say that to me….and now, when you actually do, you're _drunk_."

He made it to his room, somehow, and fell on top of his covers, face down on his pillow. Tomorrow was big, but he wouldn't be hung over. He _never_ got hung over. He'd have full, embarrassing recollection of that night tomorrow….and he'd have to face her in the morning with his decision he didn't even deserve to make.

* * *

><p>The sun beamed in through his large, bay window in the kitchen. It was 6 a.m., and Elena had just come down the stairs. Five hours of sleep. It had been <em>five<em> hours since he'd been drunk and lonely in her bedroom….

"Good morning," she said reluctantly. "Still drunk?"

"No," he flattened his hair. "Perfectly sober," he confirmed. "Made coffee, too."

"This is the moment, Damon…. What's the answer? What's the _real_ answer?"

"It's the same…" he shrugged. "You were right…I should've have said that last night. I haven't changed my mind," he was going with his original plan. After his drunken embarrassment, he'd almost blown everything.

"So that's it? You come in my room last night wasted and tell me you love me and now you're just over it? You know, I didn't want to hear it last night when you were drunk…but they say you're real feelings come out when you're…"

"Maybe for other people," he shrugged. "Not for me."

"You're unbelievable," she laughed angrily. "This is a bunch of bullshit. I'm done with you playing with me so this is your very last chance. Say what you want. No turning back. I'm not changing my mind…."

"It's over. It barely began before it blew up in our faces…" he said sadly. "We rushed into it, and now we have to pay the consequences,"

"Rushed into it? I tried to tell you we were better as friends…."

"But that isn't what you wanted, was it?" he asked seriously. "You wanted us as badly as I did."

"I still do," she reminded him.

"Then you should've been honest with me. Now you've blown it…You're right…I was weak last night….but it's still the same. You still broke my heart. And now I'm done. You should be done, too. It's better this way."

"No, it isn't," she confirmed. She walked up to him. "And you have no idea how mortifying this is for me to be _begging_ you right now. If I was in my right mind, I would've been out that door weeks ago. But there's something still _here_," she waved between them. "Whether you want to admit it or not. If there wasn't, we wouldn't be screaming at each other like this. We would've been over it and never looked back. If I was nothing to you, you wouldn't have been crawling into my bed last night. You want us, but you're too stubborn to admit it."

"Of course there's still something, but we'll never work it out…" he shrugged. "And it hurts too much to try anymore. Look at the facts, Elena."

"And what are the facts, exactly? Because we've been rehashing and rehashing this, but you've never let me get to the meat and potatoes of it. Say it all, right now, before you chicken out. Scream at me, tell me everything you want to and maybe you'll feel better…" she touched his arm slowly.

"You wanna hear it? You want to know what I should've said to you right away. It would've been quicker and a whole hell of a lot less painful if we hadn't beat around the bush," he smirked angrily.

"Yes, tell me. If it'll help, get it out….and I'd do anything, anything to fix this… In fact, here," she cleared her throat. "We're starting over. We're rewinding. This is the last time I will beg. I don't _want_ to feel like this. I'm stronger than this…."

He shook his head in disbelief, but she continued. "I'm Sophie's mom," she whispered. "I shouldn't have kept it from you**…. I love you, Damon," she pled.** **"Please, don't do this, don't walk away. Not now," she continued. **

"You just said it as if it was the easiest thing in the world to say. Why couldn't you have just done that from the start…? And I'm not the one threatening to walk away…you're the one putting a period on this thing."

**He stood in front of her, pinching his temples together, the way he always did when he didn't know what to say. He silently took a deep breath, hoping she wouldn't see how hard it was for him to keep it together in that moment.**

He had to keep his plan. He had to push her away to save her. In his brain, it was the only way. So now he'd play his part. He'd flip out on her, make her angry so she'd just leave….just like he'd told Caroline he would…. Even if it did kill him inside….

"How much more time do you _need_? I'm not trying to be mean to you…but what about _me?_ You're keeping me around for something but I don't know what. And the longer we stay in like this, the harder its going to be on Sophie…"

"Do me a favor and just admit it…**You should've **_**told **_**me, Elena. How could you keep that from me? You held my entire life in your hands, you held my**_**heart**_**in your hands, every day, and you**_**knew**_**the whole time! You knew!"**

** "**I already have. But it's not enough, is it? I know I screwed up. But I'm a human and it's okay for me to make a mistake…**I'm **_**sorry**_**," she cried. "I was afraid. I wanted to be certain. I wanted to get to know you, I …**didn't think I'd fall in love with you…**"**

**"You wanted what **_**you **_**wanted, Elena. You didn't think of what this would do to **_**me.**_**To **_**her**_**!" His guts were empty, he felt as if he could vomit at any moment. **"Now she's recovering from surgery and she has to deal with a broken home! This came out of nowhere for her…nowhere for me…"

**"**Maybe you think so, but _**l**__**ook **_**at her!" she cried. "Honestly, look at her and tell me you don't see it. You mean to tell me you've**_**never,**_**for one second, thought maybe? "**

**He had. If he was being honest, the impossible thought had crossed his mind. But he forced it out of his mind.**

**"She looks like Katherine," he bit back, the tears gleaming in his eyes. He knew she really didn't. The only similarity was the brown hair. He knew she couldn't look like Katherine…**

And it was a dirty game to play. He regretted it immediately. It didn't even make sense, but it kicked her when she was already down. He nearly melted as _her_ eyes turned into pools of watery chocolate at his words. Even though she'd only known Sophie was her daughter for roughly a month…even though she knew there was no way she _could_ look like Katherine… still…hearing the words stabbed her to her core. That was _her_ baby…

"It would be a lot easier on you if she wasn't mine, I _know_… but that doesn't change the truth. It doesn't make it possible to invent a time machine, hop in and change everything that happened... Wish all you want that you never met me and that I'm not the mother of our child…would that make you feel better? If I was just never around…"

"No…" he swallowed. "That _isn't_ what I meant… ugh…Elena…" he slammed his hand down on the kitchen counter.

"_WHAT, Damon?_ You're doing this to yourself. Tell me, right now. This is it. Last chance… yes…or no…"

"_No_…" his voice break. "But not for the reasons you think…"

"I guess the reason doesn't really matter anyway. The end result will still be the same. I tried to tell you…yes, I should've told you sooner, but when? When you talked to me at the restaurant? When you invited me to the banquet? It was all just speculation…**And so if I would've walked in here and told you right off the bat who I was, what I was to you, you would've opened your family to me?"**

**"I don't know. And I'll**_**never**_**know, because you didn't give me that option. So now I'm not giving**_**you**_**an option. **If all I'm going to feel when I see you is a broken heart, then** I don't want you in my life… not after this. **You already said we aren't friends…so why torture ourselves anymore?"

**"**You deny it now because maybe you don't want it to be true, **but you loved me, Damon. You really loved me," she tried to touch his arm, but he pulled away. "**You said it last night…."

**"I've only ever loved Katherine," he bit back the words. "**I thought I could love you, I _wanted_ to love you, but it's probably best that I don't…because I can't love a liar."** They were lies he was telling himself, telling her to make it easier. She would go then, she would be hurt and leave. He had to, he couldn't do this. He couldn't be in love with her. **It would only hurt her more. "I was drunk and lonely. You said it yourself,"

**"You may not want me, but**_**she**_**needs me, **so don't just assume I'm going away forever. What kind of mother would that make me? **"she pled. He felt his heart clench as he saw tears falling from her eyes.**

Going away? No, this wasn't supposed to happen like this. She wasn't supposed to _go away…_ just move out…just away from him….

**"Elena, please. Just give it time, okay? I'm not saying you can't see her …. I don't have that right … I'm just saying" **_Now_ the panic was setting in. Now came the moment when he saw the fire blazing in her eyes and he just _knew_… if she walked away… she was gone. He swallowed, feeling his walls start to crumble. He thought he could push her to the limit, he thought he could win this…he thought he _wanted_ her to leave… but now…

" …**. **Look, you can stay a little longer. Maybe you could sell your house and find a place around here…. And what I said about us being friends…. I think I was just _doing_ that thing again… just spouting off whatever…. "

**"**No, Damon. If you're really done, then I'm really done. I'm not sticking around to see what happens. This is a really sick and twisted story and I'm done being a part of it. Even now, in the single most definitive moment of our relationship, you're gone from being the one angry at me, to the one begging me to stay… I told you to choose and honestly, you haven't. You're still back and forth, I'm still an angel and a devil to you. I don't need you to tell me what I am or to make me feel like something I'm not. So now it's too late. I love our little girl… but **I'm going home," her breath caught quickly at the words. She swallowed, dryly.**

**"But your stuff's all …. I mean you live …." he didn't want to sound weak. He didn't want to accidentally spew out how much she was breaking his heart right now. "**It's so far away, and…" He couldn't back out now….God damnit, she was so right about everything…

But he was right about one thing, she was really gone now. Something was gone in her eyes. The warmth they'd held, the hope they'd carried was now dead.

"If you don't want me, what do you care how far away I am? I'll come back for doctor appointments…. She can come visit whenever she wants…**I'm going to my parents' house, Damon," she bit her lip nervously. "I'll call you in a few days when we've cooled off. Don't worry, I won't bother you anymore. **I guess what we had just wasn't enough.** I love you, and I hope you can forgive me for what I withheld from you. **I know that might never happen…** but please don't punish Sophie for this….**don't make her to believe it's her fault. If you're telling me this how you would've reacted if I told you myself, then I guess you've made your choice. You're basically saying you would've reacted the same exact way as you did when the _nurse_ told you. And that's a bunch of bullshit. If that was the case than I guess we really didn't mean as much to each other as I thought we did and this fight would've happened regardless of how it came out. You made your choice. Now I'm making mine."

**She closed the door behind her and Damon pressed his back up against the door, sliding down to the floor. He pushed the palms of his hands into his eyes and wept, as his little three year old daughter came down the stairs.**

**"Where'd Elena go?" She asked and wiped her tired, beautiful, brown eyes. **

"I mean, Mommy….she told me last night she might have to leave for a awhile…. Because you two had a fight."

"Don't worry, sweetie. Everything is going to be fine again. We made it before, right? Just the two of us…"

"I liked it better when mommy was here. She said I could visit her….she said she'd come home for my doctor's appointments….will she?"

"Of course," he nodded, knowingly. "Your mommy loves you. She's not leaving you."

* * *

><p>Elena had thrown her crucial belongings in a bag the night before, right after he'd been drunk in her bedroom. Something the deepest part of her heart told her he was lying when he said it was over, but she couldn't take that chance anymore. She'd made a decision because <em>he'd<em> made a decision. If that was the way he wanted it to be, then why should she push something that was never going to be fixed? She loved him…she always would… but she deserved better. She didn't want a man who would so easily give up on something at the drop of a dime.

He'd never thought it through. He'd never given it a chance. He'd never heard her out. Maybe someday, when he'd been away from her for a while, he'd want to. He knew he'd made the biggest mistake of his life when he'd flipped out on her the first time. There was no coming back from that. He could've been honest that morning. He could've told her that he was worried about holding a grudge, that he loved her more than anything, but he was afraid of hurting her again. So he picked _this_ as the way to prevent him from causing her more pain. It didn't matter that he was dying inside, She'd get over him…. He wasn't worth doting on, anyway….

* * *

><p>Six months would pass. 24 weeks; 180 days, give or take a few. 12 doctor appointments, 12 plane rides later….<p>

Sophie was in remission. Elena was living in her parents' house, working at a restaurant, writing a novel she was so sure would never see the light of day and struggling to pay the bills. Life was different now that she was back in Virginia. Sophie had come to visit 3 times. Stefan and Caroline had brought her twice, and Damon met her at the airport once, a few months back to bring Sophie in for a visit. But he'd left immediately after, and barely said a word to her.

But now, six months after than apocalyptic morning that Elena Gilbert had walked out of _his_ life…he would really see what it was like. He would bring Sophie to Virginia for the first time in three months, and he would see exactly what Elena's life was like now that he was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so Damon's an idiot, but we already knew that. We're going to be jumping ahead now, six months, but we'll see moments that have happened between the fight and six months later. For those of you who are angry with Damon, I want you to know why I did it. I could've made Damon just fall apart and apologize, but what would he learn? Would he really have meant it or would've just prolonged the inevitable? Elena would just forgive him so easily and he'd just hurt her again… Elena HAD to walk away, for herself and for her daughter. She doesn't want Sophie to grow up thinking it's okay for her dad to be that way…. She's a strong, independent woman and she will make her way. The question is not if, but **_**when**_** Damon will get himself together enough to realize just what he gave up. Thank you. **


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: I worked at this into the wee hours of the night simply because I need this update for myself, too! Thanks for the feedback. And again, I am so happy to see new readers and reviewers. Some of your feedback has really, honestly inspired me to keep this going as quickly as I have been. It means a lot to me, so thank you for taking the time. I hope you enjoy this chapter! **It's a bit longer than the rest... And** I won't give you any hints in this note this time ;-) At least not until the additional note at the end. **

* * *

><p><strong>Her Mother's Eyes<strong>

**Chapter 19**

"I'm sorry, I can't meet you at the airport. You're going to have to bring her to the house," Elena said seriously. "My car won't start. I went out about an hour ago and it's just dead. I could take a cab…but I hate to make her wait, and…"

"Its fine," his tone was neutral, not angry, not soft. "I'm renting a car anyway… what's wrong with your car?" He was far too concerned, he knew, but he couldn't help but worry.

"For starters, it's a piece of shit," she sighed. "But it gets the job done, usually. Not today, however. So you'll bring her, then?"

"Sure," he swallowed. "I mean, I could take a look at it…" he suggested.

"I have someone looking at it now," she assured him.

"Oh, okay," he cleared his throat. "Bye, Elena." Her voice floated in his ears. It wasn't often she talked to him directly. Usually when her name flashed up on Damon's phone, he handed it to Sophie to answer.

* * *

><p>In the six months she'd been gone things had changed a little. Sophie was taller, had a bigger vocabulary, and if it was possible, she was even cuter. Every time he looked at her, it was a startling reminder of the woman who he'd so easily given away. Sometimes, when Sophie cried and her eyes turned to pools of melted Hershey kisses, he saw Elena's doe eyes, puffy and swollen…all because of him.<p>

"Why don't you come over for dinner tonight?" Stefan patted his worse for the wear brother on the shoulder. "Care's making meatloaf and I know how much Sophie loves meatloaf. It'd be good for you to get out." It had been two weeks since Elena had left, and she was set to come back for the first time for a doctor appointment tomorrow.

"Sure," he smiled. "It's probably best I don't sit at home alone tonight. I'd get to thinking too much. She's coming back tomorrow, you know."

"I know," he nodded. "She still talks to Caroline."

"She does?" His voice perked up for a minute. "I mean, I guess I'm not surprised. It's just that, Caroline hasn't mentioned anything."

"She didn't want to upset you, and she promised Elena she'd keep it separate. Therefore, I'm not at liberty to reveal _any_ details so don't even ask," he smiled. "And it's only been two weeks."

"Right," he nodded. "So about that meatloaf…"

* * *

><p>But when she'd shown up the next day, things <em>weren't<em> magical. She hugged and kissed Sophie for about five minutes before letting her go, but she'd barely made eye contact with him for more than five _seconds_. He couldn't gauge _anything_ about her life from seeing her. He had no idea what she was up to.

The doctor appointment went well, she took Sophie to see a movie and out for lunch after that. Elena slept over at Caroline's, and she was gone two days later. His house was still empty, and her room still smelled like perfume, even two weeks later...

But the perfume faded and he threw her shampoo bottles away by the third month. She wasn't going to use it, anyway. She hadn't shown interest in staying overnight at his place when she came up to visit. Sophie had taken to going for special girls' night sleepovers by Caroline's those nights. And being the good little brother he was, Stefan had made sure to plan a trip to the bar or to a game those nights so he didn't have to be alone.

He was angry at first, mostly at himself. Her leaving was supposed to make it easier for both of them, but he was miserable every single minute she was in town. And it was worse when she _left_ again. There was no happy medium when it came to Elena. The thought of her being anywhere but with him was enough to drive him crazy. Pushing her away hadn't done anything but make it hurt worse. He was selfish and stupid and even Sophie knew something was wrong.

"You miss mommy?" She asked and he swallowed roughly. He wasn't sure what to say to her. He knew she'd most likely tell Elena whatever he said. "Why don't you just say you're sorry? Mommy told me to always say sorry when you do something bad…" Again, something that used to seem so ridiculous was so simple to their little girl.

"Your mommy is smart," he kissed her on the forehead. "And you're smart, too, just like her."

He took down all but two pictures of Elena that hung in his house. He left one up in Sophie's room, and the other, he left in a frame on his nightstand. He knew it was wrong and stupid, but he couldn't hide it. Not yet. He had to get rid of her slowly.

* * *

><p>The night Stefan found him in a sea of empty whiskey bottles with Elena's picture in his hands he'd made him put it away.<p>

"Jesus, Damon!" Stefan yelled as he kicked the bottles away from his half-conscious brother. "You could've killed yourself. Have you ever heard of _alcohol _poisoning?"

Damon grumbled and wiped his eyes with his free hand, the other one still clutching her photo. "Elena," he coughed. "She told me my real feelings come out when I drink…maybe I just want to feel my real feelings for once… I thought if I drank, maybe I could see how I really feel…"

"That's the stupidest therapy I've ever heard of, and this is going to stop now. Get your ass up, now, Damon!"

He crawled to his knees, but nearly tipped over again.

"What would your daughter think of you right now? She'd be terrified. Give me the picture,"

"No," he shook his head, crawling on his hands and knees to his nightstand to set it up facing his bed again. "I need it."

"Now! Give me the _fucking _picture, Damon. I mean it…" he screamed. He wasn't babying him anymore, either. This was the end of that. "This isn't healthy. She's gone…."

"That's just it…" he laughed painfully. "I still see her all the time…but she doesn't talk to me and she won't look at me…. It's worse than if she really _was_ gone…I'll put the picture away, then, okay?" he mumbled. "Just…please…don't take it."

But Stefan almost hadn't listened to him and taken it anyway. But he saw his older brother drunkenly lock it up in a wooden chest and that had been good enough for that night. He'd never sink so low again as to drink himself into stupidity to _feel_ again…

* * *

><p>When four months rolled around he pictured Elena off on her own, doing something she loved. She was probably a local celebrity now that she was back. That town adored her, as it should. Maybe it was time she was in a place where people could really appreciate her for the woman she was, what she had become. She had grown while she was with him…but maybe she'd done the most growing in that purgatory-like state of time when she was physically there, but mentally completely gone. He hadn't <em>won<em>. And she hadn't won… up until now, he hadn't been able to process that. But if someone had won, it had been her, she just hadn't realized it then. Because wheels were turning in his head now that he thought were broken, and he wasn't okay with being angry with her anymore….

He'd wallowed, hadn't he? Just like she figured he probably was. But he wanted her to be wrong about it, because he had this urgent need to change. At first, maybe it was gradual. He'd moped and he'd felt sorry for himself. He'd drunk himself into a stupor when Sophie was gone at Elena's those first few times in those first few months, and he'd nearly pressed those buttons on his phone just to hear Elena's voice say hello. If she'd even pick up the phone once she realized who was on the other side….

Her absence had shown him just how much of a baby he had been. He needed to stop trying to get his way. He was a Salvatore and it was in his blood, maybe, but he could overcome it. Stefan was a Salvatore and _he_ wasn't that way. Stefan was a _good_ man. He was a good uncle and a good brother and a great boyfriend to Caroline, but he was a good CEO, too, just like Damon always knew he would be. When his father had finally given him a chance, he'd taken the opportunity to fly and he'd _soared_….

Stefan may be his little brother, but he was a man to admire, to strive to be like. He was honest and strong and faithful. He didn't give up when something didn't work. He tried something new. He faced his fears, didn't run from them. He held onto Caroline as if she were the most precious of metals, and he never put work or his own feelings first. He made Damon _want_ to be that way, too. If he had, he was certain things would be different now.

And one day, the switch just flipped on and it all made sense.

Contrary to what Elena may have thought when she walked out of his house months ago, he _didn't_ want her to be miserable. He was pretty sure he'd given her the wrong impression when it came to that. It was all '_you_ blew it, _you_ broke my heart.' Never once had he mentioned _his_ part in all of this. Never once had he said he should've been a little more understanding. He was a coward.

He spent years not trying to get over Katherine because _he _was afraid of the emotions he could feel if he did. He was afraid of letting anyone in. But when he did get over her, when he found a good woman who made a small mistake out of _fear_, _he_ was the one to blow it. He was more afraid of trying than he was of pushing her away. It couldn't hurt much worse than it already did when he pushed away…but if he'd tried and failed… he was certain _that_ would hurt a lot more.

She was probably drinking skinny lattes on her wooden deck, watching the sunset and working on that book she'd tried to keep a secret. She'd done a good job concealing it, but as soon as Sophie found out, Damon found out. It was a big game of telephone and they quickly learned not to say anything to her that they didn't want to get back to the other.

* * *

><p>"Mommy's writing a story," she said proudly. "But there aren't any pictures. She said I could draw her a picture, though. So I did, and it had ponies and Flounder and you were there,"<p>

"She is, huh? What's it about?" he was intrigued. He thought of the woman doing something she'd once told him was her outlet for stress. It was her downtime, her way to unwind. She'd lose herself in stories and books and it made real life that much better.

"I don't know. She just said someday when I was older, I could read it. I bet it's good."

"I bet you're right, honey. And I'd love you to draw me a picture sometime, too….of whatever you want, okay?" There were moments when he panicked that if he didn't get himself together soon, Sophie would give up on him, too. That little girl didn't need to see her daddy wasting his life because he wasn't man enough to change.

"I love you Daddy, even when you're sad. You don't have to be sad anymore," she wrapped her tiny arms around his neck. "I like it better when you smile."

* * *

><p>And after another month of listening to his little girl give him bits and pieces of her wisdom, he finally got over himself. He stopped feeling sorry for himself and he started to realize that there wasn't any magic medicine to fix this. It wasn't going to go away by itself. He needed to be the change. She wasn't going to just come back one day and say she'd changed her mind. Why should she? Her mistake had only been <em>half <em>as consequential as the one he'd made when he'd let her go….

He needed to fix himself first, if he wanted to ever fix them….if there was even a chance to fix them…

First things first, he needed to _do_ something with himself. She'd been so insistent that he really think about what he was doing before he quit his job. She'd said he shouldn't give anything up for her or base any of his decisions on her, because she wasn't worth it. Funny how now that she was gone, he could randomly remember little parts of conversations that made so much _sense_ now, but had seemed so silly back then. Now he got it. She was just as afraid as he was…

The 'E' necklace, the moving in thing, the whole 'I love you' thing…. She had been terrified of every single little moment that would only make it harder when she told him….but she'd still found herself overcoming those fears to allow herself a little joy…

Six months ago, he'd seen it as selfish of her…but now he wished he would've done the same. Hadn't he been selfish to keep her from explaining? He'd gone from mourning his dead wife, to falling hard and fast for a 'friend' he'd met at a restaurant by some fluke… he was quick to deny his love for her when they'd fought…but when he thought about it, he realized just when he'd fallen in love with her. It was the very moment that she'd met Sophie.

And once he let himself _try_ to fix himself, he realized he _could_ fix himself. He could find something he enjoyed doing, something that had existed for him long before he met Katherine, before he took over INK, Co… before the Damon Salvatore that he dreamed of being as a little boy fell into a black hole and died. He'd work at it, really hard, until he could be that man again, the one who hadn't lost two great loves in his life….the one who could think of the future and see something other than heartache.

Because even if he fixed himself, there were no guarantees it would be enough. He couldn't bank on her forgiveness, and she wouldn't _want_ him to. She could stand on her own two feet. If she couldn't, she'd never have left. He'd been so proud of her when she'd walked away from Aaron. That dick had treated her terribly…but when she walked away from _him_, he hadn't connected the two. He needed to stand on his own two feet, too. She didn't _need_ him….and he could live life without her, maybe, but it would never be right….

* * *

><p>So when the sixth month mark rolled around, he could count on one hand the number of times he'd had more than a five minute conversation with Elena. And all four five minute conversations had been about Sophie.<p>

He hadn't been down to Virginia in three months, and even then, he hadn't left the airport. The only idea he had of Elena's life came from Sophie's stories or the snippets of her he'd see in passing at the pediatrician's office. He felt like he'd lost more than the woman he loved. He felt like he'd lost his very best friend. He didn't know Elena anymore, not really.

"What's wrong with Mommy's car?" Sophie asked as Damon loaded her into the rental car seat in the back of a slate grey SUV. "Last time I was here it was fine. Tyler said she needed an oil change and…"

"Hold up," he clicked her in her car seat and stopped. "Tyler?"

"Yeah, mommy's friend Tyler. He's really smart and don't tell mommy I _said_ this, but he's kinda cute, too."

"You're three-and-a-half," he frowned. "You cannot think a grown man is cute. I am _so_ not ready for that," he smirked, sadly. "But back up a minute. Mommy's friend Tyler… you spent time with him?"

"Only for a minute," she shrugged. "He had to go to work. He's a pharma…a farma… he gives people medicine." She said proudly. "He makes people feel better."

"Hmmm…." He simply said, feeling a rock sinking to the bottom of his gut. He knew all about Tyler Lockwood, local hero, boy genius, Pharmacist. And he didn't forget the part about him having a crush on Elena for most of his pubescent years, either…

"So when we get to Mommy's, are you going to stay?" she changed the subject. "Or do you have to leave right away? I wish you could stay."

"We'll see what mommy says," he assured her. "I can't make promises on that one, kiddo. It's your mom's house and your mom's rules, okay?"

The drive was forty five minutes, but it felt more like five. His eyes scanned over the trees as their leaves turned to beautiful oranges and reds. His brain was buzzing with nerves and his stomach had gone from feeling fine to sick with three words. _Mommy's friend Tyler._ He knew what the feeling was. It was jealousy, and he'd only felt it for her once before… when he'd seen her with Aaron the second day he'd met her….

He'd barely had time to wrap the idea of Elena with Tyler around his brain before he was pulling in her driveway. Sophie had said friend, but then again, Elena had just been a 'friend' to him at first, too. He knew all too well what it was like to fall for that woman….it caught you off guard, happened without notice. One minute she was your friend and the next she was your world. He didn't want her to be _anyone_ else's world….

All the confidence in the world couldn't prepare him for seeing her in another man's arms.

* * *

><p>He'd been on a date just last week. He'd asked Caroline and Stefan to babysit Sophie overnight, and he'd called the woman up and invited her out for dinner and drinks. She was pretty and smart and easy to talk to…but she didn't kiss like Elena. Her lips were too thin and she didn't taste like raspberries. Her perfume gave him a headache; it didn't intoxicate him. And in the morning, when he found her in his bed, wrapped in his blankets, her short blondish brown hair on his pillow, he was so disgusted with himself he'd actually <em>cried. <em>He cried that the first woman he'd had sex with since Katherine _wasn't _Elena.

It wasn't the woman he loved.

It was a woman he barely knew. It was Andie Star. He was quick to shower her scent off him and get dressed, telling her he had somewhere to be. And he was even quicker to wash those sheets and pillowcases when she'd left. He didn't want her headache inducing perfume anywhere near him. He hadn't asked her out since, or anyone else. And sex was _definitely_ out of the question. He wouldn't make that mistake twice.

It wasn't like he was trying to fuck Elena's memory out of his brain. He knew that wouldn't happen, and he could be honest with himself and admit he didn't _want_ to forget her. She'd taught him a lot in a short while. He'd probably still be thinking of her when he was 80 years old….even if they never said more than a few words together at birthday parties for their daughter…

He'd told himself to just _try_…that he didn't _need_ a woman to be happy. He was right. He didn't need a _woman_. He needed Elena. He might be okay on his own, raising his daughter, but she could make life so much more worthwhile….

* * *

><p>But what <em>about<em> Elena? Was it the same for her? Had she slept with Tyler and wished it was him? Would she be so quick to move on? It was a plain they hadn't crossed and he was both grateful and upset for that. He could only dream how much more infatuated he would be with her if he knew what it felt like to be inside of her.

But he told himself he was braver than that, now. When he walked up to her door and rang that doorbell, she would see a difference, he thought. She'd open the door and she wouldn't see a bitter man, she'd see a man she'd _never_ seen before…not really….not _this_ way….

"Tyler, can you get the door? Damon's bringing Sophie over and the water's about to boil over here,"

"Yeah, no problem," he called out, not looking out the door as he turned the knob and opened it. When he turned,

Damon was met with the dark haired, dark eyed man. He stood in a white wife beater tank and a pair of jeans, both had grease marks on them. A work rag was slung over his shoulder and a little grease sat below his left eye.

"Hey Sophie," he smiled as she ran past him and straight to the kitchen to hug her mom. Damon was left standing on the porch, eyeing up every inch of the man in front of him. What pharmacist had muscles like _that_?

"And you must be Damon Salvatore," he reached his hand out to shake it, and Damon obliged, his lips pressed tightly together. He promised it would be different this time, he just hadn't figured on having to _see_ the little prick today….

Tyler watched him closely. This was Sophie's Dad, the man who'd turned Elena upside down so easily…

"And you must be…Tyler Lockwood. I take it you're the one helping Elena with her car," he smiled politely as Tyler nodded.

"Yeah, but bad news on that front. I'm pretty sure it's not coming back, this time. Pretty sure it's the transmission." He was determined to be nice to this man, although he wasn't quite sure why. He knew he'd hurt Elena… but the last thing he wanted Damon to think was he was intimidated or worried by his presence.

"Car guy _and_ pharmacist. Interesting," Tyler moved out the way so he could enter the familiar house. It even _smelled_ like his house once did. There were apple and berry candles burning on the kitchen counter, and it was _warm_. She'd done well with the place. The last time he'd seen it, it was covered with dust and filled with old pictures. Now, as his eyes caught on the photos in the hallway he'd once walked down a much _happier_ man, he saw his beautiful little daughter. He saw Elena and her parents, Elena and Caroline and Sophie at one of their sleepovers. And to his surprise, he saw himself with Sophie and Elena on New Year's Eve. They'd taken the picture themselves, lying in a heap on the floor after a massive tickle session. His cheeks were rosy and he remembered that tight feeling that had settled in them from smiling too hard. It was sweet but surprising to see the photo hanging there…_that_ was the way she'd chosen to remember the three of them? It was a good memory and he smiled. He wouldn't have pictured himself present anywhere in her house, but if he had to, he _certainly_ wouldn't have thought it would be _that_ moment…

He pushed back the emotions that threatened to creep up as he met her in the kitchen. He'd seen her just a few weeks ago, but she looked _different_ here.

The first thing he noticed was her hair. Her long, wavy brown locks were shorter. The ends fell only to the tops of her shoulders, but those familiar waves played nicely on the sides of her pretty face. He remembered tangling his fingers in that hair…the way he could almost _feel_ her scalp tingling in excitement below his fingertips before she'd looked up at him with lust in her eyes…

He wondered if she'd cut it off for that very reason…if she remembered it too….

His eyes went to her neck. There was no 'E.' He wasn't surprised, but he wasn't sure he wanted to know where it was now. Instead, it was replaced with a "Mommy" necklace. The word was scripted on a sterling silver heart. Sophie had begged him to get it for her for mother's day. And when she had, he'd asked Sophie _not_ to admit he'd helped her pick it out. But Elena wasn't stupid. She knew a three year old couldn't go shopping on her own…and she knew Damon knew exactly what she liked. But she'd chosen to wear it anyway. It was from her little girl.

She could change her hair and her necklace, and even the clothes she wore, but she couldn't change her eyes. Maybe for a minute, when she'd given up on him six months ago, she could take the life out of them. But those brown pools of heaven were back and they were breathtaking. He'd seen her 13 times since she'd left, but never once had she bothered to really _see_ him. His lips turned up into a smile automatically. He hadn't even meant to let it sneak out…but he didn't care if she saw it. He wanted her to know that he was _okay_. Once she could see he wasn't miserable, maybe she could respect him saw her eyebrows dip for the slightest of minutes as she stared back at him, but her attention snapped away after a minute when she heard the water threatening to boil over again.

"Momma, the pasta!" Sophie jumped up and down. Elena giggled and swept her little girl up, holding her against her hip as she turned down the burner and stirred the noodles lightly.

"Hi, Damon," she said nicely. "Thank you for bringing her. I'm sorry to make you adjust your plans. Were you able to change your flight times?"

"Wasn't planning on leaving tonight anyway," he cleared his throat. "I actually have something to do down here," he smiled and she looked away.

"Really?" she was curious now, just how he wanted it. But he wouldn't give anything away too soon.

"Yep, work of sorts," he assured her. "I figured I'd just stick around the weekend until Sophie flew back. That way you don't have to take off work to bring her back this time."

"You're working again?" she stirred the noodles as if she were paying attention to them. She was no good at being nonchalant. Sophie ran to a drawer and grabbed her crayons and coloring book. She plopped down at her little coloring table and began to draw.

"Almost," he confirmed. "I'm _working_ on working, you could say. But it's pretty much a done deal. They just have to realize how _awesome_ I am and then…" he waggled his eyebrows but stopped when he realized he was flirting with her. She looked away as Tyler walked into the room.

He walked up behind her and looked over her shoulder at the boiling noodles. "Bad news. Your car's done-zo," he frowned. "But I'd be happy to find you a new one. Or we could go looking tomorrow?"

"Uh, Sophie and I have big plans for tomorrow. We were supposed to go shopping for stuff to make cupcakes…and I said we'd do press on nails tomorrow. Girls' night! ," she winked as Sophie bounced a little in the corner. "Now I don't have a car."

"I'm off tomorrow, you can take mine," he shrugged. "You girls should have fun."

"Yeah, or you can use my rental…" Damon interrupted, but immediately felt awkward and out of place.

"Tyler's is fine, Damon, but thank you…" she furrowed for a moment. Her heart felt strange.

"Yeah, so you can take the car and when you get home, we'll go look, okay?"

"We'll see," she let him kiss her on the cheek as she turned off the burner and poured the sauce over the hot noodles. He looked at Sophie to make sure she wasn't looking, and he pecked her on the lips, she smudged the grease off his cheek, but then raised her eyebrows to the sky as if to warn Tyler to be careful….

As much as she _shouldn't _care if Damon saw another man kissing her, she _did_ care just then. They had hurt each other…but she didn't want to rub salt in the wound. Not when he seemed kind of normal for the first time in seven months….

He would always be the father of her child. She'd never wish harm or pain on him. They'd both had enough of that for a lifetime.

He nodded and put his hands on her face gently instead, as Damon inhaled and silently blew out a mouthful of hot air. God damn. Those were _his_ raspberry lips.

"Okay, well, it's my shift, so do you mind if I borrow a shower before I go?"

"Can't exactly give back a shower, now can you?" Damon mumbled and Sophie giggled a little. So she _was_ listening. Tyler was caught off guard, but then laughed politely. He wasn't sure if Damon was being a jerk or if he was serious. All he knew was his girlfriend was _very_ different right now with him here than she was when they were alone… She was rigid and…

"Yes, Ty, go right ahead." She assured him, rolling her eyes at Damon like old times. It happened before she'd realized, but she couldn't take it back.

"He _showers_ here?" Damon scrunched up his face. She was shocked that he was even _referring_ to what just happened. A few months ago if he'd known, she was sure he would've either slammed his fist on her granite countertop or said some smarmy comment about how he hoped she wasn't lying to _him_, _too…_

"Sometimes," she said seriously. She could hold her ground. There was nothing to lie about.

"He doesn't live….um…" he struggled to get the words out.

"No, he doesn't live here. This isn't exactly a conversation I want to have with Sophie in here, okay?" she motioned to her.

"Maybe I don't want to hear it then, either," he said lightly and spun himself around to look around her kitchen some more. What was happening with him?

"You've done a good job with this place. It's homey now. Momma and Papa Gilbert would be proud, hm?" Something about the way he said it struck a chord with her. It was like he just _knew_ she'd want to hear it.

"Thanks," she said proudly. "I want it to be the way I remember it being back then. I want Sophie to be able to have those good memories here, too. But it's really expensive to keep up. I love this place, but it's getting harder and harder for me to keep it."

"Your boyfriend's a pharmacist, Lena…" he laughed, but stopped as soon as he realized what he called her. He hadn't said that in…he couldn't remember the last time he'd said it. Her face fell a little and he felt the tension in the room.

"Ty and I…I don't take handouts, you know that," she fixed it quick. She didn't own him any explanations, and he knew it. "I work hard for what I have. I'm proud of what I've done here."

"Sophie loves to visit you," he admitted. "She always comes back with a story or two. I'm glad you've been able to stay close in all of this."

"You look…." She squinted for a minute. "I don't know, you look relaxed…"

"I kind of am," he confirmed. "I'm…working on a lot of things. I've found something that makes me happy and it's been good for me. You have too, I can tell," he pointed around at her home.

"I _am_ happy," she nodded, pouring the sauced noodles into three bowls and setting the silverware up. "Moving here has made me realize a few things that I think I'd lost sight of. I know who I am now…. And I like it." She was telling the truth. "But I miss Sophie," she admitted.

Damon wasn't sure what to say to that. He knew what _not_ to say. He knew not to say anything how much he missed her. He knew not to ask her to come home. So he nodded. It was all he could do.

"Lunch is all set, sweetie, if you'll stop coloring for a while," she helped the little girl up onto the chair and poured her a glass of apple juice. Damon watched the mother and daughter interacting. Elena looked _beautiful_ as a mother… she looked happy and healthy and…

Three bowls. Sophie. Elena. Tyler. That man was eating with his daughter, too? He had to leave before he saw this playing out. He didn't even really belong there…she hadn't exactly invited him. She hadn't kicked him out, either, and he was surprised by that, too.

He couldn't tell Elena not to date, but he could ask her too not throw it in Sophie's face…. But something told him from the way she acted around her daughter that it wasn't even a problem….Elena was smart enough to know what _not_ to do.

"I'll let you eat," Damon kissed Sophie on the head and caught a quick scent of Elena's familiar perfume. He wanted to inhale it for hours so he could keep it in his memory forever. He wanted to _die_ smelling that perfume… "I'll call later, okay? To say good night,"

"'Kay Daddy," she smiled with sauce all over her lips. "I love you!"

"I love you," he said sweetly back to Sophie, but Elena watched his lips just to make sure he was directing it _just_ to Sophie…just in case….

"There's enough…if you wanted to stay…"

"No, but thank you. Thanks for letting me in for a minute," he said to her in a different tone than he'd talked to his daughter in. He'd meant it in more than one way. She'd let him in her house, but she'd also actually _talked_ to him. He wasn't sure why she wasn't acting the way she had been for the last six months, but he would take it. It was _something_.

He continued with some confidence, knowing he could show her just how hard he'd been working on himself. "I'm not sure if it's okay for me to say this, but it _is_ good to see you, Elena." A risk. A big, humongous risk. He hadn't implied that there was _anything_ good between them in ages.

"Yeah," she smiled. Her eyes twitched for a second. There was definitely something _different _about him, but she couldn't place a finger on it. There wasn't a barrier up around him. He wasn't behind a fortress. He wasn't looking at her like a lost puppy and he wasn't looking at her like she'd just demolished his entire world. He was just looking at her like she was Elena. She let herself smile back at him for a minute before he closed the door behind him.

"Your Daddy looks happy, Sophie," she said innocently, hoping her little daughter might spill a little information, like she usually did.

"Daddy's a teacher," she said without further ado. Elena dropped her fork and her heart nearly collapsed in her chest at Sophie's words. He was actually doing something for himself. She knew how much he loved teaching….maybe he was serious…maybe he really _was_ fixing himself. "He teaches History at the high school by our house….but you know what, mommy? I think he still misses you."

It wasn't that she wanted Damon back. It wasn't that she regretted walking away like she had. But there was something about just _missing_ him, too. She didn't miss the way he'd been an ass to her or the crappy way he'd made her feel. She missed what he used to be when he was her friend. It had been six months, half a year! And he wasn't wallowing like she'd pictured. She hadn't wanted him to, but if she had to be honest with herself, she would've guessed he would've been up to absolutely nothing. That was why the news of him teaching had come as such a good shock.

She was _happy_ that he could be happy without her….even if it _did_ bother her, just the tinsiest, tinest bit.

She hadn't forgotten the way he'd made her feel when she'd walked out his door, and she doubted she'd _ever_ forget. But she was allowed to be happy for him, right? She didn't have to be a monster, and she didn't want to be….

She simply had needed to stand up to him. He needed to know back then what would continue to happen if he treated the people he loved the way he had been treating them. She didn't _need_ a man…but she'd needed him…

As soon as _he_ could get over himself, _she_ could try to be nice to him again. It was a chain reaction that hard to start with him. And maybe it had….

"MMmm, that pasta smells _amazing_, baby," Tyler said interrupting her thoughts, tying his tie as he walked down the stairs. Elena's eyes broke away from Sophie's for a minute to look up at the man coming down the stairs. He was handsome and had dark, dark hair…but his eyes weren't blue like she'd pictured for the smallest of moments….and his lips didn't curve up into that lopsided smile. Her heart hurt for just a moment before she pulled herself together and began eating.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay! So, it's been six months and we see a little bit of what's been going on with Damon, but we've yet to get any real hard details about Elena…for instance…what is her relationship with Tyler like and how did it come to be? Bits and pieces for now. I can't divulge all the goodies at once! So we saw the nicest conversation they've had in a really long time. He still loves her and in that time, he's realized that the problems with his emotions come from _him_ alone. He doesn't expect to just get her back…he sees she's happy and he's somehow content that she's made something of herself…. As strange and unselfish as that sounds of him…but he had a long road to get to this point, we just touched on it briefly.**

**So what does Elena really feel? Stay tuned to find out! Thank you, reade**rs!


	21. Chapter 20

A/N: Short beginning Author's Note again today. Just touching base with a little quick info. More details at the end after you've completed the chapter. Warning: we've got Tyler in this one, folks. It's all part of the backstory, so let's just roll with it! It pains me, too, don't worry ;-) This is a transitional chapter that moves the story forward from Elena's point of view... Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy.

Her Mother's Eyes

Chapter 20

"He's teaching?" she asked Caroline as she sipped coffee and watched Sophie color while the sun set the night she had come to visit. "Sophie said he was teaching high school history…."

"Yes. But I think he wants to tell you these things himself, Elena. I promised him I wouldn't give away any of his secrets. But I _do_ have a secret I _do_ want to give away…." She squealed. "Stefan proposed!"

"Oh, Care!" She said happily. She couldn't think of a couple that deserved to be happier than Stefan and Caroline. They were the model relationship and she'd always admired what they'd had. They'd started out as family of Damon's, turned into friends, and somehow, along the way, _her_ family, too. Although Stefan had his reservations when it came to the fallout, she still loved him. "I'm so happy for you! How did he do it?"

"It was simple. We were drinking wine in front of the fire and he looked at me and said he knew what he wanted more than anything in the world. Me. And then he proposed and of course I said 'yes.'"

She felt those familiar butterflies floating in her stomach at her dear friend's words. She'd dreamed one day she'd be told those words… but they weren't coming out of the mouth of the man sitting across from her at the dinner table almost every night. They were being whispered, in dreams, miles north of her, in a big, familiar home…

"When's the wedding?" she bit her lip. She wanted more than anything to attend, even if it meant going back to New York for more than a day and being at a Salvatore event again. Nothing good ever came of _big_ Salvatore family events.

"In two months,"

"Two months? Care…are you…" her eyebrows lifted slightly.

"No, no, of course not," she assured her. "No babies on board or anything like that. We just want something a little _different_. He may be a Salvatore, but the less attention we can attract, the better. We're aiming for something small and private, family and close friends, only. I know things are still awkward with you and Damon, but I was hoping you'd still attend."

"No amount of awkwardness could keep me from your wedding, Caroline. Besides, something was up with him yesterday. He seems better… I can't pinpoint _how_, but I'm just getting this vibe. I don't know, maybe I'm overreacting."

"He is better," she smiled on the other end of the phone. "It seems I might be getting my brother back. It's good. And you're getting better too… I can tell. Even from the last time we talked…"

"Maybe he was right. Maybe we _are_ better apart," but she immediately denied it in her head.

"You don't have to say that, Elena. I get it," she chuckled. "You don't have to pretend to me. You can tell me whatever you want, You know I won't tell Damon anything you don't want me to. Honestly… what you and I have is special to me. I might sound crazy right now, and I never thought I'd say this, especially to the ex of my dead sister's husband..." she paused…"That's actually weird when you put it that way" she laughed, "All cheesiness aside…I never thought I'd feel this way, but you've become like a sister to me. I love you like a sister. Even after everything, Elena. I don't want you to think you have to be gentle around me because of him. I know he's an idiot. But I also know he's really trying…"

"I love you, too, Care. I don't know what to say about Damon, but then again, I never do. I doubt I ever will."

* * *

><p>It was midnight, and Elena sat up at her kitchen table, flipping through the colorful pages of a scrapbook she'd long kept secret. She'd packed it away and kept from looking at it since her first week back in Mystic Falls, but the restlessness inside of her needed to be fed.<p>

An outsider couldn't guess the tragedy behind those faces. Their rosy cheeks and mile-wide smiles looked inerasable.

Through pictures, the story was simple; a man and a woman fall in love; a mother and a daughter reconnect; three souls realize they've been connected all along….

But the simplicity died once the story was told. The faces in the book were but strangers to one another now…eternally linked through a beautiful little girl.

Looking at it fed that devil inside. It was a secret sin she'd escape into when she would hit her lows, those first few nights. At first, she'd pulled a few of the pictures of Sophie out of it, and framed them in her room, but Damon had remained inside. He may be the father of her child, but she couldn't walk past his picture everyday….

But by her third month at the house, she'd found the courage to hang her favorite picture of the three of them from New Years' Eve. It was a happier time, filled with laughter and new beginnings. _That_ Damon was her friend_,_ and _that_ Damon was the one she missed the most.

She still loved him. Her brain told her not to, but her heart knew better than to listen. It had listened before and it hadn't gotten her _anywhere_. She could love him forever, but it wouldn't change the fact that he was living in a dark and lonely place that couldn't let her in.

* * *

><p>Six months ago she'd showed up on Jenna and Alaric's doorstep in tears. She couldn't bring herself to go to her parents' house just then. Her brain defaulted to images of his arms around her, their bodies wrapped tightly in her bed sheets. It had been the most sensual <em>sleeping<em> experience of her life, and they hadn't even had sex. She was grateful, now, that he'd stopped her that night. This mess would be messier if he hadn't.

They said she could stay as long as she needed, but Jenna was pregnant and she didn't want to be a bother any longer than she had to. She couldn't hide from her house forever. She needed to accept the fact that life would go on. She left for a reason, and it wasn't just to prove a point. It wasn't a test; she wasn't pushing him as far as she could to see if he'd break. She was sure if she _tried_, she could've made him apologize. She could've let him sleep in her bed that night and told herself he wasn't saying he loved her just because he was drunk…

But in the morning, when his features were hard and he was cold again, she knew she was right to kick him out of her room. It wasn't easy, but_ nothing_ was easy with Damon those days. She looked strong and brave when she'd given him that ultimatum, but her heart broke with every word. She never wanted it to come to that. It was why she'd given him so many chances. She wasn't convinced it was over. She wasn't convinced it _ever_ would be.

He'd looked so certain at first. It was almost believable. Once she'd seen him start to panic, start to beg her to stay…she knew any apology would've just been temporary. He'd get mad at her again in a matter of days and nothing would change. His eyes said everything. He was more see through than he wanted to be. She wasn't interested in playing games. She didn't want to _win_ anything.

He'd simply run out of chances.

She could be strong and independent and still _miss_ him so badly. She'd cried herself to sleep for the first week, even though she'd promised herself never to shed tears over him again. It was a bullshit promise and she'd known it from the start. It had been as legitimate as the rules she'd set up when she moved into his home.

The tears hadn't been because she was going to be lonely or because she was afraid to walk away. She wasn't, and she had. Her tears fell for unselfish reasons. She hurt for him, even though he'd done some really thoughtless things to her. She ached for him because she knew he was capable of more than he'd let himself become. She cried because she feared no matter how many times she'd _see_ him, she thought she'd never see the _real_ him again….

How long was she allowed to feel this way? When would it just stop?

When she'd moved into her home she'd vowed to change the way she'd been living. She wouldn't take handouts, and she wouldn't depend on anyone. She would take care of herself and work hard for what she wanted. She would do what was best for her daughter, always.

* * *

><p>She applied for jobs and was quickly hired as a day manager at the Mystic Grill. The checks weren't huge; she could barely cover her bills, but it was a start. Elena wasn't one to take the easy way out. She would <em>fight <em>for what she wanted in life, until it wasn't worth fighting anymore…

"Coffee, black and strong, please," a strong voice said as a man plopped down at her counter at 7 a.m. her second week of working. His attention was focused on a thick book in front of him until he realized the hand setting the mug of steaming coffee in front of him had small, soft looking hands.

Elena's eyes locked on the man in front of her now. Short, dark hair, dark eyes, that familiar smile... she'd know him anywhere. "It's been forever, Ty," she smiled. "It's nice to see you."

"Elena," he swallowed. Even after all these years, she still made him nervous. She'd been his best friend for so many years, then suddenly she was gone. He knew he'd lost her the moment she'd told him she was going to Prom with Aaron. Oh, how different life might be if he'd just had the guts to tell her how he really felt.

Nothing would be the same. Nothing.

"When did you get back?" he sipped his coffee, closing his thick book. "Matt didn't tell me you worked here."

"I've been back for about three weeks now, back in my old house again," it was good to see a familiar face. "Still kind of adjusting."

"What happened? I heard you went to New York. I could see you as a big city, girl. You were always bigger than this town," he remembered the days she was crowned homecoming queen, prom queen, class president. Elena Gilbert was local royalty, she was _meant_ to be more. Now she was here, pouring his coffee.

"Long story short, I realized this will always be my home. I didn't get it at first, but now I do. Sometimes, when things go wrong, you _have_ to come home," she confirmed.

"Well, I'm glad you're back. We're grown up, but we still need our friends. It's been forever since we've talked." He reached out and touched her hand lightly. It felt odd to be comforted by another man. She couldn't think like that now.

"We should talk," she nodded. "I know you're a busy guy these days. Matt told me you're a pharmacist. You got your dream,"

"Lucky for me I'm on a week of vacation," he twisted the mug of coffee absentmindedly on the counter as he watched her eyes. "How about we meet up later, for drinks?"

There was something too familiar about the scene playing out before her. But this man wasn't a stranger. He didn't have ocean blue eyes and a sinful smile. He'd been her best friend for _years_… it wasn't a date. He just wanted to catch up. It didn't _mean_ she had to freak out.

"Sure," she smiled. "I'd like that."

* * *

><p>One night of drinks had turned into another and by their third time out, they'd advanced to dinners. It was simple and slow and friendly at first. She could trust him.<p>

She'd waited a little while before she told him exactly _why_ she was back in Mystic Falls. She left nothing to the imagination, she'd spilled all: her feelings for Damon, their friendship turned romance, the unbelievable story of Sophie, and how it all had ended.

"He's crazy, Elena," he whispered after listening to her cry, tucking hair behind her ear. "If I had you, I'd never give you up." There was something so _honest_, so _real_ about his words. She believed him, but it made her feel _guilty_ for still secretly wanting that crazy man.

She didn't _need _a man, but Tyler made her happy. She hadn't searched it out, but it happened anyway. _Slowly_, she found herself letting him in. By the fourth month back in Mystic Falls, she noticed the little things she'd never seen before; his strong jawline and the genuineness of laugh. He wasn't the boy she'd known as a girl. He was a gentle but strong man. He knew what he wanted, no questions. He wasn't reckless and careless. He was a _good_ man…but he'd never be Damon.

That was just it. Her heart still ached. He was still in there and he wouldn't leave, not really. She hadn't said more than 25 words to him at a time since their fallout. She'd avoided eye contact and communication unless completely necessary for Sophie. But she couldn't erase him.

He hadn't tried to rush her. He hadn't even made a move, although she saw the way his eyes danced on her a little longer than they used to. After the relationships she'd been in, she was in no rush to hurry them along. She was content with letting it happen as it happened.

So at that four month mark, when Tyler's hand reached out to caress her face as he said goodnight to her after taking a walk in her neighborhood like old times, she'd leaned in and kissed him. His lips were soft but controlled. It didn't turn passionate and his hands didn't tangle wildly in her hair. It was sweet, but it didn't make her blood burn under her skin like _he_ had.

She had to stop comparing them. No one would ever be Damon, and she told herself that was a good thing. She'd walked away for a reason. What once was everything had turned into nothing in the blink of an eye.

"I care about you," Tyler whispered after she pulled away from her kiss. "And you're in a world of hurt, Elena. You say you're fine, but I can see it."

"I'm getting better," she admitted. "I won't lie and say it doesn't bother me to see him or have to talk to him, Ty. But I'm moving on now. I want to. I _have_ to."

"I want to be with you," he admitted. "But not if you're not ready," he pulled her into a hug and she rested her chin on his shoulder.

"I am," she swallowed. She was stupid to think she wanted to be alone forever just because she couldn't have Damon. She deserved to be loved. She was a sweet soul and if Damon couldn't realize that, it was his loss.

* * *

><p>Things had progressed slowly but nicely. They weren't too serious, even after a few months. She could tell he was falling deeper, but she didn't rush into admitting feelings that might not be real. He hadn't said those three words and she was glad for it. If he did, she wouldn't say them back. She wasn't looking for forever…. It was just good to know she could feel <em>something<em> for someone other than Damon. She didn't want to hurt Tyler, so it came down to it and she had to, she would be honest right away. If they were done, they'd be done. No games, no waiting around to see what happened.

Tyler was everything a good boyfriend should be. He accepted her for what she was. How could he _not?_ He'd known her his whole life. He'd waited his _whole_ life for a chance with Elena. All the times she'd talked to him about Aaron and other guys, he'd wished it was him. Now she wanted _him_, and he wouldn't blow this opportunity. He would prove to her that she could be _loved_ the way she deserved to be _loved_.

He was good with Sophie, but she only knew him as her Mom's friend. He was faithful and honest and he was _always_ there for her when she needed him. She never questioned him. But as great as he was, her heart knew it wouldn't be enough.

He was someone's dream, just not hers.

* * *

><p>But now everything was messed up. It was easier when Damon was still mute, when he didn't bother looking at her or talking to her. But when he'd walked into her kitchen that night, <em>something<em> was different. He hadn't looked at her like that in a little over seven months. The last time she'd seen an emotion _other_ than complete and utter depression in his eyes was the afternoon before they'd gotten the call about Sophie. Everything had fallen into a downward spiral from there.

The news of him teaching had thrown her for a loop, for sure. He'd only mentioned going to school for teaching once, but she'd seen the ambition in his eyes when he'd told her the story. He'd chosen a path so very different than the one he'd ended up on. It was amazing how one or two seemingly _small_ decisions can change a person's entire life.

Choosing Aaron and choosing to be a surrogate mother had changed her life. And when Damon chose to step up for his father, who hadn't deserved it, _his_ life was forever changed. He may have never gotten involved with Katherine, he may have never needed a surrogate…

Would they still have met? Would they _still_ have had Sophie? She knew she would've still loved him in a different life. There wasn't a stranger feeling in the world than knowing you had a baby with the man you loved, but you'd never slept with him.

She was so very _proud_ of Damon for choosing to go back to his roots. He looked happy and healthy and just…._okay_. She wasn't sure she'd _ever_ seen him really look okay. He'd been grieving Katherine when they'd met. Then he'd had that nervous, lost puppy look when she continually stopped him from talking about _them_ for all those months. The news of Sophie had sucked the life out of both of them, and then the tragedy of _them_ had ended it.

But now is pretty eyes were clear of hate and anger. She had a life in Mystic Falls. She had a house and a job and a boyfriend. But if there was even the _slightest_ chance she could be friends with Damon again, she had to be open to it.

Did that make her weak? Did it make her stupid? Maybe. Maybe it was all a fluke. Maybe she was overreacting or seeing something in Damon that wasn't really there. Maybe she was _making_ herself see the things she _wanted_ to be true.

Her heart couldn't be content with settling. And Tyler was great and it _shouldn't_ have felt this way…but sometimes, it was almost as if he would never be more than a consolation prize.

Whatever the case, she wouldn't be stupid about it. He wouldn't just march back into her life as if he'd just run out to the grocery store and come back. He'd given up on her. It wasn't that easy. They could _never_ get back exactly what they had.

* * *

><p>But she would put on her brave face. She wouldn't let him find out she'd been up, paging through pictures of them at midnight. She wouldn't get excited or sad or depressed or all too hopeful. No matter how much better he may seem to be doing, he was still Damon, and that meant that she could never be too sure that anything was real.<p>

The worst part of it all was that it happened on the first night Tyler stayed over. He'd come back after his shift at the pharmacy to hang out with her and it had gotten late. Elena questioned whether or not it was a good idea with Sophie staying over, but it had been a last minute decision. Tyler was often over for breakfast so she'd see no difference. It wasn't a conversation she was looking forward to having with her daughter.

So when he came down the stairs and found her head down on the open scrapbook, he felt his heart drop in his stomach. He _knew_ what Damon did to her. He _knew_ she was still mixed up in him. He'd heard the stories, he'd held her while she sobbed in _grief_ over him. He was a good man for it, but how much could he take? It wasn't easy to listen to his girlfriend ball over another man, but he'd never taken it _too_ seriously because it was never a threat… He knew he'd _never_ compare to him in her eyes. But he _should. _He was _everything_ good in her life, but none of it mattered, not really. He wasn't one to talk about insecurities, mostly because he was strong for her, but he could admit to himself that this moment was something he'd feared for a while now. Her coffee mug was half empty, the brown liquid had formed a ring around the inside of the mug. She'd been here all night. The first night she was supposed to be with _him_ in bed…and she'd snuck off to look at pictures of Damon.

Tyler couldn't help but think that bastard didn't know how good he had it. He'd see him again, he was sure….probably later that day. So what was the answer? Did he pretend this never happened and go back upstairs, or did he wake her and ask her what was going on? She'd _never_ said anything to him about missing Damon. It was always a reiteration of how much he'd hurt her.

You only feel pain for things that matter.

"Elena," he shook her awake and she blinked a few times before she realized what had happened and slammed the book closed.

"I…um…I couldn't sleep and…" she sighed, knowing there was no point in lying to him. "I'm _sorry_. I know this must look really bad."

"Kinda," he raised his eyebrows, but he wouldn't get mad with her just yet. He hadn't heard her side of the story. "I wanted to spend time with you last night," his eyes widened as he said the words. She knew what he meant. They hadn't had sex and for good reason. She'd thought about it…but when she was faced with the opportunity to get an out, she'd snuck out of bed. She didn't want to sleep with him….

"I'm not ready, Tyler," she swallowed. "I know that's probably a little weird, but I'm being honest. I thought maybe I was… but I freaked out a little. I haven't…since…"

"Since Damon," he nodded.

"No," she shook her head firmly, sadly. He knit his eyebrows together in surprise. He wasn't expecting that one. She continued,"Not even Damon. I haven't since Aaron…and it was never really right with him. It wasn't like it was supposed to be. You're sweet and gentle, but it's something I just can't… and my daughter's here…."

"I get it," he smiled sweetly. "And I'm not angry, okay? I'll be honest, Elena. It _bothers_ me that he's in town. It _bothers_ me that I found you sleeping on his picture this morning. It scares me. It makes me think you're not really in this. I was with the guy for five minutes and he already is getting under my skin,"

"It's his personality. He's overwhelming." She sighed.

"I don't like when he's overwhelming my girlfriend," he confirmed. "The last thing you need is to be mixed up with him again if he's going to just hurt you." He frowned. She stayed silent, so he continued, "Look, Elena, I don't want to doubt you…"

"I've always been honest with you, right?" she squeezed his hand. "You and I are good," she kissed his cheek. "And I _promise_ you, if _anything_ about that changes, I will tell you. Damon is Damon. He will always be in my life because he will always be Sophie's Dad. But that's all he is to me now. I _loved_ him…and if I'm being honest, I will always love him, Ty…" her voice broke. "It's not easy to stop loving that father of your child. We'll always mean something to each other. But he _did_ hurt me. You're right. I haven't forgotten."

He watched her carefully. She was telling the truth, he knew. She wasn't using him. He was everything she needed a man to be. Her heart just had to catch up to her brain and realize that. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt him, so if it came to that, she'd back out. She'd tell him the truth. But she didn't want him to think everything depended on Damon. It didn't, really. Nothing had changed in six months. There wasn't any reason for it to change now.

"Mommy," Sophie walked down the stairs, holding her fingernails out. "I'm ready for my nails!"

Elena backed away from Tyler a little to ease any confusion from her daughter and crouched down by her. "I think we should eat breakfast first. How are you feeling today? You'll take your medicine right after you eat, okay?"

The little girl nodded. She had gotten used to her doses of medicines. It was hard for Elena to know her daughter would forever be medicated because of a disease she'd inherited from _her_ side of the family. "And then, nails and cupcakes!"

"You want my car?" Tyler exhaled. The tension was gone for now.

"Please, just for a few hours," Elena nodded, squeezing his hand. He brushed her cheek quickly, silently reassuring her that he wasn't angry about their conversation. She appreciated that about him. He never made her guess what he was feeling.

* * *

><p>"So, I pick the music," Sophie said, bouncing in her car seat Elena had put in Tyler's Lexus. "How about….The Wiggles."<p>

"Oh, honey…how about something _other_ than The Wiggles. We seems to always listen to The Wiggles. In fact, I think I had a dream about The Wiggles last night…" she teased.

"Okay, fine. Lion King," she crossed her arms, waiting for her mom to turn that down, too.

"Alright," she smiled. "If that's what you really want," she popped in the cd and enjoyed having some alone time with her daughter.

"Momma…" she sighed. "Can I ask you something?" she sounded nervous, so Elena turned the music down a little.

"Anything honey, of course," she bit her lip. She knew what was coming.

"Is Tyler your boyfriend now?" Sophie was smart. Sometimes it seemed like she was wise beyond her three and a half years. "Because I think it was a secret, but I saw you kissing him…"

"I wanted to talk to you about this, honey," she swallowed. "Yes, Tyler is my boyfriend."

"I wish Daddy was your boyfriend like he used to be," she said honestly, as if it wasn't a hard topic to touch on. There wasn't sadness, really, just pure, raw honesty. "I wish you'd come home."

It was the first time she'd said anything about it. She'd said she'd missed her, but she'd never flat out asked her to come home. It was so _hard_ to turn that little angel down…but what could she do now? She had to stay in Mystic Falls, but that was the hardest thing in the world to tell the _biggest_ part of her life….

"Soph…" she swallowed. "I love you and I wish things were different than they are…" her voice was cracking now. "Maybe someday things will be different. But right now, I have to stay here in _my_ house. I wish I could spend more time with you…I wish my house wasn't so far away…."

"Momma…you said to always be honest, right?" her voice was hopeful again. "I know a secret."

"Is it a secret about Daddy?" she asked, hesitating. "Is it a secret you shouldn't say, Soph?"

"I heard Daddy talking to Uncle Stefan on the phone. He said we're moving… we're leaving our house, Mommy. He got a new job. He's gonna teach in Mystic Falls. That's where _you_ live, right, Momma?"

A/N: Faithful readers, I promise DE interaction next chapter. It killed me to have zero interaction in this one, but it was important to get Elena's backstory going. So here's how it is. I've gotten some questions about whether or not she's with Tyler, so I hope this explained what's going on in her head. They are together and she knows he's good for her. She cares about him very much and doesn't want to hurt him, even though she's worried about it because she's still dealing with Damon. Tyler's not stupid. He's always known she's still kind of hung up on Damon, but he's been her friend _forever_ and he wants to prove to her that she deserves more than she had been getting. Elena still loves Damon but she's forcing down these surges of emotions that are making her hopeful again. She wants to believe he might be getting better, but let's face it, she's only seen him for 10 minutes…how much does she _really _know, right? At this point, she'd be content just being on speaking terms with him again. She just misses having him in her life.

A wedding is in the future! Hm, I wonder how _that_ will play out… ;-0 Love to hear thoughts on this one! I've got it all worked out so no worries.

So readers, I appreciate your time and reviews. They mean the world. Follow me on Twitter Newsgirl1983 for update news and info.


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: I am SO happy Fanficiton is back and running. I've worked on this chapter on and off through the week as I was working a lot, but I'm glad to say I'm happy how it's turned out. I hope you all enjoy reading Damon and Elena's first **_**real**_** interactions since he's moved to Mystic Falls. I'd love to hear how you think it went, so please review with your thoughts. **

**Her Mother's Eyes**

**Chapter 21**

"Mommy!" Sophie screamed as tears fell in salty trails down her little cheeks. "I want Mommy I _need_ Mommy!" she thrashed back and forth, crying hysterically.

It was 2 a.m. and Damon sat next to her on the bed, pressing her tear-stained face against his chest. "Shhhhh," she was having a nightmare again. "Shh, Sophie…" he kissed her temple and rocked her back and forth. "Mommy's sleeping at _her_ house right now. We can't wake her."

"But I need her. I had a bad dream…I…you said when we moved here I could see her whenever I wanted…. I want her now. I want my Mom," she managed out between sobs. She was feisty, just _like_ her mom, Damon thought.

"I know I said that…but I didn't mean in the middle of the night, sweetie," he tried to reason with her. "Mommy has work tomorrow. She has to sleep. We can't wake her,"

"I can't sleep," her brown eyes were swimming in tears. "She'll come over…I _know_ she will." Damon knew she would, too.

"This isn't nice to do to her, Sophie…" But there was no convincing her now. There would be no sleep in that house tonight if he _didn't_ call Elena.

"If you hadn't _yelled_ at her she'd still be living with us!" She bit the words out angrily, bitterly. It was the first time she'd seemed _angry_ with him. He didn't even think she really understood what happened seven months ago. But she did. They _both_ knew he was the reason Elena had to go.

Things with Elena were still fragile. He and Sophie had moved to Mystic Falls about a month ago and found a nice little condo a few minutes from Elena's house. Just being _near_ her felt better. They'd talked a few minutes here and there. It was never of anything significant, but at least they'd _talked _without getting angry. It was progress he'd take, although he hadn't found a way to talk to her without Tyler or Sophie around. He would, when the time was right….

Things with _Tyler_, on the other hand, had gotten somewhat awkward. A dinner the night Damon told Elena that he was _indeed_ moving to Mystic Falls had bred some hostility.

So now, the thought of calling Elena in the middle of the night scared him. He promised himself he wouldn't _do _things like this. He may have moved to Mystic Falls to be closer to _her,_ but it didn't mean he should make it seem like he still couldn't handle things himself. He was fully capable of putting Sophie back in her bed and saying 'no,'…but he weakened at the thought of having the chance to see _her_…_just_ her, not Tyler.

"We'll call her tonight, but we can't do this anymore, sweetheart," he assured her, pressing his fingers into the keys on the screen of his phone and holding his breath until she answered.

* * *

><p>The news of Damon's big move didn't sit well with Tyler.. She'd sprung it on him at a bad time, and she'd told him with just a <em>little<em> too much relief in her voice. "It'll be good," she nodded, her voice shaking a little after she his eyes go dark. "I miss Sophie so much. It won't be so hard this way…"

"And Damon?," he tied his tie, standing in front of the floor length mirror in her room. "They're a package deal, Elena…"

"Well, yeah," he zipped up her dress."But _that_ doesn't matter…" she shook her head. "I'm with _you_, Tyler. Nothing has to change just because he lives four minutes away."

"I don't trust him," he clasped his watch and checked the time.

"Do you trust me? I'm _telling_ you it's not that way with him. There's nothing more going on between us. If there was, you'd know. I would never cheat on you."

He just stared at her silently.

"Tyler…" she frowned. "Stop it… I'm not _leaving_ you. If you think that low of me…"

"It's just, the way you say 'if it was,' makes me think it's crossed your mind, Elly," he said honestly. "Now I sound like a bumbling, controlling boyfriend."

"Stop assuming , okay? Are you _really_ worried?" but she wasn't looking at him…she was fixing her makeup.

"I didn't mean for it to seem that way…. I don't doubt you…I just doubt _him…._" He sighed and kissed her cheek as she wriggled her leg into her boot and zipped it closed. "I don't want to see you get anymore hurt than you already are. He _bothers_ me, Elena. But now I have to go to _dinner_ with the dick tonight knowing this…"

"It's for Sophie, okay? You don't have to talk to him…you don't have to come if you're that uncomfortable…" she frowned and he exhaled. She'd made him feel like a jealous boyfriend. That wasn't how he was. He was the good guy, he was the understanding guy. But something about Damon Salvatore made it hard to remember that.

"Of course I want to come," he assured her. "Couldn't miss Soph's half birthday dinner."

* * *

><p>The night had started out fine. Sophie had insisted on getting pizza at a family Italian restaurant and she'd insisted the <em>all <em>three adults be dressed up and present.

"I'm the birthday girl so _I_ say who sits where," she smiled and waggled her eyebrows. Elena's eyes bugged at the sight. She was getting _too_ much like her father with that….

"I'll sit here and then Daddy can be next to me, Mommy across from Daddy, and then Tyler next to Mommy, okay?" she smiled. No one could say _this_ kid wasn't a planner. She knew exactly what sitting Mommy and Daddy across from one another would do. They'd _have_ to look at each other. She liked Tyler well enough, but he got in the way….

Everyone did as requested and dug into their pizza as soon as it was served.

Tyler grabbed the red pepper flakes and started sprinkling them wildly on his and Elena's portion of the pizza. Damon's eyes widened, in slow motion. His mouth couldn't form the words fast enough.

But when the words _did_ come out, it was too late. Elena sneezed and looked away.

"You idiot, she's _allergic_!" Damon knocked the shaker out of his hand and stood up, accidentally knocking his water over in a frenzy. "She breaks out in all kinds of hives…Elena," he reached out to touch her hand out of habit, but at the warmth of her skin and the weakness in her eyes that looked _back_ at him, he pulled away. Her eyes showed appreciation, they acknowledged that he'd shown _care_ toward her.

"_What_?" Tyler asked, panicking. "I'm sorry, baby, I didn't know…." He snapped her out of it.

"Next time _think_ before you start slapping stuff all over something she's going to eat, genius," he spat the words out but his eyes softened as he looked back at Elena. "You'd think he'd _know…_" he smirked, lightly touching one of the hives on her neck like he _always_ had when she'd broken out. It was out of habit. But when she swallowed the _deepest_ gulp she'd ever swallowed, he got the hint. He couldn't _do_ that anymore….

He was in for a surprise when he sat back down. Her eyes were mischievous and sexy. He should've known what was coming. He should know better than to let his guard down around Elena…

Elena extended her booted foot under the table and tapped his shin lightly with the point. She was sending him a warning not to make a scene.

"Ow, 'Lena! Jesus!" he bent down to rub his shin but smiled as he saw her laugh a little. His pet name for her snuck out again…

"Don't say 'Jesus,' Daddy, it's not nice!" Sophie interjected and Damon patted Sophie on the head.

"What, Elena? The guy's your boyfriend, right? Next you'll tell me thinks you like the color orange..." He rolled his eyes. Tyler could do nothing but stare. He was baffled, embarrassed and _completely_ intimidated by this man and what he knew about Elena.

"Damon…" Elena warned, tipping her head a little toward Sophie who was shoveling pizza in her mouth obliviously.

It was something out of a sitcom, just then. A Mommy and her boyfriend eating pizza with her a Daddy and a daughter…all dressed to the nines. There would _always_ be things that Mommy and Daddy thought were funny that Tyler just _didn't _get…

"No one panic. I'm a pharmacist," Tyler stood up and walked to her other side. Damon rolled his eyes at his words. This guy was just a tool sometimes. "Elena, how are you feeling?"

Elena waved it off. "Its fine…." She assured him, but Damon saw the little bumps rising on her neck. "I have Benadryl in my purse. We're _fine_," she noticed the sad look in Tyler's eyes. How did he not _know_ that? He'd known her forever…

"Momma, your neck has chicken pox," Sophie's eyes got wide as she saw her mom's red skin.

"No, no, sweetie," she said. "I'll be fine…just a little blotchy… don't worry. Nothing one of these little pink pills can't fix." We have a lot of dinner to eat still…and cake, too."

"Here, eat some of mine," Damon gave her a few slices. "I know you like cheese better than sausage, anyway." She smiled at the gesture. Tyler didn't know. But Damon _did. _He knew _everything_ there was to know about her. Allergies, favorite foods Nothing had changed about that.

She sometimes missed the way he knew just where to kiss her…just how and when…

Those were the moments she knew she wouldn't be with Tyler forever. He _didn't_ know those things. He was nice and gentle and good… but she'd barely let him be intimate with her. She often told herself she couldn't be celibate forever simply because the man she was with _wasn't_ Damon Salvatore, but she was yet to act on that advice….

She forced herself to focus. Sex wasn't something to think about while she was eating pizza and covered in hives….

"So, Damon…I hear you'll be our neighbor soon," Tyler said, changing the subject once he saw Elena was fine.

"Yes, Sophie here squealed," he leaned over to tickle her. "I got a teaching job at Mystic Falls High. I'll be teaching eleventh grade history."

"All moving rather quickly," Tyler raised his eyebrows. "But I have to know…_why_ Mystic Falls? Why leave New York to move to small town USA that no one's heard of…?"

Elena cringed. She didn't want to do this here. Not tonight. Not on Sophie's half birthday. Her real birthday had been tense enough. It was why they'd chosen to celebrate this. She'd had a hard year. She deserved a little special treatment.

"Isn't it obvious?" he slid a piece of red velvet cake into his mouth and smiled. His fork clinked against the plate as he set it down. His eyes landed on Elena, then shifted to Tyler. Nope. This _wasn't_ good. "Sophie misses her mom. There was an opening and it made sense. I love Mystic Falls. It's amazingly historical. I always wanted to grow up in a place like this…. I want this for Sophie…"

"Those are good reasons," Tyler said, "If they're the _only_ reasons."

"Okay," Elena stood up, unfolding the cloth napkin on her lap and setting it on the table. "Sophie, why don't you come with me to the bathroom. We'll check my neck, okay?" She shot a pleading look at Tyler, but as she turned to walk away, Damon saw her look back at _him._

"Look buddy, I don't know what your problem is, but you need to settle down," Damon warned him quietly.

"Stop looking at my girlfriend that way and there'll _be_ no problem," he said quickly.

"Oh quit with the macho stuff," Damon laughed. "It's just the way I look at her. She's _Elena," _he confirmed. "I'm not trying to take her away from you. She makes her own decisions. No one can _make _her do anything, so you're better off not even _going_ that route. Elena will decide what she wants." He smiled, confidently. He only wished he felt as confident on the inside. He would keep in line, not push any buttons. He would prove to her that he was _ready_…if she ever wanted to try again.

"If you want to be with Elena, you'll have to deal with me sometimes," he continued calmly. "We share a daughter, so there's no avoiding it. I'm not saying we have to be friends or even _talk_…but if you intend on being a long-term part of Elena's life, then you're automatically part of my daughter's life. I'd at least like to know you'll take her feelings into consideration in _all_ circumstances…." He sipped his water. "Starting with tonight." He watched Elena and Sophie walk back to the table. Elena looked at Tyler, who wrapped his arm around the back of her chair and touched a spot on her neck.

"Looks better already," she confirmed as Tyler locked eyes with her. "See, everything's _fine_…right?" But her words held more meaning than _that_. Both Damon and Tyler knew what she meant. She'd keep Sophie out of it. Whatever _problems_ they were having didn't need to ruin her special day.

"Yeah, everything's fine," he assured her.

"How about those presents?" Damon's eyes went wide as he handed Sophie her first one. He looked out of the corner of his eye to see Elena scanning over him gently. He smiled to himself. That was all he needed to know all hope wasn't lost.

* * *

><p>Now, six weeks after that half birthday dinner, Elena stood outside Damon's condo in a zip sweatshirt, and grey sweatpants tucked into knee-high leather boots. Her short hair fell messily around her face. She was a hot mess, but who wasn't when woken out of a dead sleep at 2 in the morning?<p>

He answered at the first knock, taking in her silly appearance and smiling to himself. She a beautiful disaster.

"Elena...thank you... I..." he stumbled for words. She was just _too_ amazing of a mother sometimes...

She nodded, inhaling before she walked past him and up to Sophie's room. Her little girl's eyes lit up but quickly filled with tears again. "Sophie, baby, what's _wrong_?"

"My dream, Momma. I had a bad dream again. You were gone, mommy. You _died_ just like my _other_ Mommy…" she cried. "And Daddy was crying and I was crying and…." She gasped for air. Elena hugged her to her chest tightly, rocking her.

"Oh sweetie, no," she kissed her forehead. "That's a terrible dream. I understand why you're so sad. But it was _just_ a dream. I'm fine and I'm right here."

"Mommy…I wish you'd stay," she said sadly. "Just tonight." Tears leaked out of the corners of Elena's eyes. "Please."

Elena looked back at Damon who was leaned against the doorframe, watching. She seemed to be asking for permission, he thought. He walked over to the bed and crouched down next to it. "That's up to Mommy, Sophie. She might have things to go home to tonight," he swallowed. Elena knew _exactly_ what he was referring to. _Tyler_.

She shook her head, "Nothing as important as you," she said to Sophie. "I suppose just for tonight we could make an exception," she said softly. "But you have to promise to try to sleep. I'll be back to check on you in a little while…"

"I love you , Mommy," she hugged her once more before Elena tucked her back under her covers.

"Love you, too," she closed the door behind her and walked down the hall to meet Damon in the kitchen. He was hovered over the coffee pot, pushing buttons robotically as if he was on auto pilot.

He looked tired. His hair was mussed and stubble had formed on those familiar cheeks. There were dark circles under his beautiful eyes. He'd looked like he'd been up for _days_. She walked over to the table and sat, plopping her cheek against the palm of her hand.

"Thank you for coming tonight," he said, turning away from the coffee pot. "I shouldn't have asked," he poured himself some of the hot steaming liquid and lifted an empty mug in her direction, asking her if she wanted any.

She nodded and smiled gratefully. Elena and Damon _always_ shared good conversation over coffee. And they _really_ needed conversation tonight.

"I feel so bad for her," she poured the cream and sugar in and stirred. Her eyes stayed fixed on the liquid. It was easier that way. "I don't know what to do for her, Damon."

"She keeps having these dreams," he swallowed. "They aren't usually about you dying, though. It's always someone sad or someone missing," she looked up to meet his eyes. "She _knows_, Elena." He swallowed. "She's smart and she knows why you really had to leave. I didn't think she got it, but she proved me wrong earlier. She told me all about how I made you go away," he was being honest now. It was dangerous territory to cross this late at night. People who were vulnerable and sleep deprived should _not_ have this conversation at 2:30 in the morning.

"We can't avoid it forever, Damon," she'd been stirring for entirely too long, she knew. But her hands searched out to busy themselves, somehow. "She may be small but she's always been smart."

"But how do you tell a three and a half year old about _this_," he swallowed. "How do you tell her Daddy was too stubborn to listen to Mommy?" Elena's heart rose for a second. He'd actually admitted something, just then, that she wasn't sure he was trying to admit. She let him continue." How can we explain something that doesn't even make sense to _us_?" he pinched his forehead. "Every day I struggle with this, still… after seven months…"

"It makes sense," she sipped her coffee. "You know why I left, Damon."

"I do," his eyes were locked on hers. "I've always known. I knew I was wrong as the words were _coming out of my mouth_, Elena," he admitted. "But I was _stupid_," her eyes shook a little at his confession. "You were right. I didn't listen to you. I said you were selfish, but it was _me_ who was selfish. You made me _angry,_" his voice was calm. There would be no yelling, this time. "You hurt me terribly, Elena… but it wasn't intentional. I know that. When _I _hurt you and it _was _intentional. That makes it worse, and I'm _sorry," _his voice almost broke, but he stayed strong. He wasn't the weak man anymore that stood before her that night seven months ago. "I don't know if you'll ever forgive me, but I'm asking you if you could think about it…"

He paused for her response but she stared at him sleepily, processing the words. "I've waited seven months to tell you this," he wrapped his arms around his mug to warm them. "And I'm afraid it still wasn't good enough."

"It _was_," she said seriously. She reached across the table to rub the backs of her fingers across his for a moment and smiled. "It means a lot to me to hear it. I know I hurt you. I _broke_ us,"

"No," he whispered, shaking his head. "You _tried_ to fix us. I'm the one that _broke_ us. I said things I didn't mean. I made bad decisions that I thought were good ones. We both screwed up, but I'm the reason it didn't mend itself," in that moment, Damon Salvatore was a stand up man, Elena thought. His words were raw and real, but so gentle and refreshing. She'd never heard him speak with such conviction. She'd never known him to say something with complete confidence and stick with it.

"I was stupid. I shouldn't have let you leave, Elena,"

"You couldn't have made me stay," she shook her head, a tiny tear falling down her cheek. "You know I couldn't stand for that. Even now I can't stand for that," she licked her lips. Her entire face was stiff, dry. "It's why I had to come here. I had to make a life for myself."

"I get it," he nodded. "I deserved it. I deserved to see what it was like without you. In a way, you're still right next to me but still so far away…"

"It wasn't about punishing you," she said seriously. "It was about what I needed to do for me, for Sophie. She couldn't be in a house full of hostility. And I couldn't let her watch us fight anymore. If anything, I punished myself by walking away from her."

"She was never angry with you for it," he assured her. "I'm the one she's angry with."

Elena's sleepy eyes could barely focus anymore. The coffee had done nothing to keep her awake. Damon hadn't told her it was decaf… there was something so magical about coffee he hadn't wanted to ruin their moment…

Damon was becoming a beautiful blur in front of her, but his blue eyes were clear as day.

"Thank you for telling me, Damon," she yawned and blinked a few times, "But I'm not sure where this leaves us. You're here now…but only after months of pain. I _have_ someone now. I hope you understand it can't just be like nothing happened…" she folded her arms up on the table and pressed her forehead down into them. She was fighting to stay awake.

"I know," he said softly. "I don't expect you to want me back. I respect your relationship. I respect your decision," the words were hard for him, but they were true. He _had_ to respect her if he wanted her to forgive him…if he wanted her to really she he'd changed.

Her heart leapt at his words. Maybe he really _had_ changed… this man was saying all the right things…but she was just getting _so_ sleepy.

"I just…. What I said about us just being Sophie's parents…" he continued, but noticed she was dozing now. "Elena…"

He walked over to her sleeping form, head down in her arms. Her long eyelashes rested peacefully on her cheeks. She was peaceful and she was _gorgeous_. Even in her sweatpants, even in her fancy boots that were _definitely_ a last minute, sleepy decision…. She was the most beautiful woman he would _ever_ see.

He couldn't help but reach out to stroke her hair, as he used to. He knew he shouldn't. He didn't have those privileges anymore. He'd had more privileges as a _friend_ than he did with her now. But his fingers found their way between her chocolate strands. They were shorter now, but still so curls and pieces fell loosely around her face.

Could he let her sleep there at his kitchen table all night? Her back was arched and her chair scooted back too far. She'd have a stiff neck in the morning at this rate. Eight months ago he would've picked her up and carried her to her bed…or _his, _if he was lucky. But now, he couldn't. He knew she wouldn't want him to. They could _talk_, they could even _smile…._ But they couldn't go there. She had a boyfriend. She had a life…and he'd always be a part of it… but he wasn't the main part, anymore.

He saw her phone sitting next to her on the table. A text from Tyler had popped up. He could've read it. He could've deleted it or made some snarky remark back to him that would've pissed him off… but he didn't. He wouldn't _do_ that to her. He couldn't. He would _never _hurt her again. If she loved Tyler, he'd have to accept it… but if she was ready, someday… he'd prove how much he loved her.

Being her friend was better than nothing.

"Lena," he whispered, shaking her gently. "Hey, Lena… your phone…"

"Hm?" She blinked sleepily a few times and answered it as it had begun to ring. "Hey..."

"_Elena, are you coming home tonight? I was worried about you…" _his voice was gravely, worried.

"Hm…no, I'm staying here…I'm too tired…" she yawned.

_"I'll come get you, it's no problem. I'm awake anyway…"_

"No, don't worry about it. I know you work in the morning. I work, too," he'd been staying over at her place more frequently, but they'd still never had sex. "Just go to sleep and I'll see you tomorrow."

_"I don't… I want you to come back, Elly…_"

"I'm not coming home tonight. I can't. Sophie needs me," she rubbed her eyes, starting to nod off again. Damon almost felt awkward hearing the conversation, but he couldn't help but eavesdrop. There was a pause of a few minutes, and Damon was pretty sure she'd fallen asleep talking to Tyler.

_"But I miss you…" Tyler said softly, honestly._

"I miss you, too, Damon…" the words came out of her mouth so naturally, so automatically, that she didn't even catch them once she'd hung up. But Tyler had. Those five words had confirmed his biggest fears. She wasn't over Damon. She never would be. He would _always_ be her second choice.

Damon's mouth dropped slightly, but his ego swelled. She'd said _his_ name. Poor Tyler, he smirked. He could respect her decision, but he didn't have to _encourage_ her to stay with Tyler…

"Okay sleepyhead," he said, taking the now disconnected cell phone away from her hand. It felt like New Years. It felt like _no_ time had passed. His heart still soared for the sleepy woman in front of him.

"You can't call me that," she mumbled. The sleep had hit her hard, fast. She'd worked an 11 hour day, come home and gone to bed for a few hours before she'd been woken up.

"Sure I can. I just did. Now, come on. Get up. You're _not_ sleeping at the kitchen table or _I_ will make you go home. Take the guest room, or sleep in Sophie's room on a sleeping bag. Something…" he patted her on the back lightly. She was soft and warm.

"Mmmm kay," she stood and opened her eyes wide to look at him once more. "Hey Damon?"

"Hey what?" he tipped her chin up lightly, but pulled his hand away. Months ago it would've lingered. Months ago he would've kissed her just then, with her sleepy doe eyes and her innocent face. She looked like she _could've_ been kissed, just then. But not anymore. He was _better_ than that.

"I think we could be friends again, maybe… we still have a lot to talk about. I _still_ want to tell you why I didn't tell you…" she swallowed. "But not tonight…"

"Good, because this whole not talking to you thing was really bothering me," he admitted. "I will keep my distance because I know I have to. I want you to be _happy_, whatever that means you need to do. And I don't want to push it… but I'm done lying and I'm done pretending…"

She was wide awake for a minute, just to hear this one sentence. She knew it would be epic. She knew it would come, eventually. "I lied when I only ever loved Katherine," he swallowed. "I lied when I said I never loved you."

Her heart pumped blood through her body faster than it had in months. A small blush crept onto her cheeks. She was simply too tired to fight her body's responses to this man tonight. He'd revealed everything. He'd admitted he was stupid, he'd admitted he lied. He _loved_ her. He hadn't said he still did, but then again, he hadn't said he _didn't…_

They could be friends. They could _try_ to move on…but her body still _stung_ with that unbelievable ache for his, and she knew it always would. Love didn't come easy for Elena. It was rare and precious. But she'd loved him quickly and wholly. _He_ made love easy, back then….

"I know," she nodded, smiling. "But thank you for saying it. No matter what happened, Damon. No matter what _happens_…. I never lied about _that_. I loved you," she turned to walk down the hall to Sophie's room. When she was out of earshot, she whispered, "I've only ever loved _you_."

**A/N: Thank you, readers! Our first genuine DE interaction! Tyler's relationship with Elena is becoming increasingly difficult because he's just **_**not**_** convinced that she's over Damon. I'm not convinced, either, so I don't blame him . But **_**anyway**_**, now that Damon's apologized and Elena's accepted that he's changed, we'll see how their fragile friendship continues. Things are definitely still **_**hot**_** between them. There's no denying that. We still have a wedding coming up….**

**Follow me on Twitter newsgirl1983 **

**Thanks for reading! **


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N: I can't believe its chapter 22 already. This fic is just taking me all kinds of places. I love writing it and I love sharing it. I also love hearing what you think, so your reviews are appreciated and encouraged….**

**We'll be flipping back and forth through time a little in this chapter. We start out in present, then go back for more details on what happened the morning AFTER Elena went to Damon's to help Sophie!**

**A lot of dialogue-y stuff this time around. But we still inside their heads. **

**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Her Mother's Eyes<strong>

**Chapter 22**

"You're cute, you know that?" Sophie leaned in and gave her little cousin a kiss on the cheek. "But you're kinda noisy and you wake up too early!" She pinched his little, red cheeks and he let out a wail.

"Sophie, don't pinch!" Elena ran over to the scene and picked her cousin up, rocking him in her arms. Jeremy was two months old and Jenna and Alaric had trusted him in _her_ care for the weekend.

"Sorry, but every time I see old ladies with babies, they're pinching them…so I thought I should, too. I've never been by a baby before!" She bounced up and down. "And I wanted him to know how loud he is. In case he didn't know…." She put her little hands on her hips and Elena couldn't help but laugh. The scene playing out before her was too crazy _not_ to laugh at.

Tyler had left for work a little more than two hours ago without saying goodbye. Sophie was about to be picked up, and Elena hadn't slept a wink last night. Between Jeremy waking up to eat and her incessant thoughts regarding Tyler, her brain was working overtime.

The pinch induced instant crying had turned into marathon crying, and an hour and a half later, Elena's head was pounding. "Sweetie, what can I do for you? I've _changed_ you, I've _fed_ you….I read you a story…I…"

"I think he's got a tummy ache…" Damon let himself in Elena's house and walked up behind her, looking over her shoulder. "That's definitely a sore tummy cry," he touched his head. "Soph used to cry the same way when she was a baby She had really bad acid reflux..."

Elena frowned a little at the words. She pictured her little girl sore and sick and was sad she wasn't there to help her back then.

He reached his arms out to take him for a minute. "Oh yeah, he's gassy," he sniffed his bottom. He looked so normal taking care of a baby. She was grateful that he had been there for Sophie when she hadn't. He kissed the top of his head and handed him back to her. "You really are a handsome guy. You've got a cool daddy, but I'm pretty sure he wants to rip my head off right now, so don't tell him I was here, okay?" He had promised Alaric he wouldn't hurt Elena. He'd broken it, but he intended to make good on that promise, somehow.

"I just got him up," she shook her head, pretending to ignore what he'd just said. "He was screaming in the pack and play for forty-five minutes….oh my God, I'm _bad_ at this…." She laughed crazily. Her eyes were bugging out of her head. She was completely overwhelmed and he was completely aware of it.

"Shush, you're a great mom to Sophie," he tipped her chin up with his index finger. "I _know_ how frustrating it can get when you can't seem to help babies… at least with Sophie she can tell us what she wants," he said gently. "But you're doing a good job with him."

His voice was soothing. He smiled at the sweet way she held the little boy against her. She wasn't the _only_ one thinking what it would've been like if Elena had _always_ been in Sophie's life. She was absolutely breathtaking with a little one in her arms. For the smallest of moments, he could picture her holding _their_ baby boy…. a baby that would probably _never_ exist… It was heartbreaking and he was _glad_ when she interrupted his thoughts…

"And Tyler's busy…and he shouldn't have to help me with him…" She shushed Jeremy and rocked him again as he cried. It was ear piercingly loud.

"Yes he should," he cleared his throat. "He should _want_ to help you with him. Even if you _are_ just babysitting for the weekend. He should _want_ to know what it would be like…"

"He's not good with babies," she admitted. "He ran out of the room dry heaving when I changed him earlier…I was up five times in the middle of the last night. Things are kind of…eh right now… he wasn't here last night even if I _did_ need his help… he stayed home."

"Hm… well, guess no more little Elena's in _your_ future then," he said quickly, but she furrowed. "I'm _kidding_. I don't want to think about that with you and him anyway. Ew…" He teased with a puppy dog face that turned quickly back into a wink to ensure that he really _was_ just kidding. Sometimes their banter was too close to something more…

"No comment," she said, laughing. But the thought of kids with Tyler freaked her out equally as much. _Especially_ now, after everything had gone down…

She was quick to change the subject.

"I burped him a lot and we'll give him some gas drops…." She pulled them out of his travel diaper bag. She felt defeated, tired. "I feel like I'm not paying enough attention to him…"

"You are," he answered quickly, before she'd gotten the whole sentence out of her mouth. "Jenna and Alaric wouldn't have left him with you if they didn't trust you." He plopped down on the couch across from her once she returned from setting Jeremy in his crib.

"They couldn't exactly take him to a wedding out of state," she sighed. "They had no other choice. Alaric is his brother's best man. Jenna would've had to do it all _all_ day." She unscrewed the cap of her water and took a big swig. The water felt good against her dry lips and she licked it off.

"Speaking of," he smiled wickedly in response to her tongue's movement. "Stefan and Caroline's wedding is next week. Are you all maid-of-honor prepared?" He waggled.

"Of course. Caroline's been giving me the details for months now," she pulled Sophie up onto her lap. "But I feel like I haven't done enough. She doesn't want any of the usual stuff… no shower…no bachelorette party…" she shrugged. "I feel like I'm not doing a good job."

"I'm the best man, you know…" he smiled coyly.

"_I_ know," she fiddled with her cuticles. "You should be. You're his brother. I guess I'm a little nervous about going. I'm not really family, and…"

"You _are_ family, Momma. You're my Momma." Sophie's head tipped backwards to make eye contact with her fragile mother. She was so wise. There were moment that she realized _everything_ was better with Sophie around…

"She's right," she shrugged, smiling. "You are. You always have been."

Yeah, well your family has never really cared for me. I love Caroline, but considering what happened with _us_, I really feel like I don't belong. I'm not exactly sure about Stefan's feelings…" Visions of Salvatore family fights were spinning behind her eyes. She didn't _need_ to be defended. She could defend herself. But she wondered, what Damon would say if there _was_ a scene…

"My brother has always liked you, Elena. He's just worried about me. But I've told him we're okay… we're friends," she nodded. "Besides, Tyler will distract you enough," he watched Sophie jump down off her mother's lap and run into her room to grab some toys. "No one will mess with you. It's Caroline's day. My father's a jerk, but he knows better, _hopefully…" _Damon sounded more like he was trying to convince _himself_.

"I'm not sure Ty's coming," she swallowed thickly. The words were solid, steady. She gave no indication that there was _anything_ else behind them. "Something happened and…"

"Of course he has to come," Damon nodded, interrupting her. She pressed her lips together, trying to figure out how to _tell_ him…

He wished more than anything that _he _was the one bringing her to the wedding. Elena was _his_…even if she wasn't. She would _always_ be his. He loved her.

"And my family is ridiculous anyway. I'm happy for my brother and my sister-in-law, who is now my sister-in-law _again_," he tipped his head, closing one eye. His facial expressions always put a smirk on her face. "But you are right that it'll still be awkward. I was kicked out of the last get together, so…. But we deal, because it's for Stefan and Caroline. We love them. They chose _us._"

Elena lowered her voice so Sophie wouldn't hear. "You still surprise me with that," her voice was smooth, serious. "You're more positive. I haven't seen you lose your temper in months. If you can be that way around _me_, of all people_, _you'll keep it together with your family…"

"Yeah, well… you mean more to me than they do, so it's easier to…." Elena felt the heat rushing to her face. He swallowed and cleared his throat as Sophie bounded back into the room.

"So you'll bring Tyler….But _I_ have the _best_ date of all…" he smiled wildly and swept Sophie up in his arms, tickling her. "Miss Sophie Marie," she giggled. "We'll be dancing _all_ night, won't we?"

Thank God he wasn't taking Andie, she thought. She didn't want to relive _that_ moment again…

"Yes!" She hugged him around the neck. "But you'll _have_ to dance with mommy. Auntie Caroline _said_…"

"Well, if Auntie Caroline _said_…" he teased. His eyes widened dramatically as if it would be a _chore_. He watched Elena's face turn from nothing to sadness to smiles in less than 10 seconds. And his heart left his body, for just a moment, as she stuck her tongue out at him.

_This_ was what he missed the most.

"But seriously, Elena, are things okay with Tyler?" He watched Sophie run out of the room again, this time to use the potty.

"Ughhh…." She closed her eyes. "I don't know... Not really…."

"I haven't really been around you two for a while, and you haven't really mentioned him when you and _I_ have been together. I just thought… after that little _slip up_ on the phone last week…"

Elena's eyebrows fell. "What slip up?" She was completely oblivious. He eyed her carefully, afraid to tell her what she didn't know. But he _had_ to. Maybe it would help her understand if Tyler was acting a certain way. He wanted to _help_ her, above all else.

"Oh…you didn't realize…" he leaned against the wall and crossed his arms against his chest. "The other night when you were on the phone at my place…when you were sleeping at my kitchen table…"

"Yeah…" she remembered that exhausted feeling in her gut. She'd been so tired she actually felt like she was going to throw up.

"You were talking to him but you said _my_ name, Elena." He said honestly. She was surprised to see that he actually _didn't_ look cocky just then. He looked scared shitless. She went pale and the room got a little fuzzy.

"I was tired…I…I was probably looking at you and that's why I said it…" but her face read guilt. It showed that she was absolutely terrified of what he'd just said. As if what they were building wasn't fragile enough already…. But his complete and utter honesty seeped through the deepest corners of her brain that had still doubted him. It was refreshing, but wild.

"It doesn't matter the reason," he whispered as he peeked in the room to see Jeremy had started to doze off. "The point is, you said it and he heard it. And I'm guessing you haven't talked about it since this seems to be the first you're hearing of it."

So that was why he seemed so upset when she'd come home that morning. That's why he'd looked like all hope was lost. It explained _everything._

Her heart was letting her mouth say things it wanted to, and her brain had been too tired to stop it that night. She wasn't _shocked_ she'd said it. There had been nights that she'd dreamed Damon was in her bed instead of Tyler. She could only hope now that she hadn't talked in her sleep…

"I'm not trying to rock any boats here, I just wanted you to know because I think he deserves a fair shot," he smiled. "The guy pisses me off sometimes, and he's lucky as _hell_ to have _you_," he winked, "but he's a good man. You chose him for a reason. And he's nice to Sophie. I could get used to him, I guess… for you."

"Thank you for telling me," she sipped her water again. She was more shocked in that moment that Damon had seemingly tried to help her _fix_ what was wrong with Tyler. Months ago he would've simply sabotaged anything she tried to do. It was truly a breath of fresh air from him. Every day she was with him he proved that he really _was_ different now.

The most frightening part of it all was how real it was. Damon really _wasn't_ going to try to hurt Tyler to get her back. He really _was_ just being her friend, being there for her. He may have said things that indicated he still cared for her, but he wasn't being a jerk about it. He could've pulled her onto him and kissed her hard. He could've tried to seduce her that night and pled for her to take him back. But he hadn't. He'd been a complete gentleman…even in their secret moments…. The moments so thick and so amazing that the tension could've been cut with a knife. She respected him for that, because as much as she didn't _want_ to admit to herself she still felt something for him, she couldn't deny what still lived between them. It was more powerful than she knew.

* * *

><p>She hadn't elaborated just how bad things had gotten with Tyler. The morning she'd come home from helping Sophie in the middle of the night, he'd been sitting at the kitchen table, waiting…<p>

"So you really _weren't_ coming home last night," he sighed. "I should've known better than to think you might change your mind," his voice was gravelly. He'd stayed up the _entire_ time, praying his girlfriend wasn't doing something _other_ than tending to her daughter at 2:30 in the morning….

What used to be little trips to see Sophie or little errands she had to run by Damon had turned into marathon sessions. He hated the way he felt. He hated that he _doubted_ her. But he had so much to lose. He didn't deserve to sit idly by if she was going to slowly slip away. It was torture.

"Why are you awake? You have to _work_ in an hour, Tyler. You're a mess. You can't go in like this. You won't be able to focus…" she walked over to him and mussed his messy hair. "_Why_ did you stay up? I told you I wasn't coming home." Her eyes were swollen, but did he even notice?

Sitting up all night had done _nothing_ but encourage Tyler's already active imagination. His beautiful girlfriend stood in front of him with red, puffy eyes, as if she'd been crying for days. Yet she said _nothing_ in regards to _why_ she looked that way. Who could _blame _him for overreacting to an overnight with an ex-boyfriend he was certain she wasn't over…

It used to be so simple with them. She was everything he wanted. She had been since middle school. And before Damon stormed back into town, he'd pictured himself _marrying_ Elena Gilbert. Her eyes used to focus on _him_ always. But now it wasn't the case. If he and Damon stood in the same room with her, her eyes were almost _always_ on Damon. And it was getting to be too, too much…

He could be understanding and trust her for only so long. He had to tell her how much it was hurting him. Sometimes he thought she didn't even notice.

He looked at her with sad eyes now. In a way, he wasn't _wrong_. Elena's attention was shifting. But he'd completely misread the situation before him now. The only crime she'd committed was one of confusion.

"It got late," she said, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her sweatshirt.

"It was late when you left and you were fine to drive," his eyes locked with hers, daring her to look away. She _always_ looked away when she got nervous. But she stayed firmly locked on those dark eyes. She hadn't done anything wrong.

"For my little girl, yes," she said defensively, pulling her short hair back into a hair tie.

"I offered to come get you," he reminded her.

"And I said I was fine. Why are you so _worried_? I went to help my _daughter_, Ty. You can't get mad at me for this…. She's my _child_…"

"And he's your ex, Elena," he said seriously. "I'm _trying_ really hard here. Whether or not that's apparent, I'm not _sure_…but it doesn't matter how hard I try… I sound like a bumbling idiot. And when I think I'm being paranoid and overreacting, he pulls some stunt with you that makes me look and feel like I don't even know my own girlfriend!"

"Stop, Tyler," she shook her head. "He's just Damon. It's just how he is."

"You said that before Sophie's birthday thing and yet it happened again, didn't it? You seemed barely concerned with the way he was mocking our relationship,"

"He wasn't mocking it. That's just…ugh…I'm like a broken record here. Just trust me. He's not trying to hurt you… he even told me he wants me to be happy. He gets it."

"Then why do you look like you've been crying for weeks?" he blurted out. "What did that dick say to you last night?" He wanted to reach out, to hug her. Even as angry and afraid he was, he still wanted her more than anything. But he kept back.

"He apologized," she admitted. There was no reason to hide the truth. Tyler knew what it meant. She'd been praying Damon would apologize to her for _months_. He knew it going into the relationship. In the back of his mind, he'd always been on borrowed time…. But she'd denied it. She was thoroughly convinced _her_ Damon would never come back.

"And?" he tapped his foot under the table.

"And nothing…. I went to bed in my _daughter's _room. I woke up, ate breakfast, and came home to _you_." She said sweetly. "You're scaring me, Ty. It's like you don't trust me."

"It's him I don't trust. He gets to you, Elly. He wants you. I can tell by the way he looks at you." He pressed his palms into his eyes in frustration. "I don't like it…"

"It doesn't matter if he does." She gulped. She said it calmly, but she wasn't sure if she really _meant_ it. "I have my own brain, Tyler. I make my own decisions. I'm not some brainwashed woman who's just going to fall at his feet. I have a memory, you know. I'm capable of connecting point A to point B. The result is always the same. You and I are together." she stroked his face.

"Why? Why are we together? You won't say you love me. You won't have sex with me…" he laughed in disbelief at the scene before him

"And does that really _matter_? Honestly, Tyler, what's gotten into you? You used to not care about any of that. Now it's like you have to rush through everything to prove something to me. We were taking it slow for a reason. You've never been one to push me. You know I care about you. You know we're _something_. I don't want to rush into something I'll regret, okay? I'm _with_ you for a reason."

"Because you aren't with _him_," he bit back. His anger was all so uncharacteristic. He was calm and gentle and understanding. But this man had changed everything in the blink of an eye. "I'm second best, for now…"

"Not _true_. You forget I _left_ him. You're forgetting _everything_ about what happened with him. He and I are friends but we're far too damaged to be anything more."

"But if you weren't damaged?" his face was hard. He couldn't stand by and watch his girlfriend slip away from him. He _needed_ her in his life. He couldn't lose it all… "If Damon Salvatore hadn't broken your heart, you'd be with him right now. _Not_ with me. If Damon Salvatore and I were in a room and you'd never met _either _of us, you'd pick him…"

"Don't…" she shook her head. "You don't know what you're saying. We're too exhausted to have this conversation right now. I don't want it to _be_ like this. I care about you, but I'm not going to ignore him. He's Sophie's dad and he's my _friend_. You don't have to like him. You don't even have to get along with him. Just ignore him at the wedding, if you want."

"If I go to the wedding…" he said seriously. "The thought of you walking around on his arm sickens me."

"Oh my God…Tyler…this is ridiculous...I can't help what Caroline and Stefan chose for us…I can't talk to you when you're like this. Get some sleep."

"I'm calling into work today. You're right. I can't focus." He marched up the stairs toward her bathroom. "I'm taking a shower and I'm crashing. I'm not going to be staying over here for a while. I can't handle another repeat of last night…"

"So you're mad with me… even though I had good reason for what happened." Her voice was shaking now. She cared too much about him for them to fallout this way. "Please, Tyler… you've got this all wrong. Nothing happened…he's _just_ my friend." he stopped on the second stair and turned to her.

"You _are_ a broken record," he reminded her. "But I still don't buy it."

He had to fight. He had to lay it all out, right there. He had to tell her _why_ it bothered him so much. That part of him that he'd held back for months had to come out. She had to know how he really felt about her. He needed her to know why the jealousy was surfacing. When he'd started his relationship with her, they'd agreed to go slow. He'd always known she wanted it that way….and he'd done that. But now, if he didn't hurry up and say it, she'd go away without a second glance…. He was pulling out all the stops because if he didn't do it then, he feared he'd never have the chance…

"Look, Elena. 'Mad' isn't the word. I'm not _mad_ at you. If anything, I envy the bastard, okay? I've worked for _years_ to try to get you to look at me the way you look at him. I do everything to show you how much I care about you, Elena, but it doesn't get us anywhere. If he so much as wiggles those damn eyebrows at you the right way your attention is immediately on _him_…. And he broke your heart. You and I are _good_ for each other. I won't _hurt_ you like he will. I _love_ you…" he admitted. "Think about it, Elly."

But he wasn't stupid, and he didn't intend to wait to be broken up with. That's why he'd planted the seed. He'd gotten her thinking. He _loved_ her, but if her heart would never love him back, then they had to let go. He deserved more than to be cheated on. He deserved more than a woman whose heart was four minutes down the block. And because he loved her, he wanted her to be happy. He didn't want to drag it out and end it in a screaming fight. That's why if it continued this way, if _nothing_ changed…he would back off and let her do what she needed to do.

She'd prayed he'd never say those words, because she knew, in her heart. She'd _never_ say them back. If she knew that, why _was_ she still with him….why was she staying when she knew it would only hurt him worse to prolong the inevitable?

She'd never given him a solid answer, but her eyes had been red and puffy that morning for good reason. The moment she'd left Damon's house, she'd run to her car and driven around the block. She'd pulled to the side and immediately started bawling. She promised herself she'd never cry over Damon Salvatore again…. But it wasn't out of misery. No, what had happened that morning gave her reason to believe she'd break another man's heart one day…. Without even meaning to…

* * *

><p>Nothing had happened, not really. But the tiniest pieces of information were revealed that made all the difference in the world…<p>

She'd tried to leave quickly, quietly, that morning. But her nose perked up at the smell of eggs as she rolled through the kitchen. Her sweatshirt was bunched up in a ball in her arms. Suddenly her tank top seemed a little too tight, she realized. Her hair was a mess, pieces clumped and pieces strayed from her face. Hhe smiled, turning from the stove.

"Morning…oh no, you're not leaving like _that_," he shook his head. "You came over in the middle of the night. The least I could do was make you breakfast, so sit your little butt down," he raised his eyebrows. Defeated and hungry, she plopped down on a soft chair. He still looked delicious in the mornings. Breakfast had always brought their best moments. She wasn't surprised she'd let herself stay…

"You didn't have to…." But the eggs smelled _so_ good.

"Yes, I did. I made you an omelet, just like you like. No red peppers, don't worry," he turned back to the burner and turned it off, sliding her eggs onto a plate.

"Funny," she rolled her eyes. "But really, you took it a little _too_ far the night of Sophie's party. Tyler feels bad enough as it is…. You make him _nervous_," she had walked to the fridge and poured herself some orange juice.

"I shouldn't," he shrugged. "I just know every single thing there is to know about you," he winked. "And he doesn't, it seems…"

"And so _what_, Damon? Of course you know everything. We loved each other. We were _something_ to each other…"

"You're something with him now. He needs to realize that and man up," he plopped down across from her. "You deserve someone who knows what he wants," they dug into their food. His words rattled in her brain. He _got_ it. He really did understand. It wasn't all for show.

"And he does know what he wants. It's just lately, he's a little more worried about what I want," she admitted. "But I've told him over and over again, it's not like that with us. We can do this. We can be friends and eat eggs and drink gallons of coffee without falling into bed…. I…"

_Whoa..slow it down now_, Elena, she told herself. No one said _anything_ about bed.

Damon's eyes widened and he choked on his swig of juice. She had gotten inappropriately comfortable with him lately… it was _too_ easy to fall into step like this again. Morning coffee…breakfast… sexy tank tops…

"Did you have to use _that_ example? Couldn't you have just said we can be friends without it turning into something more?" His eyes were still wide, shocked, but slightly miserable.

"Yeah, I could've. But you're so cocky I just said it to get the upper hand for once. You know, for shock value and all that. Guess it worked, hm?" She raised her eyebrows. Oh God Damn. She was flirting now….

He nearly blushed, but he kept it together. "You're sassy, Elena Gilbert. Now eat that up and get going. You're _boyfriend_'s waiting at your house…." He needed to prove he could talk about Tyler without having a meltdown. He could. Tyler wasn't a threat. If Elena wanted Damon, Tyler would melt into the background. But if Elena loved Tyler and really wanted to stay with him, he would be her friend…

"Not looking forward to it, actually. I work in a few hours though…" she wiped her napkin across her lips and some of her lipstick from yesterday smeared onto it. Damon's eyes automatically followed the path to her white mug, seeing a stain on the ceramic, too. Yep, he'd never be washing _that_ mug again.

"I hope I haven't screwed things up for you, Elena," he said seriously. "I'm not trying to,"

"I know. You haven't. If anything, I have. It's my fault he's confused," she said simply.

"He shouldn't be. He's lucky," he said, walking to the fridge to put away the juice. "You're not _joking_ about sleeping with _him_…." He muttered under his breath. But she heard. Clear as day.

"I haven't slept with him, Damon," she was staring right at him when he turned back toward her. Why was she telling him this? This was information he was _thrilled_ to hear, but he knew it wasn't any of his business. It did calm him a little. It made him feel _relieved_. The images of her soft body tangled up with _anyone_ but his gave ate right through to his stomach. "I can't…" she continued.

There were no words. There was no way to respond to that and keep it appropriate. So he tightened his lips and smiled awkwardly, praying the moment would just pass without any more elaboration on _that_ topic.

"I'm…I'm not sure we should be talking about your sex life, Elena," he warned. "We might be friends but I'm still a guy and I'm _still_ your ex. There are about one hundred reasons why this conversation could go terribly awry,"

"I know…but I just wanted you to know… as weird as it is. I feel _better_ telling you. I'm not interested in keeping secrets anymore, even if this one _is_ none of your business."

He knew he had to tell her about Andie. He didn't actually _have_ to, but he needed to. She'd been dating Tyler for months and hadn't slept with him, and he'd jumped into bed with a stranger on the first date. He tapped his foot nervously.

"Okay, wait…" he raised his hand up to block her way through the door. "Now I _have_ to tell you this. I can't keep it inside anymore," her brown eyes looked up at him as he stood less than a foot away from her in that door frame. "I had sex with Andie," his eyes stayed locked with hers as he saw moisture rolling into them. She was _affected_ by his confession. She was teary-eyed at his words. It startled him. It shook him to his core. Maybe it was too soon to tell her, but he promised her he was done lying…

Her lips slowly formed an awkward "o" and she sighed. "Andie…" she had no right to be upset. She _knew_ that. She left him, there was _no_ reason he couldn't sleep with other women, couldn't _see_ other women. He wasn't hers anymore.

"Andie," he repeated, confirming. "It was a little over a month ago…before the weekend I came here…before I told you we were moving here." He quickly got everything he wanted to out. He felt like he needed to explain…he wanted her to know it was _before _they'd started talking again. He wouldn't _dream _of doing that now. Not when she was so close.

"It was rushed and stupid and wrong," he swallowed, still looking at her tears. His heart swelled. "I regretted it then and I regret it now, Elena. I wasn't ready, I wasn't _thinking…._" He watched a seemingly devastated look cross her face. "Are you okay…?" he started.

"Yeah," she shrugged, trying to hide the tears. "Just… it's _fine_, Damon…" She bit her lip tiny wrinkles of concern appeared on his forehead.

"Lena…" his palm found her cheek automatically, as it used to when she looked at him with _those _eyes. And her skin went red as the blood slammed through her body to the spot he'd touched. Even the most basic parts of her needed that contact from him. A hammering heart threatened to pound out of her chest. He could _still_ do it to her…even after he'd broken her heart. Even after he'd pushed her away… _he_ was the _only_ one that could get to her. "She didn't _mean_ anything to me."

She turned her head away from him, stepping a few feet back, but he reached out again. His hand was a magnet to her soft skin. The simple touch of it warmed his entire body. He _needed_ to touch her skin…and she wanted his hand there, despite what her brain was telling her. She wouldn't move it just yet….

"It shouldn't _mean_ anything to _me,_" she sniffled. "_That's_ why I'm crying, Damon. I have a boyfriend. You and I are _friends_…you shouldn't have to be afraid to tell me that because of how it might make me feel." She swallowed. "This is a weakness. _This_," she pointed between them and she felt his breath permeate her pores. It was warm. "This is _exactly_ why Tyler is nervous…" she continued, her words were strong, knowing. "Because we may not _mean _for it to happen but it _always_ does. He's always the one left out…" as she swallowed, her throat was hot and thick.

He could but stare, taking in her words. Everything she said was true. Everything inside of him was screaming that she was still _his_…even if he didn't deserve it. Somewhere in her big heart, she was still _his. _But then he reminded himself, she wasn't. She was _Tyler's_…if in formality only.

She was vulnerable with him. She was strong and bold, but she was still _her_. She was entitled to worry. He was surprised she'd even admit that it bothered her. A few months ago he was certain she would've just pretended _not_ to care. It meant something to him that she _did_ show emotion.

But he wouldn't push it. The last thing he wanted was to hurt her again. He'd do anything to show her he'd _never_ hurt her again. That included honesty.

"I have to go back. You're right. Tyler's waiting for me…" she continued, taking his hand off her check at set it gently at his side, letting go of her little grip around his wrist.

"Thanks for helping last night," he said as she zipped her sweatshirt up as high as it would go to stay warm and threw the hood over her head. "You're a great mom, Elena." The corners of his lips turned upward once more as she nodded her thanks and clicked the front door closed. "Don't ever forget that."

**A/N: Okay guys. I played with the order and the structure of this chapter for what seems like forever. I decided I liked it best this way. I hope it flowed okay… Anyway, thank you for reading. The comments for last chapter were amazing. I appreciate your time with reviewing. Next chapter is the wedding, with bits and pieces of time leading up to it! Can't wait to write it! **


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N: I'm back after what feels like a long gap between updates...I wanted to update so much sooner than this, but I'm glad to say I've finally gotten it done! We're going to have one flashback in this one, but it is mostly in the present. A lot happens, but each thing is necessary… you'll see… I hope.**

**Please review and let me know what you think! Follow me on Twitter newsgirl1983, if you'd like. Thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong>Her Mother's Eyes<strong>

**Chapter 23**

"And do you, Stefan, take Caroline, to be your lawfully wedded wife…" Damon heard the words but his eyes rested on Elena. He'd seen this part before… he'd done it himself with Katherine. He could _afford_ to not pay attention. He wasn't learning a lesson by paying attention. Watching Elena was far better. The minister's words seemed to have worked their way into her brain now, as little salty droplets turned into paths down her pretty cheeks. His heart could only be so happy that day. While he was proud of his baby brother, the fact that he now stood at an altar with Elena broke his heart. He'd thought of himself there with her…plenty of times…but he was always next to her. Now they stood two people apart.

And when the Bride and Groom kissed and walked down the path of rose petals at their feet, Elena was poised to be on _his_ arm. It was tradition, of course. A best man and maid of honor _had_ to walk down that aisle. But it felt different. It wasn't like when he walked down with Katherine. His heart had been filled with hope and joy, with _no_ trace of fear. He'd have never guessed the amount of fear he'd _face_ in those years after they walked out those church doors as husband and wife…

But butterflies stormed his insides, now. He forced himself _not_ to shake as she latched onto him, and his eyes went immediately into the seats, searching for the man who waited for her. All hopes Damon had of Tyler _not_ attending had been dashed when he'd called her two days before the wedding.

* * *

><p>She'd been in the shower, and Tyler had picked up her phone. "What, Damon?" he asked angrily. He peeked around the corner to make sure Elena was still under the showerhead with no possible way of overhearing the conversation. "She's in the shower."<p>

"Just need to ask your girlfriend what time she'll be ready to go tomorrow. We're getting up there a day early, for prep time and such."

"She didn't tell me…_You're_ not taking her…" his voice held shock, distrust.

"Well since you told her you were working, I offered to give her a ride. She told me you were on call because the other pharmacist's wife was days from her due date…"

"Well I can change my availability. I thought she was driving herself…"

"Hmm…not there for her until you're afraid that _I_ am…interesting…. Well, whatever. Have a nice trip. Tell Elena I'll see her at the altar." He said with a smirk that was evident by the tone of his voice. He didn't have to be mean, but if you give a dog a bone….

"Watch it. You may be Elena's friend, but you're not _mine._ You don't get to joke like that," he said hanging up her phone.

"Who was that?" she was wrapped in a towel, her hair dripping onto her bedroom carpet.

"There was a change of plans. I don't have to work. I'm coming with you…." The words rushed out of his mouth. He needed to sound confident, not angry. But he wanted to hear her say it. He wanted to hear her tell him she already _had_ a ride.

Elena's face dropped for a second, but she tried to cover it up with a smile. It was too late, he'd see the transformation. She was actually _disappointed_ that he was going with her.

"Now you don't have to drive yourself," he baited her. He felt wrong for a moment, as if he were lying, but it was getting _too_ hard… "It's a win-win…"

"Um, I wasn't exactly going to drive myself. Damon was picking me up. The three of us were going to drive up together…"

"I know," he said softly. "I just talked to Damon…" his voice was hoarse, tight.

"So why'd you pretend you _didn't_ know…." She asked, hurt. He didn't trust her. Not this time.

"To see what you'd say," he admitted. The hurt faded and now she was just angry. This was getting to be ridiculous...

"And I told you the truth, Tyler…" she swallowed, her throat thick with emotion.

"You don't really want me to come, do you?" He sat on the bed as she tightened the towel wrapped around her little body. "You'd rather I stay home…"

"Considering how things have been between us lately…I don't know…I think we need some space, maybe…"

"Space from me will only give you more time with him...We need to talk. I'm driving you to that wedding, Elena." He said seriously.

"Please don't get into it with him at the wedding, Ty. This weekend is all about Caroline and Stefan. It has _nothing_ to do with anything else. If you're coming with, you have to promise me to leave all that nonsense in Mystic Falls."

"Of course," he held his hands up. "But it won't matter, soon enough…" This was it for him. He'd go to the wedding. He'd _try_ to be nice to Damon. But the second he saw _any_ indication that things _hadn't_ changed with the way he and Elena acted around each other, he'd leave her alone. He'd just be done.

But it hadn't even gotten that far. That conversation in the car had changed everything.

* * *

><p>Now, as Damon and Elena marched down that aisle, heat coursed through his veins. She made it hard to think, hard to breathe. If they were alone, or in any other moment than this…the little bubble they had to keep between them would've popped…<p>

But now, he couldn't enjoy the moment to the fullest because he was _waiting._ He was waiting for her to pull away with that nervous look in her eyes…waiting for Tyler to stand up and pull her away from him. But when he'd found his eyes, he'd been met with no answer. Tyler's eyes said _nothing_. No hurt, no pain, nothing… and that was _worse_. If he showed sadness, if he showed anger, it would be easier to remember that this feeling of walking down this aisle with Elena was temporary. Tyler didn't look jealous at all. He looked completely void of everything.

"You're gonna trip if you don't watch where you're going," she said out of the corner of her mouth. And just like that, his nerves were settled. The big smile on her lips worked its way up to her eyes and completely calmed him. _Her_ eyes, unlike those of Tyler, said _everything_. And everything else faded into the background.

"Too suave for that," he whispered back. "Saving it for the dance floor where it's dark and no one will see. My date's a little short…we tend to trip over one another," he smiled. "But she sure is cute….jealous?"

Elena rolled her eyes. "Hardly," the walked out the door of the little chapel and the sun hit them like a hallelujah chorus. It reflected brightly off the snowy bed of grass beside them. Tiny snowflakes landed on Elena's eyelashes and Damon was thankful the nippy wind would give him an excuse for the shade of pink his cheeks had turned in response to her.

But their little game of playing house was over as Tyler snuck up behind her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Good job up there." He kissed her on the cheek. Damon turned away, using the sun as an excuse to hide his disappointment. "So you're talking to _Damon_…." He said slowly…but Damon didn't understand. Wasn't it obvious that they were talking? He didn't know, but he would…

The men looked at each other for a moment and Tyler stretched his hand out. He was about to shake hands with his very own devil. Damon obliged and Elena froze. It couldn't be that simple. No words were exchanged. It was just a simple gesture…one that indicated it wasn't going to _go there. _

It didn't _have_ to go there. There was _nowhere_ left to go, now. It was a wave of the white flag, a surrender of sorts. But if she could've said anything in that moment, she would've said only _she_ could make that choice…

* * *

><p>After the dinner and the speeches and casual conversations, Stefan found himself leaning against the bar counter with his older brother. After all they'd been through in life, they always could count on each other.<p>

"Well, you did it Stef," Damon clapped him on the back with pride. "The big day is a success and so far so good on the Salvatore family drama. Haven't said one word to Dad yet…" he threw back a shot.

"You doing okay? You and Elena held it together up there. No fighting, no _flirting…._" He paused, smiling teasingly. "Though the Mississippi River was flowing down her cheeks,"

"She likes weddings," he smiled. "She's emotional with that stuff. Beautiful, wasn't she?"

"Not the vibe I'm getting here, Damon. My _wife_ has connections, you know. Those tears weren't tears of happiness." He sighed. "Do you know what you're getting into here? Are you sure you're okay being friends with her? You were friends before and look what happened. And you're _blushing_ about it…"

"I'm not blushing. It's the alcohol and it's hot in here," he winked. "But she is beautiful…"

"Keep your head up and remember to _think_…." He warned. "She's a taken woman now…and the last time she broke your heart I found you in a sea of empty bottles…"

"I get it…but I'm better now. And I'd do anything to be _anything_ with her…" She was standing in front of Tyler now, but she seemed flustered. His eyebrows twitched in worry. Sophie clung to her, hugging her leg tightly. "Because I realized what it was like when I wasn't _anything_ to her. And being her friend is better than _nothing_ at all."

"But her boyfriend looks miserable, if it's any consolation…" he pointed behind them.

"Elena makes her own choices. Do I want her choice to be _me?_ Yes, absolutely, 100%... but it is what it is. I feel what I feel and she feel s how she feels. I can't make her feel anything she doesn't want to. Fine by me, I wouldn't _want _her to. Her heart and her mind will be on the same page one of these days."

"You've done well for yourself, Damon." He smiled appreciatively. "I'm proud of you. Now, I gotta go. I've got a wife to dance with," Stefan's happiness was evident in his voice. Nothing could bring him down today.

The lights dropped low and Damon's heart fell into step, after Stefan walked away. He knew what happened next. It was the moment he'd been both dreading and looking forward to since Caroline announced Elena as her maid-of-honor.

He watched Elena click across the room. The sexy sound of her heels echoed in his ears. She was walking toward _him _and she was positively glowing. It was a scene he once thought he'd never see again...

He hadn't held her in his arms in months, but now came the moment. The music was slow, a soundtrack to her beauty. His hand found its familiar spot on the small of her back. His fingers spread across the silk of her shiny, cobalt dress, and he felt her float closer to him at his touch. The fabric settled tightly around her little waist. He resisted digging his fingernails into her wildly and pulling her against him… It felt like he was almost touching bare skin. The heat of her body flowed into him and he nearly lost it…

And when her hand rested on his shoulder and the other took his hand, it was _her_ turn to feel those butterflies. They'd been begging to be let out. They'd been pent up inside, but now…they were free. And because she could, Elena let herself _feel_ everything…

She let her hands become reacquainted with the strength in his shoulders. The protectiveness of his hands as he guided her through the waltz nibbled at her memory. He was just her friend. It wasn't a lie. But it didn't mean that she hadn't seen the changes, and it didn't mean she didn't hope one day she would be more with him….

The silence was thick; it needed to be broken, cracked.

Through the hustle and bustle of the morning, they hadn't had time to really talk. Aside from a few casual smirks and comments, they hadn't said more than a few words to each other. Even Tyler had caught wind of that when he'd approached them after the ceremony.

It was dark, but Elena could see the warmth in his blue eyes as he held her so closely. He was looking at her as if he'd loved her for a lifetime. She could see no fear, no regret. He was Damon. He looked like _her_ Damon. It was just a silly dance… but there was _nothing_ silly about that moment.

"You look beautiful, Lena" he whispered, leaning in close. "But I saw those little tears," he smiled gently. His palm found her cheek for the smallest of moments. In the blink of an eye, it returned to her waist.

"Regrets aren't something you're supposed to think about at a wedding, Damon," she said softly, tightening her hold on his shoulder. Her body was sliding closer to his. "I'm happy for Caroline, but all I could think about the entire ceremony was the life _we've_ made," she swallowed. "and the decisions that have gotten us here, today."

"You're not the only one," he caught her eyes for a moment. "But this dance isn't long enough to go into all that," he tried to lighten the moment, stepping into her. Their hips were magnets; they _needed _to touch…

"Things would be different now," she tipped her head to the side, blinking back tears. The mood wasn't any _lighter_. In fact, it was sitting like an elephant on her chest…

He leaned in closer so he was whispering in her ear now, his cheek pressed down into hers. Her heart jumped from a spark she could swear slammed into her body at the mere contact of their faces..

His five o'clock shadow gently brushing against her smooth skin, and she remembered the familiar sensation. He hadn't been so close in months. Her scent was intoxicating…it messed with his head. When he was this close to her…he forgot how to _think_…

"We would've beaten them to the altar, you know," he could hear her breath catch in her throat. "We would've beaten them in all of this…." She knew he was right, and she nodded to confirm. This was _not_ an appropriate conversation to be having, but she wanted it. "You and me…"

"I know," her voice rose in tone, but not volume. He smiled, sadly. "In another lifetime…" she managed to eek out. "One where we weren't so afraid and so selfish…"

"If things hadn't gotten so stupid, if I would've listened to you….you'd still be mine, wouldn't you?" His eyes went to her pouty lips and she nodded. They tasted like raspberries, he bet…

Oh, this was dangerous. This was deadly. "Forget all the rest…if none of it was real…if I would've asked you to be my wife…would you have said yes, Lena?"

Elena's eyes flashed to Tyler, who was watching her sneak ever closer to the man she'd never stop loving. She wondered why he was even still there.

The words were shooting out of his mouth before he had time to_ remember_ that he couldn't say those things to her. And for a moment, it was like a bucket of ice was dumped over his head. He backed up a little, shaking his head. He opened his mouth to speak, but _her_ words took over…

"I…Damon…" she stuttered. Her eyes were moist and her knees were threatening to buckle. He felt her shaking under his touch and he was struck with guilt. He'd pushed it too far….

"I'm sorry," he shook his head. "I shouldn't put you in this position. It's just, for a minute, I forgot…" he sighed. His heart was aching. "Things with us are so normal now and I forget I can't say things like that…"

"No… I… of course I would've said 'yes,'" her eyebrows buckled, instead, and he saw the single tear roll down her cheek. "But the fact that we're having this conversation is…. I can't…." her head fell downward and she looked at her shoes for a moment. It wasn't like it was _wrong_ to have the conversation, she knew. It was just that it couldn't happen all in one day…_that_ would be wrong…

"I know. You love Tyler now. He's a lucky, lucky man." he tipped her chin upward once more. "And I know I shouldn't say this…but if we're being honest… I just wanted you to know. I would've asked you one day, Elena. Because I love you that much…"

It wasn't past tense. He'd said 'love.'

"I don't love him," she swallowed and his eyebrows knit together. "I thought I could, but I was wrong," she shook her head and watched his eyes widen. "I've only ever loved you…" Pure honesty leaked out of her voice, which threatened to break if she spoke another word.

"But can dream our little dreams, but we can't change what happened," she sniffed. "I'll always have lied to you and you'll always have broken my heart…." She continued.

"Lena…We can't talk about this," he held her tightly against him. "I can't hear you say things like that and _not_ say what I want to about it…. And I'm different now…. I won't say things that I know will hurt you…"

"We weren't always _good_ together back then. But now, _everything_ is good when we're in the same place." She smiled. "I _like_ that. But I'm afraid, at the same time…" she said honestly.

Tyler was beside her now, and Damon pulled away from her. His gesture suggested Tyler could cut in. He _should_ dance with his girlfriend… but Tyler simply shook his head and frowned at her.

"She's all yours, trust me…" he said roughly, but Damon didn't hear it how he meant it. He was absolutely _clueless_..."I need to go, Elena…come find me when you're done…"

He didn't have it in him, anymore...

Damon throat went try. Something was wrong. Something was most _definitely_ wrong.

But Elena's chest heaved with anticipation. She exhaled strongly. She had to get her head on straight. She needed to tell him… But he wouldn't hear it…he was too busy being _understanding_…

She'd have given anything to get him to just throw everything out the window and just _be Damon. _But the less wild side of her reminded her that she could respect his new found patience…

"I get it," he nodded as the song ended. He let go of her easily, though he wanted to hold her tighter. "And it's okay. It's the last time I'll say it. I just got caught up, really…"

"You _don't_…." she shook her head quickly. "If you'd just let me _tell_ you…"

"Elena, you're here with your boyfriend…whatever is happening between you two is none of my business, but I know what _I'm_ doing, what I'm _thinking_ about right now is inappropriate, considering… so I'm going to stop. He wants to talk to you…"

"We broke up on the drive in, Damon…." She said seriously as the music started to play again, she touched his cheek before she started to walk back toward Sophie. He was rendered speechless as she looked over her should back at him and said, "Thank you for the dance."

The room went black for him, but he managed to find his way to the seats. He and Elena had had an _unhealthy_ relationship before, but it had been so full of love. They didn't know _how_ to love each other. The _old_ versions of them were poisonous to one another. What if their eight month detox from one another hadn't been enough? What if they'd slip up again on the first try…

Had he actually asked her if she would've married him? The old Damon and the old Elena weren't _strong_ enough for that. It was a crazy dream he had and one she would have said 'yes,' to, but that poison would've snuck between their love. It would've come between them…

It was better that he hadn't gone there, back then. Now, Elena was single again, but it didn't mean she was single for him. Everything inside of him wanted to acknowledge that she'd looked at him a little lighter and her voice had broken a little when she'd spoken to him during their dance. He'd thought he'd been crossing into dangerous territory…he hadn't known she was free all along…

But Elena was _still_ Elena. She knew better than to pretend the last 8 months hadn't happened. They could forgive each other and they could be friends, but if she'd cross _that_ line again, it wouldn't be before thinking. The fact that she was already thinking about being with Damon just _hours_ after breaking up with Tyler was evidence enough that Tyler had been right all along.

She _tried_ to move on but she'd failed miserably. She should've never let it get so far with him…

"Hey," she smiled at Tyler nervously. "You wanted to talk?" She needed to do something to ease the pain. They'd broken up but he was still watching her… it was like he was waiting for her to just jump into Damon's arms. As if it would be that simple. As if she'd run into his arms the minute she was free…

She was stronger than that, and wiser. She'd cared about Tyler and she still did. She hadn't meant to hurt him, but from day one of their relationship, she'd known it was a great possibility. Even if Damon had never come back…even if he'd gone off and married another woman, she'd always still love him, somewhere. And loving him, even just a little bit, kept her from ever being able to really love anyone else.

What she was feeling for Damon was nostalgia and love….but she knew it wasn't just automatic. Their potential future would be well thought out… it would be _different_ if it happened this time. But who was she kidding? There were no 'ifs.'

"Tyler…?" it seemed like he was staring into space now, but Elena realized as she followed his gaze that he was watching Sophie and Damon spin on the dance floor.

"Yeah, I need to leave, right now…" he stood up. "I just got a call from work. They _do_ need me to come in, Elena," but his voice was solid. He didn't _sound_ sad about it at all, but his eyes showed that he was bothered. He looked at his watch. "Will you be okay here…. I'm sure _Damon_ will take good care of you…" his voice continued to mask the pain that was burning inside of him. But it was for the best, he'd told himself…. If only he could believe it….

"Ty…" she said softly, sneaking her fingers loosely into his open hand that hung on his side. It hurt her just knowing what she'd done to him…all she could do was say his name, now...

She would've have figured that he'd break up with her on the way to a wedding and actually still _go_ to that wedding. Their car ride had been tense since the start, and Elena's heart was filled with stress and worry about what would happen at the wedding. It couldn't be like that.

* * *

><p>"Be honest with me, Elly," he gripped the steering wheel and shifted lanes. They'd been driving for a little over an hour in silence. "Don't sugar coat it…. I'm your boyfriend, but I'm also your <em>friend<em>…I always have been. Are you still in love with him?"

Her face fell into her hands and she closed her eyes. "I don't want to hurt you anymore, Tyler. I've told you time and time again that nothing's happened with us,"

"You're hurting me more by denying this. Every time you promise me that he's just your friend, you're hurting me. He may just be your friend right now, but that's not all you want, is it? You still love him…. Don't you?"

"Yes," she wiped her tears. "I promised you I'd tell you if it happened. But you have to understand...I never cheated on you. He doesn't even _know_…"

"I know. But I gave you two opportunities to tell me you loved _me_, the other day, when we were fighting. I realized you'd never say it back, Elena. I'm not trying to be the jealous boyfriend, here, but I guess it's coming across that way. I'll never outdo him…and frankly, I shouldn't _have_ to."

"I didn't want to say it and not mean it. I don't just throw…" she stopped. It was coming out all wrong. "You and I had fun. We were good to each other, but I ended up hurting you…"

"We need to go back to just being friends, El." He smiled sadly. "It needs to end now, calmly, before it gets dragged out, before it gets worse and we end up hating each other." He sighed. "I can't love a woman who loves another man. I hope you understand that. And I can't keep fighting about this."

* * *

><p>She'd never <em>forget<em> his words, but now that he was standing in front of her at the wedding, tell her he had to leave…it was just more _real._ She'd really done it. She'd _really_ just broken another man's heart without even meaning to….

"I have to go, Elena…" he pulled his hand away from hers. "Will you get home okay? I know I'm kinda ditching you here…" he cleared his throat and looked at his phone.

"Yes, I'll get home just fine," she smiled sadly, but she wasn't sure how it could just end that way. She felt guilty, but she didn't even _want_ to _try_ to fix things with Tyler. It would all just lead back to one place… heart ache.

As he turned out the doors of the reception hall, he pulled his phone out once again. "Hey, yeah, it turns out I'll be able to make it into work after all, if you still need me…"

There'd been no call from work. He'd simply needed to leave. He may have broken up with her, but he'd promised himself from the start…as soon as he saw the two of them touch and _look _like that, it had been enough.

* * *

><p>Damon pushed through the exit doors, moments later, to get a few breaths of fresh air. Sophie was dancing with Stefan and Elena was off with Caroline, probably panicking about Tyler…<p>

He could barely _breathe_. Had he done this to her? Had he pushed her too far, caused her to break up with her boyfriend? The fears swirled through his mind…he feared one day she'd realize what she'd done and she'd regret it. She may love being his friend, and she may even have admitted to loving him enough back then to _marry_ him…but she was different now. He wouldn't chase her. He would give her time and space. And if she was ready, she'd come back to him. It had to be that way…as hard as it was to think about.

The moment he'd seen her in Mystic Falls with her short hair and her sexy heels, he'd wanted to walk her backward into a wall and kiss her for days. He'd wanted her lipstick on _him_…not on a silly mug. But he'd known better. She wasn't his back then. But maybe now…maybe that she was free… she would be someday.

Damon exhaled and the thick cold air swirled before him.

"Hey bud, looking for something? I've got all _kinds_ of..." A man's voice broken into Damon's thought, but when he turned his head to see the man pushing _drugs_. Yep, it was _definitely_ not Mystic Falls. He'd gotten used to the ease and calm of that little town. There weren't losers like this guy…. But as he actually stopped to look at the man's face, his fist curled up into a ball and automatically slammed into his jaw.

Of all the places he could _be_...

"Hey!" The guy backed up. "What the fuck is your problem, man?"

"My problem is _you_. You're out of jail! That's my problem. You could've _killed_ my…. You tried to beat Elena when she was pregnant. That was _my_ baby, you son of a bitch. And even if it wasn't…what kind of _man_ beats women? And when they're pregnant? I could _kill_ you right here for it…. But I won't….you don't deserve my efforts."

But the man was strung out and confused. "Elena…" He rubbed his jaw where Damon's fist had collided with bone. "She never listened to me. She never understood, man. I was trying to save her…but that little bitch called the cops on me. It took me almost a _year_ to get out of that mess…"

Damon shook his head. "You took all her money. You took any chance of her living her own life away from her for _years_….you nearly killed her, Aaron…. And yet you're on the streets…free…selling drugs again and doing God knows what…"

"I used to love her," Aaron said, rubbing his nose. He was ready for another fix. Nothing Damon Salvatore could say to him would even get through. "But then she got crazy. I hope for her sake I never see her again… but who _are_ you…?" He repeated.

"I'm the man who loves her _now_, and who's going to make _sure_ you never see her again…" he looked at his knuckles to make sure they weren't broken before taking another wild swing at him, cracking into his face. He walked away, pulled out his phone, and immediately called the police.

That man would _never_ hurt Elena again.

* * *

><p>"You broke up?" Caroline's eyes doubled in size. "Elena why didn't you <em>tell<em> me?" The bride shook Elena by the shoulders.

"I didn't think you wanted to hear news like _that_ on your wedding day," she said honestly, but the smile on her face faded as she said the words. "Don't want to be a Debbie Downer and all…"

"For Damon…?" Caroline's voice peaked for a moment, shouting over the music. They were in a little dark corner by the bar, away from everything. "Did you break up because of Damon?"

But she couldn't say the words…and when she nearly got the strength to form a sentence that could change her life, she was interrupted.

"Elena Gilbert," a familiar, bitter voice said, crossing the room. Alex Salvatore. How'd _he_ get there? She knew he was technically family, but after all he'd done to Katherine, she figured he'd hardly be invited. Anger coursed through her veins, now. "What the _hell_ are you doing here? Haven't you learned your lesson? You _still_ don't belong with the Salvatores."

She swallowed hard, furrowing. Caroline touched her shoulder, holding her back as she had moved closer to Alex. She would come up with something amazingly strong to say to him. But before she could…

"Oh will you shut up…" an old, shaky voice said from behind him. "You're not even supposed to be here…" Elena's ears were surprised by what she was hearing. Was Giuseppe Salvatore really _helping_ her? She could help herself well enough, but the gesture was cause enough to let it play out.  
>"Uncle," he frowned. "You're looking….worse for the wear," he snickered. "I heard you and my stupid cousin are done…" he wiggled his eyebrows like Damon, but it wasn't nearly the same. It looked <em>ridiculous<em> on anyone but him…

"Don't think I don't know what you did to Katherine," she warned. "I know _exactly_ the kind of man you are, and personally, I've dealt with you enough. I've dealt with too _many_ men like you in my life. So do as your uncle said, and shut your mouth."

"Listen here you little leech," he started. Elena moved to shove him, but this time Caroline slung her hands around Elena's stomach, holding her back.

"_Enough_, Alex. You will leave this _instant. _You will _not_ cause a scene at my son's wedding, and you will leave Elena _alone_… you've been on her case since the very beginning…" But hadn't he, too? What had changed, Elena wondered.

"Maybe it's because she reminds me of _Katherine_…" he squinted. "I bet that's why Damon was with you too," he chuckled cruelly, pulling on her arm. It wasn't true. She wasn't _Katherine_, and she wasn't _threatened_ by some stupid lie Alex was making up just to hurt her. She knew better.

Now it was Giuseppe's turn to step in. He grabbed his nephew by the arm and hauled him outside just in time for Damon to walk up from _his_ little encounter with Aaron.

"Daddy saved your little _girlfriend_, cousin," Alex spat. He was clearly drunk again. Damon frowned at Alex's words. He didn't understand. He could barely stand the sight of his father _or_ his cousin…but what was Alex actually _saying_?

"You may be a Salvatore, but only in name. You have hurt my family enough. I know what you did to my late daughter-in-law…I was just too caught up in my business to really act on how I felt at the time… and I _won't_ let you do it again. I won't let you hurt anyone else in this family…that includes Elena..do you hear me? Elena _is_ family. She's Sophie's family and she's Damon's family...You on the other hand..." he yelled, "you are _not_ a Salvatore anymore. We don't _play_ those kind of games…." The old man said strongly, angrily as Damon watched in shock. He couldn't form the words he needed to say…

"Go inside, son…" but Damon could only stare. He blinked back his confusion. His Dad had defended Elena? What had changed? "Go…Elena's waiting for you…"

He hadn't talked to his son in months...not since the day he'd been punched in the face at Sophie's birthday party. Since that day he hadn't had a drink. Since the moment he'd seen how absent he'd been from his son's life, he'd vowed to change. He wasn't the man his late wife wanted him to be. He wasn't the man _he_ wanted to be...

* * *

><p>Damon's tux was unbuttoned and his hair a mess. He favored his hand as he walked back into the reception hall. He looked wild; he looked a complete and utter mess…<p>

"What happened to you…?" she frowned, excusing herself from the bride.

"It doesn't matter…." He stood in front of her, unsure if his hand was broken. "None of it matters…. _We_ need to talk, Elena…"

"Not here," she shook her head.

"No, not here," he confirmed. "Later…later tonight…" he coughed nervously. Sophie bounded over to her parents and hopped into Damon's arms. He winced at the contact with his hand, and Elena's brain spun, wondering what had happened moments before... but she couldn't think about _that_ now.

"Daddy, Mommy…it's past my bedtime and I'm loving it…so, um...can I have another piece of cake?" Her little brown eyes batted cutely.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I realize a lot happened in this chapter. We have the wedding, the break up flashback, Aaron... Giuseppe's new found kindness…Elena and Damon have been through too much in this chapter to just get down _to it_. T****he big Damon and Elena chapter is yet to come. It couldn't come the same day that she broke up with Tyler. She needs **_**time**_**. She may know what she wants, and it may be simple in her head, but we all know it isn't. She needs to process what it would mean if she tried again with him….**

**Thank you, readers. I'm sorry it took a while to update. I've been busy with chaos at work and have playing with this chapter on and off… so thank you! **


	25. Chapter 24

**A/N: This is the big one, guys. I am so excited to get it out there! I have been waiting so long for this moment, and it all came from the deepest part of my heart. As lame as it sounds, I think I'm actually attached to my versions of these characters…more than I ever have been before to any of the other versions in my **_**other**_** stories. I think part of it is because of the amazing response I have gotten from you all.**

**The reviews, the tweets… they mean the world. I started writing this for me…because this is my way of relaxing… but as it went on, I realized I've been writing it for all of us. We all want DE together, and sometimes it's easier to think of them as normal, not supernatural, at least in some instances.**

**This chapter flowed out easily…easier than some of the rest. I think it's because it's been building for so very long. I made very few changes to my original version of this. I let them do what they do…and it worked for me. I hope you agree. **

**Thank you for reading. Please, give me your thoughts.**

* * *

><p><strong>Her Mother's Eyes<strong>

**Chapter 24**

Elena stood in front of the bathroom mirror, clutching the sides of the sink. She was tired and emotionally drained…but most of all she was pleading with herself to get ahold of the situation in the other room. Her curls were coming undone and her makeup needed to be taken off. It had been an epically long day, for more reasons than she could even know. In a few moments, she'd be back out there and everything would _change_.

The man in the other room was waiting for her. He'd tucked their sleepy daughter into the Queen bed in the adjoining room of their hotel suite an hour ago. She'd fallen asleep on the ride over from the reception. The moment he'd learned Tyler had left Elena, he'd offered to let her stay with he and Sophie. They had two beds, two rooms. She could share with Sophie, if she had to. He just wanted her to be safe and away from any chance of running into Aaron. And it worked out...because they'd needed to talk...

The reflection she saw in the mirror was relieved. She was nervous and jittery…but in the long run, her heart could relax a little for the fact that she didn't have to be strong about her real feelings anymore. She didn't have to feel like she was cheating by thinking about Damon. She could float out of that bathroom and walk into his arms, if she wanted. God knows it was what _he_ wanted.

She was only supposed to be in the bathroom a few minutes, but it had turned into half an hour...

* * *

><p>"Help me unzip?" she'd asked, softly. He was seated on the white couch in the main bedroom, elbows on his knees, head in his hands. His hair was ruffled and his knuckles still sore. She saw him cringe as he flexed his hand, and she frowned.<p>

He said nothing as he walked over to her slowly, but everything inside of him _jumped_ at the idea of helping her take off her dress. His tux coat was slung across the back of a chair and his tie was loosened.

She'd laid out her pajamas on the bed before her- a pink pair of cotton shorts and a black tank top. Nothing lacy…but considering she'd packed to stay in the same place as Tyler, originally, maybe that was a _good_ thing.

His warm hands spread across her bare shoulder blades and were met with instant goose bumps. His lips turned upward; he could still do it to her…. Oh, the things he wanted to do to her…

He let his thumbs graze against the softness of her skin a few times before he moved one set of thumb and index finger down to tug the zipper south. He fought the urge to peel the dress off of her quickly, but wondered what she would've said if they'd just skipped all the talking….

Maybe before, but not anymore…Elena was more important than that. There _would_ be talking.

He stopped midway down, and there had never been a slower moment in her life. Never before had something so simple been more packed with tension… but she could feel his breath on her neck, tickling the tiny invisible hairs. He'd said nothing, just breathed as his hands fixed themselves on her shoulders. The sides of his thumbs found the stem of her neck, rubbing it slowly. He'd always been so good at touching her.

"Get dressed…and come back…" he said simply. His throat was thick and dry from keeping his mouth closed for so long. She turned to face him as his hands still cradled her neck gently. How simple it would be to just pretend he never said it and let him lean in and kiss her…how easy it would be to just change right there, in front of him...

He'd taken the gentlemanly approach and she could _dig_ that.

So she nodded and headed to the bathroom to change. She felt like she could throw up…_that's_ why she had clutched the sink the first place. But the porcelain was cold and only churned her stomach more. She wasn't sick, she was _nervous_. She'd never been so nervous around him before. When they'd been together, before, she'd never really given _everything_. She'd always held back, always had reservations. But the way his hands felt on her and the tickle of his breath was consuming her brain, now. As she stared at that reflection in the mirror, she'd been telling herself she couldn't just sleep with him…even if she wanted to…

Could she? She didn't have _anyone_ but her self to answer to...

* * *

><p>So when her hand turned the knob and her feet started the trail to <em>him<em>, she told herself she was a grown woman. She could _do_ whatever she wanted. There weren't requirements. She and Damon were the only ones who could put limits on what happened…No one else. There were no rules about what they shouldn't or _couldn't_ do.

"What happened to your hand?" she asked as she walked back into the room. He'd been examining it for a little too long…

"I beat the shit out of your ex…and I _don't_ mean Tyler…"

"When?" Her heart was pounding. "Damon…"

"Outside the reception hall…before Giuseppe took Alex out there. To make a long story short, he was trying to sell me drugs. So I showed him how I really felt about him…and boy, did _he_ take it." He smiled smugly for a moment, but it was all in jest. He wished there'd never _been_ an Aaron to punch in the face.

"Oh my _God_…" she squeezed her eyes together. "You could've been arrested, what if…"

"Shhh… it doesn't matter anymore…." He whispered, and she closed the topic, just like that. She didn't need anything else in her head right now...emotions were already having a battle royale within her.

Their initial tension as a couple so many months ago had been cracked with their kisses in Mystic Falls, but it hadn't gone away. Even when they'd fought and cried and pleaded with one another…even when they'd given up on their love…it had been there. It was the reason things had fallen into place so quickly when they'd started talking again a few months back. They'd never really ended. Not really…

She sat at the edge of the bed in her little shorts and tank top and stared right into his eyes. He was seated on that couch, still…waiting for someone to say _something_….

"It's nice to see you like this again," he said, praying it would break this thickness between them. There was a haze of lust and desire just threatening to ruin _everything_… "comfortable around me…"

"Damon…" she bit her lip, tucking her knees up onto the bed and resting her chin on them. She'd contemplated this moment for half an hour in the bathroom. She knew what she was going to do. She'd had a minor freak out for the first few minutes, but just like that, it was over and she'd made up her mind. She knew what she wanted.

"I still love you…." she said clearly, staring right at him. She was surprised that it had just come out like that. When she'd rehearsed in the bathroom there had been more paragraphs before the big reveal. But when it happened, there was no big build up to the greatest confession of her life. Their whole relationship was one big build up…they didn't need more of the same. What they needed was raw honesty and raw feelings…

Her big brown eyes searched his, waiting for a response. And what she saw _shocked_ her, wholly. She saw _tears_. His blue eyes were oceans…the salty tears streamed down his cheeks freely. There was no familiar lopsided smile, no devilish wink. His feelings were bare before her…his insides were flipped outside and she could see how _raw_ he'd really been…all along. But she _needed_ to see that side of him.

"How? How can you still love me after everything I did to you?" The gratefulness, the embarrassment of his past actions was evident. He was humbled now, before her. He walked over to her and kneeled on the ground, pressing his forehead against her feet, doing _anything_ to feel the touch of her skin again. Elena couldn't be real. She was too good, too true…too perfect. She'd never have guessed that would've been his reaction. She'd have imagined he'd walk over to her confidently and press his lips onto hers wildly to the point where she'd have to remind him they needed to _talk, _first.

But instead, the moment so thick with want had turned into something so sweet and rare. He wanted her to see what had lived and died inside of him since the moment she'd walked away. So little of his old self still existed …the hurt and the anger and the pain had shriveled up and died. He'd never have thought it would be possible, but with Elena, _everything_ was possible.

She ran her fingers through his hair, her fingernails separating the thick, dark locks. It gave him chills as she teased at his scalp. Her fingers had always been amazing. "Look at me_,_" she whispered to him and he moved back so she could lower her legs. She crawled down on the floor in front of him, kneeling so she could look him right in the eyes. "I've only ever loved _you_. There was no one before, and no one after. And there won't be," how she was keeping it together as he released so many tears was beyond her. She felt like she had to be strong for him. They needed to get through this, tonight. "And I was unfair to you, back then…_and_ when you came back…"

"I was worse," he shook his head. "I don't deserve this. I _want_ this, I want _you_... but the fact that you're here before me now is unreal," he had to buck up. She needed him to be strong now. He'd let out the emotions, she knew how broken he'd been…. "I don't think I'll ever be able to really explain how sorry I am…But I do love you, 'Lena…so much…" his voice cracked. "I think I love you more than I've ever loved _anyone_..."

Now was the time. Now she could let it out. She could hold this man and tell him everything she wanted to, without interruptions, without regrets or worries. Things couldn't _get_ any worse than they used to be with them. They could only get better from here on out. There wouldn't be any surprises in what she'd say. In fact, he already knew _most_ of it. But he would hear it now, out of _her_ mouth. The way he was meant to hear it ages ago. And coming out of her mouth, it would sound _okay_. It would sound sweet and real and it would make sense. It wouldn't be as _evil_ as it had been when he'd heard it from someone else…

They knew they loved each other, and they knew what it meant. It meant talking, right now…and listening. They knew that things would never be as they once were, because _they_ weren't who they once were. It was never that they were bad together…they were just each bad in their own ways…

No, together they were _dynamic_. The fierceness between them was so strong that everything they'd had inside of them, good and bad, had forced itself out. But once all the bad was out…once they'd rid themselves of it and separated, they realized they could be good alone. They didn't _need_ each other to be happy. Not really. But they'd never be _happier_ than when they were _together_… They could stand on their own two feet…but their balance would always be slightly off without the other.

"The first time I saw your face on TV after Katherine died…the first time I saw Sophie's picture…I had this _feeling_. It sounds stupid and crazy...but I wasn't wrong. I had this picture in my mind that my beautiful little daughter was being raised by the handsome man whose life had just been crushed by the death of his wife…." She swallowed. He was listening now, _really_ listening.

"And when you came into my restaurant, my life was a complete mess. I was with a man who beat me, who I never loved and only stayed with because I was afraid of the alternative. To be honest, I was afraid of what you and I would become since that conversation we had that night you saw me at Elevate with Aaron. You looked at me so protectively…you made me feel like I actually mattered to you…but you didn't even _know_ me. You didn't know a single thing about me…"

"I knew you made me feel something I thought I'd never feel again. No…you made me feel something I'd _never felt before_. It terrified me…it still does. I _didn't_ know you, but something inside of me told me we were connected. It sounds like a cheesy line from a girly movie I'll probably end up watching with you one day…" he smiled briefly, then got back to it. "But I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel something stronger between us, even back then."

"And when we became friends everything happened so fast. Before I knew it _we_ were all I could think about. I couldn't remind myself that it wasn't okay to fall in love with you. I _tried_, believe me. I tried to push you away so many times…but just like I tried to stand my ground with you when you came back to Mystic Falls…I failed. I couldn't do it. Not because I'm weak or unable. I'm very able. I just didn't_ want_ to think about it. I didn't want to remember that I held a piece of information that could ruin _everything_. I'd never felt like that in my life. I'd never been in something so amazing. I lost myself, Damon. I should've told you from the start. But I thought you'd think I was nuts. If I told you that first week who I thought I was, you'd have run the other way, I thought."

"I think you're actually right," he furrowed his brows. "Every time you've said that before, I've always responded the same way. I've always said you never gave me that chance and so we'd never find out. But the truth is, I _would've_ run. Not because I wasn't attracted to you, but because I was in such a bad place back then that _anything_ that involved emotions or someone trumping Katherine in any way would've scared me enough to stay away."

"So it was a lose-lose. But I should've been honest with you. Still. Even if you _did_ run away.

"That's the thing," he swallowed. "I would've come back. I would've run away for a while, until I could get over myself, but I wouldn't have left it at that. I couldn't just leave something like _that_ alone. If you were possibly Sophie's mom…"

"But it came out in the worst way possible. It seemed like I was never going to tell you, so a _nurse_ had to tell you. That wasn't the case. I _was_ going to. The second I realized I loved you, I wanted it all to stop. I needed all the lies, all the secrets to just stop. But she beat me to it. And look what happened,"

"I was never mad that you're her mother," he cleared his throat. "I was hurt that the one woman who I'd just realized I loved _more_ than I ever loved my dead _wife _could hurt me so badly. But I see why you waited. I _know_ you tried to tell me. I was too stubborn and stupid back then. I wanted the upper hand. I had so little control of what happened in my life…that I was grasping for anything I could get a hold on. I needed to know that I could flip the switch on and off when I needed to if I was done wrong… but I shouldn't have applied that to you. It was the Salvatore blood boiling in my veins. But now I'm not even sure what that means, considering my Dad just _helped_ you…"

"When it comes down to it, Damon…if _none_ of that was between us, would we ever have even been together? My heart says yes. My heart tells me you would've still loved me, if I wasn't Sophie's surrogate mother... if I'd never been that broken waitress with a desperate secret. If I never needed to be fixed…"

"If I would've met you any other time, any other place…I'd have loved you. I know it. But the fact that you _are_ Sophie's mom…I think it makes me love you more than I thought I ever could, Elena. If… say we'd met, like you said, in another part of our lives. Say we'd gone to school together…say Aaron _never_ met you, say your parents never died and I never took over INK, Co, out of obligation… we'd still have Sophie. We would've met and fallen in love and we would've made her, Elena. Because she is our soul. She's known all along the way it's supposed to be. Why haven't we?"

The tears were flowing now, freely out of her eyes. They dripped onto their clasped together fingers. He continued, "God gave us her for a reason…even if he gave her to us separately. _We_ made her…in the _least_ traditional way a couple in love could have conceived a daughter… but you can't tell me that it wasn't meant to be. Everything that happened has led up to _this_ moment. Destiny, fate, whatever you may call it…it's bullshit…but _this_…this is something bigger than that. Nothing will _ever _be bigger or better than _us…._" He pressed his forehead against us.

"Then what are we doing?" his tears were drying now as she spoke. Every thought he'd ever had about Elena had just been formed into words. She had shaped his life…even before he'd met her. "What do we do now?" she whispered, touching his face.

"You just broke up with your boyfriend," he reminded her. "I figure you need time… but I'll be damned if I let you leave this hotel tomorrow _not_ knowing how much I love you. I will _wait_…forever if I have to. There's no one else for me. I'm not saying it to be epic or to make you feel guilty. I'm saying it because there's never been a truer sentence to come out of my mouth. Everything that happened without you was _wrong…_ Everything that happened with Andie…I was sick to my stomach because it wasn't _you_. I spent months wanting you, but you meant more to me than that. We weren't ready…but then I go and sleep with someone out of desperation to fix myself. I didn't fix _anything_. It was awful…I only wanted _you_…and I'm sorry I did it…"

"I know…we both did things to fix ourselves…and neither of them worked. We were better off fixing ourselves alone. We went and involved others and ended up hurting them in the process. But you said I should need time…Should I?" her voice broke. "I should…" she sighed, admittedly, "but my heart _hurts_ with this and it has nothing to do with him. It has everything to do with the fact that it's been pulled and stretched so much in these last few months that it's ready to just tear apart completely. What if I need to just give it something small, just once… just a taste of what it feels like to love you without reservations."

"Elena…" his eyebrows sank for a moment in concern. "I'm not suggesting we…I _want_ to, believe me," he smiled. "But our insides are lying on the floor in a heap right now. I'm not sure _that's_ the best way to put ourselves back together…"

She'd thought she needed time. She thought she could drag it out for a while so it would be _right_…but when she'd seen those tears in his eyes and felt his hands on her, she knew there was nothing more to forgive. This man was hollow for her. He had pled for forgiveness. He'd shared more than he even knew in those moments. They loved each other; it was simple.

"This doesn't have anything to do with trying to heal," she ran her finger along his bottom lip. They were dry and they looked lonely. "I _love_ you. I _want_ you, Damon." The look on his face read hesitance, but only for the smallest of moments. How could he hear those words, coming out of her mouth with such power and certainty, and pretend to be the better man?

Someone looking in from the outside might not understand. Someone who'd never met them, who didn't_ know_ the inner workings of their relationship would find this situation ridiculous. They'd call it a rebound. But anyone who knew Elena and Damon knew it wasn't possible to rebound from something that had never ended….

He pressed his hand on the back of her neck and lowered his lips on hers for the first time in months. The last kiss they'd shared had been malicious. He'd said it was to see if he could kiss her without remembering what she did to him….but there was _no_ memory of hurt or pain in _this_ searing kiss. It was slow and soulful. He was consuming her. The heady scent of her perfume swirled into his brain and he moaned a little as her lips parted and let his tongue inside. _This_ was right.

Her hands found his cheeks as they kneeled on the floor, but her knees gave out slightly and he pressed his hands on her hips to steady her. He instead, broke the kiss and locked his eyes on hers as he lifted her to sit on the edge of the bed. His thumbs pressed into her tiny hipbones and she nearly lost it. Her eyes were hazy...she was in a lust filled trance…there was _no_ stopping this from happening…

He remained kneeling before her, kissing her knees, and his tongue traced the inside of her thighs. As he went up higher, he felt her beginning to shake. He stopped and met her eyes. In his brain he'd been here many times before, but she'd never felt _this_ soft and never looked _this_ full of want. The real thing was so much better than any fantasy he'd played through in his mind…

"Are you okay?" his voice was scratchy, sexy. "If you've changed your mind…"

"I haven't…and I'm more than okay," she nodded. "But is Sophie asleep? What if she wakes up?"

"She won't…" he smiled, "You know how hard she sleeps. And there won't be any nightmares tonight. Not when her mommy's in the same building with her…." He leaned his chin on her leg and looked up in her eyes. "How about this, I'll go peek in on her. If you've changed your mind when I come back…"

"I won't have," she assured him, smiling. She thought she'd seen him blush just then.

"Okay, then…" he smirked, pushing open the door to Sophie's room. Their little angel was indeed in a deep sleep. He popped his head back out quickly to see Elena curled up under the covers.

All traces of sadness were gone from this man. He was pulling off his tie and approaching her with _need_...

"That was _my_ job… you can't get under those covers by yourself, missy," he nipped at her neck a few times before he pulled the covers off her to reveal her little pajamas bunched and tight against her. He'd leave love marks on her, everywhere, he knew...the taste of her was just so sweet...

"At least you haven't done _all_ my jobs for me," he wiggled his eyebrows, his hands working their way up her tank top to feel her warm, flat stomach beneath it. He pressed himself gently on top of her and found her lips again. Her kisses were passionate; her teeth found his lower lips between them, rendering another groan from him. "God...you're so _sexy_, Elena..." he managed out. "And you feel so god damn good..."

She melted at the words. She didn't need him to be gentle. She needed him to just be _him_.._. _the _wild_, sexy hurricane that was Damon Salvatore...

Clothes were discarded in a mess on the floor, some coming off quickly, other articles taking their time...

Elena had never _wanted_ to be with a man so badly in her life. Sex with Aaron had been expected. It wasn't hot or wild or spontaneous. It had almost felt required. But these movements and ministrations with Damon were perfection the very first time. Her brain had never let itself go when she'd been with Aaron. She'd always held back, worried he'd hurt her somehow. She wouldn't have been surprised if he had.

But nothing was held back with Damon. She was whispering his name in screams in no time as he found himself inside every part of her…her heart, her brain, her soul and her body. The simple, natural act being played out on that hotel bed that night wasn't confusing at all. It wasn't goodbye sex, as he'd played out in his head a million times before…

It wasn't 'hello, we just met,' or 'I'm lonely so why not,' sex either. It was 'I'll love you forever and I'll never hurt you again.' And it was everything he ever wanted, right there.

And though he couldn't process many thoughts at the time, he _knew_… Elena was his soul mate. She always had been. He may have loved Katherine, but losing her hadn't ended his life….it had shown him the life he was meant to live. The life with _this_ woman. The woman with the big brown eyes…Their movements in those moments confirmed what they'd known all along…_nothing_ was bigger or better than them.

"You… Elena…" he said softly as he lay next to her, wrapped up in the sheets. His arm was slung tightly around her torso and his chin rested on the edge of her shoulder. He looked up at her for a moment and pushed some of her loose curls out of her eyes. "_This _ is exactly right, Elena… not even just the physicality of it. Did you _feel_ it, too? That perfection…God...I _love_ you..."

"Yes," she breathed out huskily. Her throat was sore, but nearly as it would've been if she didn't have to keep her voice down. Sophie didn't need to hear _that_. "I want that…and you…forever," she admitted. It sounded like some post-sex, cheesy line…but it wasn't. She was serious. And he was _glad_ for that.

"I want this _every day,_" he admitted, and she rolled over to lay across his chest. "I want to go to bed and wake up with you _every_ day for the rest of my life…. And I don't want _anything_ to ever stop us again. I've learned a lot in my life, but I never really learned what was important until I met you."

"I want you and Sophie to move into my house. I want us to make a life there…the kind of life I've dreamed of since I was a little girl. My parents started it, but _we're_ going to finish it. The three of us are _good_. We're supposed to be a family…." she stopped, worrying for a moment that he would be afraid of her confessions."Stop me if I sound crazy…"

"What's crazy is that I ever pushed you away to begin with…" he smiled sadly.

"You know what? I'd be okay if we never talked about _that_ again. You and I both know it happened…so let's just forgive and forget, okay?" she suggested, her fingers dancing on his chest.

"Okay. Sophie and I will get packing immediately," he smiled. "As soon as I can tear myself out of this bed and away from _you_ for a minute to start…" he tickled her. "And I get what you're saying about the _other _stuff,but I'm still going to refer to the previous _us.._but _only_ the good parts." he smiled. "You know…I would have been trying to persuade you to have another baby with me by now if we were married…" he said honestly.

Stramge, it seemed, to go from crying to sex to talking about forever in just a span of hours. But Elena wasn't about to question _any_ of it. There were so many reasons why lying in this bed would've been frowned upon by so many people. But she didn't need to explain it to _anyone_. It was right. Forget that she'd just broken up with her boyfriend…forget that she'd just been in a wedding and had a really, long and exhausting day. She had nothing to be ashamed of… and she wasn't.

"Is that what you want?" he voice smiled, because her eyes were getting heavy now. Their long day was nearly over. "More little versions of _us_ running around?" she smiled teasingly, but the thought excited her.

"Someday," he whispered. "Someday I want everything with you. My family wasn't…normal, growing up. My mom died early in life and my father never paid attention to me. But life with you now…it _can_ be normal. We can raise our little daughter together…and if you want, someday, when we're ready you'll let me make you my wife…maybe we could try for a son…"

The words went to straight to her heart, although sleep threatened to take over. It made sense, all of it. She wouldn't slow it down for _anything_…

She was certain that after months of nothing, she wanted everything and she wanted it _then_…

"None of it's rushed. Not really. You and I have been walking toward this moment since the moment Sophie was conceived. Maybe, someday, we'll have the chance to make another baby…together this time. And he or she will be _beautiful_… we already know we make cute kids," he stroked her arm with his fingertips…

But she was sleeping now. He wasn't sure how much she'd heard, but he didn't mind. He'd say it over and over again…every day if she wanted him to. He knew what he wanted when it came to Elena. He just wanted _her. Forever._ For the rest of his life.

* * *

><p>He couldn't sleep. His mind raced with thoughts of the future he wanted to give Elena and Sophie. He tossed the covers aside, careful not to uncover Elena and wake her. He snuck some boxers on and a black t-shirt and crept into Sophie's room again. He sat down on the ground and watched her sleep. Behind those long lashes, behind those little eyelids were her big, chocolate, doe eyes.<p>

When a child is conceived, you spend months wondering what they'll look like. Will they look like mom or dad? He'd spent 9 months praying that baby would look like _him_…because he hadn't wanted her to look like a woman he'd never met. Back then, it wasn't that woman's baby at all to him…but now, he understood it all. Sophie looked a certain way so he'd know one day… so he'd know it was okay to fall in love with someone again.

She had _Her Mother's Eyes._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: BIG CHAPTER is complete. As I was writing this, it struck a chord with me. I never want this story to end. Honestly. But I realize that it's more important to end it before it becomes too long and overdone. I think I would hang onto my own versions of Damon and Elena and Sophie forever, if I could. But there's always an ending in everything. Sometimes it's better that way…it makes it that more special to know that I feel like I've done a good job and ended it on a good note. **

**While this is technically the big finale, I can't leave us hanging without seeing our happy ending in action. I'm planning a few snapshot chapters to really end it, so stay tuned for updates. It's not over JUST yet. We've waited so long…both my faithful readers and myself…I have been dying to get them back together…even before they even broke up! ;-) **

**Please, tell me your thoughts on both this chapter and the story's potential near ending. You all are so amazing and I'm truly interested in your thoughts. **

**Thanks, readers! I love you all! **


	26. Epilogue

**A/N: To my faithful readers and reviewers. I want to thank each and every one of you for taking the time to read my story. This has been a delight to write, and I'm sad to see it end, but I'm sticking with my original theory. It's best to end it this way. Here's an epilogue. It's going to be pieces of their life throughout a 15 year span of time. I haven't closed the door on a possible sequel, but it's not in the immediate works right now. **

**Thank you for loving my characters and making me love writing them. Your kind and helpful words gave me the motivation to keep this story going and make it the very best I possibly could. Honestly, I will **_**always**_** have a special place in my heart for this one because of you guys. So thank you.**

**I hope you enjoy! Follow me on Twitter newsgirl1983 for info and updates on new stories!**

* * *

><p><strong>Her Mother's Eyes<strong>

**Epilogue **

"Can I read it, Mom?" she asked, sitting at the kitchen table, sipping her coffee. "I haven't asked you in like 15 years…" sometimes it was hard for Elena to believe she'd grown up so fast. Her eyes wanted to memorize every moment of her beautiful daughter's life. She'd just walked across her high school stage last week as valedictorian. She'd be leaving in a few months for college. "The book you were writing…I haven't forgotten…"

Elena smiled. It was a bittersweet moment. Sophie had grown up in a blink of an eye. None of it, the heartache the tears when it had all began…none of it mattered. But _all_ of it…all of it had been worth it. She wouldn't change a thing. "I suppose I _did_ say you could read it when you were older…and you're not three anymore…somehow," she teased. "I'll send it to school with you, how's that? It can be a little piece of home…"

"What is it, anyway? You never told me," she flipped through the scrapbook Elena had paged through at that same kitchen table so many years ago.

"It's my story of _you_," she said honestly. "My feelings, my telling of every moment I spent with you and away from you from your birth until you were grown. Everything I wanted to say to you but never could…everything I felt in my heart but couldn't form into words at that moment found its way onto those pages, somehow…"

"Mom…" she swallowed, taken aback. Her mother was the strongest woman she knew, and the bravest. She'd been supportive of her through _everything_...bad breakups, friend problems, everything…

She had never shared a connection with someone as strong as the one she had with her mother. The truth was, she couldn't remember Katherine. Everyone had always said she would remember flashes…but she'd only been six months when it happened. She hadn't the faintest memory…and while it saddened her, in a way, it made her appreciate Elena, her _real_ mom, all the more.

"You and I have been through a lot together, Soph…and you might not remember everything that you read in those pages…that's why I wanted you to wait. I know you know Dad and I had issues, back then… and I wasn't vague about those feelings when I wrote them… I was heartbroken, back then…but if you read between the lines, you'll see the way it really went…"

"I know…" she smiled. "I'm not afraid to read about it because I know how the story ends," she squeezed her hand back. "And I knew all along what was going on with you two, anyway," she rolled her eyes. "You two are _so_ obvious." The flash in her brown eyes reminded Elena so much of the first day she'd seen Sophie again with Damon, for Christmas…

"Oh no," Damon said walking into the room with his hands in the air. "I walked in on a mother-daughter moment _again_…" he winked. "You two really _are_ so similar…"

"Good," Sophie smiled widely. "Oh, Dad…Braden asked if you could pick him up from Mia's house in a few hours."

"_Mia's_ house?" Elena's eyebrows rose. "_That_ one again? Damon…I thought you told him…" Elena's brown eyes tightened at the thought.

"Oh, I told him… but he's a Salvatore man, baby. He's got it in him, and he can't help it. Don't worry, I'll keep telling him until he gets it..." he leaned down to kiss Sophie on the head and then Elena on the cheek. "My girls, on the other hand, you've always got yourselves together. So proud."

"He's 13…he's not a man," Sophie rolled his eyes. "And don't worry. I already told him if Mia's mom found them _kissing_ in the closet again," she paused to fake gag for a moment, then smiled, "that'd be it, he'd be grounded forever."

"I worry about him…" Elena raised her eyebrows and cleared her throat. Sometimes Braden could be _just_ like Damon… but overall he was a great kid. He was smart, he listened, for the most part, and he was honest. He'd just recently become a little _too_ interested in chasing girls and a little too _disinterested_ in everything else.

"I know…but _don't_, okay? Our kids know better. Our kids are the greatest kids in the world…and you know why? Because we've raised them in a house full of love and trust. It is the greatest and worst thing in the world to know our kids are _exactly_ like us," he kissed her on the forehead. "They've got the best and worst of both of us…but everything about this family is _exactly_ the way it's supposed to be."

It was easy, Elena thought, to remember the way things were when the kids were younger. Sometimes, when she'd look into Sophie's eyes, it felt like just yesterday that their journey had begun. And through all the bumps in the road, they'd made it. They'd come out on top, just like Damon had always promised they would.

* * *

><p>"If you do that <em>one<em> more time, Braden! It isn't nice to _bite_ people…" Sophie stared him right in his little eyes. Her voice was teetering on the edge of annoyance and laughter. How could she _not_ laugh? Her three-year-old brother knew how to push her buttons. She saw a little bit of herself in him, and she _loved_ it.

She was eight, but a very _wise_ eight, and she'd seen it all before. Toddlers could be so _silly_.

"Soph stop wyin'," he stuck his tongue out and pouted. He always got his way with that little lip.

"Oooh, nice move with the lip, bud," Damon reached out to give his brown haired son a high five. "Not as convincing as the eyebrow waggle," he winked and waggled his in example.

"Good _Lord_, Damon," Elena laughed, rolling her eyes. "I don't want any phone calls from his preschool teacher saying he's doing _that_," she gestured, pointing to his eyebrows, "at some poor little girl. "Girls everywhere are _doomed_."

"Don't worry, bud, Momma _likes_ when I waggle my eyebrows. Don't let her fool you," he walked over to his wife and kissed her on the cheek. His eyes twinkled in the reflection of her diamond "E" necklace that hung from her neck. She was still his biggest piece of heaven, after all these years.

She went over to Braden and picked him up. His eyes were blue, just as she'd prayed they'd be when she'd carried him for nine months. He was a Salvatore man, alright. He'd been stubborn as hell during birth. But when he'd opened his eyes for the first time and looked up at her, she saw _Damon_. She'd always thought it was sweet to hear Damon talk about how much of Elena he saw in Sophie, but _now_ she got it. Braden was a miniature Damon...and he was more beautiful than she could ever have imagined a baby boy could be.

* * *

><p>He'd proposed in February, they'd married in May, and Braden Stefan Salvatore was born a little more than a year later, in June.<p>

Damon's proposal hadn't really come as a surprise, but she still looked on it as one of the greatest moments of her life. They'd only just begun their journey together, and he'd slid that engagement ring on her finger and promised that journey would _never_ end.

She'd been jittery all day…and when Sophie pointed to the horse drawn carriage under the street lights of New York City on a snowy February night, she'd _known._ It was supposed to be a surprise, she was sure…but no matter _when_ he'd proposed, she would've said yes. Even if it had been at the kitchen table over some coffee and an omelet….

But he and Sophie were too good of planners for anything _that _simple.

"Okay, Momma…now, tonight you're a princess," Sophie bounced up and down. The trip had originally been about checking in with her original pediatrician regarding her aplastic anemia. They'd managed to find a specialist in Mystic Falls, but were still finalizing the details.

"I _am_, hm?" she bent down to kiss her on the top of the head. Damon hadn't seen a more beautiful sight in his life than the two pairs of brown eyes when they looked at each other. He'd never wanted anything more in his entire life than _this_ moment…_this_ picture playing out before him. This was forever. And when Elena's eyes flicked up to him after tickling Sophie, she was met with a look she'd _never_ seen cross his face….and she'd seen _a lot_ of his looks. She swallowed, nervously. If this was it, she knew what she'd say. It had been a dream of hers for what seemed like forever. But it was no longer the _impossible_ dream…

He slid off the bench of the carriage and kneeled before her slowly. Her eyes widened.

"Elena…everything that has gotten me to this point in my life began with _you_. You have been my strength and my backbone through some of the worst parts of my life. I waivered and I doubted…and I shouldn't have. But you _never_ did. You _always_ loved me…you never gave up. You were the _start_ of my real life…I realized I didn't have to live under a rock for the rest of my life just because I'd lost my wife. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You gave me _Sophie_…" he smiled, winking at her. But when his attention flashed back to Elena, her watery eyes made him more nervous. He prayed they were _happy_ tears. "And Sophie became the best thing that happened to _us_. I just look at you and I know everything's going to be okay. I love you _so_ much, Elena. And I want to spend the today and every day with you…until my _last_ day on earth. I want _us_ forever," his hands and his voice were shaking now, as he pulled out the little blue box and revealed a 3 karat, princess cut diamond ring. "Will you marry me?"

She wrapped her hands around his wrists and pulled him in for a kiss, while nodding. She was speechless for the words he'd spoken to her. "Yes, Damon…" she cried. "I've never wanted anything more in the entire world than to be your wife and to be a real family…." He slipped the ring on her finger and Sophie clapped.

"It fits!" She squealed. "Oh Momma!" She hugged her around the neck and touched the diamond. "It's so pretty!"

"It's beautiful," she smiled appreciatively at him. She'd learned long ago not to mention the fact that she thought it might have been too expensive. "I love you…" the tears ran down her cheeks, and threatened to freeze with the wicked wind.

"Dry those pretty eyes," he reached up and absorbed her tears with the pad of his thumb. "Wifey," he leaned in and kissed on the cheeks. "You're even beautiful when you cry…"

"Happy tears," she nodded. "For the rest of my life."

* * *

><p>Sophie had just turned four and a half when Elena found out she was pregnant. Nine wonderful months after they'd reconnected at Stefan and Caroline's wedding, Braden was conceived.<p>

"Yes or no…." Damon paced back and forth by the bathroom door. "Come on, baby, which is it?" He pressed his palms into his temples. "I'm gonna explode. That damn box said it took two minutes."

"It's only been one, settle down," she giggled from the bathroom.

"Maybe you should come out here…I think it would go faster. The whole…a watched pot never boils thing…"

"Oh, sweetheart," she said sweetly. "It's one minute. One minute and we'll know if we get another little one of _us_," she sounded so reassuring, but as she looked in the mirror, she could see herself shaking. She wanted this baby…so badly. She wanted to raise her baby from _birth_ this time, and experience everything with Damon.

When the door cracked open she stared at him expressionless for a moment before running into his arms. A wide smile spread across his lips. "You're a daddy again!"

"I knew it wasn't just the flu," he smiled. He swung her around gently, but set her down when she looked like she could throw up. Her morning sickness had been an early indication…it had hit her earlier than most. She hadn't been sick when she was pregnant with Sophie, and it was a good thing, considering who she was _with_ at the time.

"Oh, Lena," he touched her pale cheek. "I'm sorry you feel this way."

"Don't be," she smiled. "We'll forget all about this nauseous garbage and weird food cravings and emotional breakdowns about commercials in about nine months, when we hold our little baby. Oh God..." she paused.

"Oh, God...what?" he asked, worried.

"I just thought about how Caroline's gonna react!" She smiled widely. "She's only been texting me for the last four hours asking if I 'peed on that magical stick' yet."

"She can be _so_ weird...but I love her just the same," he rolled his eyes. "And she's knows all about peeing on magical sticks.._._what with the twins and all."

"What if we have twins?" THe though scared the shit out of him. He could handle two little Elena's, he thought...but two little versions of him? "I'm already worried about doing a good job with _one_ baby..."

"Shhh..." she calmed her. "You're a _great_ Mom," he kissed her forehead. "_This_…these moments with you, are exactly what I love about life."

* * *

><p>"Okay, Sophie," Giuseppe smiled and gave her a small, wrapped box. "I know I'm going to be in <em>big<em> trouble for this and I'll probably never hear the end of this from your parents, but I'm the grandpa and I get to do whatever I want..." he winked.

She opened the box to reveal a car key. Giuseppe's smile reached his eyes, as it often did these days. Things had slowly gotten better his relationship with Damon and Elena and Sophie...and Braden had never _known_ the old Giuseppe. He'd always known a grandpa who would love him, play with him, and look out for him at all costs. It had taken awhile at first, but Damon could see from the time of Stefan and Caroline's wedding that Giuseppe _wanted_ to change. And who was he to deny someone a chance to change...a second chance? If Elena had never taken another chance on him...well, he didn't like to think about that.

"A car? Oh my GOD, Grandpa!" She hugged him. "You shouldn't have...okay, yes you _should_ have. Thank you so much!"

"So, um, gramps...you're gonna remember this in five years when I turn 16, right?" Braden teased...but Guiseppe wouldn't see that day. He'd pass on a year after Elena's sixteenth birthday.

Damon had learned a lot from the deaths in his life. Life was short. Forgiveness _could_ be easy.

* * *

><p>The front door closed behind Sophie Salvatore, and she met her parents and her brother outside of her car. It had been packed full with her belongings, and it was time for her to head to New York University. She turned back, looking at her house one more time. It wasn't like she'd never see it again. She'd be back in a few months, she was sure…and they'd promised her she could come home anytime she wanted. But she knew things would never quite be the same. She'd come home…but once a child left home for school…they never <em>really<em> came back.

She wrapped her arms around her little brother, whose dark hair was short and spikey and whose eyes were icy blue. Her relationship with Braden was strong…despite their minor squabbles here and there. She loved him, she might even consider him one of her best friends. She had hopes and dreams for him, and she knew he'd accomplish everything he hoped for, because he was a Salvatore.

"I'll miss you, Soph," he admitted. "Make sure you come home soon, and don't let me find out about any guys trying anything on you…" he teased. "These muscles _look_ small, but I'm able…"

"Don't worry," she assured him. "I can take care of myself." And she was right. She was _just_ like her mother in that way. Elena had raised her to be that way….not to stand for anyone's garbage. She deserved better than that. She knew what she wanted in life. And she'd get it.

"And Mom," she hugged her. "I've tucked your book away…but I'm not going to read it until I'm all unpacked…I…I don't want to change my mind about being so far away…"

"You have so many big things ahead of you…" she smiled. "I'm _so_ proud of you, Sophie…I _love_ you. You'll change the world someday. I know you will. And it won't be long, 'til we're together again. Don't forget to take your medicine every day, okay?" she choked out and Sophie smiled and nodded.

Damon kissed Elena quickly and opened the passenger side for Sophie. He was about to drive his baby girl away to college. It was a hard pill to swallow, that she'd grown so fast… but she still surprised him with how well put together she was. She was strong and determined. She _knew_ she had it a little harder in life…she'd be on medication forever…but she didn't let it stand in her way.

Years ago, when he'd taken her in his arms for the first time, he'd never dreamed of _this_ feeling…a feeling of almost letting her go. He and Sophie had been on their own for a while, and he used to think that was the way it was _meant_ to be. But after seeing the amazing woman she had grown into, he knew he had Elena to thank for _that_. He'd never been meant to raise her alone. She'd been the magnet, the _glue_ that brought and held their family's lives _together_.

It wasn't that he loved her more than Braden. Of course he didn't. How could he pick sides like that? But he'd always have a special place for their little girl. She'd made everything so simple when it used to be so hard….

Sophie never was _just_ his miracle…she was _theirs_….

* * *

><p><strong>An: Thank you! **


End file.
